Picking Up the Pieces
by carlislelover83
Summary: Esme and Carlisle have been married for 30 wonderful years. They have a great family and two wonderful grandsons. Suddenly one of the Cullen's is taken away from them. Will they be able to pick up the pieces. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

PICKING UP THE PIECES

Summary

Esme and Carlisle have been married for 30 wonderful years. They have a great family and two wonderful grandsons. Suddenly one of the Cullen's is taken away from them. Right in the middle of the tragedy, a surprise announcement is made, one family is about to lose everything, while another person reveals a shocking secret. Will they be able to pick up the pieces or will the family fall apart?

Prologue

It had been almost 5 months since I had been back to my house. It wasn't that I couldn't go back, I just hadn't wanted too. The memories were too painful as I walked up to our bedroom and opened the door, my breath caught. His scrubs were still hanging over the bed, he was scheduled to perform a surgery the next day. Every thing in that room reminded me of him. His scent filled the air.

I sat down on the bed clutching his pillow to me. I missed him so much. I thought with time, it would get easier, instead there were times it just seemed to get harder. I loved this man, he was my life, and now he was gone. I didn't know if I will ever get over losing him.

I picked up our wedding picture, it was the one of us shoving cake into our faces. I loved this picture of us, it was one of my most favorite one. We looked so young and in love. "I love you so much." I sobbed.

Deep down, I knew it would kill him to see us grieving for him the way we were, but how could we not grieve for him. He was the hero of our family. Losing him was about the worst thing we could go through.

**A/N I am starting this new story. I am not sure how much I will be updating it as of right now, but here is a sneak peak. Please let me know what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

Chapter 1

(Carlisle)  
I loved waking up next to my beautiful wife. I couldn't imagine anything in life being better. I was 17 when I met Esme, who was 16. I was walking down the hallway at school and accidentally bumped into the most incredible girl I had ever seen, her books went flying.

"Oh, I am so sorry." I said leaning over to pick up her books.

"Thanks." She said and ran off.

That was the first time I saw her, I knew I needed to get to know her. I had never believed in love at first sight, or this new thing I read about in these science fiction books called imprinting. Of course according to that, you had to be a ware wolf.

I continued to see her several times that week, but I hadn't had the courage to talk to her. It was Friday, I didn't want the weekend to go by without knowing her name. I saw her on my way down the hall standing against her locker, I took a deep breath and walked over towards her.

"Hey, um, wh-what is your name?" I stuttered.

She looked shocked that I would be talking to her. "Um, my name is Esme. What's yours?" She asked.

"Carlisle." I replied.

I took a deep breath, I had to think quick, as this was finally my big chance. "Well Esme, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" I asked.

"I would love to." She squealed. We exchanged numbers and she skipped off.

I fell against the locker, I was in love. I knew from that moment on, we would be married and have children one day.

Three years later, we were married in a small beautiful wedding. Each of our parents thought we were too young and didn't support our decision, but I loved this woman with all my heart and for some strange reason she loved me back.

9 months later we were blessed with our son Emmett. He was strong willed and stubborn.

Two years later, our other fire cracker was born. She was hyper, even as a new born. Her hair stood straight up and there was a sparkle in her eyes. She looked exactly like Esme. Alice wouldn't be still for long. She skipped crawling and walking altogether. At 10 months old, Esme called me crying saying that Alice had taken off running. I knew we were in trouble.

Alice was 11months old when Edward was born. He was much easier than Emmett, calm, quiet and thoughtful. He seemed to know right from wrong early. Emmett, he didn't care, he would color on the walls, sneak out of the house and run naked around the neighborhood.

As the kids grew, they became extremely close, they were each others protectors. We were thankful for our 3 kids, we loved them more than anything.

By the time they were 20, they were all married. Emmett married a beautiful blond girl named Rosalie. Alice, married Rose's brother Jasper, and Edward married a girl named Bella. The first time I saw Bella she reminded me of Esme. Very sweet, innocent, kind heart, only Bella had a gorgeous blush.

I kissed Esme as I climbed out of bed. We had celebrated our 30th wedding anniversary three months ago. Our kids chipped in and sent us on a two week trip to Hawaii. It was amazing, I loved getting away and being with my wife.

Work that day was insane. I was thankful that I had short shifts that week. I loved my job at the hospital. The biggest upside to it all, was the fact that Edward worked there with me. I was extremely happy that there was someone who followed in my foot steps. It wasn't something I expected my kids to do, I was proud of them for everything they did.

I met Edward for lunch. He was excited to tell me that after being married for so many years, him and Bella were trying to have a child. I was excited for them. They had talked about having kids, but they weren't sure when. I knew they would make great parents.

During lunch time, I got a text from Esme telling me that Rose, Emmett, and their sons were coming for supper. They usually came once a week. I had a great time with my grandsons. I was still secretly hoping that I would get grand kids from the other two, but Alice and Jasper weren't ready yet.

I got home at 5 that night to find Emmett's car already there. Chris and Danny came running out to me. "Grandpa!" They yelled. Chris was 10 and Danny was 7. I loved those boys.

"Hey boys, how was your day?" I asked smiling.

"Good. Do you work this weekend?" Chris asked.

"No. Do you have plans for me?" I asked.

"Can you take me hunting?" Chris asked.

"I think I can. Saturday morning bright and early." I said.

"Well grandpa, can you take me fishing on Sunday?" Danny asked.

"I think that sounds fine." I said.

I walked into the house, leaving the boys outside playing ball. "Honey, I'm home." I called.

"In the kitchen." Emmett called imitating Esme.

I walked into the kitchen and kissed my wife. "You could learn some manners." Rose said elbowing Emmett in the side.

"Thanks you guys." Emmett laughed.

"So the boys want me to take them hunting and fishing this weekend. Is that a problem for you?" I asked them.

"No sounds good, we could use some alone time." Rose said looking at Emmett hopefully.

"Maybe Chris can stay here Friday night and Danny can stay over Saturday night." I suggested.

"No Carlisle, they can both stay those two nights, I'll do something with them one on one." Esme suggested.

"OK, I can drop them off Friday after school." Rose said.

"That's fine." Esme said.

I changed clothes quickly, and joined my grandsons outside. They were still playing ball. Chris threw the ball to me and grabbed a bat. I had taught each of the boys to play baseball when they were two. It was something we did when we got together. Emmett played as a young boy,  
and now his boys played too. The new season started in a couple weeks, so the boys were practicing. I loved helping them.

I threw the ball to Chris, he hit it long and hard. "Run Chris run." Danny yelled.

Next I threw the ball to Danny. He hit it way out into the yard. "Run Danny." Chris yelled.

I enjoyed seeing how close the boys were.

"Dinner's ready." Esme called.

We cleaned up and sat down around the table. Esme had made pasta with garlic bread. It was my favorite.

"OK boys, you are staying with grandma and grandpa for the whole weekend." Rose said.

"That's awesome!" Chris exclaimed.

Supper was filled with talking, laughter, and some joking. Emmett would let it get a little out of control, but Rose would reel the boys back in.

That night after everyone left, I helped Esme clean up the kitchen. I was really tired for some reason and couldn't stop yawning. "Honey, go on up to bed, I'll be there in a few minutes." She said kissing me. I would usually argue with her, but tonight, I wasn't feeling well. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

(Esme)  
I went upstairs to find Carlisle already asleep. I changed quickly and climbed into bed. I curled into Carlisle and like most nights, his arms wrapped around me. "I love you so much." I said kissing his chest.

"I love you too." He said in between snores.

I woke up at 2:00am hearing noises in the bathroom. I got up to investigate and found Carlisle crouched over the toilet. "Carlisle, are you OK." I asked.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." He gasped as if he was trying to breathe.

I dressed quickly and went back to him. He was pale and shaking. "Come on honey lets go." I said helping him up.

The ride to the hospital was fairly short. He held my hand telling me how much he loved me and how much he loved our kids and grand kids. I had never seen him so sick. I made a quick call to Edward, he was a doctor here at this hospital and I wanted him to be here.

I helped him into the ER. "Esme, I love you more than anything." He whispered slumping to the floor.

"Help please! I need help!" I screamed holding my husband in my arms. Everything was happening so fast. A team of nurses and doctors had him on a stretcher and thru the doors almost before I knew what was happening.

"Mom! What happened?" I looked up to see Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice standing there.

"Ma'am I need you to fill out these forms."

"Where is dad?"

I couldn't concentrate. I wasn't sure what to say. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward lead me to the waiting room, while Bella and Alice filled out the necessary paper work.

"He woke up vomiting around 2am, telling me to take him to the hospital. He collapsed as soon as we got here." I said, suddenly fear took over and I couldn't control my tears.

"Have they come out yet?" Alice asked.

"No honey not yet." Jasper said to her.

We seemed to sit there for along time, no one was coming to tell us anything. I was nervous and praying that no news was good news.

(Jasper)  
A doctor and nurse came out. "Mrs. Cullen." The nurse said.

"Yes." Mom replied as we all walked over.

"I am Dr. Smith. I treated your husband." He said softly.

"What happened, can I see him?" Mom asked. I glanced toward Edward, I knew by looking Edward, something bad was wrong.

"Mrs. Cullen your husband had a heart attack." Dr Smith said gently.

**A/N-Please read and review. I love receiving feedback. I will also update faster if I get reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_(Jasper)_  
_A doctor and nurse came out. Mrs. Cullen. The nurse said._

_Yes. Mom replied as we all walked over._

_I am Dr. Smith. I treated your husband. He said softly._

_What happened, can I see him? Mom asked. I glanced toward Edward, I knew by looking Edward, something bad was wrong._

_Mrs. Cullen your husband had a heart attack. Dr Smith said gently._

Chapter 2. Devastated

"Is he OK?" Esme asked.

"I'm sorry it was a massive heart attack, we did our best..."

Mom screamed, falling, I noticed Emmett grab her and hold her tightly, he sat on the floor with her. "No please, my husband, please!" She screamed.

"I want my daddy! He can't be dead!" Alice cried into my chest. I held her tightly. I didn't know what to say, I was in shock.

Edward and Bella stood there crying in each others arms.

"Jasper, please tell me they are lying and that daddy is OK!" Alice sobbed.

"Honey, I am so sorry." I whispered walking her over and sitting on the floor next to mom and Emmett.

(Bella)  
We were all hysterical. Esme was on the floor sobbing into Emmett, Jasper and Alice were on the floor crying with them.

"Edward, we need someone to sign some paperwork." The nurse said.

"I'll do it. Can I see him too?" He whispered.

"Of course, follow me."

"I'll be back." He said releasing me.

"No, I can't let you go alone. I'll go with you." I insisted.

I took his hand and we followed the nurse and doctor down the hall. The doctor got to the door and turned to us. "Would you like a moment alone?"

"Yes thank you." Edward said.

We walked thru the doors and lying on the table was Carlisle. He looked so peaceful. I had to look away. I didn't want to be in there, but I knew Edward shouldn't be there alone.

"What am I going to do with out you dad? I can't be a doctor in this hospital without you being here!" He reached out and touched his father's hand. "I love you dad." He fell to his knees sobbing.

"Oh God Bella, what will we do without him?" He sobbed.

I sat next to him and held him to me. Carlisle was defiantly the one who supported Edward while he was in medical school and helped him get his residency at Forks Hospital. At first they weren't going to let him do his residency there, since his father would be his boss, but they eventually allowed it.

Edward signed some paper after a little while and we went back into the waiting room.

Esme had fallen asleep in Emmett's arms. Jasper and Alice were still sitting there, Alice was still crying pretty hard.

"We need to get mom home, its going to be rough when she wakes up, I think she needs to be with family at home instead of the hospital." Emmett said.

"She can come home with us. It might be easier on Chris and Danny to hear the news from you and not wake up to mom crying." I suggested. We all agreed.

(Esme)  
I woke up as Emmett stood up. "Where are we going?" I asked not sure of what exactly was going on.

"Edward and Bella are taking you home. You can't be alone tonight." Emmett told me leading me out of the hospital.

"No, I can't leave Carlisle, I need to be with him. He needs me! I need him! What if he wakes up? He can't be alone!" I screamed.

"It's going to be OK mom, we wont make you go home alone. Come on lets go." One of the guys said. I wasn't sure who said it.

"No please, I need him." I sobbed. I didn't want to leave him there. This was his job, he couldn't be gone. He was fine tonight, playing with our grandsons. How could God take him from me when I needed him so much!

"Please let me die!" I screamed. Suddenly everything went black.

(Rose)  
Emmett had gotten a call from Edward in the middle of the night saying that Carlisle was being taken to the hospital. Apparently he had gotten sick. I offered to call the neighbor to watch the boys, but he said he would be OK.

Two hours later, I got the most devastating news in my entire life. Dr. Carlisle Cullen had a massive heart attack and died. I was shocked. I couldn't cry. I just sat there on the couch staring at the wall. It had to be a sick joke, but even Emmett wasn't that horrible to play a joke like that.

Around 5am the door opened, Emmett stood there, his eyes were red and swollen from crying. I ran to him as he collapsed. "He's gone Rose, my dad is dead."

"Sh baby, I know. I am so sorry." I said rubbing his back as he cried. I had been with Emmett for years and never once had I seen him cry.

"How is your mom?" I asked.

"Horrible. Edward had to sedate her. He and Bella took her to their house."

I sat on the floor and cried with my husband.

After another hour, we straightened up. The boys would be up soon and it would scare them to see us like this. We also knew we needed to tell them, this wasn't something we should keep from them. I decided that I was going to let the boys sleep in, they didn't need to go to school today.

Emmett and I took a quick shower and tried to look presentable. However, I don't think it worked. Emmett still looked like he had cried all night, and I was exhausted.

"Mom, its 9am." Chris said coming into the kitchen with Danny. "We have school."

"Boys sit down we need to talk." I said sitting at the table next to Emmett. They did as I said. Danny looked confused, but Chris being older knew something bad was going on.

I looked to Emmett, he nodded. "Boys last night, grandpa got really sick. Grandma too him to the hospital..." His voice was quivering.

"Grandpa died last night." I said gently.

"Mom! Shut up! No he didn't! He is taking me hunting Saturday!" Chris screamed.

"Do not speak your mom that way!" Emmett yelled.

Chris immediately sat down and shut his mouth, while Danny sat there. I looked over at him and huge crocodile tears spilled over his cheeks. "Why mom?"

"We aren't sure honey, sometimes these things happen." I whispered.

"He was fine last night. Stop lying!" Chris screamed.

"I know son." I said.

"Why did he leave us?" Chris yelled slamming his fist into the table. He got up and ran outside.

"I'll go." Emmett said getting up.

I pulled Danny into my arms and cried with him. "I want grandpa." He cried.

(Emmett)  
I got outside to see Chris beating the hell out of the garage. I walked behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "It's OK to be angry, but its not OK to take it out on your mom."

"Oh God dad!" He broke down into my arms. I held him for the longest time. Chris was a lot like me, we didn't cry. I wasn't sure what to do with him, so I just held him.

(Alice)  
I couldn't believe my dad was dead. I had talked to him the day before and everything was fine. I don't understand how a perfectly healthy man, could have a massive heart attack and die. The ride home from the hospital was silent. Jasper kept his arm tightly wrapped around me.

"Jazz." I whispered

"Yes angel."

"Will this pain ever go aw...away?" I asked beginning to cry.

"I don't know. I am sure after time, but we will always miss him." Silent tears streamed down our faces.

"We will all get thru this." He said holding me tighter.

(Edward)  
I carried mom into our house and placed her on our bed. "Now listen, she is going to wake up confused, sad, angry, hysterical, in denial, you name it and you will see it. We need to try to keep her calm, tell her the truth as hard as it is. I will sedate her when necessary, but this is going to be hard." I explained to Bella.

"Just let me know how to help." She whispered.

I looked at her and shook my head. "I'm not sure if I really know how to help her." I replied. Bella took me in her arms and held me.

"I had lunch with him and he was fine. We joked around and everything. I never would have guessed 15 or 16 hours later I would be signing..." I began to sob.

"Edward, I am so sorry." She whispered holding me in her arms.

"How can I go back in that hospital and work without him being there?"

"One day at a time. Right now, though, you need to take some time off. They will understand, but you need to be here and support your family." She said.

Mom began stirring around 10am. Bella and I sat next to her on the bed waiting for her to wake up. I reached over and took Bella's hand.

(Bella)  
Mom sat up moments later. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Just a little after 10am." I replied.

"Wow. I can't believe I slept that long." She said stretching.

"It was a long night." I whispered tearfully.

"Yes, I know. I think I will get coffee and then start making funeral arrangements." She said.

"You don't have to do that alone mom, Edward and I can help, just rest." I said.

"That's really sweet, but I can do it. It's something that I need to do on my own." She said.

I glanced over at Edward, he was on the edge of the bed, with his hands in this head. "I'm fine really. I have to be." Mom insisted.

She got up and headed into the kitchen. "Is that what you expected?" I asked shocked.

"I don't know." He whispered.

I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too."

"Dammit! Why did you have to leave me here. We were supposed to be together forever! Why?" I heard mom screaming and a glass breaking.

"Mom!" I cried running into the kitchen. She was on the floor screaming and crying hysterically.

I got down next to her and pulled her into my arms. "Mom, I'm here. I'm so sorry. Just cry, let it out." I said trying to sooth her.

"What am I going to do without him? He was my best friend." She sobbed. I rocked her, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Oh God Carlisle, I miss you so much!"

Edward dropped to his knees and held us to him. We sat on that kitchen floor crying.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice came over around 2pm. Rose had the neighbors watch Chris and Danny. We all looked horrible, red swollen eyes and out hair was everywhere. Alice was the worst. She stood there physically shaking. I was afraid at any moment she would collapse.

"Ali, you need to go lay down." Edward said.

"I can't." She whispered leaning into Jasper.

"She hasn't slept at all, just sits there. She hasn't eaten either." He said looking helpless.

"Alice." I whispered pulling her to me.

"He's dead, he's not coming back." She sobbed.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice came over around 2pm. Rose had the neighbors watch Chris and Danny. We all looked horrible, red swollen eyes and out hair was everywhere. Alice was the worst. She stood there physically shaking. I was afraid at any moment she would collapse._

_"Ali, you need to go lay down." Edward said._

_"I can't." She whispered leaning into Jasper._

_"She hasn't slept at all, just sits there. She hasn't eaten either." He said looking helpless._

_"Alice." I whispered pulling her to me._

_"He's dead, he's not coming back." She sobbed._

Chapter 3

SAYING GOOD-BYE

(Jasper)  
It had been three days since dad passed away. The funeral was set for 4p. It wasn't getting any easier at all. Rose and Bella helped mom make funeral arrangements. Alice wasn't physically or mentally up to helping at all, she was close to her dad and this was too hard for her. Mom insisted a closed casket, as she couldn't handle seeing him like that. I guess I could understand, her last memory of dad was collapsing at the hospital.

We had just found out that dad had an aortic tear, that had been undiagnosed, which was the cause of his heart attack. They had told us that he had basically died in mom's arms when he collapsed. Honestly, for him to die in her arms at the hospital, was much better than him dying in the car with her alone.

Mom took the news incredible hard. She felt guilty for not calling an ambulance. There was just nothing she could have done.

While my brother's and I did our best to support Mom, Alice, Chris and Danny, Rose and Bella, it was a rough time and quite honestly, I wasn't sure if any of us would ever be OK.

We sat there at the cemetery as the funeral began. Mom sat between Emmett and Edward. Tears were flowing freely. Rose sat next to Danny, Chris next to Emmett, on the other side of Edward, was Bella, Alice, then me.

There was nothing about this funeral that was going to be easy. Over the past few days, doctors, nurses, old friends, and even patients have called to check on mom and would bring food over. She wasn't ready to talk to people, which left it up to Bella.

I wrapped my arm around Alice, she was still struggling, she wasn't sleeping much. If she did sleep she would wake up screaming. She wasn't eating much either. I looked towards the casket and couldn't stop thinking about my times with him.

My dad and left the family two weeks after I was born, leaving my mom with a two year old Rosalie and a new born. She did the best she could, but she worked all the time and was never home.

As we entered high school, I met this little firecracker named Alice. I asked her on a date, she told me she wasn't allowed to date until the guy met her dad. I was terrified, but really liked Alice, so did what I had to do.

(Flashback)  
_I showed up at their house, to find Carlisle there alone. I was weak in the knees. "Are you Jasper Hale?" He asked._

_"Yes, um, yes sir." I couldn't figure out why he was asking me who I was. I had met him a time or two already.  
_

_"Why don't you come in and we will talk." He held the door open and took me into the kitchen._

_"So you want to date my daughter?" He asked._

_I nodded. "I knew this family, as my older sister was dating his oldest son Emmett."_

_"What are your intentions with her?" He asked._

_"Um, um." I was beyond nervous, I was about to pee my pants._

_"I want you to know, she is a good girl. Don't come here and ask me to date her, thinking you are going to use her for one thing. Because that is not going to happen!" He said sternly._

_Again I nodded._

_"What are your hobbies?" He asked._

_I had to think for a minute. "I like fishing and baseball." I replied._

_"Good. Lets go fishing sometime." He stated._

_"Sure that sounds good." I replied._

(End Flashback)

Over the years of dating Alice, he became a much needed father figure in my life. We spent tons of time playing baseball, and the weekend fishing trips. He taught me how to treat a woman, always open doors for them, treat them with respect, tell them they are beautiful, and never go to bed angry. Watching Emmett and Edward, they had been taught to do the same. And years later they still believe that. In fact, Emmett is raising his sons how to treat women.

I looked to my father's casket and wasn't able to stop the tears. I just prayed that I could be even half the man he was.

(Alice)  
I sat in Jasper's arms looking down. I couldn't bare to think that my father was inside that box. My daddy was dead. I still couldn't get my head around it.

My dad was my best friend. A lot of my girlfriends would complain about their parents, especially their dads and how they would invade their privacy. Not me, I loved my dad, I had him wrapped about my pinky. I think it was mainly because I was the only girl in the group. He taught me about life. I could talk to him about anything and everything.

Still to this day, when life got hard, I would call him just to talk and would hang up feeling 100% better. He was one of three people who knew my biggest secret and was there for support each time I needed him. I didn't know who was going to be there for me like that now.

(Bella)

My mom left when I was a kid. Rose and I used to joke that my mom met up with her dad and got married, so we were sisters. I guess it made it easier to think about. I loved my dad, but needed that mom figure in my life too.

In the early months of Edward and I dating, I would spend as much time over there as I could. At first it was to be around Esme. I quickly learned how much I needed Carlisle. My dad was scared of teenage girls, he didn't understand them, however, Esme and Carlisle were there for me. I spent tons of time in the garage with Carlisle while he changed the oil in the cars.

At 16, he taught me how to change the oil and fix a flat tire. I would get done in the garage with him, get washed up and go with Esme and Alice to get pedicures. I knew immediately, that I wanted to marry Edward and be a part of his family. Together, Esme and Carlisle taught me the true meaning of being a family.

I wiped the tears away, and wrapped my arms around Edward. Between him and Emmett, he was most like his dad. Very compassionate and caring. He would do anything to help anyone. I was worried about him. I knew when he went back to work, it would be difficult for him.

He glanced down at me and smiled. "I love you." He whispered through a shaky voice.

(Edward)

I couldn't believe I was sitting here at my dad's funeral. I guess I never thought about having to bury my father.

When I turned 16, I met Bella and brought her over to meet my mom and dad. They loved her and she loved them. I knew from that day, she was going to be my wife. Dad took me fishing shortly after that and taught me about girls. We had a lot of fun that day. I felt I could talk to him openly and he wouldn't judge me.

And on days when I was in medical school struggling, he was there.

(Flashback)

_"Dad, I can't do this! Its too hard!" I yelled slamming my books on his desk at the hospital._

_"Yes son it is, it's medicine. It's not going to be easy, but you and I both know you can do this." He said calmly standing up and walking over towards me._

_"School has always come so easy for me." I stated angrily_

_"Son, you are smart! Take a deep breath and relax." He gently pushed me down in this chair._

_"Now, open your books." He ordered._

_We worked together all evening. I looked at the clock at one point and it was 2am. He had to be to work at 6am. He never complained._

_I had wanted to do my residency at Forks Hospital, but because I would be working under my father, they weren't sure it was a good idea, something about conflict of interest. Again I was discouraged._

_A couple weeks later, I got a letter in the mail stating that I had been excepted as a resident at Forks. I will never forget how proud my dad was and the look in his eyes._

_I saw that look just days ago, when I told him that Bella and I were going to be trying to start our family. I knew deep down I had made my dad proud._

(End Flashback.)

I looked down at Bella, I loved this woman more than anything, but how was I going to tell her that I wasn't ready to have a baby. I was suddenly not sure I could do it without my dad.

"I love you." I whispered through a shaky voice.

She reached up and stroked my face. "I love you too." Tears filled her eyes.

(Esme)  
This was hard. I didn't know if I could survive without my husband, my best friend, my lover, my knight in shining armor. I sat between my sons, feeling somewhat safe and that I could make it.

I had been staying with Edward and Bella, but knew I couldn't do that forever, I just wasn't sure I could ever go back into our house. There were too many memories, yes a lot of them were great, but there was one very sad memory of my last night with my husband. Waking up to him being so sick. Deep down, I knew there was nothing that I could have done. I was thankful I was surrounded by my kids at the hospital, instead of being home alone when he died.

But how does a person ever heal from losing a loved one so unexpectedly?

The day I found out I was pregnant with Emmett was a terrifying day. I didn't feel ready, Carlisle was jumping around the house, so excited.

Emmett was a handful and there were many days I would think I was going insane. Carlisle was my saving grace.

Alice was planned, however the little firecracker that was born, no words could describe her. I went into labor at 4pm and she was born at 5pm, she was born in the hospital parking lot with a smile on her face. I knew we were in trouble.

Alice was about 7 weeks old, when I came down with an ear infection. They put me on antibiotics. I found out I was pregnant 4 weeks later.

I curled up on the bathroom floor sobbing. Carlisle came in to find the pregnancy test lying next to me. "Well, well, well. Looks like we will have three beautiful kids." He sat next to me and held me tightly, with his hand on my stomach. "We will get thru this." There was a sparkle in his eyes and no matter, how scared I was, I knew he was right.

When Edward was born, I knew our family was complete. It was a struggle many days. I didn't think I could handle the three of them, but I look back at them now and wouldn't take any of them back.

As I sit here in the sadness, I look at my kids, I am proud of them. This will be hard, on Alice especially, but they will be OK. Will I be OK though?

(Emmett)  
Mom had a hold of my arm and was squeezing the hell out of it. I didn't care though. She needed me, and now at 30 years old, I would have to step up and be the man in the family. I know we were all adults, but I still felt it was my job as being the oldest. I was worried about Rose, her and dad had a special connection.

As a teenager, she had a horrible attitude. She would be rude to all adults, including my mom, it was my dad that came in one day and hugged her. He told her how much he loved her, and that he was sorry her dad deserted her, but she shouldn't push the people who really cared about her away. I watched as her wall began to crumble.

"Daddy, I want to go home." I looked down to see a very sad Danny standing next to my knee.

I picked him up and hugged him. "I know son, but we have to do this. You have a big job today and remember grandpa would be proud." Tears spilled down his face. I turned him to where he could sit in my lap.

(Rose)  
What would I do without him? He was the first adult man to tell me that I was his daughter and that he loved me. Had it not been for Carlisle, I would still be angry. No one, not even Emmett could get through to me.

(Flashback)

_I couldn't believe I was getting married in two days to Emmett Cullen. Wow. I was getting everything packed into my suitcase for my honeymoon, when I heard a knock at the door.__ I ran to answer it._

_"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" I asked shocked._

_"Well, I was wondering, if you had anyone to walk you down the aisle?"_

_I looked down. "No, I was going myself."_

_"Honey, I think of you as a daughter already. It would be my pleasure to walk you down." He said._

_I couldn't think. Tears streamed down my face. "You would do that for me? Even after the way I had treated Esme and even you at times?"_

_"Yes. We understand and we all love you." He stated._

(End flashback)

I felt sick to my stomach as I sat there looking at the casket. I knew how Danny felt, I wanted to go home too.

(Jasper)  
The minister spoke kind words of my father, the life he lead, his family, and all the people he helped working at the hospital. All too soon it was time for Chris, Danny, and I to do our part.

I nodded to the boys to follow me up to the front. They were very nervous, but I placed my hands on their backs and gave them a nod of encouragement.

"My name is Jasper Hale, my family has asked me to come up to say a few words on behalf of them. For those of you who don't know me, I am married to Carlisle's daughter Alice.

As I sit here and listen to all the good things you have said, I wanted to add from my perspective. I always heard that you should be scared of your In-Laws. What you have to understand is, Carlisle was much more than my father-in-law. I considered him my dad from day one, he was the one person who was there for me. He was my best friend. I can speak for my sister Rose, he walked her down the aisle, as our father walked out on us, when I was a baby. Carlisle taught me how to live, love, and trust. My biggest fear, was I would be like the man who walked out on my family. On one of our many fishing trips, he told me that I was already a different man, and he had faith in me that I would take care of his daughter.

Carlisle was a man, who loved his wife more than words could say. I watched on many occasions how he would send her flowers just because he loved her. He was a dad, who would have walked out mid shift at the hospital, if one of kids was in trouble. Then Chris and Danny came along. He arranged his work schedule to where he worked one weekend a month during the summers, so he could take his boys on hunting a fishing weekends.

On behalf of my family, I want to tell you all thank you for the overwhelming support you have shown. We feel blessed to hear the stories and meet the people who my father helped. Thank you."

I stood there for a minute trying to gain composure, I wasn't one to cry in front of people. I took an unsteady breath. "Dad, I love you and will forever miss you."

I glanced down at Chris and motioned for him to step forward, he did and took the microphone from me.

"My name is Chris, I am the oldest grandson. My grandpa taught me how to play ball and how to hunt. I will miss spending time with him. I love you grandpa." He handed the microphone down to Danny.

"My name is Danny. My grandpa was my best friend. This weekend we were supposed to go fishing together..." He looked up at me. "I can't do this Uncle Jasper."

I reached down and picked up my nephew, who began sobbing. "Thank you again." I said as I walked my nephews back to their seats.

Danny climbed out of my lap and ran to Esme. She picked him up and allowed him to cry in her shoulder.

The time came for the final goodbyes. I led Alice up first. She was trembling and crying. She placed the rose on the casket. "I love you daddy." She cried and walked away.

(Edward)  
Mom was the last one to go up. She had wept openly throughout the funeral, and when Danny broke down, she was the one who managed to get him to calm down, by just allowing him to cry.

I watched as mom stood there at the casket for a long time. "I think you need to go up there." Bella whispered.

I nodded in agreement and went up there.

I walked up and hugged mom. "I can't leave him. I don't want to." She cried.

"Mom, its time to go." I whispered gently.

"Please Edward don't make me. I can't live without him."

"Mom, I miss him too, we all do, but he wouldn't want us to be so sad. He would want this to be a celebration of his life, not a mourning over his death." I said.

She fell into the casket. "I love you Carlisle." She sobbed as she allowed me to pull her away. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Emmett noticed, and came up to help me.

(Bella)  
That night after mom went to bed, I found Edward sitting on the bed. "Hey." I whispered sitting next to him.

He looked over at me. "I have never felt so numb in my life."

"I know the feeling." I said wrapping my arms around him. He leaned down and kissed me.

We were both exhausted, but this was pure need. We needed each other, to comfort each other. I pulled him down with me. "Bella."

"Sh Edward, don't talk please. I need you right now, I need to feel you."

We fell asleep that night in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_That night after mom went to bed, I found Edward sitting on the bed. "Hey." I whispered sitting next to him._

_He looked over at me. "I have never felt so numb in my life."_

_"I know the feeling." I said wrapping my arms around him. He leaned down and kissed me._

_We were both exhausted, but this was pure need. We needed each other, to comfort each other. I pulled him down with me. "Bella."_

_"Sh Edward, don't talk please. I need you right now, I need to feel you."_

_We fell asleep that night in each others arms._

Chapter 4. **SURPRISE**

(Esme)

It had been a 6 weeks since Carlisle died. I was still staying with Edward and Bella. I knew I would have to figure out where to go next, I couldn't stay here forever, but, I didn't want to go home and face that big empty house alone.

Edward had gone back to work this week. I knew he was struggling, and I knew I had to be there to support him, it was hard though. I missed Carlisle more than words could explain. Part of me died with him that night and I don't think I will ever get that part of me back.

The first couple weeks were awful. I stayed in the extra room they had set up for me. I wouldn't come out unless I had to. I knew they were worried about me, but I had to work this out on my own.

I hadn't cried in over a week, I didn't think I had anything left to cry out and I was able to breathe a bit easier, however, I still wasn't sleeping much. I would wake up and feel alone.

I got up out of bed and took a shower, it was 3pm. I knew Bella was downstairs. I needed to go down and check on her. Her and Edward had been so strong for me, but Bella was close to Carlisle too, and I needed to be strong for her and Edward.

Bella was in the kitchen fixing supper. This was hard, supper time had always been my happy times. I would stand in the kitchen making supper, waiting to hear Carlisle come in. He would come in and wrap his arms around me. He would ask about my day and tell me about his.

I took a deep breath and went into the kitchen. "Hey Bella, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

Her mouth dropped, but she recovered quicky. She came over and hugged me. "Oh mom, I love you." She said hugging me tightly.

"I love you too." I choked out.

"I am making baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. Could you peel the potatoes?" She asked.

I grabbed the knife and began to peel. "How are you doing?" She asked me.

"Some days are better than others. Today is a good day. I don't know how I will learn to live without him, I am not looking forward to going back to the house alone." My voice broke on the last word.

"Mom, you don't have to leave anytime soon. You are more than welcome to stay here." she said.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I heard the front door open and my heart skipped a beat. "I'm home." For a brief moment I thought it was Carlisle. I ran towards the door, but stopped dead. It wasn't Carlisle, it was Edward.

Tears began falling. "It's OK mom." He took me into his arms and I cried into his chest.

"I thought you were..."

"Sh mom, I know you miss him, we all do." He said with a shaky voice.

(Edward)  
Today was my first day back at work. It had been 6 weeks and I knew I needed to be there.

My breath caught walking into the door of the hospital. There were so many memories there. Immediately I was surrounded by nurses. "How are you?" "I'm sorry for your loss." "How is your mom doing?" I thanked everyone for their concern and assured them that we were taking things day by day.

Close to the end of my shift, I walked down the hall to my father's office and stepped inside.

I could feel him there. It was just as it was the last time I was there. It was the last time we had lunch together. Nothing had changed. I turned to go, but noticed the closet door was open. I walked over to shut it, but noticed a lock box with the key stuck in it. I picked it up and took it over to his desk. I felt like I was invading dad's privacy, but I needed to look.

Inside was journals, photos, news paper clippings, and a small box with mom's name on it.

I carried it to the car. I would give this to mom in time.

I got home, only to have mom come running to me. She stopped a couple steps away and I watched her face fall. "I thought you were..." She stopped as tears streamed down her face. I pulled her to me and let her cry.

(Bella)  
I stood there watching mom and Edward cry. They seemed to really need each other. Edward was desperately missing his dad. I knew going back to that hospital to work was going to be hard on him and mom was his of being close to dad.

"Come here Bella." Edward said. I walked over and joined into their hug.

Mom went to be shortly after supper. She was still having a hard time and preferred to be alone. It was hard seeing her so depressed, but we were just trying to be there for us when she needed us and give her some alone time.

Edward worried me a lot that night. He had gotten very quiet during supper. He went up to take a shower and get ready for bed, while I cleaned up the supper dishes. I was suddenly very lonely and needed to be with him.

I found Edward sitting on the bathroom floor, with his head in his hands, and knees up to his chest. "Edward." I whispered bending down and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"No, just go away." He said.

"What? Why?"

"I need to be alone! Go away!" He yelled.

"Do not shut me out. Please." I begged

"Go! Leave me alone. Get away from me!" He screamed.

I turned and walked away. I was heartbroken. I looked into mom's room, she was already asleep. So I laid down on the couch. I could no longer hold my tears back. I sobbed into a pillow. Edward had never screamed and yelled at me, and it hurt.

"Bella, I am so sorry." A soft voice whispered. I couldn't look at him.

"Honey, today was hard. Worse than I would it would be, but it was no way to treat you."

"You know Edward, I miss him too!" I yelled.

"Oh Bella."

"No dammit! You hurt my feelings. He was more of a father to me than my own. You weren't the only one to lose a father. I lost him too!" I screamed jumping up ready to attack him.

"Bella, stop." He said trying to hug me.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled punching him in the chest. I didn't know where all my anger came from. I had never been this angry in my whole life. It actually kind of scared me, I wasn't sure how to stop.

"Bella, you need to calm down." Two arms grabbed me from the back. Mom brought me down to the couch with her.

"I miss him too." I sobbed leaning against her.

"I know you do." She whispered rubbing my back.

"Edward sit down here with us, we need to talk." Mom said. He did as she asked.

"Now, listen to me. This is a very hard time for all of us. We all miss him, however I know he would not be wanting us yelling, screaming, and attacking each other. We are a family and we will stick together and support each other." Mom's voice was shaking.

Edward pulled me to him. "Honey, I am so sorry. I love you." He whispered.

"I am sorry too. I don't know what happened. I love you too." I said, my voice was scratchy from crying.

"I am serious, I do not want to see you attacking each other like that again!" Mom scolded us.

"I just got lonely and needed my husband, but he pushed me away and you were sleeping already."

"Then you wake me up." Mom stated.

I was suddenly exhausted and couldn't stop from yawning.

"Edward take your wife upstairs and get her into bed." Mom said.

(Edward)  
Bella had flipped out. I shouldn't have pushed her away, but her reactions scared the shit out of me. She had never attacked me like that.

She was asleep before I could even put her into the bed. I climbed in bed next to her and put my arm around her.

"Edward, no please, don't leave me." I heard Bella cry in the night. I sat up and looked over to her. She was sitting up in the bed rocking back and forth, still asleep.

I sat up next to her. "Bella, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered pulling her into my lap and rocking her.

"Please don't ever leave me." She cried.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it right now. Everything is OK. I am here. I don't plan on going any where for a very long time." I said trying to reassure her.

Suddenly she attacked me. Her mouth was on mine, urgently running her fingers in my hair. "I need you." She whispered tearfully.

"Are you sure?" I asked pulling back from her a bit. She was very emotional, and I had never made love to her in this state. It kind of scared me.

"Please touch me." She whimpered taking her nightgown off. We slid back down into the bed together and kissed her tears away.

Bella look beautiful as the moonlight came thru the window highlighting her features. I leaned over and began kissing her tenderly on the lips. "Please." She said taking my hand and placing it between her legs. With one finger, I began rubbing her slowly. After a minute, I added two fingers and moved them around.

"Oh God!" She screamed as she came hard on my hand. I was surprised, it hadn't taken long to make her scream.

"I need you in me." She begged pulling me closer to her. I positioned myself over her and thrust into her. She set the rhythm, it was a fairly fast pace.

"I love you." I gasped knowing I was close.

"I'm close." She said breathing hard. I reached down rubbing her clit, causing us both to fall over the edge.

We laid there holding each other for awhile, just listening to our hearts beating together as one.

"Bella you are the most beautiful person ever. I love you so much." I told her.

"Then why did you push me away?"

"Today was awful. I would walk down the hall and see dad standing there, or I would hear him. Finally, I went down to his office. Obviously it was still the same. But I found a lock box full of his personal stuff. I brought it home, it's still in the car. I can't bring myself to bring it in. Then I come home and have mom thinking that I am dad...It hurts Bella, it hurts like Hell that my dad, my best friend is gone. I had told him about us wanting to start a family, but now am not sure..." I was afraid to say anything more on starting a family. Bella and I hadn't discussed it since my dad died.

"Edward, I am so sorry." She whispered.

"I just don't know if it will ever get better?"

(Esme)  
It had been a week since Bella and Edward's fight. I could hear her every night screaming and crying. After the first night, I went up to check on them. She had begun having nightmares of Edward leaving her. There wasn't much we could do to help her, but reassure her that every thing would be OK.

Now a week later, Bella looked horrible and Edward was exhausted. He called the hospital and arranged some more time off. They were understanding and told him to call when he was ready to come back. I was glad he took time off, Bella needed him.

That night we headed over to Rose and Emmett s for supper. They were doing the best of all of us. The boys struggled for about a month. Weekends were the worst as that was their time with grandpa. Jasper was able to step in and take them fishing and to play baseball.

Alice and Jasper had been coming around some. She was struggling. I was worried about her, but Jasper said she was getting better slowly.

I still hadn't gone home yet. I knew I needed to, as I was imposing on Bella and Edward. They had a small two bedroom house, so at times it felt we were always on each others laps. They never complained though.

I had mentioned one night about selling the house and getting a small apartment. Bella's reaction surprised me the most. She burst into tears begging me not to sell it. Edward agreed with Bella.

The boys had gone to bed a little while after supper. We all sat around the table talking quietly. I looked over at Alice, she still seemed sad, but Jasper insisted things were getting easier. He looked just as tired.

"Alice, are you sleeping any better?"

Tears fell from her eyes. I got up from the table and went over to embrace her. "I miss him. I miss my daddy. I would do anything to get him back." She sobbed into my chest.

"Sh baby, its going to be OK." I cooed gently stroking her hair.

I pulled her over to the couch motioning for Jasper to follow us. The two of us held Alice tightly. She was a mess. She was extremely close to her dad.

(Bella)  
Around midnight mom, Edward, and I headed home. Alice cried for about 2 hours. It was hard to watch her. She finally settled and looked a bit more relaxed. It was a quiet ride. I was not looking forward to going to bed. I kept dreaming that I was losing Edward.

We got home, mom hugged us and went to bed. Edward and I headed upstairs to our room. "I'm going to take a shower and join you in a few minutes." I whispered.

"Want me to join you?" He asked.

"No, I'm tired, I'll hurry." I kissed him and went into the bathroom.

I went into the bathroom and started the shower. I opened up the cabinet and saw the pregnancy tests sitting there. Edward brought home three tests the day we decided to start trying for a baby.

I wasn't sure if I was pregnant or not. I was late, which wasn't surprising with all the stress we had been under and lack of sleep. I had been putting this off for awhile now, I wasn't sure if Edward was ready for a baby. I knew for sure I wasn't. The only symptoms, if you could call them that, were my nightmares and my mood swings. My hormones were going nuts.

I took the test and set it on the counter, then got into the shower. The water felt wonderful, so I stayed for a few minutes longer. I was scared to get out of the shower and face the results on that test.

(Edward)  
Bella was taking a shower. I sat on the bed thinking. I loved Bella more than anything. However, with the stress levels of losing my dad, I was worried about her. I was going to ask her to go back on the pill. We weren't ready for a baby right then. I just needed to come up with the courage to talk to her. I didn't want her to be angry with me, I was just hoping she would listen to me.

She came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed with me, however, she was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. "You OK?" I whispered wrapping my arm around her.

She looked over at me, but didn't say anything. I was starting to get scared. "We need to talk." I said.

"Yes we probably do, but you go first." She said.

I propped myself up on my elbow and took a deep breath. "Bella, I love you and I know we were talking about starting a family, but I don't think we are ready. I think you should go back on the pill." I said.

Tears streamed down her face. She rolled over and faced the wall, she never said a word. I immediately felt like an ass. I laid down on my pillow with an arm around her, hopefully letting her know that I still loved her.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_I propped myself up on my elbow and took a deep breath. "Bella, I love you and I know we were talking about starting a family, but I don't think we are ready. I think you should go back on the pill." I said._

_Tears streamed down her face. She rolled over and faced the wall, she never said a word. I immediately felt like an ass. I laid down on my pillow with an arm around her, hopefully letting her know that I still loved her._

**UNSURE **Chapter 5

"Edward." She whispered.

"Yes beautiful."

"What if I can't go back on the pill right now?" She said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. "I-I-took a t-tes-test a few minutes a-ago." I could feel her trembling.

"How long have you suspected?" I asked.

"Around two weeks."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?" I asked shocked.

"Edward, I wasn't sure to begin with, I am late, but thought it was stress. I haven't had any sickness..." She stopped and the sobbing began.

"It's OK sweetheart. We re going to have a baby." I whispered gently rubbing her stomach.

"I m scared." She whispered.

"I am too." I said honestly.

"Maybe we should offer to sell this house and move in with your mom. Her house is big enough." She said.

"We sure can talk to her about it, if you are sure."

"I love that house and with the memories there, I can't handle that thought of her selling it." She said.

We agreed not to tell anyone about the baby, until she had been to a doctor to make sure everything was OK. Deep down, I knew the stress, sleeplessness, and the fact we weren't sure how far along she was, were all reasons for concern. The threat of miscarriage was there, I knew I couldn't tell her that though.

I got up the next morning. She was still asleep, she had slept a little better that night, but still had nightmares. I went down to the kitchen to get some coffee and to think. Mom was already up reading the newspaper.

"Morning." She said looking up.

"Morning." I said sitting down with my coffee.

"Is Bella still asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think she slept a little better."

"That's good, I am worried about her."

I looked down at my coffee, I knew I couldn't tell her, not yet anyway. "Mom, Bella and I were talking last night. She was wondering about us selling our house, and moving in with you."

"Why?" She asked.

I had to think quick. "None of us like the idea of selling that house. We want to keep the memories there and she knows you don't want to live there alone." I said.

"Edward, Bella's pregnant isn't she?"

"Why would you ask that?" I asked.

She smiled. "A mother always knows. Her mood swings. I've heard her crying many nights, she isn't sleeping, nightmares, she is worried about me moving. Son, the signs are there." She said patting my arm.

"Mom, I'm not ready." I said starting to cry.

"Edward, you are more than ready." She replied softly.

"I was hoping dad would be here when I had my first child. He'll never know now..."

Mom put her hand to my cheek and looked at me dead in the eyes. "The night your dad di-died, we had supper with Rose, Emmett, and the boys. After everyone left, we sat at the table and he told me that you and Bella were trying to have a baby. Edward, he was so excited and so proud of you." She said starting to cry.

I closed my eyes remembering the last day I had with my dad and couldn't stop the crying. "I miss him too. More than you or anyone will ever know. I am starting to see a life with out him, however, there are still days, when I don't think I can make it out of bed with out him.  
In the beginning, I didn't think I could ever be able to live with out him. Some days, I look at my family and know we will be OK, others I am not so sure. The hole in my heart feels like it will never heal. But Edward, I know he would want us to continue to live our lives. He will forever be in our hearts." Mom continued to cry.

I reached over and hugged her.

"Edward, are you OK?" I turned to see Bella standing there.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

She placed her arm around my shoulder and I placed my head on her stomach. "I am guessing you know." Bella said to mom.

"I didn't tell her, she guessed." I said.

"You guys are going to make the most incredible parents ever."

Bella sat down on my lap. "Did Edward tell you about us wanting to move into your house?" Bella asked.

(Esme)  
They were wanting to move into my house with me. "Um not really, although I know you don't want me to sell the house." I said.

"We were thinking that, this house is too small, your house is big enough to where we could all have our own space, but we would be together." Bella said.

"Well, its not a bad idea. Are you sure you want to?" I asked looking at Edward.

"I have my concerns about you being in that big house alone." He stated.

I couldn't argue with him. I didn't want to be there alone. If I would have been there alone, I probably would have curled up and died in a matter of weeks. I still didn't know how to live without my best friend, but I was trying to do the best I could.

I looked over at Bella and Edward, she had dark circles under her eyes, she had lost some weight and just looked sad. I had been worried about her, but now there was a baby, she needed to be taking better care of herself. She was leaning against Edward as he was her lifeline. Edward wasn't looking a whole lot better himself. They both looked like they needed a couple good hours of sleep.

"Did either one of you sleep at all?" I asked them.

"Not really." Bella whispered.

"What about you?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah I got a few hours." He replied.

I sat there looking at them a few minutes more. "I'm going to take a shower." Edward whispered. Bella stood up and left the kitchen.

I went into the living room and found Bella lying on the couch clutching a pillow. "Bella, you OK?" I asked.

She shook her head no. "I took the test last night. Edward wanted to talk, and before I could tell him I was pregnant, he asked me to go back on the pill."

"You know Bella, this has been a long couple of months. Neither one of you are thinking real clear right now."

"Mom, I'm so scared about having this baby."

"Bella sit up." I said. She sat up, and I sat down allowing her to put her head in my lap. "I know you are scared. I was scared thru each of my pregnancies, but you will be OK." I said running my fingers through her hair.

"Edward doesn't want this baby." She whispered.

"Yes he does. I know he talks and acts like he doesn't, but he does. Every major thing that has ever happened to him, he has had Carlisle there to help him. He is feeling all alone right now and he has to figure out how to work through this."

"Are we going to be OK?"

"Bella, in time maybe." I whispered.

Neither one of us spoke. I just continued to run my fingers through her hair. I looked down a while later, and Bella was asleep.

The first time Edward brought her home, she fit perfectly with us. She lived with a father who didn't understand her and her mom was gone. Carlisle and I made sure she felt at home when she was visiting. It didn't take her long to call us mom and dad. We never cared.

They had dated a month, when Edward told his dad that he wanted to marry Bella. I panicked when Carlisle told me what Edward wanted. They were so young, but Carlisle was calm. He was happy and told Edward he had his blessing.

Carlisle believed our kids had found their soul mates, even as young teens, Carlisle was convinced that Rose, Jasper, and Bella were the prefect matches for Emmett, Alice, and Edward. He never doubted his children. I was the one questioning everything. I look back now and realize just how right he had been.

As I looked down at Bella, I knew how proud Carlisle would have been to find out about this new grand baby joining our family. I also knew if he saw how Bella looked, he would be kicking Edward in the ass telling him to take better care of her. Now it was all left to me.

I placed my hand on Bella s stomach. It was still pretty flat. "Hey little one. I am your grandma. It's been a rough few months around here, and your parents are scared to death about having you. I know them better, they will be fine, so please hang in there. Hang in there for your mom, your dad, me, and above all, your grandpa. We all love you so much." I felt Bella's hand cover mine. I looked down and she was still asleep.

Tears came fast. Moments like this, I needed my husband. I was trying to hold Bella and Edward together, when I could barely hold myself together.

I leaned my head against the back of the couch and began crying. I cried to my husband, my sons, my daughters, grandsons, and this new grand child that was on the way. Why did God choose to take my husband from me, from my family? We needed him. He always said I was the one that held the family together, I sure as hell wasn't doing that great of a job. I felt my family was falling apart and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it!

(Edward)  
I sat there on the bed looking through the lock box that belonged to dad. I couldn't believe everything he had saved. There were tons of journals in it. I flipped the one open. It was dated March 7th.

_I can't believe where life has taken me. I couldn't be more proud of my children. Today, was a day I got to have lunch with Edward, our schedule allowed it once in awhile. He seemed extremely happy today. There was a sparkle in his eyes. I asked him how things were going on the job, he sighed and said they were good. I asked him about Bella, his eyes lit up. He told me that were going to start trying for a baby. They weren't sure how long it would take since she had been on the pill for so many years, but they were ready to try. I was so excited for them. They were going to make amazing parents._

_I had always thought being a parent was the best thing in life. I think I was wrong. The first time I got to hold Chris, it was totally different. I loved getting to spoil my boys . I get to enjoy them and not have to discipline them. There was something special about the bond between grand kids and grandparents. Esme and I dreamed of the sleep overs we would get when all of our kids had kids. I was looking forward to retirement, just to be with my grand kids._

I couldn't read anymore. Tears were streaming down my face. Dad wasn't one who was real open with his emotions. He would tell us he was proud of us, he loved us, and we knew he loved his boys , but I didn't know he was so excited for Bella and I to have a child.

"I am a failure!" I said out loud. I had let Bella down as well as my dad. "God dammit! Why the hell did you leave me!" I screamed clinching my fist. "You left me! I can't even go into the fucking hospital, because I think you are there. My wife is downstairs pregnant and terrified, and I cant be there for her because I am just as scared as she is. What am I going to do dad? I am angry at you for leaving me, but I miss you!" I was crying hysterically.

"Edward." I heard a soft whisper.

I turned to see mom standing there in the door way. I fell to my knees. "Edward, what's going on? I why do you think you have failed Bella and your dad?"

"I told her to go back on birth control, before I knew she was pregnant. I knew the risk of her getting pregnant was there as we were going to plan for a baby. She is pregnant, and with all the stress and we both know she isn't eating much and has lost so much weight. The risks are all there." I cried.

"This baby is a blessing. You are not a failure in anyway. What you need to do, is make Bella a doctors appointment, find out how far along she is and get her prenatal vitamins." She whispered sitting next to me.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She is still asleep on the couch." Mom said.

"What am I going to do?"

"When she wakes up, you are going to hold her and tell her everything is going to be OK. Tell her how much you love her, be there and support her." Mom said.

"But things might not be OK."

"Edward, you are a doctor, you know statistics, however, she is your wife. She doesn't give a damn about statistics, all she wants to know is that you are here and OK with this baby."

After a few moments of quiet, I looked at mom. "There is a box over there on the bed. I found it in dad s office the last day I worked and brought it home. I think you should look."

I got up and went down stairs, leaving mom alone.

(Esme)  
I went over and sat on the bed. Inside the box was a small box with my name on it. I picked it up and opened it. There was a letter inside.

_To the love of my life-_

_I can't believe we have been together for 5 years. Time sure does fly. You have made me the happiest man on earth. I just want to thank you for giving me the 3 most perfect children ever._

_I thought I should give this back to you. You called me from work to day crying. Emmett and Edward were fighting and Alice was sick. I rushed home to find you cleaning up vomit off the carpet. Alice was sitting on the floor next to you sobbing. You looked so stressed._

_I grabbed Alice and took her up to the bathroom to clean her up. I noticed your wedding ring sitting on the sink. I put it into my pocket quickly and walked away._

_You spent the next few hours freaking out over losing it. I tried to tell you to calm down and it would be OK._

_Today I came home and surprised you with a brand new wedding ring. You couldn't stop crying. Happy 5th anniversary Esme. I love you more than life it's self._

_Love, Carlisle._

At the bottom of the letter my very first wedding ring was taped to it. I couldn't stop the tears. Carlisle was the sweetest man I knew. I couldn't believe 25 years later, he would be gone. Time did go fast. I couldn't believe how fast 30 years went.

I dug thru the box, there was a picture of us on our trip to Hawaii. We looked so happy. I had to stop looking, I was missing him too much. My heart ached for my husband. I laid down on the bed holding that picture crying. "I love you and miss you so much." I cried to the picture.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_At the bottom of the letter my very first wedding ring was taped to it. I couldn't stop the tears. Carlisle was the sweetest man I knew. I couldn't believe 25 years later, he would be gone. Time did go fast. I couldn't believe how fast 30 years went._

_I dug thru the box, there was a picture of us on our trip to Hawaii. We looked so happy. I had to stop looking, I was missing him too much. My heart ached for my husband. I laid down on the bed holding that picture crying. "I love you and miss you so much." I cried to the picture._

**ANGER** Chapter 6

(Emmett)  
I sat in my parents living room, my brother's were around somewhere. Mom, Alice, Rose, and Bella were back at Edward's house. Chris and Danny had gone to their friends house. It had been 4 months since dad passed away. We were helping Edward and Bella move into our parents place.

I was slightly shocked that they wanted to sell their house and move in here, but we all agreed that selling this house was the worst possible idea.

We were clearing out our old rooms to make room for Bella and Edward. Everyone was slowly getting back to normal. Alice, looked better, she was smiling again. Jasper looked well rested again. Rose and I were doing OK, our boys were still struggling. They still missed their grandpa a lot.

Edward, on the other hand still wasn't doing very well. He was back to work part time, but felt he was still needed at home. Bella looked as though she hadn't slept in 4 months. I was worried about both of them, but mom said they were taking care of everything.

Mom was doing better. She still missed dad a lot, but every other weekend she would come over and play baseball with my boys. She was far from good, but they were patient and teaching her. It helped all three of them to be close to dad.

"Have you seen Edward?" Jasper asked me. He had a box full of kids toys.

"No, I haven't. Lets go check upstairs." I said.

We raced up the stairs and found Edward sitting in the TV room on the couch looking thru a photo album. "Hey man, you ok?" I asked my brother.

"How did dad do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Jasper asked.

"Be a dad. It seemed to come so naturally for him." Edward said, he sounded discouraged.

"I don't know, for some people it just comes easy." I replied.

"Was it for you?" Edward asked me.

"I had dad there." I replied.

Edward looked down and mumbled something.

"When you and Bella have kids, I will be there for you." I assured Edward.

"Bella's pregnant." He whispered.

"How far along is she?" Jasper asked.

"4 months."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us sooner?" I asked.

"We wanted to wait until she got through her first doctors appointment, and make sure everything was OK. He said.

"Is everything OK?" Jasper asked.

"Her blood pressure is up from all the stress she has been under. She also lost 15lbs."

"What about the baby?" I asked,

"So far things are looking really good, I am just having to keep an eye on her." He replied.

"Congratulations little brother." I said patting him on the back.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Is there anything else going on? I mean, how are you and Bella doing with this?" Jasper asked.

"Honestly, not good. We barely talk." He said.

(Rosalie)  
Alice and I drove over to Bella s house. We hadn't seen much of Bella lately, mom said she was struggling and that her and Edward were working through their grief together.

I looked over at Alice, she still looked tired, but she was slowly coming around. She didn't talk about dad much, as she always ended up in tears. I prayed today we could all just have fun together.

We walked in the house to find Bella sleeping on the couch and mom was sitting in the recliner.

"Hey." I said.

Mom got up and hugged us tightly. "How are you both?" She asked.

"We are OK." Alice said giving mom a small smile.

"Is Bella OK?" I asked.

Mom took a deep breath. "She just sleeps a lot." She replied quietly.

We all went into the kitchen to sit down and talk. After a few minutes, I excused myself. I went into the living room and sat down on the edge of the couch. "Bella, wake up." I said gently shaking her.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"Hey sleepyhead." I said smiling.

"Hey Rose, how are you?"

"I'm OK. How are you doing?" I asked her.

She looked down. "I have been better." She whispered.

"Honey, what is the matter?" I asked.

"Go get Alice." She whispered.

A few minutes later we were all sitting next to Bella, mom had her arm around her. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She whispered so quietly we could hardly hear her.

"Oh Bella, I am so happy for you." Alice said leaning over to hug her gently.

"Thanks." She whispered.

I glanced over at mom. I was missing something, I thought Bella would be happy about having a baby, but instead she seemed really sad. "Bella, why aren't you happy?" I asked.

"I am so sick. Due to the stress, my blood pressure is up and I have lost 15lbs."

My mouth dropped. She never had 15lbs to lose. "How far along are you?"

"4 months."

"Bella was this baby conceived..." I stopped not really wanting to finish where this conversation was headed.

"Yes Rose, this baby was conceived the night of the funeral." Bella sighed.

My mouth dropped yet again, I knew I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. Leave it to Bella and Edward.

(Bella)  
Mom invited everyone to stay for supper that night. We had spent most of the day packing up the house getting ready to move, while Edward, Emmett, and Jasper rearranged our parents house.

The guys came over bring Chris and Danny with them. We ate supper and then sat around our living room playing games with the boys. They seemed to be getting on with their lives and were seemingly happy.

I looked over at my husband. I missed him. It had been 4 months since dad passed away and he had distanced himself from all of us, but mostly me. I felt as though I was losing him. We barely talked anymore. He had taken me to the doctor 2 days after finding out I was pregnant. A small smile crossed his face, but it never met his eyes. The only time he would really touch me was to check my blood pressure every morning.

Nights were the worst. He would wrap his arm around me, but never touch my stomach. I was still having nightmares. I would dream that my whole family had died, or that Edward died in my arms. I would wake up screaming. Edward would awaken long enough to tell me tell me everything was OK, then roll over and go back to sleep leaving me shaking and scared. I desperately needed him.

I knew I needed to talk to him, but was scared to, as I was afraid of the outcome.

Around 10:30pm, I hugged everyone and went upstairs to get ready for bed. I took a quick shower and changed for bed.

I was shocked to find Edward sitting on our bed. I wasn't sure what to say, but knew now was the best time if any. I hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Edward, we need to talk." He nodded for me to continue. I took a deep breath and continued. "I know your sad, and I understand that you miss your dad, but I need you! I am having a baby, your baby. You wont hardly look at me or even touch me. Edward, we planned on having a baby. You knew I stopped taking the pill, however, we didn't know your dad was going to die. But I am pregnant now. You seem like you are upset, maybe even angry at me and you don't seem to want this baby. Would it be easier if I just had an abortion?"

Many emotions ran across his face, however, anger and hurt were the ones that lingered. "Bella, how could you ever think I would want get rid of our child!" His screamed jumping off the bed, coming towards me. I took a step back, he barely ever raised his voice to me.

"Edward, I don't know what to think." I said backing up.

"You want to kill my child!" He screamed pointing his finger into my face. I backed against the door.

"Edward, your scaring me. Please calm down." I was shaking, he had never gotten so angry at me before.

He stopped and looked at me, the rage in his eyes was terrifying. "You think you are the only one going through this! Bella, I am scared. You aren't the only one that has dreams. I have nightmares every night. I dream of losing our baby, I dream of losing you. It scares the shit out of me!" He yelled.

"Then why the hell haven't you said anything?" I yelled back.

"There is no point in saying anything! It wont help, dad is dead Bella!" He screamed, by this point I was backed up against the door, there was no way out.

"No shit Edward, I know that! I miss him too, but you screaming and yelling at me isn't going to bring him back." I was scared of him, I wanted to run, but didn't know what he would do if I did. This was an Edward I had never seen before.

"Bella." He said coming even closer to me.

"Just leave me alone." I cried. I instinctively wrapped my arms around my stomach. Tears were streaming down my face.

"I am so sorry. I would never hurt you." He whispered.

"You scared me Edward, I have never been so scared of you in my life."

"Bella, I swear. I am so sorry." He said said dropping to his knees.

"Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean why?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about the dreams?" I asked sitting next to him.

"God Bella, you have so much on your mind already." He half whispered.

"But you are my husband Edward, we should be working this out together." I began crying. "I love you Edward. You are my best friend and I need you."

"Oh God Bella, I am so sorry." He looked away, but I could see the tears falling from his eyes.

"Honestly, do you want this baby?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"Yes." He said quietly.

I put my arms around my husband and pulled him to me. "Are we going to be OK?" He cried.

"I want to be. I want my husband back." I whispered.

We sat there holding each other for the longest time. "I love you so much honey." He whispered.

"I love you too Edward, but you scared me tonight. I have never seen you so upset. You are also not allowed to push me away. We need each other. This baby needs us." I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. He tensed at first. I put my hand to his face, he looked into my eyes and relaxed.

"Wow." He whispered. I felt his body relax as we made eye contact.

"Bella." He whispered. "Tell me what you need."

"I need you to hold me, I need you to tell me everything is going to be OK." I whispered.

"Honey, I can't tell you everything is going to be OK, but I can tell you that I love you and am not going to leave. I can tell you that I will try to be more honest with you. I am so sorry for pushing you away."

"Lets go to bed." I said yawning.

He pulled me into the bed with him. We lay on our backs, my head on his arm and with his other hand he placed it on my stomach. Eventually, I rolled to my side and wrapped my arm around. "Bella."

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"We are going to be OK and so is our baby."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too beautiful."

I fell asleep minutes later and slept about the best I had in weeks.

(Esme)  
I woke around 9:30, Edward had already left for work, and that I was thankful for. I had heard their entire fight last night. I knew I needed to talk to them both together when Edward got home from work. I wasn't looking forward to it.

Bella was still asleep, I figured I would spend the morning with her making sure she was OK, I could hear the fear in her voice last night. No woman should ever fear her husband. Hearing him scream at her, the sound of his voice, it scared me too.

Around 10:30, I heard Bella vomiting. I rushed to her bathroom and held her hair back. "Just try and relax." I said rubbing her back. She had started crying.

"How long will this last?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"It's different for everyone." I replied.

"I hate throwing up, I cry every time." She whimpered.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well by the end of the pregnancy, you should be well accustomed to vomiting."

"Thanks mom." She said sarcastically.

As soon as she was finished and cleaned up, I led her downstairs to the kitchen. She needed to eat something, to start feeling better. Bella sat at the table and started to cry.

"Honey are you ok?" I asked. I wasn't wanting to talk about the fight, but if she needed to talk then we would talk.

"I guess, Edward and I got into a horrible fight last night. I actually offered to have an abortion, if it made him happier."

"Bella, that is not the answer. I will not allow you to have an abortion. This is an innocent child." I said gently.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not going to. We talked it out and things are better." She said wiping more tears away.

"Listen to me. I heard the fight last night. When Edward comes home I plan on sitting down with both of you and discussing what I heard last night. I don't know exactly how I am going to bring it up yet, but I am going to. I know he had to have scared you last night and he needs to know it. He needs to know what his screaming did to you."

"God mom, I thought he was going to hit me." She began sobbing.

I grabbed her too me and hugged her tightly. "Did he hit you?"

"No he's never laid a hand on me, nor has he ever screamed at me like that."

"Sh honey, you need to calm down. You have been under enough stress right now and its not good for the baby." I said.

"Mom, I'm scared I'm going to lose him." She cried.

"You mean Edward or the baby?"

"Both, but mainly Edward." She whispered.

Bella took a nap that afternoon, so I decided to start supper for her. She really needed the rest. I was sick to my stomach with nerves over talking to the two of them about the fight. I didn't know how he would react to it, but I felt I needed to stand up for my grandchild. Edward over reacted big time last night and he needed to know.

Supper was quiet. Edward looked sad, while Bella looked frightened. I wished I hadn't mentioned to her what I was planning.

"Alright. I need to talk to both of you." I was beyond nervous.

"What's wrong mom?" Edward asked.

"I want you to know that I love you both! However, I will not tolerate the fighting. You are wanting to move in with me, but with all the fighting that has been going on, I will tell you right now that I will not put up with it. I heard everything that was said last night and it scared me. Bella, while I know this has been hard, abortion is not the answer. I don't want to hear that word again. Edward, you had no right to yell and scream at her like you did. You were way out of line."

"I know mom and I apologized." He said defensively.

"Do you know how bad you scared her?" I asked.

"She told me I scared her." He replied.

"Bella, tell him what he did to you."

"I thought you were going to hit me." She whispered.

"Hit you?" He asked confused.

"Edward, you had me against the door screaming at me. You have never done that before, how did I know how you were going to react?" She asked.

"You should have known me better than that!" He yelled getting up and walking out, slamming the door behind him.

(Edward)  
I walked out of the kitchen slamming the door behind me. My own wife was scared of me. She actually thought I was going to hit her! What had I done to my her? I had scared her. I slammed my fist into the garage.

"Did that help?" A soft voice asked.

I turned to see my mom standing there. "What have I done?" I cried.

"You have messed up pretty badly, but it can be fixed. Your wife is sitting in there crying. She is afraid that she has lost you."

"But mom, she is scared of me. I never meant for that last night. When she mentioned abortion, I lost it. I knew I was out of line when she was against the door holding her stomach. Losing dad was bad, but seeing her scared of me, it makes me sick. I hate myself for that." I yelled.

"Edward, if this happens again, I am going to request that you get help and if that means you going to stay with Emmett or Jasper, then so be it. This can't happen. You were the one sitting there telling me the statistics of miscarriage right after you found out she was pregnant. Well this isn t helping." Mom said.

Deep down I knew she was right. "Edward, go talk to your wife." Mom said.

I walked into the kitchen to talk to my wife, but it was empty. "Bella?" I called, there was no response.

I walked through the house and found her in the bathroom crouched over the toilet. Silently, I went in and sat of the tub, holding her hair. She leaned against me weakly. "I need to lie down." She whispered.

I picked her up and carried her to the couch. "Bella, we need to talk." I said.

"What?"

"I am so sorry about last night. I overreacted. I never meant to scare you!" I said.

Tears filled her eyes. "The look in your eyes..." She stopped.

"I will be honest. I don't know what came over me. It scared me too. Everything is just so fucked up right now." I put my head in my hands. What had happened to me? Did I have the potential for violence?

"Edward, I love you so much." She whispered running her hands up and down my back.

"We will get through this step by step, day by day. If I need to get help, I will get it, but I do not want to lose you." I said.

"You aren't going to lose me." She insisted.

I pulled her into my lap and held her closely, she rubbed her face in my neck. We sat there in each other s arms for along while. I placed my hand under her shirt to rub her stomach. There was just a small bump there. "Hey little one, daddy loves you." I whispered. She placed her hand over mine. I don't know how long we stayed there like that, or even where mom had gone, but for that evening, it was the two of us. I didn't know how this would all work out, but knew in time it would.

I looked down and Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. The tears had dried on her face. I felt horrible being the cause for those tears. I knew I had to make it up to her. I vowed right then and there that I would never scare her again. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up. She snuggled down against me. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I replied. I placed my hand back on her stomach and drifted off to sleep.

(Esme)  
I sat down on the porch swing. Edward had gone in to try to talk to Bella. Seeing the anger and rage in Edward's eyes as I mentioned the fight tonight had really scared me. I never thought that Edward had the potential for violence, but now I am not so sure.

"Carlisle, what do I do? Edward is so angry anymore. Bella is pregnant and so stressed out. I need you. I can't do this with out you. Please help me. Life has been so hard since you left." I sobbed into my hands.

Eventually I had sobbed myself out. I knew I needed to check on them to make sure everything was OK. They were adults, but they were still my kids and I felt like I needed to be there for them.

I walked into the house and found it to be very quiet. I went into the living room and found Edward and Bella curled up on the couch asleep in each others arms.

"Edward, wake up." I said gently shaking his shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"You need to get her to bed." I said.

He shifted from under her and stood up. He stood there looking down at her watching her sleep. "She is so beautiful." He murmured as a tear slipped down his cheek.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. "I love her so much mom."

"Edward, I know you do." I assured him.

"Mom, I don't want to lose her." He cried.

"Come on into the kitchen. We need to talk." I suggested.

We sat around the kitchen table. Edward was a broken man. I wondered what Carlisle would do in this situation. I reached over and took his hands in mine. "Edward, talk to me please." I begged.

"I feel so guilty. If some thing happens to this baby, it will be my fault."

"Edward, why do you say that?" I asked.

"I have been so caught up with myself, that I haven't been supportive of her. The night she told me she was pregnant, I was so convinced that we weren't ready and that she needed to get back on the pill. I couldn't even act happy. I blamed her! I knew we were trying for a baby, but still, I blamed her and I was angry. I guess, I shouldn't be surprised when she mentioned abortion, I mean why wouldn't she. When she mentions the baby, I change the subject. Do you know, I haven't touched her in months?"

I was shocked at this revelation. "Oh Edward. You need to sit down and talk to her about this. Bella deserves to know how you feel."

"I do love her and I love this baby. I just got scared. I really wish dad was here." Edward said softly.

"I do too. He was always better at dealing with you boys than I was."

"You do just fine mom." He said.

"Thank you."

"Edward, you just seem so angry. Do you realize that tone in your voice and the rage in your eyes, scared her?" I asked carefully, knowing what happened the last time I tried to bring this up.

He looked down. "I was out of line. I was ready to talk calmly, but she mentioned abortion and I went nuts and couldn't stop. It scared me and I wasn't sure what to do. Mom I was right up in her face as she kept backing up towards the door. I didn't even realize at the time how close I was to her, until I happened to notice her wrap her arms around her stomach. That was when I knew I had scared her enough that she felt the need to protect the baby." She was shaking so bad mom.

"Edward, I love you, but am very disappointed. I want you to know that I meant what I said earlier about you getting help. I will not stand by and watch this happen again. You remember that you both will be living in my house, under my roof. This happens again and I will kick your ass out until you get help. Is that understood?" I was furious after hearing what happened during the fight.

"Yes mom and if I start to feel like I am losing control, I will get help."

"That's a good thing! Bella is carrying my grand child and I will do every thing in my power to make sure that baby is taken care of." I yelled.

He took a deep breath, tears were forming in his eyes. A part of me really did feel sorry for him. "Thank you mom."

"For what?" I asked.

"For being here, especially for Bella. I have been a horrible husband. I am also sorry, that you had to hear all of that the other night." He said with a very shaky voice.

I was about to respond, when Bella came into the kitchen. "Is everything OK? I thought I heard yelling."

Edward got up from the table and hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry baby. I love you so much." He whispered.

(Bella)  
I woke up to the sound of yelling. "Here we go again." I thought to myself. I stayed on the couch for a few minutes debating on what to do.

"Lets go check on daddy and grandma." I said touching my stomach. That's when I noticed it. I lifted my shirt and saw that my stomach was getting bigger. It seemed to happen over night.

I went into the kitchen, mom and Edward were at the table talking, but stopped as soon as they saw me. Edward came over to me and pulled me into a bone crunching hug. "I am so sorry baby. I love you."

I broke away from his hug. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked looking sad.

Tears came to my eyes. "No." I said taking his hand and placing it on my stomach. OK, For the first time since finding out I was pregnant, a smile crossed his face as he rubbed my stomach.

"I noticed it tonight when you fell asleep in my arms. Can you believe it? There is a baby in there." Tears were falling down his face.

I motioned for mom to come over. "Are you feeling the baby move already?" She asked.

"No, she is showing though." Edward said lifting up my shirt.

"It's amazing isn't it?" She said hugging us both.

"That's my baby." Edward whispered.

Mom yawned. "I think I am going to go to bed. I will see you in the morning." She kissed us both on the cheek and went to bed.

We went to bed minutes later. "Come here." Edward said pulling me into the bed with him. He placed his hand on my stomach and I curled up against him. He leaned down to kiss me. "Please forgive me for being an ass to you and our baby." He whispered.

"Edward, these few months have been hard on all of us. I do forgive you and I want to make this work." I said.

"There are some things we need to talk about, but for right now, lets just go to bed. We can talk tomorrow." He said.

"That sounds like a good plan." I said running my fingers down his bare chest.

He pulled my night shirt up and stared at my stomach. "Bella, do you want a boy or a girl?"

I rolled over on my back, placing my hand over his. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it." I said honestly.

"I would love to have a little girl with your colored hair up in pigtails, with your blush, and sitting on your lap on the porch swing."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out, but what if she turns into a he?"

"A boy would be cute in pigtails." He joked.

"Edward." I sighed.

"Bella, if this baby turns into a boy, then I will love him just the same." He said kissing me.

I was shocked, we hadn't talked about the baby. I didn't know he had thought about the sex of it. I was amazed. We fell asleep holding each other close.

**A/N This will be my last update until I start getting some reviews! This story is taking a lot of time to write and by not getting many reviews, it's making me wonder if I should continue. Thank you to all who have reviewed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!**

_"Bella, if this baby turns into a boy, then I will love him just the same." He said kissing me._

_I was shocked, we hadn't talked about the baby. I didn't know he had thought about the sex of it. I was amazed. We fell asleep holding each other close._

**RESOLUTION Chapter 7**

(Edward)

I woke up the next morning, to Bella running towards the bathroom. "Shit." I groaned stumbling out of bed and down to the kitchen to get her some sprite. It was only 5am.

"Here you go sweetheart." I said handing her the sprite and sitting down on the side of the tub.

"Thanks." She said taking a sip.

I sat there and rubbed her back gently, she leaned her head on my knee, sipping the sprite slowly. "Why?" She asked.

"Why what honey?"

"Why am I sick now? I thought morning sickness was something you got in the first few weeks. Is something wrong with the baby?" She asked.

"Bella, all women are different. Some aren't sick at all, while others are sick the whole time. It doesn't mean anything is wrong with the baby." I explained.

Eventually she was ready to get back to bed. She fell asleep immediately against me. I was thankful it was Friday. I didn't have to work again until Monday. I planned on taking some time today to talk to Bella, just the two of us. Then tomorrow we would start the moving process. I wanted to get moved before Bella got too much further along.

I was tired, but couldn't go back to sleep. I lie there next to my wife watching her sleep. She looked like the most peaceful angel.

Around 7am, I got up to make her breakfast in bed. Mom was already up. "Morning. How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Bella woke up sick around 5 and I haven't been able to go back to sleep. I thought I would go ahead and make her breakfast in bed." I said.

"I would do anything but eggs." Mom said smiling.

"I'll make her some pancakes."

"That sounds good." Mom replied.

I made a double batch of pancakes and went to sit with mom for awhile. "I think I will talk to her today. This needs to be dealt with and it's going to be a busy weekend. It's really the best time if any."

"I think that s a good idea. Are you going to tell her everything?" Mom asked.

"Yes, it's only fair. I don't want too, I know I have been an ass, but I need to be honest with her."

"She deserves it." Mom replied.

(Bella)  
I woke up to the smell of food being brought into the room by Edward. "Morning mommy." He said smiling.

"Morning." I replied. He set the food down and got back into bed.

"Mom thought pancakes would be the best idea." He said grinning. I loved his grin.

We ate silently for a few minutes. I had to eat slow, so I wouldn't vomit. I looked over at Edward, he seemed nervous. "Are you OK?" I asked.

"We need to talk." He said seriously.

"Yes we do."

"Bella, I know I have apologized a million and one times, but I truly am sorry. I was so convinced that we weren't ready for a baby, that the night you told me you were pregnant, I was angry. I blamed you for trying to make me feel miserable. I know we had been trying, which made it all the more horrible for me to be angry with you. I felt guilty, which is why I could barely touch you unless I had too.

The night you mentioned abortion, I would never have admitted it, but I thought it would be better, which is why I got so angry. I never thought you would ever have said it. It seemed like you were in my head. However, for me to get as angry at you as I did, was inexcusable. I had no idea that I was that close to you, until I saw you holding your stomach. It was way out of line and I am so sorry."

"Edward, you scared me that night. I thought you were going to hit me." I whispered.

"Bella, I don't know what came over me. I have never felt that angry before in my life. I have made a promise to mom and I will make this promise to you. If I ever feel like I am losing it, I will get help. I can't handle you being scared of me, and I can't handle knowing how close I was to hitting you."

The full realization of what he was saying hit me hard. I began sobbing. He had never come that close to physically, mentally or even emotionally abusing me. What if it happened again? Would he really get help? Would I be forced to leave him? What if he hit our baby?

"Honey, tell me what you are thinking." He begged.

"I guess it all hit me at once with what you are saying..." I wasn't sure what to say.

"Bella, work has been really hard, every time I am at that hospital, I see dad. I miss him so badly. I have kept a lot of emotions bottled down inside of me and it erupted." He said.

"Edward, how do you feel about this baby?"

"Oh God Bella, I am scared shitless." He said honestly.

"I am too, I don't know the first thing about parenting or being a mom. Edward, I know its hard that dad is gone. I honestly know how you feel." I whispered.

"I never thought of it that way."

"Edward, between you and Emmett, you are just like your dad."

"How can you say that with how I have treated you?"

"That is not how you are. The Edward I know is happy, caring, loving, sensitive. You are a wonderful doctor, an amazing husband. That is everything dad was." Tears began falling down his cheeks.

"Now Edward, I need you to do three things for me."

"What is that?" He asked.

"First, promise me that you will never bottle your feelings up. If you need to go talk to someone other than me, then do it, but you aren't allowed to keep thing buried. Second, get this food and stuff off the bed. Thirdly, I need you to hold me. I need you to show me how much you love me."

"Yes ma'am." He said quickly removing the food. He scooted over close to me. "I will work on things. I can't promise it will be easy and that I wont be edgy sometimes, but I will do my best." He said pulling me against.

I reached up and kissed him passionately on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me pulled me close and deepening the kiss. "Oh God I need you." I gasped breaking away so I could catch my breath.

"Your wish is my command. He climbed on top of me, holding his weight on his arms. I love you Isabella Cullen."

"I love you too." I said guiding my hand down his chest.

"Bella, please let me know if it hurts, I don't want to put too much pressure on the baby."

"I will." I replied moving my hands to his hair. Just hold me close please.

"I've got you honey, I'm not going to let go." He said as he thrust into me gently. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him as close too me as possible. Edward looked me in the eyes as he found a slow steady pace.

I hugged him tightly, not wanting to ever stop or ever let go. Edward hadn't hardly touched me in months and right now I needed him so badly, that tears began pouring down my cheeks.

"Bella, am I hurting you?" He asked stopping.

"No! Don t stop! I just need you so badly. I have missed you." I gasped. I couldn't remember when it ever felt so good to be this close to him.

He kissed my tears away. "I love you so much sweetheart." He picked up pace, I knew he was close. He began nibbling and nipping at my neck.

"Mmm Edward." I gasped clawing his back, we fell over the edge together trembling.

He rolled us over, we were still together as one, lying there holding each other continuing to kiss slowly. "Bella, you are so incredibly sexy." Edward whispered kissing down my jaw line.

"I think that was the first time I ever cried during sex, but I needed you so badly."

"Do you feel better now?" He asked.

"Much." I replied.

"I do too." He smiled his breathtakingly beautiful smile at me.

(Edward)

I laid there holding my wife close to me. We had just made the most incredible love ever. I couldn't believe that Bella would want to make love to me after I had treated her so horribly. Bella had a near death grip on me, she was still trembling. She had her body pressed up against mine so tightly, that I would feel her slightly swollen stomach against mime.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"Baby, I am so sorry, I pushed you away." I replied.

My eyes locked on hers and she smiled at me. I didn't realize what my pushing her away did to her. I hadn't realized that she needed me this badly, that even now, she wasn't able to let go of me.

We never said a whole lot, just laid there in a very comfortable silence, cuddling and kissing. I never wanted to let her go either. I nuzzled my face into her shoulder, inhaling her scent as she ran her fingers through my hair. She was an incredible woman. I reached down and placed my hand on her stomach. "In a little over 4 months this baby will be here. Can you believe it?"

"No, it's crazy." She replied turning slightly so I could have better access.

"Do you want to find out the sex?" She asked quietly.

I thought about it for a few minutes. "Yes, I do."

"Are you still thinking it s a girl?"

"I just can't picture us having a boy this time around. Maybe the next one will be a boy, but I have a feeling this is a girl." I couldn't explain it, but I knew this was a girl.

"Next time huh?"

"I want a houseful of babies." I said.

She rolled her eyes and kissed me. "Then you better never push me away again!" She scolded lovingly.

I kissed her nose. "I wont." I said.

(Esme)

It was almost noon, when Edward and Bella came out of their bedroom. There was a sparkle in their eyes. They had their arms around each other and he leaned down and kissed her on the head. I had to look away, I felt like I was intruding into their private time. A weight was lifted off my shoulders, just seeing them so in love again. I knew it would still be hard at times, but knew in my heart that they would be OK.

**A/N THANK YOU FOR THE UPDATES! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_(Esme)_

_It was almost noon, when Edward and Bella came out of their bedroom. There was a sparkle in their eyes. They had their arms around each other and he leaned down and kissed her on the head. I had to look away, I felt like I was intruding into their private time. A weight was lifted off my shoulders, just seeing them so in love again. I knew it would still be hard at times, but knew in my heart that they would be OK._

Chapter 8 **MOVING **

(Bella)

The next morning Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and their boys came over to help us move. I was excited to get to spend time with them, but it would have to wait. It was 7:00am and I was hit with horrible morning sickness yet again. "Bella, Alice has offered to take you to her house to rest." Edward said leaning against the bathroom door.

"Just give me a minute." I groaned vomiting again.

"Honey, please go with Alice. You need to rest, you are in no shape to help. Let us get everything loaded and moved over there. By this afternoon, you will be able to help us unpack."

I sighed. "I guess your right. I just don't feel like being tortured."

"She wont, I will make her swear to." He said helping me up off the floor so I could brush my teeth.

"I just want the morning sickness to stop." I cried leaning against him.

"I know your miserable and I'm sorry. Hopefully it will end soon." He kissed me, moving his hand under my shirt and rubbing my stomach.

"Baby, don't start, what we can't finish right now." I said.

His eyes popped out of his head. "What?"

"It turns me on when you rub my bare stomach." I blushed.

He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, gently lifting me up. I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist as we continued kissing hard and passionate. He pushed me up against the wall.

"Um where...excuse me." Jasper turned and walked away.

"Shit." Edward moaned. We untangled ourselves and went to find everyone.

Suddenly I felt the all too familiar feeling and ran back to the bathroom. "You are defiantly going with Alice." He said using his doctor tone with me.

"Fine! You win!" I was finally able to yell at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You know I love you and right now, your job is to rest and take care of our baby."

I rolled my eyes back at him. He had gone from not wanting the baby and distant, to an overly protective, excited, expectant dad.

"Now Alice, Bella has agreed to go with you. Please do not torture her." Edward said.

She rolled her eyes. "I promise." She said saluting him. Edward kissed me and we left.

I got into the car with Alice and prayed that I wouldn't vomit. "How have you been feeling?" Alice asked.

"I have been better, but my blood pressure is back down. Now if the morning sickness would stop, I think I would feel great." I sighed.

Alice smiled "When you feel better call me, we can go shopping."

"I'd like that." I replied. She looked shocked.

"How have you been?"

"It's getting easier. I still have days where I cry all day long, but I'm better. I don't think I will ever not miss dad, but I can at least look at pictures once in awhile and laugh at old memories. Jasper has been so supportive. He took a lot of time off from work, he didn't want me to be alone." She replied.

"You do look happier." I replied.

"Mom said Edward's had a rough time and went nuts the other night." She commented.

"He went nuts, boy that's putting it mildly. He'd bottled up everything and blew. It was scary, but we have talked it out and he as apologized. I think now that things are calmer, we will be OK." I replied.

"Mom told me everything. You know dad was close with all of us, but him and Edward had a very tight bond. I think it had to do with Edward becoming a doctor. I'm not saying it was OK for him to act how he did the other night, but I know it has to be hard on him. It will take him awhile, but he will be OK. She said.

"Well, it didn't help that I confronted him on not touching me in months and I know having this baby right now has been hard."

"He still shouldn't have reacted the way he did, but I am glad you all worked it out." She replied pulling into her driveway.

"Me too." I whispered, the nausea was taking a hold of me. I barely made it out of car before I vomited.

"You OK?" She asked.

"I will be, I just need to lie down." I replied.

We walked into her house. I laid down on the couch, while Alice rubbed my feet. "I can't wait to see this baby." She said.

"I know I am starting to get excited." I replied running my hand over my stomach.

Alice smile and leaned over to touch my stomach. "Do you mind?" She asked.

"No not at all." I said moving my hand.

I drifted off to sleep thinking how glad I was to have gone with her. We were best friends and I had been missing her.

(Esme)

It had been almost 5 months since I had been back to my house. It wasn't that I couldn't go back, I just hadn't wanted too. The memories were too painful as I walked up to our bedroom. I opened the door and my breath caught. His scrubs were still hanging over the bed, he was scheduled to perform a surgery the next day. Every thing in that room reminded me of him. His scent filled the air. I sat down on the bed clutching his pillow to me. I missed him so much. I thought with time, it would get easier, instead there were times it just seemed to get harder. I loved this man, he was my life, and now he was gone. I didn't know if I would ever get over him.

I picked up our wedding picture, it was the one of us shoving cake into our faces. I loved this picture of us, it was one of my most favorite one. We looked so young and in love. "I love you so much." I sobbed.

Deep down, I knew it would kill Carlisle to see us grieving for him the way we were, but how could we not grieve for him. He was the hero of our family. Losing him was about the worst thing we could go through.

**A/N THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_Deep down, I knew it would kill Carlisle to see us grieving for him the way we were, but how could we not grieve for him. He was the hero of our family. Losing him was about the worst thing we could go through._

CHAPTER 9** LETTERS**

(Chris)  
Everyone was moving Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward into grandma's house. I didn't like it at first, because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time there, but Bella and Edward had assured us we could come over a lot as it was still grandma's house.

I took my brother upstairs to the attic. Grandpa had an office up, when he wasn't busy we would go hang out with him up there.

One day grandpa took us up there to show us something. Him and dad had sectioned off the other part of the attic to make us a play room. Grandpa wanted a place for us to play, so he could be close while he worked and a place where we could hang out on our weekends with him. The play room was filled with a huge flat screened tv, game systems, music, board games, books, a pool table and countless other things that we would ever want.

"I miss grandpa." Danny said looking over at grandpa's office door.

"I do too." I said patting his shoulder.

He walked towards the office and opened up the door. "No Danny." I knew I couldn't stop him, so I followed him in.

We sat at his desk looking at pictures. There were some of all of us, but my favorite one was of him and grandma. They were wearing my teams baseball logo shirts and hats. Grandpa had his arms around her and they were smiling. It must have been during one of my last games.

"What's this?" Danny asked bending over and opening up a shoe box. I knew we shouldn't be going thru his stuff, but I couldn't help it. Inside the box were envelopes with everyone's names on it.

"What are you doing in here?" I looked up to see grandma standing there.

"I-I-I." I couldn't finish. She had always been smiling and happy, but not now, I wasn't sure, she almost seemed mad.

"I miss grandpa." Danny said matter-of-factly.

She sighed tearfully. "What did you find?" She asked walking closer to us.

(Esme)  
I had gone upstairs to spend some time with my grandsons, only to find them in Carlisle's office. Every part of me wanted to be upset, they knew they weren't supposed to be in there. However, I couldn't bring myself to scold them.

Danny was looking through a shoe box. "What did you find?" I asked.

"Envelopes." Chris replied.

"Well, bring them out here and we can look." I suggested. I needed to get out of there. I happened to glance down at that picture of him and I together.

That night was fun. Carlisle was in an odd mood that night. We were on our way home from the ball game, when he pulled the car down a deserted road. He took me right there in the backseat of the car. We hadn't done that since becoming grand parents. I had to fight the tears thinking back to that. I followed the boys to the play area and sat on the couch with them.

Suddenly Danny was in my lap sobbing. "What's the matter?" I asked rubbing his back.

"I don't want you to die." He cried.

My heart broke and I began to cry. I hadn't spent much time with them lately and now he was worried about losing me.

I pulled Chris to me. "Danny, I'm right here and don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." I tried to assure him.

"But grandpa died." He whispered.

"Danny, grandpa had something wrong with his heart and we didn't know about it. I know you miss grandpa, we all do, but it's going to be OK." I said.

"I love you grandma."

"I love you too. How about the two of you spend the night with me soon?" I suggested.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Yah, we will clear it with your mom and dad." I said.

Around 9pm that night we had basically gotten Edward and Bella moved in. Alice and Bella had come back around noon. We were all sitting in the living room together talking. In my lap were the letters. I took a deep breath. "The boys were in the attic today and found this box of letters. There is one for everyone. You can read them now, or wait. It's totally up to you. I just want you to have them." I said handing the letters to everyone.

**A/N SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ADDED THIS STORY TO FAVORITES AND ALERTS! PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_Around 9pm that night we had basically gotten Edward and Bella moved in. Alice and Bella had come back around noon. We were all sitting in the living room together talking. In my lap were the letters. I took a deep breath. "The boys were in the attic today and found this box of letters. There is one for everyone. You can read them now, or wait. It's totally up to you. I just want you to have them." I said handing the letters to everyone._

**LETTERS pt.2**

(Rose)

When we left mom's house that night, I had a terrible headache. I knew it was nothing, I was just tired and sore from moving. Danny clung to mom sobbing, making Emmett have to physically carry him out to the car. It was hard to watch that. Mom assured the boys that she would be letting them spend the night soon. We got home and put the boys to bed. They were as tired as we were.

"Lets go to bed beautiful." Emmett said kissing me.

"I'll be there soon. I want to go take a hot bath." I said.

"Are you OK?" He asked looking concerned.

"I am, I just need to relax." I kissed him and went into the bathroom.

I had been in the hot tub for awhile, I reached over and took the letter from dad and opened it.

_**Rosalie-**_

_I want you to know how proud I am of you. I know I probably haven't told you that before, but you are just as much of a daughter to me, as Alice and Bella are._

_I have watched you grow up from being an angry teenager, to an incredible young woman. I can't help but sit back and know that your father has missed out on know what a strong, beautiful, intelligent woman you are._

_The day Emmett brought you home to meet us, was the first time I have ever seen Emmett so committed to anyone._

_I know at first it was a very rocky relationship between all of us. You were a very angry teenager, who didn't care what you said or who you hurt. It made me so angry to hear the way you talked to Esme. I remember the day you called her a bitch, every part of me wanted to strangle you, but instead, I gave you a hug and told you that I was sorry that your dad walked out and was sorry that you were so angry. I also told you that you were a special young woman. You stood there in my arms sobbing, telling me that no one had ever said that you. I had no idea at the time, that no other adult had ever really hugged you or told you that you were special._

_From that moment on, I made a choice to tell you that you were special. It didn't take long for you walls to break down, and before long, you and Esme had become very close._

_I was so pleased when Emmett proposed to you. I was glad to be getting another daughter. I also knew that Alice was glad to be getting you as a sister._

_Before your wedding, I knew you still didn't have anyone to walk you down the aisle. I just couldn't sit there and watch you go alone. It was 10pm, I told Esme that I needed to talk to you. I went to you apartment and asked if you would let me walk down the aisle. You seemed so shocked at first, but finally excepted._

_I was honored to be the one that got to walk you down the aisle. You looked so beautiful on your wedding day._

_I am writing you this letter at 2am from my office at work. You and Emmett, have just given me that most incredible gift ever. My first grandson. He is absolutely beautiful. I can't wait to get to teach him to play baseball, take him fishing, and whatever else he wants to do._

_You have made such a great wife and you will make a wonderful mother. I am so proud of you._

_I love you daughter,_  
_You dad_

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was right, I didn't know he was proud of me, but I did know that I was special and he loved me. I couldn't stop the tears. He was my dad. I didn't realize how much I had missed him until I read the letter.

I hated being reminded how mean I was when I was a teenager, but I was glad he saw thru me enough to love me.

(Emmett)  
Rose had gone in to take a bath. She seemed tired and edgy. It had been a long day and I suspect getting that letter had a lot to do with it. She loved dad, but never felt like she was good enough to be his daughter. I knew she had nothing to worry about, dad had forgiven her and really loved her.

_(Flash back)_  
_"Emmett, Rose, you know how Carlisle and I feel about you having sex under our roof, but the couch!" Mom exclaimed._

_I looked down knowing we had been out of line._

_"You know, you are just jealous that I am getting some and you aren't bitch!" Rose yelled._

_"Rosalie Hale, you will not talk to my wife like that!" Dad yelled. I jumped, he never yelled, of course, no one ever dared disrespect mom like that. Rose stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her. I glanced over at mom, she had tears in her eyes. Dad was hugging her. I knew I had to do something, but wasn't sure what. I was upset at Rose for acting like that and was beginning to wonder if I should just break up with her._

_"What the hell Rose?" I yelled walking over to her. She just looked down. "I can't believe that you said that to my mom! What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled._

_Dad came out and walked over to us. "Rose, I am hurt and angry that would say those things to my wife. You are one angry person and don't seem to care who you hurt. You also don't seem to understand that not only does Emmett love and care about you, you are also special to Esme and me. We look at you like you are our daughter, but you have hurt Esme and you need to make it right with her. Tears streamed down her face. I had never seen her cry before._

_"No adult man has ever said that too me." She sobbed._

_Dad wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I am so sorry that your dad walked out on you, but you don't need to take it out on all of us. I love you and want you to know that you are a very special young lady."_

_A while later we headed inside to find mom. "Esme, I was out of line. I- I-I am s-s-sorry."_

_"Oh Rose, I forgive you." Mom said hugging her._

_(End Flash back)_

I sat there at the table. My dad never met an enemy, but I wondered about him and Rose in the beginning. However, they ended up getting along really well. I sat there looking at the letter, finally I decided to open it.

_**Emmett-**_

_Today was your wedding day. You married Rosalie, the love of your life. As you stood in front of the minister exchanging your wedding vows, I couldn't help but remember back to your childhood._

_The day your mom and I found out you were on your way, your mom was terrified. She always wanted kids, but was scared. Somehow deep down, I knew we would be OK and I spent the next 9 months helping her._

_I remember the look on your mom s face as the nurse placed a tiny baby boy on her chest. She was exhausted, but there was the most beautiful sparkle in her eyes. I couldn't have been happier. I couldn't wait to see what this tiny little boy would turn into._

_Then how could I forget the day your mom called me telling me that the school had called her to come get you. She began crying saying that you had been caught in the girls bathroom kissing or trying to kiss the girls. When the teacher asked what you were doing, you told her that the girls were sexy and you wanted them as your girlfriends. I wasn't sure what we would do with you, as you were only in kindergarten._

_You were a great big brother. While you and Edward didn't always see eye to eye when you were younger, you would be the first to stick up for him if he was getting into trouble. Then there was Alice, no one dared mess with her, because they knew you were her brother. I dreaded the first boyfriend that she would bring home, knowing you would probably find some way to scare him off._

_We decided to get you into sports. You chose T-ball. For a 6 year old you were amazing. I loved watching you get out there an play. I changed shifts at the hospital, just so I could watch you play._

_You did grow up, however, you were always a flirt, we wondered if you would ever settle down. Then you met Rosalie. Somehow that girl knocked some sense into you. I wasn't sure about you and Rose at first, but you saw something in her that none of us saw._

_You are now 20 years old and have grown to be an amazing young man. I couldn't be more proud of you. My favorite part of your wedding today, was seeing Edward stand with you as your best man. The two of you have become great friends._

_Emmett, I know that you are going to make a great husband and one day, you will make a wonderful father._

_I love you son._  
_Dad_

I sat there smiling at the memories that dad revealed especially the one of me in kindergarten. I remember that day. Mom was so mad at me, she was never one to spank, I thought I was going to get it that day. Dad just laughed.

Rose had been in the bathroom for a while and I thought I should go check on her. I peeked into the bathroom and found her resting with her eyes closed. "Hey sexy, lets get you to bed. I would hate to have to explain to the boys that you fell asleep and drown in the tub." I said gently lifting her out bridal style.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." She yawned.

I placed her on the bed and handed her the PJ's. I got myself dressed for bed and climbed in with her. "Emmett, did you know dad was proud of me?" She whispered.

I smiled to myself. "Baby, I know he loved you like he did his other daughters."

"I miss him." Rose whispered fighting back tears.

"Baby, don't cry." I said hugging her. It always made me uncomfortable when Rose cried for some reason.

"Did you read your letter?" Rose asked after a few minutes.

"I did. I miss him too, he put a lot of memories in there, its just I feel like I have failed him." I replied.

"Emmett, failed him? Why?"

"When mom told me how Edward has been lately, I feel like I should have stepped in. Dad would have never put up with how he treated Bella. I should have kicked his ass."

"Emmett, that is not your place. You stepping in could have made it worse." Rose said.

"Rose, he could have hurt her, or made her lose the baby."

"But she didn't. They are OK, you saw them tonight. Knowing Edward, he knows he screwed up and is making it up to her." Rose insisted.

"I don't know about you, but I had a hard time being around him. I wanted to beat him down."

"I am glad you didn't. They need to work through this themselves, but you are in no way a failure. You are an amazing man and I love you." Rose said hugging me.

"I love you too." I said.

"Oh and if you ever call yourself a failure, I will kick your ass!"

"Yes dear!"

I pulled her close to me. I smiled remembering when we first fell in love. She had an edge, a wall so thick that no one at school wanted to be around her. She hid her sadness by being angry, but I saw the good in her. I knew she had been with some other guys, not because she loved them though. So when I asked her out, she put the moves on me for just asking her out and being pissed off when I wouldn't touch her on the first date.

I was a flirt and had rumors about me being with all the cheerleaders, but it never happened. Yes I flirted, but Rose was my first. It took me awhile to convince her I loved her for more than sex.

As I looked down on her sleeping, it was hard to believe that I could love her now more than then. I wrapped my arms around her kissing her gently.

(Rose)  
"Mom, daddy, wake up!" Danny said shaking me.

"Emmett, your boys are up." I said groggily.

"Nope, sorry sweetheart, it's morning time. They are yours." Emmett replied pulling the blankets over his head.

"OK boys, get daddy." I whispered. They jumped on up and down on him and started tickling him. Emmett sat up and began wrestling with them. The room was filled with laughter..I loved to sit back and watch my three boys together.

Eventually they all calmed down. "Will you read our letters to us?" Danny asked.

"Sure, come here." I said. They snuggled in between us and Chris reached over, grabbed his letter off the night stand and handed me his letter.

_**Chris-**_

_I can't believe you are 9 years old already. It seems impossible. I remember the night your dad called us telling us he was taking your mom to the hospital. Hours later you were born. Your dad placed you in my arms and I felt a bond with you immediately._

_From the time you were born, you were so much like your dad. You were into everything and enjoyed giving your parents a hard time._

_I remember when you were 18 months old, I found you out in the garage staring at my fishing poles. You seemed very interested in what they were and how they worked. I took you to the store that evening and bought you a small fishing pole._

_That night we set up your small wading pool and filled it with toys. I showed you how to cast your line. You giggled as you tried to catch your toys. I was so impressed by how quickly you learned to fish._

_When you turned 2, I took you into the front yard and taught you how to throw a baseball. That too seemed to come easily for you. Your parents came out and watched you also. Your dad thought it would be a good idea to let you use a bat. The first time you tried to hit with the bat, you let go of the bat and it hit your dad in the head! Luckily no one got hurt. After an hour or so of practice, you were awesome. I knew your parents would have to get you involved in sports._

_I remember how jealous you were when you found out you were having a brother. Your dad and I took you fishing and to play ball as much as we could, just to assure you that we would love you and that you would have no reason to be jealous._

_Your parents dropped you off one evening on the way to the hospital. You were 3 years old and scared that something was wrong with your mom. We reassured you that everything was just fine and you would have a brother soon. 23 hours later we took you up to the hospital to see Danny. You climbed in bed with your mom and she let you hold him with her help of course._

_It didn't take you long to want to teach him everything you knew. I was proud of you. You are a wonderful big brother._

_I was so proud of you last month when I got to take you hunting. You got that deer on your very first try. You said next time you want to go after grizzly bears. You are so your daddy._

_I have enjoyed watching you play baseball. You are a great player, I hope you keep it up, it could take you places. I also want you to know that I enjoy my weekends of hunting and fishing with you._

_I love you Chris,_  
_Grandpa_

I folded the letter and noticed Chris was crying. "Chris, what's the matter?" I asked.

"I miss him. I miss doing all of the fun stuff with him. I just want him back."

Emmett cleared his throat as if to think about what he was going to say. "Buddy, I know you miss grandpa, we all do. I wish I could make it easier, I just don't know how." Chris leaned over against his dad. I watched as Emmett hugged him, allowing him to cry on his shoulder.

"Well we see grandpa again?" Danny asked tearfully.

"Danny, I believe that yes, we will see him again." I said glancing over at Emmett, he was looking down. I knew this was a difficult subject for him.

"Will you read my letter?" Danny asked.

"I'll do it." Emmett said taking the letter. He opened it up and took a deep breath.

_**Danny-**_

_Today is your 5th birthday. As I look back on the day you were born, I can't help but wonder where time has gone. It's amazing to me, how close you and Chris are._

_Before you were born, he was very jealous, thinking you would get all of our attention. It took your dad and I a few months to get him to realize that there was no need to be jealous._

_The first time I held you, I noticed how much like both of your parents you were. Strong willed just like your dad. It's not a bad thing Danny. You have your mom s heart and sensitive side, (don't tell her I said that.) That is a side of her that not many people saw for a very long time._

_I remember the first time grandma and I got to keep you and Chris over night for the first time together. You were probably about 2 years old. It was great. Grandma and I rigged a small tent in the living room. I think we had promised Chris we could camp outside and it rained. He was disappointed. So we all gathered in the living room together. We ate pizza for supper and then snacked on popcorn and cookies._

_That night we all slept in the living room. You woke up in the middle of the night crying for your mommy. I got up and took you to the recliner and held you close telling you it was OK and we could call her in the morning. Grandma got up to help, but I sent her back to bed. Finally after about 30 minutes of crying, you calmed down. You looked up at me and said I wove you gwampa. I will never forget that moment as long as I live._

_This weekend we came back from a fishing trip. It was my birthday present to you. We had to do it early since I have to work this weekend. I had a great time though. I am still shocked at the amount of fish that you caught. That was awesome. You were so pleased with yourself and couldn't wait to get home to tell everyone._

_Tomorrow night you have a ball game. I am excited to get to watch you play. You and your brother both have amazing talent when it comes to sports. Keep it up._

_I love you Danny,_  
_Grandpa_

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. "I wish I could remember grandpa holding me all night long." Danny said.

"I remember. You got scared over a shadow and got really scared, you were crying for mom. Grandpa carried you over to the recliner and held you."

I looked over at Emmett, he had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. "I remember the look in dad's eyes the first time I placed each of the boys in his arms after they were born. He was so happy and loved them both so much." I slid closer, laying my head on his shoulder. "I hate it that my new niece or nephew will never know their grandpa and he will never know about having a new grandchild."

"You know Emmett, this baby will get to know grandpa through Chris and Danny. Then maybe I can put a scrapbook together of pictures and memories to go with those pictures and give it to the baby when it's born." I suggested.

"I like that idea." Said Chris.

Emmett got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. I heard the water running. "Boys, I'll be back." I said.

"Emmett, you OK?" I asked walking into the bathroom. He had his head on the wall crying.

"Oh Emmett." I sighed wrapping my arms around him. We stood there crying in each others arms. All in all we were doing OK, but there were those days or even moments that the hole felt so big that it took your breath. Where all you wanted to do was sit and cry. Today, was one of those days for my husband. Maybe in time we will all stop crying, but until then, we just deal with it as it came.

**A/N PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_"Oh Emmett." I sighed wrapping my arms around him. We stood there crying in each others arms. All in all we were doing OK, but there were those days or even moments that the hole felt so big that it took your breath. Where all you wanted to do was sit and cry. Today, was one of those days for my husband. Maybe in time we will all stop crying, but until then, we just deal with it as it came._

**LETTERS pt 3**

(Alice)  
I was glad I got to spend the morning with Bella. She had always been, not only my sister, but my best friend, and we hadn't spent a lot of time together lately. However, spending time with Bella, meant I had to be careful what I said about Edward. I was very angry with him and how he treated her. I didn't want to be near him, as I was afraid of what I would say or do to him. I also knew that Bella had a lot on her plate, so I prayed that I would be able to just shut my mouth.

(Jasper)

We were headed home from a long day of moving. I looked over at Alice, she was holding our letters, quietly staring out the window. I knew something was wrong with her. "Penny for your thoughts." I joked patting her on the knee.

"How could that son of a bitch, be so damn mean to her?" She screamed suddenly.

I pulled the car over to an empty parking lot. "What are you talking about?"

"Edward! He doesn't know what he has and how lucky he is. They are having a baby, and he has been down right mean to her and it doesn't seem to bother him. He doesn't seem to give a damn about anything anymore!" She screamed.

I knew what she was getting at. "Honey, I am so sorry." I said turning to face her. Tears were threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"I just don't understand him. Mom told me that he had her up against the wall screaming at her." Her lip was quivering.

"Yah, I heard." I said quietly.

"Jasper, I know in my heart Edward loves her and he will make a great dad..."

"Honey, I am sorry, I guess I didn't realize how hard it would be for you to be around them." I whispered.

"She wanted me to touch her stomach."

"Did you?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I guess I am just jealous." Alice began sobbing.

"Alice, do you want to start trying again?" I asked carefully, knowing this was an extremely touchy subject.

Her face fell even more. "No Jasper, I'm sorry, but I can't." She sobbed.

"Sh, Alice, don't cry. We don't have to." I said pulling her too me and hugging her. She cried into my chest, soaking my shirt.

(Alice)  
I cried into his chest, this was horrible. When we were dating, Jasper and I would sit down and discuss having a large family. We decided that we would begin trying on our honeymoon.

6 weeks after we were married, I found out I was pregnant. We were so excited. I called my parents after I got home from the doctors appointment. They promised they wouldn't say anything to any one else in the family. Jasper was way over protective and wanted to pamper me all day every day. I had to pretty much force him to go to work.

Even though I was excited, I was nervous. I had cramping spells off and on that usually went with morning sickness. I mentioned it to dad and he said to keep an eye on it, but he thought it was all related to how sick I was in the morning.

At my 9 weeks the cramping got much worse, we had an ultrasound. They couldn't detect a heart beat. I was devastated. I wanted that baby more than anything in the world.

Jasper never left my side, him and my parents were my biggest supporters. I never told my siblings, I was too ashamed.

The doctors were convinced that I would be able to conceive again. We tried for two years and never had any luck. No one seemed to be able to tell us what was going on. Every month for two years I would sob. Jasper would hold me telling me he loved me. I felt like a failure to my husband.

"Please don't hate me." I cried.

"Alice Cullen Hale! Why the hell would you say that?" He asked shocked.

"Because I can't give you a baby."

"Alice stop please. I could never hate you." He insisted. He held me so close to him that I could feel and hear his heart beating.

(Jasper)  
Alice was asleep when I pulled into our driveway. My heart broke for her. We hadn't talked about kids in a long time. Losing our baby was hard on both of us, but worse for her. She cried for days and shut down. Dad was the only one who helped her come out of it.

I carried my wife into the house and gently placed her in the bed and covered her up. "I love you Ali." I whispered kissing her.

I pulled out my letter and sat down on the bed.

_**Jasper-**_

_You came to me tonight asking for my permission to marry my only daughter. I knew this was coming and couldn't have been happier to tell you yes._

_I had always told Alice, that if she wanted to date a boy, she had to bring him to the house to meet me first. I was hoping it was scare them all away. When you have a daughter, you will understand._

_She came bouncing in the house, as only Alice could, telling me that she was in love and you were willing to meet me. Of course, Emmett was dating your sister at the time and I knew who you were, I was still going to meet you._

_You showed up at the house looking scared, but when you realized it was just the two of us there alone, you looked scared shitless. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Honestly, that day, I had nothing prepared, so I had to think fast. I think I did pretty good if I do say so myself._

_I knew that your dad wasn't around, so decided that if you were going to date my daughter, we would need to spend some time together. We found fishing was our favorite thing. I enjoyed those weekend fishing trips. I think my favorite was when I called Alice telling her that you weren't allowed to date her and that she would never see you again as you some how disappeared. Though, I knew I had gone to far when she started crying. We had a good laugh at that though._

_I remember the day that I sent Esme flowers, just because I love her. You watched Alice's face and how she smiled. It was like you could read her mind and knew that she wanted someone to do that for her._

_I wish you could have seen the look on her face the day a dozen roses came to the door. She thought they were for her mom, but when she looked at the card, tears filled her eyes and she whispered he does love me._

_For along time now, I have thought of you as a son. You are a great young man. I felt honored the first time you told me that I was like a dad to you. I am sorry yours wasn't around,_  
_but in a lot of ways, I am glad I got to be the one to fill that void for you._

_I expect that you will love, honor, and cherish my little fire cracker. If you don't, not only will you have to deal with Emmett and Edward, you will have to deal with me. She is my daughter and the only reason I will allow her to marry you, is because I know you will take care of her._

_I love you son,_  
_Dad_

I closed the letter, there was so much going through my mind at that point. He was the best father I could have ever had. I loved him so much.

Rose and I had tried to find our biological father a few years ago. Dad was supportive, but I could tell it bothered him. We never had much luck on our own.

After trying to find him with no luck, I gave up. Rose on the other hand struggled with it.

_(Flash back)_  
_I had gotten a call from dad, saying that he wanted to meet Rose and me for dinner. I called her and she agreed as long as I could pick her up._

_I got to her and Emmett's that night and Emmett let me in. "Hey Rose, you ready?" I asked._

_"Hold your horses. I'm not moving to fast these day." She said waddling over to me. Emmett picked Chris up so she could kiss him. She kissed Emmett and we left._

_"How are you feeling?" I asked pulling out of their driveway._

_"How do I look like I feel? I'm due any day now, my back is killing me, my feet are, and swollen."_

_"You look beautiful." I said to my older sister._

_"You just better home my water doesn't break in your car."_

_"I reached over and patted her stomach. It will be over before you know it." I said._

_"Good God, you sound like Alice." She groaned._

_When we got there dad was standing by his car. He hurried over and helped Rose out of the car. "You look beautiful."He said._

_"Not you too! I look like a beached whale." She protested._

_Dad looked at me and shrugged. I couldn't help but laugh._

_Once we were in the booth and food was ordered, dad looked at us. "Have you had any luck finding William?" He asked._

_"No!" Rose exclaimed. I was hoping this evening would go well and the queen would be able to control her hormones._

_"I'm getting to where I don't know if I want to find him." I replied._

_"Well, I knew you were looking, so I had my connections help. I have something for you and you can do with it as you please." He said handing us an envelope._

_Rose took it and opened it. "William Hale." She gasped._

_I took it from her." William Hale of Jacksonville, Florida." I read._

_"Are you serious?" Rose asked, hurt and anger flashed across her face._

_"This is him. My connections found him, but he doesn't know you are looking for him." Dad said gently._

_"Jasper, do you want this?" Rose whispered._

_"Not really. Do you?"_

_"Hell no! I hate him! He walked out on us. It was stupid of us to even consider looking for him." With that she tore up the envelope. "Carlisle, you are my dad." She whispered._

_"That means a lot to me. I love you guys too and to be honest, he doesn't deserve you."_

_After supper, dad walked over to Rose and hugged her. "He missed out on a wonderful daughter and an amazing grandson."_

_"Thanks dad." She said._

_"Jasper, he missed out on a great son." I hugged him._

_(End Flashback)_

We never regretted tearing up that envelope and I knew deep down dad was happy, even though he would have never said that.

I looked over at my sleeping beauty and hoped I could be the man for her that her dad was. I hoped in time she would call me when she was having a bad day like she did her dad. I wasn't jealous of their relationship, I just knew she would need someone.

(Alice)  
I woke up the next morning alone. There was a note on Jasper's pillow. "Alice, I had some errands to run. I'll be back soon. I love you."

I got up and headed into the bathroom. I looked like hell. I took a quick shower. The warm water running over my body felt good. I couldn't believe that I had a melt down the night before.

I went back in the room and got dressed. The letter from dad was sitting on the dresser. My hand shook as I picked it up. I sat down on the bed and read the letter.

_Alice-_

_Today, you have graduated high school. You danced across the stage smiling from ear to ear. It's hard to believe that you are all grown up now._

_When your mom was pregnant with you, you were a very active baby. You moved morning, noon and night. I took her for her ultrasound to find out if you were a boy or a girl. You crossed your legs and wouldn't let us see. Your mom was convinced that you were a boy._

_A few months later, I got a call from your mom saying that she wasn't feeling well and wanted me to come home. Emmett was running around all over the place and I knew she wasn't able to control him that easily._

_I got home to find your mom lying on the couch with Emmett sitting on top of her giggling. I quickly removed Emmett and asked what was wrong. She said that her back was hurting extremely bad. I told her to relax and rest._

_At 4pm, she got up to move and her water broke. Her contractions started immediately and were 3 minutes apart. I called the neighbor, who came over right away_

_Your mom's contractions got to a minute apart and she was in a great deal of pain. By the time we pulled into the hospital parking lot, you were coming out. I parked quickly and ran over to her side of the car just in time to catch you._

_You had a massive head of black spiky hair and a smile on your face. We were shocked to see that you were a girl. We gave you the nickname of Lil Firecracker right there in the parking lot._

_Now eighteen years later, you have turned into an incredible young woman, who still lives up to her nickname. You don't let anything keep you down and have a wonderful outlook on life._

_I have a feeling that you and Jasper will be married soon. As your dad, it's hard to watch your daughter fall in love with a guy, but Jasper is a great guy who, I know will take good care of you. You two make the perfect couple._

_I can't wait to see what all life has in store for you, but I know it will be amazing. It has been great to get to be your dad. I love when you have a bad day and you call me or come to my office at the hospital just to talk. Remember, my door is always open._

_I am so proud of you my Lil Firecracker._

_Love you so much,_  
_Dad_

My dad hadn't called me that in years. I always thought the name fit me perfectly. I loved the fact that I was born in the car, they thought I was a boy and I ended up being their only daughter, and that I just basically surprised them in everything I did. The letter had made me smile.

I missed having my dad last night. Had he still been here I would have called him, but I had Jasper and he was so supportive of me. I was close to both of my parents, but I was without a doubt, a daddy's girl.

"Alice, I'm home." Jasper said poking his head into the door. I put the letter down and went to him.

"Jasper, thank you for being there for me last night." I said.

"Alice, I know it wasn't the same as having dad there."

"No Jasper, I love you and I was glad it was you. I miss dad, but was glad you were there." I said stretching up on my toes to kiss him.

"Lets eat breakfast." He suggested taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen.

There on the table were two dozen roses. "What is there for?" I asked taking the card. I opened it and started reading.

_"Alice, I got you these to tell you how much I love and how proud of you I am. I know these past few months have been very hard, but I am honored to get to stand by your side. You are an amazing wife." I love you my Lil Firecracker_.

Tears were streaming down my face. "I love you so much Jasper." I put my arms around his neck.

"I love you too."

"Do you realize no one has called me that in years and then today, I read dad's letter and he mentioned it and you mentioned it in my card." I replied.

"No honey, I didn't realize that." He leaned down and kissed him tenderly. I was so thankful that I had such a wonderful amazing husband.

He picked me up and set me down on the counter. Our kissing deepened, tongues battling for dominance. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Oh baby." He whispered. I wrapped my legs around him. He reached down and placed his hand between my legs and began rubbing me through my pants.

"Lets skip breakfast." I moaned. With that he carried me into the bedroom practically throwing me down on the bed. We removed our clothes quickly.

He climbed on top of me, holding his weight on his arms. "Please Jasper." I begged. He leaned down and kissed my neck, slowly moving his mouth down to my breast. He took my nipple in my mouth, sucking, licking, and nibbling.

"Oh God Jasper!" I moaned. He thrust into me, our eyes locked on each other.

"Alice, your so tight." He groaned.

"Harder please." I panted. I knew my release was coming quickly. I wrapped my legs around him tightly causing him to go deeper inside of me.

"Ah Jasper!" I screamed as I came. He followed quickly yelling out my name. He collapsed down on the bed sweating and trembling.

**A/N PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!**

**LETTERS** pt 4

(Edward)  
It had been along day for everyone. Emotions were running crazy. Everyone had left and mom had gone to bed. I was sitting on the bed watching TV, while Bella put some of her clothes away. "Come join me, we can finish that tomorrow." I said.

"No, I'm almost done." She said hanging more clothes in the closet.

"Honey, you are going to start needing some new clothes." I said carefully.

She popped out of the closet wide eyed. "Am I that fat already?" She asked pulling her shirt over her baby bump. She groaned looking down.

"Oh God no, but you are showing." I replied.

"I am fat." She cried.

"Honey, you are pregnant. You are carrying my child, you are NOT fat!" I insisted.

She turned and walked back into the closet, I could tell by her face that I had hurt her feelings and hadn't meant to. "Baby I'm sorry." I said.

"It's ok. I guess I am just a bit self conscience." She sighed.

"Tomorrow we will go shopping for clothes, just the two of us." I offered.

"You! Shopping!" She started giggling, I couldn't help but laugh with her. I loved my wife. She walked over and kissed me, then went back to unpacking.

About a half hour later, she was still working. I glanced over at the night stand and found dad's letters sitting there. I picked hers up. "Honey come here." I called.

"What is it?" She asked coming over to me.

"Here is your letter, why don't you take a break and read it." I suggested. She hesitated and took it from me.

"I can't read it." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Edward, will you read it too me?" She asked.

"Yah, come here." I said patting the bed next to me. She curled up against me and placed her head on my shoulder. I pulled the blanket up around us and took the letter from her.

_**Bella-**_

_I remember the day Edward brought you to the house for the first time. You seemed so shy and nervous. Anytime any of us would talk to you, you would blush. I knew then what Edward saw in you._

_Edward had told me that your mom had left you and that you and Rose used to say that your mom and her dad had run off to be together and that you and her were sisters. It angers me to think a parent could so easily walk out on their children._

_You began hanging around the house a lot, we didn't mind. I would come home from work and find you and Esme cooking supper. You seemed to need her. I had been a father figure to Rose and Jasper, while Esme had become a mother figure to you._

_The one time I remember coming home to find you sitting on the porch looking distressed. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all out at baseball practice and Esme was gone. I think at that time you have been with Edward for just a couple of weeks. I got out of my car and asked what was wrong. You told me that the oil light had come on and your car wasn't running right. You burst into tears telling me how your dad was always working and you didn't know what to do._

_We went into the house, you headed to the kitchen to get a snack, while I went to change clothes. It bothered me to see you so upset._

_About a half hour later, we were under the hood of your car. I was shocked that you didn't mind getting your nails dirty and had an interest in learning about working on your car. We changed the plugs and wires, and got your oil changed._

_You stood there as if you weren't quite sure what to say. I felt a strong connection with you, I couldn't help but look at you as a daughter. Finally you looked up and said thank you dad._

_Edward came to me after being with you for a month, telling me he wanted to ask you to marry him. I knew you were both very young, but knew it was going to work out. Esme wasn't for it like I was, but I knew you loved each other._

_I am proud to be your dad, as I know Esme is proud to be your mom. _

_I love you,_  
_Dad_

I folded up the letter and placed it back on the night stand. Bella hadn't said anything. She was still. I looked over and she had tears slipping down her cheeks. "Bella honey, are you alright? You haven't said a word." I commented wiping away her tears.

"I need to use the bathroom." She whispered getting up and walking into our bathroom. I watched her close the door and couldn't help but be worried about her.

I heard the water turn on in the shower, I waited a minute until I heard the door to the shower close. I stripped down and quietly walked in. The mirror, and glass doors were all fogged up, but I could see Bella's shape through it. I could feel myself getting hard. I opened the door, she jumped a bit, "Edward you scared me." she said turning around. I smiled slightly and stepped in, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. The kiss deepened, we moved our hands all over our bodies, touching feeling, she turned her back to me letting the water fall over her head. I grabbed the shampoo and started washing her hair, slow moves kissing her neck as she ground into my erection. I moaned slightly moving the lather from her hair and massaging her breasts, her breath caught as I lightly pinched her nipples. She turned around facing me, letting the water rinse out her hair, I moved my hand down her stomach, stopping for a minute. Our eyes met, she smiled at me. I moved my hand to her clit. I moved my fingers faster and faster, I could feel she was close, "Don't stop." she said eyes closing, I inserted a finger and moved it in and out and rubbing, that was all it took as she climaxed, her whole body shook. She opened her glazed over eyes and pushed me towards the door, "I need you, now." she said.

I stepped out and picked her up with her legs wrapped around me kissing her as we walked to the bed. I laid her down, our bodies soaked, "Please now." she begged.

I pulled her to the edge of the bed, she wrapped her legs around my waist, I leaned down and kissed her, "Your so beautiful." I said as I thrust into her. She gasped, I leaned over her thrusting into her as I licked her nipples. "Faster." she said. I leaned up my hands on either side of her and moved faster. She thrust her pelvis up to meet my strokes, I was so close, I could feel her tightening. "I'm coming." she moaned. I reached down and found her clit, with one final thrust we both fell over the edge together.

We dressed quickly, and got back into bed. I held my wife close to me as she fell asleep. I wanted to ask her what had made her cry in the letter from dad, I would have to do that tomorrow, but for now I held my beautiful wife, who was asleep in my arms. If I had my way, she would be pregnant forever. She was absolutely beautiful. I loved the glow that she had and when she smiled...I had to stop, she was already asleep.

The next time I looked at the clock, it was 8 in the morning. Bella had positioned herself to where she was almost on top of me. She was snoring softly. There was no way she could have been all that comfortable, with her stomach getting bigger. I had noticed last night in the shower, that her stomach had gotten bigger. She was getting close to 5 months.

I reached over and grabbed my letter from dad. I had put off reading it last night, not sure why. I opened it up.

_**Future Dr. Edward Cullen-**_

_Tomorrow is your first day doing residency at the hospital where I work. I can't wait to see you become a doctor. I know you will make a good one. You have the heart and compassion to make an excellent doctor._

_I told you that all the studying and late nights would pay off. I remember the evening you came in slamming your books down telling me you wanted to quit school that it had gotten too hard. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing, nothing school related was too hard for you._

_I had you sit down at my desk, and slowly, we worked through all of the school work. It was 2am when we were finished. I had called Esme to let her know I would be later, she told me to stay out as long as I needed to in order to help you._

_You called Bella, and she told you about the same thing. Bella would have done anything to see you through medical school._

_I enjoyed those weekly studying nights. Even though they were late nights, I had a blast._

_As a child, you were great at sports and school, but you always seemed to have a fascination with my job at the hospital. I could see it in your eyes when your mom would bring you kids up to the hospital on my long shifts to eat supper._

_I remember when you were about 10, I took you to visit a couple patients. I introduced you too them and the one older gentleman looked at me and said. One day that will be the next Dr. Cullen. I loved watching your eyes light up hearing him say that._

_The day you came to me telling me you wanted to be a doctor was one of the best moments of my life. I have never asked or expected any one you to follow in my foot steps, but am ecstatic that you want to. Of course, no matter what, I am proud of all of my kids._

_I am glad you found Bella. Between her and Rose, she is the most like your mom. You have been married for awhile now, and I still see the love in her eyes when she sees you. You two are a great match. In fact from the first time you brought her to the house, I knew you two would be together forever._

_Edward, always remember to tell her how much she means to you and how much you love her. Support her through the hard times as well as the easy times. She wont disappoint you._

_I am looking forward to you having your first child, I know you are not ready yet, but one day, you will make amazing parents._

_Sleep good tonight son, my future you have a long day ahead of you at the hospital._  
_Love you,_

_ Dad_

My hands were shaking as I closed the letter and placed it back on the night stand. Bella had been so supportive of me, the whole time I was in medical school and doing my residency, she was always there.

On my first late night of residency, working with dad, I rode home with him as Bella and I only had one car. That night he pulled up, Bella was gone. I called her cell phone and she didn't answer. I wasn't sure what to do, I began wondering if Bella and I would make. Dad didn't say much other than telling me to stay calm and I could stay at his house for the night and try to find Bella the next morning.

We got to my parents house and went in, mom and Bella were in the kitchen, fixing our plates. They knew we would be hungry and even at midnight, they were up waiting for us. Bella had gotten worried about me and called mom. Mom assured her it was normal for late nights to happen and invited Bella over.

Looking at her now though, I felt like I had failed her. I knew we talked everything out, and we were OK, but I felt bad. I loved this woman more than anything.

Her breathing changed and she began running her fingers over my chest. "Morning sexy." I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Honey, what upset you last night about the letter?" I asked.

After my mom left, dad worked all the time. I always felt like I was in the way. When we started dating, I wanted to be part of your family so badly. I knew you and your mom didn't mind me being around all the time, but your dad always seemed to distance himself from me, I guess I wasn't sure if he even liked me. It wasn't until the night that he taught me how to work on my car, that I knew how he truly felt. It was the first time I called him dad. From then on, he was always more of a dad to me than my own."

"Bella, do you remember the first night you came over to the house?" I asked.

"Yah, we played board games, ate supper and sat around talking."

"When I got back from taking you home, dad was still up. He told me that he approved of you, that there was something about you that reminded him of mom." I smiled thinking about that night.

"Well, if he approved of me and you knew after a month that you knew we would be together forever, why did it take you so long to propose?"

"Dad was for it, but mom was more hesitant. She loved you, but felt we were too young to get married. She wanted us to be sure we were what each other wanted. She wanted to us to take it slow and be friends first."

"Well Edward, I think you made a wise decision." She grinned, reaching over and taking my letter.

"Edward." She whispered closing the letter.

"Yes love."

"Have I disappointed you?" She whispered.

"What? Bella, no! Never. If anything I feel like I have been a huge disappointment to you."

"Edward..." She stopped and tensed up a bit and rubbed her stomach, tears were filling her eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" I was getting scared.

She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. I could feel our baby moving softly. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I leaned over to kiss her. "I love you both so much."

"I love you too." She whispered wiping away her tears.

(Bella)  
Feeling our baby move made everything feel more real. Yes, I had the normal signs and symptoms of pregnancy, but feeling it wow, it was really happening. "Honey, why are you crying?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't really know, I guess its all just so real now." I replied.

He kissed me on the lips, never taking his hand off my stomach. We were in each others arms kissing and touching. The kiss deepened as I slid my hand into his boxers. "Did I do this to you?" I giggled nibbling on his ear. I took his erection in my hand and began moving my hand up and down.

"Ah Bella." He moaned. I silenced him with a deep passionate kiss. I positioned myself over him, I kept my hand moving, squeezing him gently at the tip. "God Bella." He groaned , his eyes rolled back in his head. I began kissing down his chest to his waist line. I got to his boxers, and pulled them off releasing his throbbing erection.

I took him in my mouth. He was moaning incoherently jerking his hips. His hands found my hair, pulling it gently. I relaxed my throat and took him as far back as I could. I bobbed my head and swirled my tongue around his head. I could feel him twitch, and knew he was close. "Bella, I'm gonna cum. He gasped. I began moving faster, taking he balls and squeezing them.  
Fuck!" He came hard in my mouth. I swallowed all of him.

"Did you like that?" I asked seductively kissing him. He didn't respond, instead he rolled me over and pinned me to the bed. His eyes were full of lust as he ripped my panties off.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He kissed me as he pushed two of his fingers inside of me.

"Oh! Edward!" I cried out as my body jerked up towards him. He smiled as he slid down me. He kissed my stomach. I groaned as he removed his fingers, but it quickly turned to pleasure as he replaced them with his tongue. I grabbed his hair and wrapped my legs around his neck,  
pushing him closer to me. My body was writhing on the bed. He hadn't done this to me in a long time. It felt wonderful. It was all I could do to keep from screaming out every time his tongue flicked my clit roughly. I was fisting his hair, pulling it, but he never complained that I was hurting him. Instead he pushed his fingers back in me.

"Fu- - I'm cum!" I cried out as I lost all control. I was trembling and panting. I felt like my body was made of jello. He came back up to me and held me close.

"I love you so much." He said kissing my neck.

I didn't want to get out of the bed, I was comfortable laying there in my husband's arms. For the first morning in weeks I was feeling really good. I snuggled in closer, covering us up with blankets. He wrapped his arms around me, placing his hand on my stomach. Since dad died, we hadn't had much us time. This felt wonderful.

**A/N PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_I didn't want to get out of the bed, I was comfortable laying there in my husband's arms. For the first morning in weeks I was feeling really good. I snuggled in closer, covering us up with blankets. He wrapped his arms around me, placing his hand on my stomach. Since dad died, we hadn't had much us time. This felt wonderful._

**CHAPTER 10** ESME'S MEMORIES

(Esme)  
It was almost 10am, Edward and Bella still hadn't come out of their room. I was glad they were getting time alone together, they needed it. I couldn't help but yawn as I sat up on the couch. I hadn't slept well. I kept waking up through out the night. I held on to Carlisle's pillow all night long, it still smelled like him. I missed him horribly. I cried most of the night, I was incredibly lonely and wasn't sure how to deal with it. Around 5am I gave up and went to the couch. I got a little more sleep there, but I still would wake up in a cold sweat. At one point I dreamed he was next to me. I couldn't handle it.

I wiped away the tears, I wanted to hold onto every single memory we ever had together, Hell I would be happy to get to hold on to him. I couldn't help but think any minute, he would come through the front door and laugh at me for being so sad.

The hole in my chest felt like it had been opened up again. It hadn't really closed, being at Edward and Bella's helped it, but being here made it so real. Maybe this is too much. Maybe I should let them have this house and move to a smaller place.

"Mom, did you sleep out here?" I looked up to see Bella standing there. Tears poured down my cheeks.

"I just miss Carlisle." I cried.

She sat down next to me. "Mom, I am so sorry."

"Some days are OK, like I know things are going to be OK. Then there are days like today, where I have to force myself to breathe. Bella, there are days, I don't know if I can live without him." I sobbed.

She wrapped her arms around me. "I can't imagine what you are going through or how this must feel." She whispered.

"Bella, I hope you never have to." I replied.

"Oh mom, you have to feel this." She said taking my hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Wow. Has Edward felt this?" I asked smiling through the tears.

"He did this morning. We were talking when I felt if for the first time."

"I remember when I was pregnant with Emmett, he was so active at the most inconvenient times. He would kick me so hard every night while I was cooking supper, that I would have to sit down until he stopped. Then at night Carlisle and I would lay in bed together and watch him moving around. I swore the baby never slept. Alice too was very active, we were convinced that she was a boy. Edward was totally calm, he moved around, but it never hurt me. I was shocked when the nurse handed me a boy. Bella and I smiled at the memory.

"Mom, is it hard to be in this house?"

"Yes, there are so many memories here. They are all good, except for the last night...he...was...here." I replied sadly.

"Care to share any memories?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. This house held so many memories. If these walls could talk. Every room has a story. I leaned against the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I felt Bella lean back next to me and put her head on my shoulder. "The attic, where the game room and his office, where we spent hours with Chris and Danny. The kids rooms where we would tuck them in at night when they were little. Alice's room, where she stayed the night before her wedding Carlisle and I tucked her in. It wasn't something we had to do, but Carlisle insisted, since it was our daughter's last night home. The living room, where we would sit and talk. Our bedroom where we would share our most intimate moments, it was where Alice was conceived, Emmett was conceived either on the beach, or motel room. We argued that one for years. The kitchen where I taught Carlisle how to cook and also where Edward was conceived. How we managed that with two kids running around I'll never know, but it's where it happened." I was blushing through the tears.

"You mean, Edward was conceived in the kitchen?" Bella gasped.

"Yes." I giggled. Soon we were giggling together at the fact I just revealed some of our deepest secrets. I wiped away my tears. "It feels good to talk about it though."

"Is everything OK in here?" Edward asked. Bella and I burst into fits of laughter. "Ya OK, I think I will go into the kitchen and get something to eat." He said shaking his head and walking away. It only made us laugh harder.

(Bella)  
After lunch Edward and I headed to the mall, since he insisted that I needed more clothes. I hated to admit that he was right, but my clothes were starting to get a bit tight. We had invited mom to go, but she told us to go on and have fun. I didn't like leaving her alone, since she was so upset early, but I also knew she needed to work through some of it on her own.

"Why did you want to take me shopping?" I asked as we pulled out of the drive way.

"Just to spend some time with you. I miss us. I also know that soon I will have to pick up some extra shifts at the hospital so I can take some time off before the baby comes." He replied.

"Will you be able to come to my ultrasound appointment Thursday at 10am?" I asked.

"Ya, I have to work, but I will take an early lunch. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Edward said pulling into the parking lot of the mall.

He jumped out of the car and ran around, opening my door and helping me out. We walked through the mall hand in hand. "Hey Bella, what were you and mom laughing about?"

"I'm not sure you really want to know." I replied.

"Please." He said.

"Well, we were talking about the house and how it brought back a lot of memories, she elaborated on a few of them and some were funny."

"Care to share?" He asked.

I had to laugh at his curiosity. "Well, um, you, um, well. I don't know how to tell you this, but your parents did it, made, sex, Edward you were conceived somewhere in the kitchen." I finally blurted out.

He stopped walking immediately. "What?" He asked.

"Edward, please don't make me say it again. The mental pictures I got were awful, but it seems like you were conceived in love." I giggled.

"Oh hell! I should have never asked." He groaned. A small blush crept across his face. I giggled again at his reaction. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we began walking again.

He lead me into a maternity shop and stopped to look at me. "OK, here's the deal. I will let you pick out every thing and will buy you anything you want, but you have to model it first." He said smiling.

"Alice." I muttered, turning around and walking away.

"What was that honey?"

"Oh nothing you just hate me don't you?" I sighed.

"Quite the opposite actually love." He kissed me on the cheek and smiled. "Come on lets get to shopping." He said.

An hour and 6 outfits later, we were done. I was exhausted, but it had actually been a lot of fun. Edward made me feel beautiful. We checked out and Edward grabbed the bags for me.

(Edward)

I had more fun than I thought I would. Shopping wasn't my thing and I knew Bella didn't always enjoy it, but today she seemed to be having a blast. I enjoyed watching Bella try on clothes. I was shocked at how her stomach had grown over the last few days. I didn't tell her that though.

I wanted to go into the baby store to look around, but as I looked down at Bella, she yawned. "You OK love?"

"Ya, I just get so tired." She sighed.

"Honey, its all a normal part of pregnancy. Just let me know if you want to go home."

She nodded. "I'm OK." She replied.

As we walked into the baby store, I noticed a sparkle in her eyes that made my heart melt. She was going to make such a beautiful mom.

"Do you see anything you would like to get?" I asked her.

"Its kind of early, we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet."

We browsed the aisles quietly, when I had an idea. "Bella, we find out next week. Lets buy something pink and something blue." I suggested.

"Then we can hold it up and tell everyone that way." She added finishing my thoughts.

I found a little boys outfit that said. "I get my good looks from my dad." and Bella found one that said. "Daddy's little princess." We checked out and headed towards the bookstore.

By the time we got there, I noticed that Bella had slowed down. I knew I needed to get her home. We found the pregnancy section, then I found her a seat near by. She sat down and I placed our bags around her. I didn't realize that carrying all those bags would make my arms ache like they did. I was thankful I didn't have to go shopping all the time.

I scanned the row of books quickly finding what I needed. I found a baby book with a bijillion and twenty names in it. Surely we could find something. Next I found a book on fetal development

"Bella, look." I said sitting down next to her.

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "What did you get?" I held out both books. She took the one on fetal development.

We looked through the book together. She stopped. "This is amazing." She said tracing a picture of a baby that was at 5months.

"It really is." I said placing my hand on her stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

_I scanned the row of books quickly finding what I needed. I found a baby book with a bijillion and twenty names in it. Surely we could find something. Next I found a book on fetal development_

_"Bella, look." I said sitting down next to her._

_She rolled her eyes dramatically. "What did you get?" I held out both books. She took the one on fetal development._

_We looked through the book together. She stopped. "This is amazing." She said tracing a picture of a baby that was at 5months._

_"It really is." I said placing my hand on her stomach._

**CHAPTER 11. SEX**

(Bella)

Mom and I were getting ready to go to my ultrasound appointment. They told me I needed to have a full bladder in order to get a clear picture. Needless to say, I had to pee and with my nerves, I was miserable. I had called everyone the night before and invited everyone over for supper, but didn't tell them why. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Are you excited?" Mom asked as she drove down the street.

"I am more nervous than anything." I replied.

"I understand that, I used to get nervous before all of my appointments." She said.

"I'm ready to know what I'm having."

We pulled into the parking lot. Edward was standing out front waiting for us. "Hey beautiful ladies." He said when we got to him. I hugged him and gave him a kiss. "Are you ready?" He asked. I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Yes." I giggled.

I went to sign in and we went to sit down. "Any guesses?" Mom asked.

"This is a girl." Edward said rubbing my stomach and sounding so sure of himself. I leaned over against him. "You ok honey?" He asked.

"Yah I just have a lot of pressure on my bladder, because I have to pee. I'm just miserable. I should be enjoying this, but I can't wait until its over."

"I wish there was something I could do to ease your discomfort, but if it makes you feel any better. We are having a girl." Our baby kicked his hand. "See I told you." He laughed.

"Unless, he is trying to tell you he isn't a girl." Mom said.

"What do you think mom?"

"Boy." She replied.

"I will be happy with either." I said.

(Edward)  
I sat in the waiting room with my mom and my wife. I couldn't help but wish dad was with us, but for the first time, I could almost feel him. It was weird. I couldn't describe it though.

I couldn't wait to find out what our child was, too me, it didn't matter. However, I knew at some point I did want one of each, but if we were blessed with a house full of girls, boys, or just this one, as long as it was with Bella, I didn't care, I would be happy as long as Bella and I were together.

"Isabella Cullen." A nurse called. I helped Bella up and the three of us followed the nurse. The nurse checked Bella s blood pressure and weight. At her first appointment, she would barely eat, so by the second one, she had lost almost 15lbs. They were about to take drastic measures to get her weight back up. When they weighed her now, she had gained 25lbs. I could hear her groan. I glanced over at mom and we stifled laughs at Bella's reaction.

Finally we followed her to the ultrasound room. Dr. Johnson will be with you shortly. "Isabella, go a head and lie down on the table." With that she left the three of us alone.

Bella pulled up her shirt. "Is he kicking?" Mom asked jokingly.

"Yes, give me your hand." Bella said.

The door opened and a doctor came in. "Hey. I'm Dr. Johnson, you must be Isabella." She said shaking her hand.

"It's Bella, and this is my husband Edward, and my mother in law Esme." Bella said.

"It's nice to meet you all. I see you are about 5months. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please!" Bella said almost begging. Mom and I burst out laughing.

I held Bella's hand, while mom placed hers over ours. Dr. Johnson began the ultrasound. Bella groaned quietly at the pressure the wand was putting on her stomach. Suddenly our baby was on the screen. Bella squeezed my hand. I looked down at her and noticed a tear slide down her cheek.

"So beautiful." Mom whispered. I couldn't say anything, I was too much in awe over the view of our child.

Dr. Johnson pressed some buttons. "I am getting measurements and then I will tell you the sex." She said.

She moved the wand around. "Alright. I have a perfect view. Looks like you are having a healthy baby girl. Daddy, you need to work on her. She isn't shy at all." I groaned at the thought.

"We are having a girl." Bella whispered as she smiled.

"Congratulations." Mom said wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me. Dr. Johnson handed Bella quite a few pictures and I wiped her stomach off, then helped her off the table. We thanked Dr. Johnson and left.

"Listen, before we do anything, I will be finding a bathroom." Bella said. She handed me the pictures and took off around the corner.

Mom and I stood there looking at the pictures. "Look at her sucking her thumb." Mom laughed.

I flipped to the next picture. "My daughter." I said looking at her profile.

"She is beautiful." Mom said.

"I hope she looks like Bella."

"You know Edward, your dad would be so proud of you right now." Mom said.

"I know mom." I sighed.

"Alright, are we ready?" Bella asked coming back over to us.

"Yes. I have to get back to work, but I'll be home at 4pm." I assured her as we walked out to the car.

Once we got there, Bella wrapped her arms around me and began kissing me. I leaned down and kissed her back. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" I asked breaking the kiss.

"Our daughter."

I moved my hand to her stomach. "I love you Isabella Cullen."

(Bella)  
That afternoon mom had gotten the steaks ready for Edward to grill when he got home, while I made potato salad and corn on the cob.

"Um. Smells good." Edward said coming into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around my waist resting his hands on my stomach as he kissed my neck.

At 6pm everyone showed up for supper. Chris and Danny, were staying at friends houses that night since they didn't have school the next day. Everyone sat down around the table and began eating. I looked around at everyone and noticed how quiet Alice was. It wasn't like her, usually she was the bubbly talkative one, but she was sitting with Jasper eating quietly. The other thing I noticed with her was, she barely talked to Edward. That surprised me as they were really close.

Edward nudged me and I looked at him, he nodded giving me the go ahead with our announcement.

"We have an announcement to make. We went to the doctor today for our ultrasound." I reached down under my chair and picked up the bag.

"What are you having?" Alice asked quietly.

I pulled out the outfit and held it up. "Oh my God, a little girl." Rose sighed.

"Thanks guys, Rose has been wanting to try for a girl." Emmett said laughing.

Everyone congratulated us and began talking about how cool it was. Alice seemed happy, but there was defiantly something not right with her, but Jasper seemed fine. I was beginning to get concerned.

**A/N Hope you are enjoying this story. Keep the reviews coming. Thanks;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_Everyone congratulated us and began talking about how cool it was. Alice seemed happy, but there was defiantly something not right with her, but Jasper seemed fine. I was beginning to get concerned._

Chapter 12.** SHOCKING CONFESSIONS**

Emmett and Rose left fairly early. They wanted some time alone. Mom went to take a shower, while Jasper and Edward watched TV. Alice was sitting in the chair looking at the ultrasound pictures

I went into the kitchen and began to clean up. "Want some help?" Alice asked.

"Sure. I'll wash and you dry." I suggested handing her a dish towel. We worked quietly for awhile. "Alice, you seem really quiet, is there something bothering you?"

"Um, no. Not really." She replied.

We were quiet again. "So do you have a name picked out?" She asked quietly.

"No, we haven't talked about it. Edward has been working a lot and we were going to wait until we knew the sex." I replied.

"Of course." She replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just drop it." She said.

"Alice, are you mad at Edward?" I asked.

I no more than got the words out of my mouth, when I saw pure anger in her eyes. "You are God damned right I am angry with him!" She yelled.

"Why?" I was totally shocked.

"Think about it!" She yelled back.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen with Jasper following him.

"Nothing. Come on Jasper lets go." Alice said.

Edward walked towards his Alice. "Ali, what's the matter?" He asked.

"You leave me the fuck alone." She screamed. He held his hands up and slowly backed up. "She might forgive you, but I don't you ungrateful bastard!"

"Alice, come on. Don't do this. Not tonight any ways." Jasper said calmly.

"Then go! He needs to hear this and if you don't want to, then you are free to leave." She growled at him. Jasper stood there hanging his head.

She turned to Edward. "How could you treat the mother of your child the way you have? Now you act as if nothing happened and everything is wonderful. Do you know what dad would do to you if he knew how you had acted!" She screamed getting into his face.

I could tell Edward was struggling. "Alice don't." I said trying to pull her back.

"What Bella, will he hit me?"

"I never hit Bella!"

"But it was OK for you to scare the shit out of her?" Alice asked.

"No not at all. I was out of line that and I know that. We have worked things out and we are OK now. However bringing dad into this was really low!"

Alice looked down. "You don't know how lucky you are." She began to cry.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Edward asked.

Jasper put his arm around her. "Honey, you don't have to do this."

We all stood there as the dam broke, she was sobbing. "I would do anything to have a baby, but I can't and my baby died."

"Oh my God." I was shocked.

Edward looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't listen do you? My baby died!"

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"I got pregnant on our honeymoon, but miscarried at 9 weeks." She cried.

I walked over and hugged her. We were both crying. "I'm so sorry."

"Alice." Edward whispered.

"What?" She sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"Mom and dad knew, but I was to ashamed to tell anyone. I figured we would have another baby, but after trying for two years, we gave up."

"Alice, I am so sorry." Edward said wrapping his arm around me.

"I am to. I over reacted. It just really bothered me to know Bella is pregnant and with all the fighting and stress, I didn't want to watch her go through what Jasper and I did."

Edward let go of me and went to hug his sister. "I wish you would have told us."

(Esme)

I stood in the entry of the kitchen watching my adult children hug. I heard the fight and everything that was said. I never stepped in. They needed to work this out on their own. I was surprised that Alice mentioned losing the baby, but I know she thinks about it a lot. I knew how she felt. I know the pain of losing a baby.

**(Flashback)**

_"Esme are you sick again?" Mom asked coming into the bathroom. I nodded weakly. I had been sick all week. OK, I'm calling the doctor." She said turning and leaving. I picked myself up off the floor and got a quick shower._

_The ride to the doctor was horrible. Mom had to pull over three times in a 10 minute drive for me to vomit._

_"Esme Platt." A nurse called. Mom and I got up and followed her into a room. She checked my temperature. "A doctor will be in soon." She said and left._

_Mom and I sat there quietly. She was a quiet woman, never told me she loved me, but deep down, I believed she did._

_"Esme, I see you aren't feeling well." Dr. Nickels said coming in. She did a complete work up on me. "I can't seem to find anything wrong with you, but can I ask you a personal question?"_

_"Go for it." I said._

_"Are you sexually active?"_

_"What the hell kinda question is that?" My mom yelled._

_I looked down. "Yes, but just once." I whispered._

_"Thank you for being honest. Follow me. I need a urine sample and we will take it from there." Dr. Nickels said. I followed her out of the room. "Esme, are you with the guy?" She asked._

_"Yes, he is my boyfriend, but we have only been together 2 months." I whispered._

_"Well, if you are pregnant, you need to be honest with him." She said gently. I nodded fighting tears._

_I gave her the urine test and was sent back in with my mom to wait for the results. I couldn't look at her. "What the hell Esme. You are 16 years old!" Mom yelled quietly._

_"I'm sorry mom." I whispered._

_"He's going to leave you." She stated matter of factly. I knew she was probably right. He had plans to go to school to be a doctor. He wouldn't want to be tied down to a girl and baby. I began to cry, mom just stood there and stared at me._

_The door opened and Dr. Nickels came in. "Esme, I want you to come sit on the bed up here." I did as she said. "You are in fact pregnant." She said. Mom got up and left the room. I started crying even harder._

_"Lie back and we will see how far along you are." She began pushing around on my stomach. "Esme, you are about 7 weeks pregnant. You know you have options." She said._

_"I can't have an abortion. If I have to I will do this on my own." I cried._

_Mom and I left the doctors office 30minutes later. I knew she was angry. She pulled up in front of Carlisle's house. "No mom please don't make me do this." I begged._

_"You should have thought of the consequences before you spread your legs. Now get out!" She yelled._

_"Yes ma'am." She pulled my arm and drug me to his porch and began banging on the door._

_Carlisle opened the door. I couldn't look at him. I was scared shitless that he was going to leave me. "I hope you are happy. You knocked up my daughter. She is pregnant! What do you have to say for yourself?" She screamed._

_I felt two arms pull me away from my mom. "You take her, she is your responsibility now." Mom turned and walked away. I tried to follow her, but Carlisle pulled me back to him and led me inside._

_"That's why you have been so sick isn't it?" He whispered._

_"I'm sorry, I just found out."_

_"We will work this out Esme." He said picking up his phone._

_"Who are you calling?" I asked._

_"My dad." He replied._

_Thirty tense minutes later, his parents showed up. "What's going on?" His mom asked hugging me._

_"Sit down and we will talk." Carlisle suggested. We all looked at him. I was shocked by how calm he was._

_"Dad, mom. I slept with Esme and she is pregnant." He said calmly._

_"Are you sure?" His mom asked me._

_"Mom took me to the doctor this morning, I had been sick all week and they did a pregnancy test."_

_"How far along are you?" His mom asked._

_"7 weeks."_

_"Well son, what do you plan to do about this? You have another year of high school left?"_

_"I know dad, this wasn't planned, but this is my child and I wont turn my back on it or Esme." He was so sure of himself and us._

_"Well, the two of you need to make a plan. Esme what did your mother say?" His dad asked._

_"Nothing more than a lot of yelling at me and even Carlisle when she dropped me off here and took off." I cried._

_"OK then. We need to go talk to them. Carlisle, Esme you both stay here and try not to get into anymore trouble." His mom said._

_Carlisle pulled me into his arms and held me. "Everything is going to be OK. We will figure everything out. We will do our best to finish school and I will get a job and put off college for a little while."_

_"No Carlisle, you can't do that, you have wanted to be a doctor. Don't put it off." I urged._

_"I can't leave you home all the time with a baby, it's not fair." He put his hand on my stomach. "We're going to be parents." He said._

_The next few weeks were crazy. I was sick all the time. Carlisle's parents let me stay there for a week, but then I had to go home. My parents were barely speaking to me and refused to talk about the baby. It was up to Carlisle to get me to the doctor when I needed to go. He was confidant that everything would work out. I had to hold onto that hope or I would have collapsed under the pressure._

_At 13 weeks I was already showing a little. Carlisle was allowed in the house, but my parents made it clear they didn't like him. I felt sorry for him, he was a good guy and trying to do the right thing._

_I wasn't feeling well and fell asleep around 8:30 that night. Since I was sick, my mom called his parents telling them that he was staying the night with me taking care of me. They agreed and allowed him to stay._

_Around 1am I woke up feeling horrible cramps in my stomach. "Carlisle wake up please." I said shaking him._

_"What's wrong?" He asked._

_"Something is wrong with the baby." I cried._

_He ran to get my parents, while I went into the bathroom. I knew it was bad, I was bleeding._

_My parents refused to take me to the hospital and left Carlisle to do it on his own. He got me into the car. "Just relax sweetheart." He said squeezing my hand._

_"I'm bleeding." I whispered._

_I could see fear cross his face. "We will get through this." He said._

_We got to the emergency room and they took me right back. It didn't take them long to tell me I had lost the baby. I looked over at Carlisle, he had tears streaming down his face. "I love you Esme." He whispered._

_"I love you too." I cried._

_They released me a few hours later and we went back to my house. My parents were up by that time. "I lost the baby." I cried._

_"Well Esme, that's what you get when you have sex." My dad said. I fell against Carlisle and sobbed._

_"Go pack some stuff. Your going to my house." He whispered. I nodded._

_"How the hell can you talk to her like that! Yes we made a mistake, but to treat her this way is ridiculous. I am taking her to my house and she can stay with me." I heard Carlisle say._

_My parents never put up a fight, they were glad to have me gone._

**(End Flashback)**

Carlisle and I never told our kids about that. It wasn't something we felt we needed to tell them. However, when Alice miscarried I was there to support her, but Carlisle was the one who told Alice and Jasper what we went through. After that she leaned on her dad. They had always been close, but they grew much closer. She depended on him.

There were times when Jasper would call at 2am and we could hear Alice sobbing in the back ground. Carlisle and I would get dressed and drive over there. Jasper and I would sit over a pot of coffee while Carlisle comforted her.

I worried about her after he dad died. I knew she struggled a lot, but learned to lean on Jasper.

I was proud of my family, the past few months had been hard, but we were all slowly healing.

(Alice)  
I looked over and noticed mom watching us. I broke out of the hug and walked over to mom. While I was a daddy's girl, I was still very close to my mom. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "Lets go outside and talk." She whispered.

We excused ourselves and went to sit on our front porch. "Alice, I am so proud of you. I know tonight was hard for you, but to tell your secret like that, wow. Even I had never been able to do it. Your dad was the one that told you all, because I still can't talk about it." Mom said.

"I should have waited, this was supposed to be about Edward and Bella, but I was so angry with him."

Mom hugged me. "Alice, how are you really doing?"

"I miss dad and being around Edward makes me miss him more." I replied.

"Why is that?"

"Jasper can call me through out the day and bring me flowers at random times, but between him and my brothers, Edward is the one that reminds me most of dad. However, how he treated Bella, dad would never have done that to you." I was trying not to cry.

"Alice, that night was a mistake. He screwed up and he knows it. Your dad and I went through many fights, while I was never scared of him, we still fought. The one big difference is, we never went through the tragedy that you all have been through. For us losing the baby at such a young, it brought us a lot closer."

I looked over at mom, she was crying. She had never talked about losing the baby before and I knew it was hard for her. I knew she was right though. I leaned my head on her shoulder. "Two nephews and a niece. Time for shopping." I laughed.

"There's my Alice." Mom said kissing my head. "Hey, have you two thought about trying again?" She asked.

"Jasper mentioned it the other night, but I said no. I can't handle that right now. Maybe one day, but not now." I said.

"I understand that completely."

As Jasper and I were getting ready to leave, I hugged Edward tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too and if you need anything please call." He said squeezing me tightly.

"I will. Actually, I will be needing your wife soon. She needs to go shopping." I looked over at Bella and winked.

"I took her shopping last week." Edward laughed.

"Really! Boy, you are just like dad." I said.

"Well, I don't know about that, but thanks." He replied.

"Edward, I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"I know Ali. It's OK. He said.

**A/N PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_"Edward, I'm sorry about what I said earlier."_

_"I know Ali. It's OK. He said._

**Chapter 13 Esme's Letter**

(Esme)  
It was late when I finally got to lie down. I pulled my husbands letter out from under my pillow and began reading it.

_My Esme-_

_I want you to know, how much I love you and have enjoyed being married to you! I can't believe it's been 30 years and we are still going strong. Right now, we are in Hawaii celebrating our 30 year anniversary. Our kids gave us this trip as our present. We sure have raised some great kids! I am proud of each and everyone of them. I couldn't have done it without you._

_I knew I loved you from the first time I saw you. Do you remember those books back in the day that talked about imprinting ? I never believed in anything like that, however, I began to rethink that when I first saw you. The pull you had on me was so strong, I didn't know what else to do, but get to know you and pray that you would feel it too._

_The day I married you was the happiest day of my life. I know we were young and our families thought we were crazy, but deep down, I knew we would be a perfect couple and could get thru anything together._

_You are the most amazing mother. I know how scared you were when you found out you were pregnant with each of our kids. I think with Emmett, it was because you didn't know what to expect, with Alice, it was because Emmett was a monkey all over the place, and then with Edward, it was because there was only 11 months age difference between him and Alice. I have never seen a more patient person in my life. You knew each of the kids needs immediately and took such great care of them_

_I know there were times that it was extremely hard on you, while I was in medical school or when I had to work those long shifts at the hospital, you were home with the three kids, but you were awesome and you never complained._

_I remember the night I came home to find the house a disaster, the kitchen smelling like burned supper, the kids sacked out all over the living room floor, and you sitting at the table crying. I asked you what had happened, you said that the kids were fighting all day and not listening and while you were cooking supper, Emmett and Edward thought it would be funny to make the living room into their circus. I asked you why supper had burned, you cried that Alice thought it would be fun to try tight rope sliding, by sliding down the banister, she fell halfway down hurting her leg. She was OK of course, but in the moment of worrying over Alice and scolding the boys, the smoke alarm started going off and supper was burned to a crisp._

_I went over and held you close telling you it was OK and that I could make a sandwich. After I ate, I took the kids up to their rooms and went back to find you. I scooped you up into my arms and took you to bed. I kissed you on the lips and promised to be back._

_I ran downstairs and began cleaning. I didn't want you waking up to the mess. 2 hours later, I had the kitchen and living room cleaned up, and a roast in the crock pot._

_Esme, I always appreciated everything that you did, you worked hard and were an awesome stay at home mom. I don't know if you really knew how much I cared about all that you had done. You deserve an award. I know on some days, you worked harder than I did. I tried to thank you, but I don't know if my thanks was enough. I love you so much._

_Right now, you are sitting in the Jacuzzi tub motioning for me to join you. We have two days left here and I am not looking forward to leaving, I love having this alone time, but I am anxious to get back to our family._

_I want you to know that you are my best friend. I love you more than words could ever say. I know I have said this before, but I don't know what I would have ever done without you._

_Promise me something. If anything should happen to me, make sure Emmett, Alice,_  
_Edward, Rose, Jasper, Bella, Chris and Danny know how proud of them that I am. Tell them that I love them and make sure they know that they can do what ever they set their minds too._

_I also want you to know that if something happens to you, rest assure that you can do it! You are a strong woman, you could stand up and make sure all of the family stays close and supports each other._

_I didn't mean to sound depressing, but just wanted you to know that._

_I guess I have let you wait long enough alone in that tub for two. You look so sexy as you sit there with a pouty look on your face, afraid that I wont be joining you. I could sit here forever and watch you. You are the most beautiful woman on earth._

_I love you Esme Cullen from now and forever! I can't wait to spend another 30 years with you._

_Love, hugs, and kisses,_  
_Your husband._  
_XOXOXOX_

I closed the letter. I knew they always said that life can change in a blink of an eye, it never held meaning until now. Our honeymoon was perfect, we had fun. I didn't know those moments were about to be cut short. I had no clue that my husband would be taken from me 3 short months later.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Edward and Bella were watching a movie. "Are you OK mom?" Edward asked.

"I've got a lot on my mind." I sighed.

"You can join us watching the movie." Bella said.

I sat down. "I'm sorry that Alice attacked you like she did."

"Mom it's OK. I just wish she'd told us about losing the baby." He replied.

"Sometimes, those things are really hard to talk about, she probably never intended to tell anyone that."

"But wouldn't it help to talk about it?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. Losing a child is the worst thing ever." I hesitated. "When I was 16, I got pregnant, I lost the baby at 13 weeks. I never told anyone because it was too hard to talk about." I cried.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Your dad, we had only been together for 2 months. My parents never forgave me. His parents were better about it, but not real supportive. We vowed then and there that if we ever had kids, we would support them through everything no matter what." I leaned over and placed my hand on Bella s stomach.

"I can't believe your parents pretty much abandoned you at 16!" Bella exclaimed.

"It hurt, but in the end it made Carlisle and I the parents we were." I replied.

We were all quiet again, I was staring at the TV.

_(Flashback)_

_I had gotten Emmett to bed and was attempting to clean up the kitchen. It was 9pm and Carlisle would be coming home any minute. Alice had been kind of fussy that evening and hadn't wanted to be put down. Now she was in her bouncy seat on the floor while I did dishes._

_Today was a crazy day. I woke up not feeling well and ended up taking both kids with me to the doctor. Lucky me, I had an ear infection. I had taken my medicine and some Tylenol and was finally feeling a bit better._

_Emmett had a pretty good day that day, he actually helped with Alice as much as a 2 year old could, while I was at the doctors. Alice was 7 weeks old now and I had been cleared from the doctor last week, to resume activities. However, with a 2 year old and a 7 week old, we hadn't had a chance to go ahead with it. Every time we would try Alice would scream and cry. I wasn't sure I would ever be alone with my husband again._

_"Hey beautiful. I'm home." Carlisle had come in quietly and I hadn't heard him. He snaked his arms around my waist and began kissing my neck._

_"How was your day?" I asked._

_"Long. I couldn't wait to get home to you." He spun me around and began kissing me. I melted into his form. "I love you Esme." He whispered into my mouth. The kiss deepened as he ran his hands down my butt. I could feel his erection against my stomach._

_I began undoing his belt buckle as he played with the waist band of my pajama pants. I glanced down at Alice. "We can't do this right now." I sighed._

_"Esme why?" He gasped._

_"For one, we are in the kitchen and two, our daughter is right there."_

_He stopped and looked at me for a minutes. "She is asleep and if your quiet, she wont wake up." He yanked my pants and panties off. I stared at him wide eyed._

_He lifted me up and pushed me up against the wall. "This might hurt, since it's been awhile and you just had a baby. Let me know if I hurt you."_

_"I will." I whispered as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him close._

_He thrust into me gently and stopped, so I could adjust to him. I nodded once the slight burn stopped and he kissed away a tear that slipped. It was painful. I hadn't been with him like this since I was 7 month pregnant. I was too uncomfortable._

_His thrusts were quick, but steady. I could feel myself getting close and couldn't stop the scream that escaped my mouth as I came. I buried my face in his neck as he kept thrusting in and out._

_"God Esme, this feels so good you are so tight." He moaned. I tightened my grip around his waist with my feet and felt him go deeper. "Holy shit!" He gasped._

_"Harder please." I begged. We were banging against the wall so hard that the clock threatened to fall. I bit down on his neck as we came hard together._

_"Esme, that was incredible!" Carlisle's eyes were filled with pure love._

_"I love you Carlisle." I whispered holding him. We stayed in each others arms, with my back pressed against the wall for awhile, coming down off of our high._

_Four weeks later, Alice had full blown colic and Emmett was in the mood to run through the house screaming. Carlisle was at work and I didn't know how I was going to make it through the day and it was only 9am. I sat there on the couch sobbing as Alice and Emmett screamed. Suddenly I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and began vomiting._

_The whole day was horrible, I felt fine minus the vomiting and the kids screaming and crying. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I knew I need to get a shower, but couldn't leave Alice in the bouncy seat for fear that Emmett would try to play with her like he did his teddy bear and that wasn't pretty._

_I couldn't take it anymore, I went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Dr. Cullen speaking."_

_"Carlisle, its me. I need you to come home, Emmett is going crazy and Alice has cried all day long." I leaned over the trash can and vomited._

_"Honey, are you sick?"_

_"No Carlisle, I'm healthy as a damned horse!" I cried._

_"I'm on my way. I love you." He said and hung up._

_I couldn't take the screaming and crying any longer. I set Alice in her crib and put Emmett into his room and shut the door. I needed a shower, maybe that would make my stomach lose it's weird feeling... "Oh God." I groaned vomiting again._

_I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the pregnancy test. "Please God, no. Now is not the time." I sobbed._

_I took the test and it changed immediately. "Positive." I collapsed down on the floor holding the test._

_"Well, well, well. Looks like we will have three beautiful kids." Carlisle sat next to me and held me tightly, with his hand on my stomach._

_"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" I sobbed._

_"We will get through this. I will take more time off to help with the kids." There was a sparkle in his eyes._

_"I can't do this." I cried._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Emmett and Alice are already stressing me out. I love them and all, but this is hard. I have always wanted a houseful of kids, but I don't know if I can handle more then 3." I whispered._

_"Esme, calm down, I'll go get taken care of. I know you love our kids and you are a wonderful mother, but its not fair for you to be so stressed out. I will make an appointment with the doctor." I stared into his eyes. How did I ever get so lucky to have such a wonderful man?_

_(End Flashback)_

I looked over at Edward and Bella, they had fallen asleep. To be honest, I couldn't tell you the name of the movie or what happened at the end, but it was just nice to be with Edward and Bella. I got up and turned the TV off. I covered them up, shut the light off and headed towards the bedroom.

I glanced back over at Edward. He might have been unplanned, but he was most defiantly not a mistake. "I love you guys." I whispered. I went into my room and went to bed.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_I looked over at Edward and Bella, they had fallen asleep. To be honest, I couldn't tell you the name of the movie or what happened at the end, but it was just nice to be with Edward and Bella. I got up and turned the TV off. I covered them up, shut the light off and headed towards the bedroom._

_I glanced back over at Edward. He might have been unplanned, but he was most defiantly not a mistake. "I love you guys." I whispered. I went into my room and went to bed._

**Chapter 14 Missing**

(Bella)  
Edward had to work the next day, leaving mom and I there. "Do you have plans today?" She asked me.

"I need to go to the grocery store, why don't you come with me." I suggested. I knew it was hard for mom to go in public, dad was a highly respected doctor and people would see her and want to talk about him. It wasn't that she minded, she just couldn't stop the tears.

She sighed. "I guess fresh air might do me some good."

We got ready and headed to the store. "I was thinking, the boys go back to school in a few weeks and I haven't spent much time with them. Maybe we should have a barbecue and just hang out." Mom said.

"I like that idea. I think everyone needs to get together and relax." I agreed.

I looked over and mom was already checking her dates. "Actually, maybe we should do it Labor Day weekend. I didn't realize the kids go back to school in 2 weeks. We don't have much time to plan." She said thoughtfully.

"That's fine. It would give Edward time to get it off from work."

Within 10 minutes, she had Rose and Alice's Labor Day cleared. I had to laugh, when mom got something in her head, she was determined to get it done.

It was early and the store wasn't busy, we walked the aisles chatting quietly about meal plans. Mom's favorite thing to do was go grocery shopping. She always said it relaxed her. I thought she was crazy, it was my least favorite place to go, but for some reason when I was with mom, it was always fun.

"Have you thought of a name for my grand daughter yet?"

"No not yet, we haven't had much of a chance. Edward bought a baby name book and I have flipped through it, but haven't spent much time on it." I replied.

"You still have plenty of time." She assured me.

"You love being a grandma don't you?" I joked.

"You know, I love all of my kids, but being a grandma is so much more fun than an actual mother. I get to spoil them all and not have to deal with the parenting and discipline."

We checked out, loaded the groceries and headed home. I was finally enjoying the pregnancy, minus how tired it made me. I couldn't stop yawning. "When we get home, go rest on the couch. I'll get the stuff put away." Mom said.

"No, you don't have to do it all on your own."

"Bella! You need to rest as much as you can, once she gets here, you wont get as much sleep." I knew better than to argue with mom. She was always right.

I got home and laid down in the recliner. I no more than got comfortable, when she started kicking as hard as she could. I could actually see her kicking. For some reason, anytime I would lie on my back she would kick. I shifted over to my side and rested my hand on my stomach. "Chill honey, let mommy rest." I said. She kicked my hand. I knew I was in trouble.

"Can I get you anything?" Mom asked coming over to me.

"No I'm OK, she is just kicking really hard." I rolled back onto my back.

"Wow, she is strong." Mom said placing her hand on my stomach.

"She doesn't usually kick this hard."

"It gets worse." Mom said smiling.

"Thanks mom." I laughed.

I must have fallen asleep and slept for a long time. It was 3:30 when I woke up. I went into the kitchen. "Did you have a good nap?" Mom asked.

"I can't believe I slept for 3 hours."

"You needed it. I hope you don't mind, I have supper ready to go into the oven." She said.

"That's fine thanks."

I checked my phone to see if I had heard from Edward. I wasn't surprised that I hadn't heard from him. Some days if he was busy, I wouldn't hear from him until he was on his way home. I knew he would be home at 5, so I would be talking to him soon.

Mom and I sat down at the table and began making plans for our Labor Day cookout. I could tell she was excited to get everyone together. It was probably one of the last times we would all be able to get together outside before winter. The baby was due December 21st, however, I think mom was hoping I would go December 16th which was their wedding anniversary.

I was excited about Christmas this year, but at the same time sad. I couldn't wait to have my daughter here for her first Christmas, but sad dad wouldn't be here. Every year the whole family would stay Christmas Eve and mom and dad's. Dad would dress up as Santa and come for a visit Christmas Eve to talk to Chris and Danny. Danny never figured out that it was dad. Chris did, but had so much fun with it, that he never revealed the secret. It always amazed me that, Danny didn't realize his grandpa was missing, while Santa was there.

"Bella, Bella. Snap out of it." Mom said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What? Oh sorry. I was lost in thought." I sighed.

"What were you thinking about?"

I didn't want to tell her, I knew it would make her sad. "I was thinking about when the baby is born." I replied.

"Who do you want in the room with you?" She asked.

"For sure Edward. You too, if you want to."

"Oh Bella, of course I will go in with you." She squealed. I giggled at how excited mom got.

I looked over at the clock and it was 5:30, Edward was supposed to leave at 5pm. I called him to see what time he would be home, but it went straight to voice mail. I decided not to worry, and figured they were busy and he was working over time.

6:30 rolled around, I called his cell, again straight to voice mail. I glanced over at mom. "This isn't like him, where could he be?" I asked.

"Don't panic just yet, maybe his phone is dead, maybe he is still at work, call his office phone." Mom said I could tell she was a little nervous.

I dialed his office, but it went straight to his answering machine. I hung up and called the reception desk. A woman answered on the third ring. "Sandy speaking, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Hey Sandy, its Bella Cullen, could I speak to Edward?"

"Um, I think he left already, let me check." She replied. I waited for what seemed like an eternity. "Hey Bella, he left at 4:30p today." She said.

"Oh o-o-OK." I was shaking so badly I dropped the phone.

"He left at 430." I told mom.

"Bella, calm down. I'll try his cell phone myself, just please calm down, this stress isn't good for the baby." She whispered.

I went to the window and began pacing. Where was my husband? Was he OK? Who was he with? Did something happen? Was he in an accident? I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and began vomiting.

"Oh Bella." Mom said coming over and holding my hair.

"Where is he mom? What if..."

"Just stop, calm down. You are making yourself sick and that's not going to help. Now I just sent him a text and I have called him." She said.

I fell into mom and cried. It wasn't like him to be over an hour late and not to hear from him. We held each other close and I prayed as hard as I could.

"I'm going to call Emmett and Alice, maybe he is over there." She suggested. She helped me off the floor. I went to pace by the window. I could hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

Mom came in and wrapped her arms around me. I knew she was crying. "They haven't heard from him either." She whispered.

It was now ten after 7pm. I picked up the phone and dialed his cell. "Please call me Edward, I'm getting really worried." I cried into the phone.

(Edward)  
"Time of death 3:45." I threw my gloves away and walked out of the room slamming my fist into the wall as I went.

I had to get out of there. I walked into the waiting room and over to the family. "Are you the Smith's?" I asked.

"Yes." A young guy said standing up.

"Your wife and child were brought in following a car accident. They are still working on your child as well as your wife, however, the stress from the accident caused her to go into premature labor. We tried to stop it, but her water broke. I did an emergency cesarean section, however your daughter didn't make it. I did all I could for her. I'm sorry." I was losing my doctor facade, I couldn't do that. I couldn't get emotionally involved.

"A daughter." He whispered.

"I am so sorry." I said shaking his hand and walked away.

I walked back into the room and looked at the baby. She was born at 22 weeks, exactly where Bella is right now. That is what my daughter looks like. Tears began falling from my eyes. I had to get out of there. I ran down the hall, grabbed my stuff and signed out. "Dr. Cullen." Sandy called after me.

I didn't stop, I just kept going. I made it to my car and peeled out of the parking lot. Death was everywhere. It was like it was following me, every time I turned around some one was dying. It wasn't fare.

I drove aimlessly, I couldn't face Bella or mom. Eventually I pulled up in front of my dad's grave. I sat there for a few minutes looking at copies of my daughter's ultrasound pictures. I couldn't believe I almost let Bella slip through my fingers. I could have lost both of them. I folded up the picture and got out of the car and walked up to the gravestone. There were tons of flowers, my sisters were the ones to leave them all. I hadn't been there since the funeral. I couldn't.

I sank to my knees and cried. I cried over pretty much everything. "Dad, that baby died. I did my best, but I couldn't save her!" I took the ultrasound picture and put it under a flower pot. "This is my daughter. Bella is pregnant. I'm scared dad. I don't know what I m doing. I need you here dad!" I cried.

"The baby that died was 22 weeks, that's how far along Bella is. That baby was so small. Dad I almost lost Bella. I was so angry at you for dying that I about pushed Bella away." I laid my head on his grave and cried. I had no clue how long I was there.

I sat up and dried my eyes. It was almost dark. I knew Bella was probably frantic. "I love you and miss you dad." I walked back to my car.

As I pulled out of the driveway, I checked my phone there were 4 texts and 10 missed calls. I knew they were all Bella. I hit the gas pedal and sped home. I didn't bother to call her, I just concentrated on getting home. I knew she was going to be angry. Hell I would be too if I was her.

I got to the drive way in record time and walked into the house. Bella was in mom's arms. They were both standing in the living room. Bella was crying. I ran to her. "Oh God Edward, I thought you were dead, where were you?" She sobbed throwing herself into my arms.

We slid down the floor in each others arms. Mom sat down holding us both. "I was so worried. I thought something had happened. I thought you were de..." She stopped as soon as I put my finger to her lips.

"It was wrong of me for not calling and I am so sorry. Today, I delivered a baby that was 22weeks by c-section, she died."

"Oh Edward." Mom whispered.

"Where did you go?" Bella asked.

"I went to dad's grave, I just needed some time to think, but time got away from me. I am so sorry."

Bella was shaking and crying as we held each other. "Why don't you guys go take a shower." Mom suggested.

I nodded in agreement and helped Bella up. "I'll go start the water." She whispered.

I went into the kitchen to get a drink. "She's a mess Edward. She was so afraid that something had happened to you. She was so worked up, that she was vomiting. I was afraid I would be taking her to the hospital in labor." Mom whispered.

"I can tell, you don't know how sorry I am, losing that baby hit me hard. I knew I couldn't come right home, I needed some time, but I should have called."

"I couldn't imagine, what that would be like. She replied. I hugged her tightly and went to find my wife.

I went upstairs to find my wife. I needed to hold her and comfort her. I found her curled up in a fetal position on our bed holding her stomach. I immediately panicked. "Bella!" I said a bit loudly causing her to jump.

"You scared me." She said looking at me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm going to start the water. Do you want a bath or shower?"

"Bath." She replied.

I ran into the bathroom and started the water. "Edward, you scared me tonight." I heard her whisper from behind me.

I turned to her and was shocked at what I saw. Mom was right. Bella was a mess, her eyes were red, puffy, and swollen almost completely shut from crying. Her hair was a mess and she was standing there in front of me shaking. My heart broke at the sight of her. "Bella." I sighed pulling her into my arms. "Lets get into the tub."

"No just hold me for a minute please." She said softly. I stood there with her in my arms as she sobbed hysterically. I knew a lot of this was hormones. I didn't say anything I just held her.

Finally she was calm enough to get into the tub. I helped her in and we got comfortable. She leaned back against me. "Edward, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She began to cry.

"Bella, do not cry. I'm not going anywhere not for a very long time."

"Why didn't you call?"

"Sweetheart, losing that baby made me go crazy. I ran out of that hospital, I couldn't think straight. I ended up going to dad's grave to think. I sat there crying like a God damned baby." I stopped.

"Edward, I'm sorry that must have been awful."

"Seeing our baby's ultrasound pictures is amazing, but to see an actual baby that size was totally different. She was the size of my hand, maybe smaller. Bella, she never had a chance."

Bella sat up and turned, wiping my tears away. She took my hand and looked at it, then placed it on her stomach. "She needs a name." Bella said.

"I was wondering if we could do a family name?"

"What were you thinking?" She asked.

"We could do Carlie as a middle name."

"What is Alice s middle name?" Bella asked thoughtfully.

"Her and mom have the same middle name. It's Lillian."

"Lillian Carlie Cullen." Bella whispered.

"I like it." We said at the same time.

Bella was getting tired. I washed her hair quickly and we got out.

"We were laying in bed watching TV quietly. "Oh ouch!" Bella exclaimed grabbing her stomach.

I sat straight up. "What? Are you OK, is it the baby?"

"Your daughter kicked me in the ribs as hard as she could." Bella winced rubbing that part of her stomach.

I stifled a laugh. "Was that seriously all it was?"

"What the hell Edward, that hurt so bad!"

I rolled over and rubbed her stomach. "Lillian Carlie, calm down." I cooed. She nudged my hand. I sat back and watched Bella's stomach move as Lillian kicked.

Bella pulled me down close to her and kissed me. "I love you." She whispered.

"Not half as much as I love you." I replied. We fell asleep holding each other tightly.

I awoke in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep. I carefully got out of the bed and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and sat down at the table. I couldn't stop thinking about the look on that man's face when I told him his daughter was dead. I kept going over things in my head. I knew I had done everything I could. The trauma from the accident and being so tiny, she never had a chance. However, it wasn't fair.

(Bella)  
I rolled over and reached for Edward, but he wasn't there. I groaned, getting up to go look for him. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his head down. I walked over and began rubbing his back.

"Edward, its been a long day, come back to the bed and lets just be together." I suggested. He got up and we walked back into the bedroom. We climbed into bed, we didn't say anything just held each other. I held Edward in my arms and held him close running my hands up and down his back. He fell asleep a little while later. I couldn't help but watch him sleep. I loved him so much and was so thankful for him.

**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_(Bella)_  
_I rolled over and reached for Edward, but he wasn't there. I groaned, getting up to go look for him. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his head down. I walked over and began rubbing his back._

_"Edward, its been a long day, come back to the bed and lets just be together." I suggested. He got up and we walked back into the bedroom. We climbed into bed, we didn't say anything just held each other. I held Edward in my arms and held him close running my hands up and down his back. He fell asleep a little while later. I couldn't help but watch him sleep. I loved him so much and was so thankful for him._

**Chapter 15 Labor Day Weekend**

The night before the cook out everyone came over to get ready. Rose, Alice, and I went grocery shopping, while mom stayed home to keep the adult boys, Chris and Danny busy.

"Rose, did you bring the list?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, I didn't forget." She replied.

"Good, could you check and make sure Edward put Oreo's on the list?"

"Bella have no fear, your husband mentioned them 5 times in one list." She laughed.

I began to tear up. "Don't laugh at me." I whined.

"Bella, I'm not. Don't get all hormonal on me." She said defensively.

"It's not my hormones!" I wailed.

"OK, OK, OK, lets change the subject. How are you feeling?" Alice asked.

"Really good actually. She has been moving a lot, but prefers to use my rib cage as a jungle gym at night and keep me up most of the night."

"Edward seems so much happier." Rose commented.

"He is so excited, we even came up with a name. Actually he came up with it and I really liked it. It took us 5 minutes tops."

"Oh my God really. What's her name?" Alice squealed her ear piercing scream. It obviously scared the baby, since she jumped up under my ribs.

"Damn!" I gasped trying to push her down from under my ribs.

"What? Are you OK?" Alice asked.

"When you screamed she woke up." I replied.

Rose laughed. "I remember each of the boys would do that when Emmett would laugh. I thought I was going hurt him."

We got out of the car and Alice came over putting her hands on my stomach. "Rose you have to feel this." She squealed quietly.

Rose placed her hand on my stomach. "You have a kick boxer in here don't you?" Rose asked.

"So what is princess' name?" Alice asked.

"You are going to have to wait until I talk to Edward, before I tell everyone."

"OK." She sighed rolling her eyes.

We walked through the produce department. "Oh, I want grapes and strawberries." I exclaimed throwing them in the cart. We got down the cookie aisle and I grabbed three bags of Oreo's.

By the time we got to the check out Rose and Alice were giggling. "What?" I asked.

"Honey look at what you got. Three bags or Oreo's, grapes, strawberries, ice cream, chocolate, doritos, and pickles." Alice commented.

"Don't put the bags with Bella." Rose giggled.

"Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, it's just kind of funny. I have never seen you eat so much." Rose said.

Out of no where tears began streaming down my face. "Oh Bella, we were only joking." Alice said hugging me.

"I know it's the stupid hormones and now the cravings." I cried.

"You only have a few short months left." Rose commented patting my back.

"Thanks." I said wiping my tears away.

Chris and Danny were waiting on the porch for us when we got home. They ran out and helped up unload the car and put everything away. "You boys are awesome. Thank you." I said hugging both of them.

"Aunt B, can I play with the baby when she gets here?" Danny asked.

"Of course." I said smiling at how excited he seemed.

"I'm going to teach her to play T-ball." Chris said.

"She will defiantly like that." I replied.

Emmett and Rose did an amazing job with Chris and Danny. They loved to joke around and have a good time, but the were also very respectful.

Chris and Danny stayed the night with us. Mom was tired and went to bed after everyone left, so Edward and I took the boys upstairs to the game room. "Uncle Edward will you play baseball with me on the Wii?" Danny asked.

"Sure buddy, get it set up and I will be right there." He replied.

"You look tired, you OK?" Edward asked me.

"I'm tired, but I'm OK." I replied. He kissed me on the cheek and went to Danny.

"Aunt B, feel like playing pool?" Chris asked handing me a stick.

"Your on boy." I laughed.

Chris was awesome at pool, he kicked my butt. "Hey, where did you learn to play like this?" I asked.

He looked down. "Grandpa."

I patted him on the back. "You know Chris, it's going to be yours and Danny's job to tell your little cousin about grandpa. She needs to know him and you are the ones that get to tell her all the fun things you did." He didn't say anything, just looked down. I knew he missed his grandpa.

Around midnight, we took the kids downstairs so they could get to bed. Mom and dad had redone Emmett's room for the boys.

"That was fun." I said after we got into the bed.

"It was."

Suddenly he was on top of me kissing my neck and massaging my breast. I could feel his erection against me. I loved the feeling of him on top of me, but knew we had to stop. "Edward, we can't." I whispered.

"What? Why?" He asked totally shocked.

"Our nephew's bunk beds are right here against our wall."

"So." Edward whispered.

"Edward, they will hear us. Remember as teenagers when we could hear Rose and Emmett?"

"Dammit!" He moaned.

I pushed him off gently and pulled him against me. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Honey, its OK. You have nothing to apologize over." He leaned over and kissed my nose. I fell asleep against him, I could feel his heartbeat in my ear.

(Edward)  
Everyone arrived around 10am for a day of fun. Luckily the weather was nice, the sun was out and it was already feeling hot. I was actually glad we got everything set up the night before, so we could all just relax.

Bella was in what would be the baby's room with mom and my sisters. I knew they were discussing plans for the baby's room. I knew Alice was going to want to do the decorating, which was fine with me if Bella agreed.

I went outside and joined my brothers and nephews in the driveway. "Hey man wanna play?" Jasper asked throwing the basketball at me. I dribbled it for a minute, then took off running. I got to the hoop and did a lay up.

"Man, I didn't know you could do that!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I used to play once in awhile when I would have a long day at work." I shrugged.

Danny had the ball and was attempting to make a basket. I picked him up and held him up to the hoop. "Way to go little man." I said as he made his shot.

"Thanks Uncle E."

"Anytime." I replied rubbing his head.

"Come on Edward, you ready?" Emmett yelled throwing the ball into my chest.

"You're on!" I yelled back.

The three of us played an intense game of basketball while the boys sat there laughing at us. I had the ball and went to make a shot as Emmett tackled me to the ground. "I thought this was basketball?" Jasper laughed running and stealing the ball from us.

We took a break around lunch time and went into the kitchen. The girls were making sandwiches for us. I looked over at Bella, she was glowing. I couldn't resist. I didn't care who was watching. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and began kissing the back of her neck. "You are so beautiful." I whispered into her ear.

"Are you going swimming later on?" She asked turning to face me.

"Only if you are." I replied. She stretched up and kissed me.

"Come on kids, we don't need to see that. Do I need to tell you where babies come from?" Emmett asked.

"I know where they come from." Bella grinned kissing me hard.

"Don't Bella, please." I groaned. She grinned and pulled away.

I looked around to make sure there were no kids in the room. "Emmett, you are just jealous that I am getting some and you aren't."

"But I can last longer." Emmett argued. Rose buried her face in his arm, clearly embarrassed at her husband's remark.

"Oh come on boys, you have nothing on Jasper. He can go all night long." Alice jumped up wrapping her legs around Jasper kissing him.

"Oh God." I groaned.

"Alright you two! Not in the kitchen!" Rose screeched.

"Nothing good comes out of kitchen sex." Emmett chuckled.

"Oh now, I don't know about that. I got something very special in the kitchen." Mom who had been quietly observing said. I know I could feel myself blush as mom and Bella shared the secret, while everyone looked at mom like she had gone crazy.

"You got cock blocked by mom." Emmett muttered to Jasper.

"Thanks mom, you just totally killed the mood." Jasper said sliding Alice off of him and placing her on the floor.

"What! I never said what I got in the kitchen." Mom said innocently.

(Bella)  
Alice and Rose came into my room so we could change and go swimming. I wasn't really wanting to get into a bathing suit as all I had was a 2 piece. "I look awful." I complained looking in the mirror.

"Bella, shut up! You look so cute." Alice exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and wrapped a towel around my waist.

"I bet Edward thinks you look sexy." Rose said.

"He has to, or he knows I will cut him off." I smiled.

"That's evil." Alice giggled.

She put her hand on my stomach. "I can't wait to see my niece."

"It will be nice to have a baby girl around, boys are great, but you can't play dress up with them as easily." Rose replied.

"She will be the most spoiled child around." I sighed.

"Your damn right." Rose said.

We got out to the pool and met up with the guys. Emmett ran up to Rose, picked her up and tossed her in, Jasper got Alice next. "Edward, I swear to God, if you throw me in."

"No, I wont. I promise." He laughed trying to remove my towel.

"Edward, please don't." I begged holding on tighter to the towel.

"I thought you wanted to swim?" He asked confused.

"I'm too fat!"

"Isabella Marie Cullen! What are you talking about?" He yelled.

"Why did you yell at me?" I began sobbing.

"Bella, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. We have had this conversation before, you are not fat! You are pregnant and beautiful. I can prove it if you want." He said wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry." I buried my face in his bare chest.

"Honey, you have nothing to apologize for. Our daughter is in here." He placed his hand on my stomach. You have to gain weight to have a healthy baby.

I looked into his eyes as I slowly dropped my towel, exposing my swollen breasts and stomach. He looked down and smiled. "Oh Bella, you're killing me."

"Your just saying that."

He pulled me to him and I could feel his erection against me. "OK, so maybe your not." I couldn't stop laughing at him.

"Tonight, just you and me, I am going to make you feel beautiful." He leaned in and kissed my neck.

"I will hold you to that."

"Come on Bella, lets go swimming." He took my hand and led me to the pool.

We watched at Emmett pushed Rose back into the pool, then walked over and picked mom up bridal style. "Emmett, don't you dare!" She screamed.

"What mom, I was just proving how strong I am." He laughed.

"Put me down now!"

He threw her into the water. "Emmett!" She screamed.

"You told me to put you down." He said innocently. He turned to look at Bella. "Hey Bella, come here." He called.

"Emmett, remember she is pregnant. You will not push her in." Edward warned him.

"I'm not, I will wait until next summer." He laughed evilly.

Jasper picked Alice up and tried to throw her in, unfortunately for him, she had grabbed on to his neck and he fell in with her.

"You would think after they got pushed in once, they would stay in the water and way from Emmett and Jasper." I laughed.

Edward helped me into the pool. The water felt wonderful. He wrapped him arms around me and kissed me. "Dammit, don't do that to me, there are too many people around." I complained.

"Tonight, I promise." He laughed.

"Uncle E. Watch this." Danny called.

"I'm watching buddy." Danny took off running and jumped into the water. "Good job." Edward said.

Chris threw in a beach ball and we hit it back and forth for quite awhile.

I began to feel tired. "Honey, I'm going to get out and rest." I said.

"Are you feeling OK? Do you want me to get out too?"

"No Edward. I'm just tired."

"Yell if you need me." He kissed me and I got out.

(Esme)

I glanced over and Bella was sitting in lounge chair resting. I got out to get her a glass of lemonade. "Here Bella."

"Thanks mom." She took the glass and sipped it.

I sat down next to her. "You doing OK?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Watching Emmett throw you in was hilarious."

I reached over and put my hand on her stomach. "Can you believe how fast time is going?"

"No, it seems like yesterday I found out I was pregnant."

"Its nice to see you and Edward happy. He is so excited about this baby."

"I know he is, I am too now." She replied.

"Don't move. I will be right back." I said pointing towards Emmett, who had his back to me standing on the edge of the pool.

"Get him!" She giggled.

I got up and ran towards him quickly. "There!" I said shoving him in.

"Alright mom!" Rose laughed.

"I knew you were there mom." He laughed.

"Yah right!"

It was getting close to supper, so the guys went to fire up the grill, Danny and Chris went to play baseball, while the girls and I went to prepare the rest of the food.

I was enjoying my time with watching everybody relax and have fun. I put my daughters to work doing various jobs. We stood in the kitchen chatting quietly. "Mom that was awesome! I can't believe you snuck up on him like that." Alice laughed.

"You only get a chance to get him back once every few years, you have to get him when you can." I was proud of myself.

Alice took an onion and began slicing it for the hamburgers. "Oh shit!" Bella groaned. She covered her mouth and ran out of the kitchen.

(Rose)  
"I'll go check on her." I said.

"Thanks." Mom replied as Alice threw out the onions and took out the trash.

Bella was crouched over the toilet dry heaving. "Honey, you OK?" I asked holding her hair.

"The onions." She gagged.

"They threw them out." I couldn't help but laugh.

What are you laughing at?"

"I was thinking about how everything made me sick when I was pregnant."

I helped her up and we went back to the kitchen. "We threw out the onions." Alice said.

"Thanks." She replied sitting down at the table and taking a sip of water.

(Jasper)  
"You ready to be a dad?" I asked Edward.

"I am terrified of having a daughter."

"I couldn't imagine."

"Jasper do you think you'll try again?"

"I want a baby, but Alice doesn't. That miscarriage was awful. She would cry all the time. There was nothing I could do, dad was the one who talked her through it, even then I'm not sure it helped all that much. Three months later we tried again. Every month for two years I would comfort her as she held the negative test in her hands. It got to be too much and we stopped trying. We had too, she was depressed all the time."

"Did you guys go to the doctor to find out what was going on?"

"They couldn't find anything, just told us to keep trying."

"Alright boys. Here you go." Bella said bringing out a plate of hamburgers to grill.

"Thanks." He said taking the hamburgers and putting them on the grill.

"Where is Emmett?" She asked.

"He is playing baseball." I said.

"Way to get out of cooking." She giggled.

"Bella, you feeling OK? You look pale."

"Edward, I'm fine. I hope you all don't like onions on your hamburgers, because they got thrown out. Apparently they make me sick." She placed her hands on her stomach.

"Is she moving?" Edward asked.

"Always. She hears your voice and goes crazy." I watched as Edward placed his hands on her stomach. In someways I was jealous of them.

_(Flashback)_

_I heard the front door open and went to greet her. She had been sick for a week and we weren't sure what it was. "Jasper I'm pregnant!" She cried jumping up and down. I picked her up and kissed her._

_"Alice that's great!" I set her down and placed my hands on her stomach. Our very own little baby. I couldn't believe it. We were hugging and crying._

_"How far along are you?"_

_"6 weeks. A honeymoon baby." She replied picking up the phone._

_"Who are you calling?" I asked._

_"Mom and dad I want them to know, I will just make them promise not to tell anyone else."_

_I held her in my arms as she told her parents, I couldn't keep my hands off her. I prayed she would hurry. I wanted to show her how much I loved her._

_Two mornings later, she had her first bout with morning sickness. I sat there with her rubbing her back. "I'll be back, I'm going to get you some water." I said._

_"Thanks." She whispered._

_When I got back to her, she was in the bedroom back in bed rubbing her stomach. "I can't wait to see you all big and pregnant." I moved her hands and replaced them with mine._

_It had been 3 weeks since we found out about the baby. Morning sickness was rough, she was having some minor cramping, but dad assured us that it was probably part of the morning sickness since that's when she would notice it._

_I got home from work to find Alice holding her stomach. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked running to her._

_"I don't know, the cramping...it hurts." She cried._

_"Come lay down and I will call dad." I helped her to the couch._

_"Dr. Cullen speaking." Dad said answering his phone._

_"Dad, its Jasper. I just got home and found Alice holding her stomach. She says the cramping is worse. What do we do?"_

_"Is she bleeding at all?"_

_"Alice, dad wants to know if you are bleeding?"_

_"Tell him no, it just hurts like hell."_

_"Dad, she says she's not, she just really hurts."_

_"OK, stay calm. I want you to bring her in and I will check her out." Dad said._

_I hung up. "Come on honey. Dad is going to check you out." I said helping her up._

_She was quiet on the way to the hospital. I took her hand. She was shaking. "I'm scared." She cried._

_"We will get through this." I whispered._

_The pain was so intense by the time go there, that I carried her in. Mom and dad were both waiting for us. "Follow me." Dad said._

_I placed her on the table. "Now honey, listen. I am going to do an ultrasound to check the baby and then we will figure out what's going on."_

_She could only nod. Minutes into the ultrasound, a tear fell down dad's face. "Alice, I can't find a heart beat. I have tried several different positions and all I get is yours." He whispered._

_"What do we do?" I asked._

_"She is experiencing a tubal pregnancy, we will need to get her into surgery." He said._

_Alice began sobbing. I lifted her up and held her. "Oh God Jasper, our baby."_

_"I'm so sorry." I whispered._

_(End Flashback)_

"Jasper, give me your hand." Bella said. She took my hand and placed it on her stomach.

"That's amazing." I said.

(Edward)  
We sat around the picnic table eating. The boys were talking all about their teachers and school. They loved school and had tons of friends.

Bella ran her hands up my thigh. I jumped causing her to giggle at my reaction. "Bella." I warned.

"What did I do? Are you accusing your pregnant horny wife of trying to seduce you?" She whispered. I wasn't sure what to say to that. She never talked to me like that.

(Esme)  
Chris had wanted to do smores, so as soon as it was dark Emmett started a bonfire. It had cooled down quite a bit. So we all went and grabbed blankets and sat around the fire. I looked around at my family. Rose had her head on Emmett's shoulder and Chris was sitting close to them. Alice was curled up in Jasper s lap staring into the fire. I looked over at Edward and Bella. Bella was sitting between Edward's legs. He was rubbing her stomach gently. Every once in awhile he would whisper in her ear. I looked down at Danny, he had his head in my lap.

I knew if Carlisle would have been here, we would have been in each others arms too. "Mom, are you ok?" Jasper asked as I wiped away the tear that had fallen.

"I am. I was just thinking about your dad. I miss him, but every day is getting easier. I needed this today. It has been months since I have laughed as hard as I have today."

"It has been fun." Alice agreed.

"We have announcement." Edward spoke up.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Bella and I have picked out a name."

"Oh what is it?" Rose asked.

"We chose a family name. We are naming her Lillian Carlie." Bella replied. Tears streamed down Alice and my face. Lillian was our middle name.

"That's beautiful." Rose whispered.

(Edward)  
Everyone left that night, mom and Bella straightened up the kitchen and I planned on seducing my horny wife. I was still laughing over her saying that. I placed candles all around our bed and lit them.

15 minutes later Bella came in. "What's all this?" She asked.

"Lock the door and come here." I said.

I couldn't resist. I turned her and pushed her into the door. I kissed her neck feverishly as I ran my hands down her body. I pulled her pants and panties down, while she pulled her shirt off. "You told me you were horny. I plan on taking care of you. I want to make you scream. I wont even care if mom comes up to check on you." I growled seductively in her ear as I pushed two of my fingers into her. She was already hot and wet. "God baby."

"Please." She begged wrapping her arms around my neck. She was bucking her hips towards my fingers. Our kisses were wet and sloppy. I knew we needed each other and I planned on making her feel sexy. I was kissing and sucking on her nipples. I pinched her clit roughly. She began jerking

"Let it go baby." I said rubbing her harder.

"Ah!" She cried out biting down on my neck.

"That's right honey." I said holding her up. She was panting and sweating already.

I carried her over to the bed and laid her down. I took my clothes off quickly and climbed in with her. She reached down and grabbed me. "No, honey. I want to make you scream." I said.

"But what about you?"

"I just about had an orgasm watching you." I replied.

"Edward I love you so much."

"I love you too." I whispered.

"I need you in me."

I flipped her over on her hands and knees. I gripped her hips. "Are you ready?"

"Yes please." She begged.

I slammed into her causing her to cry out in pleasure. I continued to thrust into her. She grabbed a pillow and put her face in it. I could still hear her muffled cries. "Bella, I'm close." I cried out. I reached around and rubbed her clit.

I felt her tighten up around my cock. That was all it took. We cried out together. I rolled us over and held her close. "That was wonderful." She yawned into my chest.

"I love you Bella." I whispered. She didn't respond. I looked down and she had fallen asleep. I covered us up and kissed her. "Night sweetheart."

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I have updated! Real life has been kicking my ass and some unexpected things came up! Hopefully things are calmer now and I can update faster. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 16 Shopping**

(Bella)  
I woke up to Lillian kicking and moving around. Edward took me to the doctor yesterday for a check up. Every thing was looking good. I couldn't believe that next week I would be 8months already. Time was going so fast.

"Come on sweety, please stop so I can go back to sleep." I said rubbing my stomach. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet.

"Morning beautiful." Edward said kissing me forehead. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "She woke you up again didn't she?" He asked.

"Of course, I don't think even inside of me this child believes in sleep."

"What are your plans for the day?" He asked.

"Rose said her and Alice are coming over bright and early. Rose has something planned for us to do while mom and Alice paint the nursery."

"Oh that's right. Then tomorrow night Emmett, Jasper and I get the job of putting the baby furniture together." He looked so happy.

"What time will you be home tonight?"

"I should be able to leave around 4pm. Now I need to go, is there anything you need before I leave?" He asked.

"Yes, your daughter is on my bladder, can you help me up?" I asked. He smiled and offered me his hands.

"Thank you." I replied.

He leaned over and kissed my stomach. "Daddy loves you." He cooed. He stood up and kissed me. "And I love you."

"Have a good day. I love you." I said running to the bathroom. I heard him laugh as I shut the door.

I decided to go a head and get a shower and get ready quickly, knowing they would show up early and Alice would be ready to throw me out. The faster I tried to hurry, the more my stomach kept getting in the way.

Finally I was ready and headed down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "Morning Bella." Mom said coming in to sit with me.

"Morning. Have you heard from Alice or Rose?"

"Alice called about 10minutes ago to say that they were on their way." Mom replied.

"I'm almost finished."

"Bella, really take your time. They can wait a few minutes." Mom replied.

"We're here!" Alice squealed from the living room.

I smiled evilly at mom. "I'm glad I get Rose, at least she is calmer."

"It's ok Bella, I will lock her in a room with the paint for a few minutes. The fumes will calm her down." I spit my orange juice across the room.

"MOM!" I gasped. We both started giggling.

"Morning!" Alice said bouncing in to the kitchen. She came over and hugged me.

"Morning." I said to both of them.

"Are you ready for a fun day?" Rose asked.

"Yep lets go." I said.

We got in my car and drove off. "What's the plan?"

"Manicures and pedicures." She replied.

"That sounds fun. I was afraid you were going to take me shopping."

"I promise that wont be too bad either."

"Rose!" I whined.

"Chill Bella, its for the baby." She laughed.

"Well if its for the baby, I suppose it's OK."

"So how are you feeling?" Rose asked while they were doing our pedicures.

"I'm scared about all of the pain. I've never been good with pain or needles." I cringed.

"All labors are different. With Chris I was in hard labor for 22 hours. It was horrible. I cried and screamed. With Danny, it was 10 hours and even though it hurt like hell, it was different." She replied.

"Did you use drugs?"

"No, I went natural all the way. Are you wanting to go natural or have the drugs?"

"I don't know yet. Is it bad to want drugs?"

"No, it's up to you, but if you want to go natural there are breathing techniques that I can teach you if you don't want to take classes." She suggested.

"I might take you up on that." I said.

I placed my hand on my stomach. "Lillian, if you love me, you will be easy on me." I whispered.

Rose leaned over and patted my stomach. "Bella, you will be just fine."

Shopping with Rose was fun. We got the baby a few outfits, diapers, and toys. She also recommended that since I was going to nurse, I should get a breast pump and some bottles so Edward could help at night. I was tired by the time we got out to my car. Rose offered to drive and I gladly handed over the keys. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Yah, its just that sleeping at night is getting harder. If she isn't moving all night, I just can't get comfortable." I replied.

"I used to sleep sitting up against the head board. Emmett would prop pillows all around me. It was so bad some nights, I stole his pillow. I felt bad, but I needed to sleep." I groaned at that thought.

"It wont last forever." She replied.

"I know. Actually, I am really enjoying being pregnant." I replied.

We got home at 1:30 and Emmett's car was there. He was a gym teacher for the local high school and had a 2 hour break in the afternoon. He heard our car and ran out. "Did you two beautiful ladies have fun today?" He asked helping us carry stuff in.

I opened my mouth to reply, but yawned instead. "Bella, you rest. I'll go check on everyone upstairs." Rose said.

I fell back against the couch. "Thanks." I whispered.

Emmett stood there staring at me for a minute. "OK seriously, if you are going to stare at, you better get over here and rub my feet." I said.

"Yes ma'am." He sat down and took my feet in his lap. "Your toenails are very girly." He laughed.

"Thanks I like them."

He started laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Seeing you pregnant, it's just...funny."

I gave him the finger. "My feet are very close to an area that you apparently use a lot. I would be very careful what you say about me."

"Oh sorry." He said and began rubbing my feet.

Emmett and I had always gotten along very well. He always treated me like I was his sister and when times got tough I would talk to him.

"How are you and Edward doing?"

"We are doing great. He's been pulling extra shifts so he can take time off when Lillian gets here." I replied.

"I'm glad things are better. I was about to kick his ass after how he acted a few months ago."

"Me too, but I know he was just struggling."

"Bella, we all were, but I didn't treat Rose that way."

I sighed. "Emmett that incident happened months ago. I just want it to be forgotten. Things are good and he has apologized."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"I know you mean well."

He placed his hand on my stomach. "Don't say anything, but I want to have another baby."

"Are you going to?" I asked.

"We're talking about it. I miss having a baby around the house and think it would be great to have a little girl. I don't know though. Chris and Danny and both getting older, but so are we." Emmett sighed.

"You two are wonderful parents." I said drifting off to sleep.

(Alice)  
"Bella, wake up." I said shaking her. Rose and Emmett had left over an hour ago and Edward had gotten home from work all the while, Bella was still asleep.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"We got Lillian's room painted, come see."

"Oh, OK. Help me up." She yawned.

Edward came over and lifted her up. "Edward, what are you doing home?" She asked completely confused.

"Honey, its 430, you have been asleep for almost 3 hours." He answered.

"Oops." Was her brilliant response.

"Alright Alice, show me the damage." She said smiling.

"Hey now, where's the love?" I asked leading them to Lillian's room.

"Have you seen it?" She asked Edward.

"No, they wouldn't let see it until you woke up to see it." He responded.

I opened the door and they stepped in. "Oh Alice, its beautiful." Bella said crying.

I hugged her. "I take it you like it?"

"Like isn't the word. I love it."

"I am so glad." Edward looked over and gave me the thumbs up sign.

Mom and I had painted the room a purple with a pink trim around the windows. Then I stenciled Lillian Carlie on the wall in calligraphy. It all turned out a lot better than I thought it would. I really liked it in the end.

"You know Bella, all we need is the furniture and the baby." Edward whispered to her.

"Furniture tomorrow night and baby next month."

I walked over and put my hands on her stomach. "Hey Lillian, I'm aunt Alice. I can't wait to meet you." I said.

"Alice, your crying. Are you OK?"

"I'm just really happy for the two of you." I replied.

Edward hugged me. "You never know, it could happen for you too."

I shook my head and hugged them back. "Thanks guys."

I left the two of them and went into the kitchen. Mom came home a few minutes later with Chinese take out.

"Smells good." I said hugging her.

"Where's Edward and Bella?"

"They are upstairs and Jasper called saying he would be here around 6pm." I replied.

"So did they like it?"

"Bella cried telling me she loved it." I laughed. I helped mom set the table. "Hey mom, how long did it take you to get over your miscarriage?"

She sighed. "I don't know if you ever really get over the loss of a baby. It gets easier, but I don't think you ever forget."

"Were you scared about trying for kids?"

"Yes, I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant. I kept your dad away so many nights worrying over every little thing. I would feel weird or sick and panic. Your dad was amazing though."

"I think Jasper is wanting to try again."

"What about you Alice?"

"Mom, for two years we tried and tried. Every month I felt like a damned failure, because I couldn't give us what we wanted most. I can't do that again."

"Oh Alice, dear sweet Alice." She came over and hugged me. "Honey, I cant tell you what to do about trying again. You have to follow your heart and know that Jasper loves you whether you have a child or not."

I wiped my tears away. "Thanks mom."

(Esme)  
My heart broke for my daughter. I knew she was hurting. I knew she wanted a baby more than anything. As a young girl she dreamed of having a house full of children. This was hard, but she was amazingly strong. Jasper had been so supportive of her from day one. He hid his feelings a lot after the miscarriage, so he could take care of her.

I remember going over there one night with Carlisle. He had called saying that she was locked in the bathroom sobbing and he was afraid she would try to hurt herself. As soon as we got there, Carlisle went towards the bathroom, while I stayed in the kitchen with Jasper.

Jasper fell to his knees sobbing. I sat next to him holding him as we cried together. It was awful and scary for us both. It took Alice about 3 months before she could even smile. She hadn't wanted us to tell the family, so I had to make excuses for her. It was hard. To be honest, I don't know if she was strong enough to deal with the let down if it didn't happen.

Bella and Edward came in a little while later. Bella was starting to look uncomfortable. Lucky for her she only had around a month left. Edward pulled out her chair and helped her sit.

"We love the nursery. I can't believe I forgot to thank you." Bella said.

"I am so glad." I replied.

"So Bella, I'm kidnapping you tomorrow. I know you wont feel like a lot of shopping, but a couple of stores and some ice cream wont kill you." Alice said.

"Alice, do you promise two stores?"

"Yes and ice cream?"

"Well since you mentioned ice cream, I guess I can make that happen." Bella replied.

"I figured since the guys are coming over tomorrow around 6pm, we could go then."

"That works for me." Bella replied.

"Thank you for not arguing with me. I promise it will be fun." Alice said grinning.

**A/N THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ADDED ME TO YOUR AUTHOR AND STORY ALERTS AS WELL AS THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! Please keep the reviews coming!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_"So Bella, I'm kidnapping you tomorrow. I know you wont feel like a lot of shopping, but a couple of stores and some ice cream wont kill you." Alice said._

_"Alice, do you promise two stores?"_

_"Yes and ice cream?"_

_"Well since you mentioned ice cream, I guess I can make that happen." Bella replied._

_"I figured since the guys are coming over tomorrow around 6pm, we could go then."_

_"That works for me." Bella replied._

_"Thank you for not arguing with me. I promise it will be fun." Alice said grinning._

**Chapter17 Scared**

(Alice)  
I was so excited about going shopping with Bella. I hadn't spent any alone time with her since they day they moved and I was really looking forward to it. I was surprised at how fast she agreed to go, usually she was begging me not to take her shopping.

"Your going to torture Bella aren't you?" Jasper asked.

"No, I promised her I wouldn't. Besides, I talked to her earlier today and she didn't sound like she was feeling to well. So I will defiantly keep my promise."

"Well Alice Hale, I didn't know you had it in you!" He said tickling my side.

"I am just excited to spend sometime with my sister."

We pulled into their driveway. "Have fun Jasper. Love you."

"I love you too. I will send Bella out." He kissed me and headed for the house.

Bella waddled out to the car. She was looking very tired. I reached over and opened the door for her. "Hey Alice." She said getting in.

"Hey. You look so cute." I placed my hand on her stomach and could feel Lillian kicking.

"Thanks. You ready to go shopping?"

I smiled at how she actually sounded excited. "Lets go to the mall first and then we can go get ice cream." I suggested.

"Lillian likes that idea." She laughed.

"Yep, I knew I could do anything I wanted as long as I tempted you with food."

"Hey now, you promised." She stuck her lower lip out and pretended to pout.

"I did promise and I do intend to keep my promise."

"Alice, how are you doing?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm OK, Jasper is really pushing us to start trying again."

"Well?"

"Bella, I don't know. I have wanted kids for so long and I still do, but what if I cant?"

"Alice, you could adopt."

"We have talked about it, but he is determined to start trying again. I think being around all the baby stuff, you and Edward, is making him want it more."

"It's hard on you too isn't it?" She asked looking at me as I pulled into a parking space at the mall.

I turned to Bella, fighting the urge to cry. I placed my hands on her stomach. "Bella, I am so happy for you guys. You are going to make wonderful parents. Yes at first it was hard, but it wasn't just you getting pregnant. It was losing dad and also hearing about how Edward treated you. I told Jasper that we needed to get the guest room ready for you and the baby, because I was going to try to convince you to leave him, at least until he got help."

Bella pulled me into her arms as we cried together. "Alice, you are a wonderful aunt to Chris and Danny, and I know that you and Lillian are going to be very close."

"Thanks Bella." I whispered.

"You are more than welcome. Now, lets go shopping." Bella giggled this high pitched giggle.

"Oh honey, you sound like me."

We walked into the mall. "I haven't really bought Lillian anything yet. Is there anything she needs?" I asked Bella.

"Not really, she has about everything right now."

"Well then, I will buy her clothes." I took Bella's hand and pulled her into the baby store.

I looked around the store. "Oh Bella. Look at all these cute clothes little girl clothes!"

"They are cute." She agreed.

I had bought a ton of baby clothes for Chris and Danny, but the little girl clothes were so much cuter. I didn't want to fight with Bella tonight, so I knew I would have to control myself. "Does Lillian have a Baby's first Christmas outfit yet?"

"Actually, I don't think she does." Bella replied.

"Sweet. I tell you, once we leave here, she will be the cutest dressed baby ever!" I squealed. Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes.

I placed my hands on her stomach and leaned down. "It's OK sweet Lillian, auntie Alice and Auntie Rose will talk good care of you. You will always have the best clothes." I cooed as she began kicking my hand fairly hard. "Damn Bella, does that hurt?" I asked.

"Only when she gets her feet up under my ribs, but not always."

I stood up and went back to looking at clothes. There was part of my that wished I was getting kicked in the ribs. "Alice, one day it will be you." Bella whispered. It was as if she could read my mind. I smiled and continued on with shopping.

By the time we checked out and walked out of the baby store, my niece had enough clothes to keep her dressed for at least two years. "Thank you Alice, but you bought way too much."

"Maybe, but she the first baby girl. She needs to be spoiled."

"Whatever!" Bella gasped as she hunched over and rubbed her stomach.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked nervously.

"She got me in the ribs."

I stood next to her rubbing her back. "Is there anything I can do?"

She stood up straighter. "No, I'm OK. Lets keep shopping." She replied.

"OK, sit here. I'm going to run these bags out to the car. I'll be right back." I said leading her over to a bench.

"Yes ma'am." She sighed.

I was really glad the mall wasn't busy and we got a close parking spot. I got the bags into the trunk and ran back to Bella.

"So I was thinking that we should go into Victoria Secret and find you something." Bella said when I got back to where she was sitting.

"Alight." I said helping her up.

(Bella)  
As we were walking into Victoria Secret, my stomach tightened up again. It wasn't painful, but it caused me to take a deep breath.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes Alice. I assured her. She looked at me a for a couple seconds and we continued walking. "Really, I promise." I said.

We browsed the aisles looking around. Alice was picking up things and holding them up to me. "I don't think I can ever fit into any of this stuff again." I complained.

"Sure you will." Alice replied.

I was starting to feel very nauseous and my stomach tightened up again. "Alice, I'm not feeling very well, my stomach keeps tightening up. I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back." I said praying I wouldn't vomit on her.

"Do I need to come with you?" She asked.

"No I'll be right back." I replied.

I made it into the bathroom stall and began vomiting. I knew something was defiantly wrong, when my back started hurting way worse then usual. I flushed the toilet and went to wash my face. "Come on Lillian, be easy on mommy." I said holding onto the sink as the tightening happened again.

(Alice)  
Bella had been gone for quite awhile and I was starting to worry. I paid for my purchases and went to find her.

I got into the bathroom to find her holding onto the sink. Her face was flushed and she looked scared. "Alice, call Edward." She whispered when she saw me come in. I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Alice, do not tell me you lost my wife in the mall." He said answering the phone on the first ring.

"Thanks for the confidence, but no I didn't. Actually, we are in the bathroom right now and she's not feeling well. She actually asked me to call you." I replied.

"Alice, put the phone on speaker." He said.

"OK it's on." I replied.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked.

"My stomach is tightening up every once in awhile, my back hurts and I puked." She winced again.

"Are you feeling pressure?"

"Yes." She was beginning to cry. "I'm scared Edward."

"Honey, calm down. Alice, you need to get Bella a bottle of water and get her to the hospital."

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Honey, you could be going into labor." He said honestly.

"What? Oh my God! Edward, the baby's too early!" I screeched.

"Alice, calm down! You need to be strong for Bella. I will meet you at the hospital."

(Bella)  
Everything was happening so fast. I was scared. Alice was right, Lillian wasn't ready to come yet. Alice squealed out of the mall parking lot. "Just calm down Bella, we'll be there in 20 minutes." She said looking at me.

"Shit Alice! Watch the road!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I'm nervous!" She replied.

"Your driving is what's scaring me. Ah! I" cried grabbing the dashboard. "Alice, watch out!" I screamed as she ran through a red light.

"Oops." She giggled as she hit the gas pedal. She was going down the main roads over 100mph.

"Please slow down! Edward said that we needed to stay calm!" I cried.

We pulled into the emergency room entrance and she helped me out. "As soon as we get in there, I am going to check you in. You sit down and try to relax." She said so much calmer.

"Yah at least I can sit in something that isn't moving." I growled at her. She rolled her eyes and led me to a chair.

(Alice)  
I got her into the chair and helped her sit down. I could tell she was in pain by the way she kept rubbing her stomach. I ran over the front desk. "May I help you?" A woman with horrible hair and even worse clothes asked.

"My sister Bella Cullen needs to see a doctor immediately. She is having pains in her back and stomach." I said.

"How far along is she?" She asked.

I looked over to Bella. "How many weeks are you?" I asked her.

"31 weeks." She replied.

"OK, sign these forms, we will be with you momentarily." She said.

"Excuse me! She could be in labor and you are making us wait?" I yelled.

"Ma'am you need to calm down. It's all part of the procedure." She replied a little too sweetly.

"Her husband will be here soon and he will fill out the forms." I told the receptionist.

"OK, take a seat then." She said.

(Edward)  
The minute Alice and Bella pulled out of the driveway I had a horrible feeling. I wasn't sure why. I knew they would be OK, I just felt really nervous. Then my phone rang, as soon as Alice s name flashed up, my stomach dropped. I knew something bad was going on.

"Edward, calm down. I know you are scared, but Bella needs to see you calm or she will flip out." Mom said as she drove me to the hospital.

I just looked at her, I knew she was right. "How was she today?" I asked.

"She seemed fine. She took a nap around noon to get ready for tonight. She never mentioned not feeling well. Now as soon as I get to the hospital, I will drop you off at the front and park the car. You go take care of your wife." Mom said.

"Thanks mom." I replied.

We drove in silence when my phone buzzed. "Edward where are you? Alice."

"Alice, we are in the parking lot. Edward."

Mom stopped and I jumped out of the car and ran into the ER. "May I help you Dr. Cullen?" The receptionist asked.

"Bella Cullen." I replied.

"Edward, she's back here!" I turned to see my sister standing there and ran to her.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the room where Bella was.

"I'll go the waiting room." She whispered.

I nodded as I stepped inside to see her hooked up to a fetal heart monitor. "Edward." She whispered. Dr. Jackson was reading the contraction strip, while a nurse gave her an IV. I rushed to her side and kissed her forehead.

"I'm right here Bella." I whispered squeezing her hand.

"Alright Bella, we need to check you. I need you to place your feet in the stir ups." Dr. Jackson said.

Tears filled Bella's eyes as he began checking her. "Love, what's wrong?" I asked cupping her face with my hands.

"What did I do wrong?" She cried.

"Bella, don't blame yourself." Dr. Jackson said throwing his gloves away.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well right now, she is having Braxton Hicks contractions, along with some real ones, which is what you are feeling in your back. They aren't regular though. However, you are beginning to dilate. You are at 2 right now." He said.

"What do I do?" She asked.

"I am going to admit you tonight and start you on steroids to develop her lungs. I will give you the first round tonight and the next round tomorrow night. I also want to monitor the contractions." He explained to her.

"When can I go home?" She asked.

"I don't know the answer to that. We will have to see what happens in the next 24 hours."

"OK." She sighed.

(Esme)  
I sat in the waiting room of the ER watching Alice pace nervously as she chewed on her fingernails. "Alice relax!" I said.

"Mom, she is too early."

"Your brother will make sure she gets the best care possible. There are some of the best doctors here in this hospital."

"Just keep believing that!" She exclaimed.

"What is that supposed mean?" I asked.

"These doctors here are worthless and you know it. If they were good, then dad would still be here!" She screeched.

"Alice Hale!" I yelled walking over and grabbing her shoulders. At that point I didn't care who saw us or what they thought. I was angry. She had no idea what she was talking about. "Do you even know what happened that night?" I yelled.

She shook her head no, her eyes wide with fear.

"I didn't think so. Your dad woke me up in the middle of the night sick and begging me to take him to the hospital. The whole way there he kept telling me how much he loved me and how much he loved all of you. We walked through those two doors right over there and he collapsed. Alice, he died in my arms. They did try, but it was too late..." I fell against her sobbing.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm just scared. I don't want anything bad to happen to Bella, Edward or Lillian." She cried.

We stood there holding each other and crying. It was hard to be back in the hospital where my husband worked for so many years.

"Alice, you know your brother will get Bella and their daughter the best care ever." I assured her.

"I know, I just miss dad." She whispered.

"I do too."

We looked over to see a very tired looking Edward walking towards us. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella was having contractions and was starting to dilate. They gave her the first round of steroids and will give her the last round tomorrow night. Dr. Jackson got her contractions to stop, but they will keep her under observation for the next day or two."

"How is Bella doing?" Alice asked.

"She was in a lot of pain, but she did fall asleep a bit ago when the contractions stopped." He told her.

"Did they get her into a room?" I asked.

"Yes right before I came out we moved her." He replied.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. It was my fault. We shouldn't have gone shopping."

"Alice, this was far from your fault. It could have happened anyway. Had it not been for your quick thinking, to call me and get her to the hospital we might have been in the delivery room." He told her. He walked over and hugged her.

"What can we do to help?" I asked.

"It's going to be along night and hopefully she will sleep. Why don't you go on home and I will call you in the morning." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yah go on home. I will call if anything happens."

Reluctantly, Alice and I hugged him. "Tell her we love her." I said.

"I will. Thank you guys." He said. With that we left.

(Edward)  
I walked into my wife s room. She was asleep on her side with her hand resting on her stomach. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and stretched out in the chair. I was exhausted I closed my eyes and let our daughter's heartbeat help me drift off to sleep.

"Edward, wake up." I felt someone shake me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked jumping up out of my chair.

She giggled softly. "I woke up and can't get back to sleep."

I sat on the side of her bed and took her hands. "Honey, will you hold me?"

I got up and climbed into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. We were laying on our sides face to face. I could feel Lillian kicking my stomach. "Hey baby girl." I whispered placing my hand on the side of her stomach. Bella placed her hand over mine.

"That's so amazing." I whispered.

"You should feel it from the inside."

"Does it hurt?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, not really."

"Bella, you know she is going to be the most beautiful baby girl ever."

"I just hope she looks like you." She said yawning.

"Baby, are you comfortable?"

She nodded closing her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you so much more." I whispered back. A small smile spread across her face.

I held Bella close and watched her as she slept. I could still feel my daughter moving around. "Lillian, its bed time, you need to let your mom sleep." I whispered to Bella's stomach.

There was apart of me that was terrified of having a daughter. We had been Edward and Bella for so many years and soon, we would be mommy and daddy. It was an over whelming feeling to know that we will forever be responsible for another life.

A nurse came in at midnight to check Bella's charts. She hadn't had any contractions in over two hours, so she unhooked the monitors. Bella stirred and mumbled incoherently for a bit, before rolling to where her back was to my chest and she fell back asleep.

A/N PLEASE READ AND REVIEW-Thank you to all who have reviewed and added my story to favorites and alerts! You make my day;-)


	22. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

_There was apart of me that was terrified of having a daughter. We had been Edward and Bella for so many years and soon, we would be mommy and daddy. It was an over whelming feeling to know that we will forever be responsible for another life._

_A nurse came in at midnight to check Bella's charts. She hadn't had any contractions in over two hours, so she unhooked the monitors. Bella stirred and mumbled incoherently for a bit, before rolling to where her back was to my chest and she fell back asleep._

**CHAPTER 18 Decisions**

(Alice)  
Jasper and I lie in bed still connected in the most intimate way. I loved waking up early with him and making love. Mornings were my favorite time to be with my husband. I ran my fingers up and down his back as he kissed the crook of my neck.

"Are you sure you have to go to work today?" I asked bucking my hips against his. I could feel him instantly get hard again. "Did I do that?" I giggled.

"Alice, I'll be home around 1pm and we can go visit Bella." He groaned as I tightened my legs around him.

He wrapped his arms around me holding my close as he set a slow steady pace. I dug the heels of my feet into his ass causing him to go deeper in. I knew this could take awhile and I planned on enjoying every moment of him inside of me.

"I love you Jasper." I whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed and nipped at my neck.

We were quiet, just staring into each others eyes and holding each other close. I could tell we were both close. My body was trembling as my release was close. "Alice, just let go beautiful." He gasped thrusting into me harder and faster.

"Jasper! Don't stop!" I screamed biting down on his neck. He fell on top of me, breathing hard.

We laid there for a few minutes. I had my eyes closed just enjoying the moment. I felt his hand move to my stomach, he began rubbing it. "I want to try again. Alice, I want a baby." He whispered. My whole body tensed up.

"Jasper, don't do this please." I begged.

"Why?" He asked.

"Jasper, you know why."

"Alice, its been so long. Maybe we can do it this time."

"No!" I screamed jumping up.

"Do not scream at me." He said sternly.

"Just leave me alone."

"Alice, I am your husband. I should have a say in this too!" He yelled.

With that he got up and went into the bathroom. He came out 10minutes later. "I will be back at around 1pm and we will go see Bella." He walked out of the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

I had so many emotions running through my mind. I was hurt, sad, scared, and extremely angry. He knew how hard it was on me. He held me every month while I stared at that negative sign. And now, he wants to do it all over again. I didn't know if I was strong enough.

Eventually I got up and went into the bathroom. Tears were pouring down my face as I held my pack of birth control pills in my hands. I fell to the floor sobbing. What if I had another miscarriage? What if I couldn't get pregnant? Jasper has been almost insistent in trying again. If I didn't agree to try would he leave me? If I couldn't get pregnant would he leave me? Eventually would he go find a woman how could give him a baby?

This was a moment I needed my daddy. I mean, I may be an adult, but there were times I still needed him and this was one of those.

(Jasper)  
I had been at work for a couple hours. Today was usually a slow day at the gym. I hadn't heard from Alice, which sort of surprised me. Usually I would hear from her even after a fight. It was already 10am. I decided I would call her to apologize, however she didn't answer. I called her 15 minutes later and still now answer.

"Hey Jake, we aren't busy at all, I think I am going to head out. If you need anything call me and I will be back." I said.

"Sure man. Tell Alice I said hi."

"Will do." I grabbed my stuff and left.

I got in the house expecting Alice to be downstairs, but she wasn't. I ran upstairs and she wasn't in our room. My heart was pounding in my chest, I was getting nervous. I turned around and looked in the bathroom. My heart suddenly stopped at what I saw. I thought I was going to be sick. I forced myself to walk in there.

Alice was lying on the floor. I could tell she had been crying. I gently scooped her up in my arms and sat her on my lap. "Oh Alice, I am so sorry." I whispered gently rocking her.

"Jasper." She whispered reaching up to touch my face.

"Sh Alice, I'm right here."

Fresh tears started falling from her face again. "Baby, don't cry." I said wiping away her tears. She fisted my shirt sobbing into me. I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. I sat down and held her close allowing her to cry.

"I'm scared." She whimpered.

"Alice, why are you scared?"

"I'm scared that if I don't agree to try or if I can't give you a baby, you will leave me and find someone who can give you what you want."

"Where did you get an idea like that?" I asked.

"You keep talking about wanting kids..."

I couldn't let her keep going. "Alice! Look at me now!" I demanded.

"What?" She sighed tearfully.

"Alice, I want you to know this, before I go on. I love you more than words can say. You are my best friend, my wife, my lover, I could go on and on, but I need to get to my point. Yes, I want a baby, but not at the risk of tearing us apart. All I want is for you to be happy, my happiness comes second. I don't know what would ever make you think that if we couldn't have kids I would love you less, or I would leave you. After everything we have been through, I am still here and I don't plan on going any where. You have to know how much I love you." I said as tears filled my eyes.

She didn't say anything, her face and tears said it all. She looked so broken. I hated seeing her like this. It was the look I saw every month for 2 years. I never wanted to see it again. The worst I had seen her was when she took the last pregnancy test and it came back negative. This was close.

We were sure she was pregnant, finally after two years of trying. She was sick every morning and was over a week late. I sat in the bathroom while she took the test. She set it on the table and we held each other as we waited for the results.

"Negative." She said through her teeth. She picked up the test and threw it across the bathroom. I felt sick.

"I can't do this anymore!" She yelled. "I'm going back on the pill." She was crying by this point.

"Alice, I think it's a good idea." I whispered holding her.

A few hours later, she started her period. She sat in the bathroom sobbing. There was nothing I could do and it scared me. I was afraid she would try to hurt herself. In the end I had to call mom and dad to come over and help me.

I looked down at Alice, who was still in my arms trembling. "Honey, please relax." I begged.

"Jasper I need you to hold me." She whispered.

I managed to get us both into the bed and under the covers. She melted into me as I kissed her over and over. I gently rubbed her back. Neither of us saying anything as we stared into each others eyes. There was nothing sexual about it, she just needed me to love her. I watched her as she drifted off to sleep.

(Alice)  
"Alice, honey wake up." I heard Jasper say.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Hi." My voice was hoarse from the amount of crying I had done.

He leaned over and kissed me. "You ready to go see your sister?"

"Yah, I just need to get a quick shower and then we can go." I got up and walked over to the closet.

"Alice." I turned to see Jasper standing by the bed. "I love you so much." He whispered.

I dropped my clothes and went to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. In that moment, I felt loved and understood by my husband.

Jasper took his time driving to the hospital. The whole way there I sat as close to him as possible. Our fingers laced together resting on my thigh.

I took a deep breath. "Jasper, maybe we could try again. I'm not saying tonight or tomorrow, but soon."

"Alice, are you sure? It was so hard on you."

"I don't know. Maybe we tried to hard, maybe it wont work, but a baby is something you obviously want."

"Alice, I love you. And I mean it when I say no matter what, I will never leave you." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

Deep down I was scared, but it had been a long time, maybe we could get different results this time around.

We got out of the car and walked into the hospital. I felt a change between us. Rose and Emmett were always the ones who didn't care who knew they were having sex. My parents caught them all the time in various rooms of the house. They were terrified of becoming young grandparents.

Even to this day, Rose and Emmett expressed the physical side of their relationship in public. They were a bit more tactful about it now though.

Edward and Bella waited until their honeymoon. They were always loving and cuddling in front of people, but were always careful.

Then there was us. Jasper and I didn't make it to our honeymoon. In fact, we were only best friends when we made love for the first time, but it was special. We knew we would be together forever. We began dating soon after wards and married later on. Our physical side was kept to ourselves. We didn't discuss it with anyone and it was kept in the privacy in our home.

Today however, was different. I wanted to take him right against a random car in the parking lot. I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I needed to be with him and to feel him. However, I knew Bella came first at this moment.

Jasper looked down at me and smiled. "I love you." I said tightening my grip around his waist.

"I love you too." He said kissing the top of my head.

We walked into Bella's room and found mom sitting on the bed holding her hand, while Edward was in the bed with her holding her. She was crying.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously.

Mom walked over to us and hugged us. "Bella started having contractions again. They gave her something to stop them, but her cervix is starting to thin." Mom explained quietly.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"Alice, the baby could come early." Mom replied.

"Will she be able to come home?" Jasper asked.

"If she doesn't have anymore contractions and there isn't anymore change in her cervix, then they might let her go home. However, she will be on strict bed rest. She'll only be allowed to get up and use the bathroom and she will have weekly doctors appointments. Other than that, she is in bed at all times." Mom explained.

My heart broke for my sister. I ran to her and hugged her gently. It was awkward since she was holding on to Edward.

I looked at Edward, he looked tired and helpless. "How are you holding up?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Edward!" She gasped gripping his shirt tighter.

"Just breathe." He said rubbing her stomach.

"When is it going to stop?" She asked tearfully.

"Honey, I know it hurts. They are trying to stop them." He whispered to her softly. He looked at me, tears in his eyes. My brother, the strong doctor, was helpless.

"Edward, why don't you and Jasper go get something to eat. Mom and I will stay here with Bella." I offered.

"I can't leave her." Edward said quietly.

"I think Alice is right." Mom urged.

"Bella?" He asked hesitantly.

"They're right, you need to eat something." She said.

"Alright, but if anything happens, you better text me."

"We will Edward." I promised.

(Jasper)  
"How are you holding up man?"

"I am exhausted. I got about 2 hours of sleep last night and was just about to take a nap earlier, when she began having contractions. They got so strong that I really thought she would be delivering." He said.

"When will they let her go home?"

"Maybe tomorrow, depending on how things are going, but she will be on strict bed rest, for the rest of her pregnancy, weekly doctor appointments and to top it off no sex at all. Not to mention, I still have to work."

"Well now Edward, I can't help you out with the sex thing, but you know Alice and I will gladly step up and help. Rose and Emmett will too."

"Thanks Jasper."

"Do you think Bella will go full term?" I asked.

"That is their goal, but she isn't due until December 21st and it just November 5th."

We got our lunch from the cafeteria and ate quietly.

(Alice)  
I sat on the side of the bed with Bella, while mom sat next to her. Bella shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "Are you OK? Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I'm OK for now I think. I just keep hoping and praying these contractions will stop."

"Are they slowing down at all?" Mom asked.

"Yah I think so. They don't hurt as bad, its more uncomfortable now." She replied.

I placed my hand on her stomach and could feeling it getting tighter. "You're telling me that doesn't hurt?" I asked shocked.

"Not like earlier. I had a contraction that hurt so bad, I bruised Edward's arm."

"She did." Mom giggled.

I cringed at the thought of all the pain. I wasn't good with pain. I was actually a baby when it came to pain.

"When I was in pregnant with Emmett, I heard all the horror stories. So when I went into labor, I got drugs as soon as I could. I felt awesome. Now Alice was a whole different story. My contractions were so strong and painful, that I had a death grip on your father's thigh. The next morning he had huge bruises all over his thigh very close to...well you know where." Mom said blushing.

Bella and I burst out laughing. "What about with Edward?" Bella asked.

"I took Emmett and Alice to the park and on my way home I started feeling some light cramping. I put them down for a nap and called my neighbor to come over. She got there and told me to lie down on the couch and drink water. I did for an hour, but when I got up to use the bathroom, I noticed I was spotting and the cramping was still there. I called Carlisle and he told me to come on in to his office and he would get me checked out. As I was walking into his office my water broke. 7 hours later Edward was born."

"My biggest fear is having my water break in public." Bella said.

"Well seeing as you are on bed rest now, that probably wont happen." Mom assured her.

"God bed rest is awful. I can't even have sex with my husband now." She whined.

"Why can't you have sex?" I asked.

"It could induce labor." Bella replied.

We sat around talking and laughing for quiet awhile. The contractions had stopped and she was begging to relax.

Bella fell asleep a while later. "How are you and Jasper?" Mom asked as I sat down in a chair next to hers.

I didn't want to tell her about the fight earlier. "We are doing OK. We have decided at some point soon we will probably start trying again."

"Oh Alice, that is awesome. What made you change your mind?"

"Jasper. We had a bit of a fight this morning. We are fine now and every thing is great. Its just I realized that he loves me no matter what. I realized that he is on my side and if it doesn't happen, he isn't going anywhere."

"I am so excited for you." Mom said hugging me.

Jasper and Edward came into the room. "We brought room service." Jasper laughed handing mom and me some food.

Edward walked over and looked at the monitors. "How long has she been asleep?"

"About 20 minutes." Mom replied.

"OK good she needs the rest. Now I talked to the doctor a few minutes ago. He seems to think that Bella could go home tomorrow if there isn't any change. So I was wondering if you guys could get the other downstairs guest bedroom set up, since she can't walk up stairs." Edward said.

"I can do that. I will make it nice and homey for her." I replied.

"Thanks Alice."

(Bella)  
The next day Dr. Jackson came in. "Your charts are looking good and you haven't had any changes. I am going to allow you to go home. I just want you to stay off your feet, unless you need to use the restroom. Also no sex until after the baby is born." Dr. Jackson informed me.

I groaned. "This is awful."

"Honey, it's what s best for Lillian and besides, this wont last forever." Edward said patting my leg.

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"When do I start coming in for my doctors appointments?" I asked.

"Next Monday at 11am. However at any time if you feel pains, cramping, or your water breaks come in immediately."

"OK then, I will see you then." I said.

"Thank you Dr. Jackson." Edward said shaking his hand.

I was so glad to be getting out of the hospital. Edward helped me into the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Are you feeling OK?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I promise to tell you if anything feels bad." I said smiling at him.

"Thank you." He said patting my leg.

"I'm just tired right now." I said leaning over closer to him.

"We'll be home soon. You can rest though." He whispered.

"Bella, I'm going to carry you into the house." Edward said lifting me up bridal style.

"I didn't realize I had fallen asleep." I said snuggling in closer to him.

"Out like a light." He joked.

Mom held the door for us. "Welcome home honey." She said patting my arm.

"Honey, where would you like to rest?" He asked me.

"The couch for right now I guess."

He put me down on the couch and rubbed my stomach gently. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Thank you." I said.

"Anything for you beautiful."

"Edward, how am I going to survive bed rest? This is awful!"

"It will be alright. Besides, this is for our daughter."

"I know." I sighed.

He smiled and kissed me. "No sex." I reminded him.

"Yes, that will be hard, but our first time after our baby is born, will be amazing." He whispered seductively in my ear.

"That's not fair." I giggled. He smiled and sat up.

The days were long. I hated having to have people wait on me hand and foot. Alice and Rose were over all the time to help mom and keep me company. Today, though Rose left early. She said she was feeling tired and needed to get some stuff done.

A/N Thank you to all who have added my story to you favorites and alerts, along with the reviews. I truly appreciate it. Please keep them coming! The next few weeks are going to be pretty busy for me. My goal is to get at least one or two more chapters posted between now and the mid of July, but now promises. Thank you again to all of you!


	23. Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT.

_The days were long. I hated having to have people wait on me hand and foot. Alice and Rose were over all the time to help mom and keep me company. Today, though Rose left early. She said she was feeling tired and needed to get some stuff done._

**CHAPTER 19 THANKSGIVING SURPRISES**

(Rose)  
I had to leave Bella's early, I was feeling unusually tired. I got home and as I was getting out of the car got very dizzy. I made it into the living room and laid down on the couch. I wasn't sure what was going on.

It was now a little before Thanksgiving. Emmett, Chris, and Danny were all sitting around the table playing Monopoly. I walked in and stood near the table. "Alright guys, Thanksgiving is coming up. I think we need to get the memory scrap book finished. Now, mom, Alice, and Jasper have already given me their notes..." I stopped, feeling like I was going to pass out. I was so dizzy all of a sudden.

"Rosalie, are you OK?" Emmett asked rushing to my side.

"Mom!" I heard Chris say.

"I need to sit down." I mumbled.

"Boys, go get your mom some water." Emmett said helping me sit down.

"I'm OK. I don't know what happened. I think I need to go lie down in bed." I said trying to calm him down.

"OK." He said still unsure.

I kissed the boys and went up to bed. I didn't go right to sleep as I laid there in the big bed alone. I was still a bit dizzy and now my stomach was cramping a bit. I figured I was getting ready to start my period and that's what was wrong.

"You still awake?" Emmett asked getting into the bed a while later.

"Yah, I think it's that time of the month." I said.

"Sure." He said wrapping his arms around me, resting his hand on my stomach. "You know this one is going to be a girl." He said gently rubbing my stomach.

"What the fuck?" I screeched sitting up.

"Seriously Rose, you haven't figured it out yet?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face.

"I can't be pregnant!" I yelled.

"Honey keep your voice down. I don't want you scaring the boys. Just go in and take the test." He said calmly.

"We don't have..."

He silenced me with a kiss. "There is a test on the counter."

10 minutes later Emmett and I were staring at a positive pregnancy test. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Rose, how did you not know?" He asked back.

"Seriously Emmett."

"Rose, you had dizzy spells and some cramping with Chris and Danny in the early stages of your pregnancy. I may be a man, but I'm not blind. I was just wondering how long it would take you to figure it out on your own."

"Shit." I groaned placing my hand on my stomach.

"What Rose?"

"Do you realize that in three years, we will be potty training and having to deal with a 13 year old teenage boy?"

"And I will enjoy every minute of it." He said getting down on his knees in front of me. He lifted up my silk nighty and began massaging my breast. "You worry too much." He said taking one of my nipples in his mouth.

"Oh fuck." I moaned leaning back against the wall. He ran his hands down my waist, stopping to tear my panties off. "Dammit Emmett,  
those were my favorite ones." I complained.

"In a few months they wont fit. I will get you more later." He grinned. He moved his hands up and down my thighs. His tongue flicked my clit.

"Ah!" I gasped grabbing his hair.

"That's right baby. Hold on tight." He moaned.

He pushed a finger in gently. "More please." I begged.

"You mean like this?" He added a second finger, while teasing my clit with his tongue. I could feel myself already coming apart.

"God, yes, please more." I was trembling.

"Grab my hair." He moaned.

"Emmett, don't stop. I'm..."

"That's right baby, just let it go for me."

He had to hold me tightly to keep from falling. I couldn't feel my legs. "I need you in me." I whispered.

He carried me into the bed room. "How do you want it?" He asked.

"I want you to fuck me hard. So hard that I scream your name."

He set me down on the floor. "Get on your hands and knees. Do not move. Do not scream. Do not say anything until I tell you too. I don't care how bad you may need too, but you are to keep quiet." He demanded.

I loved it when he got controlling in the bedroom. I did as he said. He grabbed my hips and slammed himself into me. I ground my hips against his causing him to go deeper inside of me. I was fisting the sheets. I could tell by his thrusts he wasn't going to last long. My walls were clenching around him.

"I want you to say my name!" He yelled breathlessly. He reached around pinching my clit.

"Emmett!" I screamed as my release washed over me. I felt him explode as he grunted out my name, which only made me cum again.

I was crying out and panting. He moved his hand and placed it on my stomach. "I love you." He whispered rolling us over. He climbed on top of me and placed sweet kisses all over my stomach. "This baby Rosalie, was created out of our love." He whispered.

We had talking about having a third baby when Danny was 2, but decided not too. I was using birth control, so this news came as quite a shock.

The morning of Thanksgiving I woke up early and was feeling OK. I got down to the kitchen, where Emmett was fixing the boys breakfast. "Morning mom." They echoed.

"Morning." I said kissing each of the boys on the head.

"Want some eggs?" Emmett asked.

I turned to look at the eggs and immediately my stomach churned. I covered my mouth and ran to the sink. "Mom are you sick?" Chris asked.

I glanced at Emmett. "Your mom is fine, its normal for eggs to make her sick." He laughed. "OK Rose, go rest and I'll get the boys ready."

"We need to be at mom's by 9." I reminded him after rinsing my mouth.

I climbed back in bed. I was lucky to have a husband who helped out. I rested my hand on my stomach. Emmett and I went to the doctor the day after I took the test. We agreed not to tell anyone until I was ready.

We got to mom's house and found Alice sitting next to Bella painting her toenails. Emmett and the boys joined Edward and Jasper watching the sports channel. "Hey guys!" Alice squealed jumping up to hug all of us.

"Jasper, how much sugar has your wife had?" I asked laughing.

"None! I swear." He laughed.

"Where is mom?" I asked.

"Kitchen." Bella sighed. She looked sad, she loved to cook and felt left out since she was on bed rest.

"I know this sucks, but it will be over soon." I said patting her stomach.

"Hey Lillian, Auntie Rose loves you." I cooed. I could feel her kicking my hand.

I went into the kitchen. "Smells good." I said walking over to hug mom.

"Hey. Thank you." She replied.

She stood there looking at me. "What? Do I have a hickey on my nose?" I joked.

"No, it's nothing." She replied.

I had a feeling she knew. Mom didn't miss out on much. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine. Why don't you go spend time with Bella. She had a melt down earlier about not getting to help cook."

"I could tell, she looks really down today." I replied.

"She has been. She's at the point where she is feeling really good, but still can't get up. She is getting bored."

"That is hard. I couldn't imagine being on bed rest." I replied.

(Esme)  
When dinner was ready Chris and Danny helped me set the table and put food out. "Chris, do you think mom will eat this or will it make her throw up like this morning?" I heard Danny ask.

"I don't know. Dad said she would be OK." Chris replied.

"Was your mom sick?" I asked.

"She smelled the eggs and puked in the sink." Danny said.

"Aw, that's your dad's cooking." I replied.

I walked into the living room. "It's ready." I said.

Edward walked over to Bella. "Come on honey."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella, you haven't cheated on bed rest once since you got out of the hospital. I am going to allow you to get up and eat at the table." Edward said to her.

"Thank you." She said tearfully.

"I just want to say before we eat that I know how hard these past few months have been for all of us for various reasons. I think we should go around the table and say what we are thankful for. I will start. I am thankful for my family. With out you I don't know if I would have made it through this. I am also thankful for the memories I still have of my husband."

"I am thankful that I still have my grandma." Danny said looking down.

"I am thankful for my family." Chris said.

"I am thankful for my beautiful wife, our daughter who will be here soon, and my family." Edward said.

Bella sighed. "I am thankful that I am still pregnant and I'm thankful for my family and husband."

"I am thankful for my family. I am also thankful for Jasper who has stuck by me through everything over the years." Alice said wiping a tear away.

"I am thankful that my biological dad walked out. I don't know if I would have been as close to Carlisle if he hadn't. I'm also thankful for my wife." Jasper said.

"I am not very good at this. I am thankful for everyone of you around this table." Emmett said.

"Of course I have to go last. I am thankful for my family, my husband, brothers, sisters, my two sons, and this new little baby." Rose said. Emmett leaned over and patted her stomach.

"A baby." I whispered. Alice and Bella squealed.

"I went to the doctor a little over a week ago. I am only 7 weeks, so still pretty early." Rose explained.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Danny asked.

"Well you see. It's like a puzzle. The daddy puts his..."

"Emmett Cullen!" Rose squealed smacking him upside the head.

"Ouch! I was just answering his question." He said defensively.

"Danny, when we get home I will explain it to you." Rose said blushing.

Halfway through dinner Bella looked at Edward. "I think I'm going to go lie down."

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yah, I'm just feeling tired." She replied.

"OK." He said getting up to help her up.

She walked over to hug Rose, then went to rest.

(Rose)  
I was helping mom and Alice clean up the kitchen and began yawning. "Go rest with Bella. We'll get this cleaned up and join you." Mom said.

"I'm OK." I argued.

"No your not, you are tired. Go rest." Mom ordered. Alice covered her mouth to keep from giggling.

Bella was just waking up when I got to her room. "Hey sleepy head." I joked.

"Hey Rose. Are you as tired as you look?" She asked.

I tried to answer, but yawned. "I guess so. I forget how tired being pregnant makes you." I sat down and lean against the headboard.

"Are you excited?"

"Not yet, its still a shock. I can't believe it yet, but I guess it's true. I have horrible morning sickness." I groaned.

Bella leaned over and rubbed my stomach. "Wow. This is so exciting."

"Mind if we join you?" Alice asked peeking into the room.

"No not at all." Bella said.

Alice wiggled her tiny self in between Bella and me, while mom took her spot at our feet. "So Alice, are you and Jasper going to have kids?" I asked.

She tensed up a bit. "I had a miscarriage a few years ago, right after our honeymoon. After wards Jasper and I kept trying, but after 2 years it never happened." She replied.

"I never knew that." I said looking at her.

"We never told anyone besides mom and dad in the beginning, but here recently I have been able to talk about it." She whispered.

I put my arm around her. "It must be hard for you to be around us."

"Not now, I have learned to be happy for you guys. Besides, being an aunt is great." She giggled.

"I do remember you trying and how sad you seemed, but why didn't you tell us what you were going through We are sisters. We are here for each other." I said.

"I was so embarrassed that I couldn't get pregnant, I pulled away from the family." She whispered.

"Alice." I sighed hugging her tightly.

"I'm OK. Jasper and I have been talking about it. At some point we will start trying again." She replied touching my stomach. I looked at my sister, there was a hint of sadness in her eyes, but it didn't last long.

(Bella)  
After resting until late that evening, I felt better. I got up and joined everyone in the living room. "We have something for Lillian. We were going to wait until Christmas, but think we should go ahead and give it too you now." Rose said reaching down and picking up the gift bag next to her. She brought it over to me and went to sit back down.

I opened up the bag and pulled out a book. On the front of it said Lillian Carlie Cullen. I flipped open the first page. There was a note from Rose.

_"Dear Lillian, you had the best grandpa in the world, unfortunately, he passed away before you were born. We thought this would be a great way for you to get to know him. He would have loved you. Love, Aunt Rose."_

The next page was from mom. There were pictures of their wedding and a few throughout their years together and long with a note.

_"Lillian, I can't wait to meet you and tell you the stories behind the pictures on this page. Your grandpa was an amazing man, who loved and cared for everyone. After our kids were all grown and married, his dream was to retire so he could spend time with all of his grand kids. Unfortunately that didn't happen and all you get are the memories, you hear from us. I can't wait to meet you my dear sweet Lillian. I love you, Grandma."_

I looked over at mom, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Emmett and Jasper hugged her. "Thank you." I said.

I turned the page and it was from Emmett. More pictures of him and our dad.

_"Hey Lillian, I am uncle Emmett. I am the one you come to when you want to know about girls, dating, and the other fun stuff. If there is anything you ever want and your parents say no. Come to me and we will work it out. I can't wait to meet you, even though your dad probably wont allow you around me, after he sees this letter. Enjoy life kiddo, it goes faster than you think. Love you. Uncle Emmett."_

"Yes Emmett your right. You are never to be alone with my daughter." Edward laughed.

"It's what uncles are for." He laughed.

"I will tell you, you will not teach my daughter about girls!" I exclaimed.

"We'll see about that."

I turned that page and it was of Rose. The pictures in there were of her dancing with dad at hers and Emmett's wedding along with one of him holding each of the boys.

_"Lillian, when you are older I will tell you about my life, before I met Emmett, so this will make more sense to you then. I want you to know what kind of a man he was. He stuck by his family no matter what and he loved your grandma in away I didn't know existed until I met them. It was a fairy tail kind of love, that you only see in movies. He not only loved her like that, be he loved his whole family like that. I love you sweetheart. Aunt Rose."_

I looked over to Rose, she was in Emmett's arms crying. "You know Rose, I see that kind of love between you and Emmett." I said. She nodded and wiped her eyes.

I turned the page and it was from Alice. She had filled it with pictures of her and dad, dancing at her wedding, the day she was born, just tons of her and dad.

_"Lillian, I kind of forgot I was supposed to write a little note, and put too many pictures in here. I was not only the only girl, but the middle child. I had your grandpa wrapped around my little finger. Out of the guys, we have all agreed your dad is most like him. You are a very lucky little girl to have Edward as a dad. I love you, Auntie Alice."_

Jasper's page had pictures of him and dad fishing and hunting.

_"Lillian, your grandpa used to take me hunting and fishing all the time. As soon as your old enough, I will gladly be the one to teach you all about that. It's only fair, since I have decided that every summer I will be taking Chris and Danny to their grandpa s favorite spots. I know Alice will want to take you shopping, but I think in order for you to get to know dad the most, you need to try out hunting and fishing. See you in a few weeks little one. Love, Uncle Jasper."_

"Seriously! Your taking us hunting and fishing?" Chris was the happiest I had seen him in a long time.

"Yes, I have worked it out with your parents. I will take you guys camping too." He said.

"Awesome!" He said smiling.

The next page was Chris. There were pictures of him and dad at baseball games and random ones around different places.

_"Lillian, grandpa was my best friend. We would talk about everything. I guess when you get older, I will tell you more stories. Love your cousin Chris._"

"I will hold you too that." I said to Chris.

He smiled, he wasn't one for expressing his feelings, just like his dad. They made jokes out of everything.

Danny's was next. I recognized those pictures. They were from his last game. Danny was on dad's shoulders in the one. They had one their game and dad picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.

_"Lillian, I will teach you how to play baseball. Love Danny."_

Everyone was quiet for awhile, just thinking back on memories. Dad was a good man and everyone missed him.

After a while everybody got ready to leave. I stood to hug everyone and tell them thank you. It had been such a fun day I hated to see everyone leave.

"Bella, you got really quiet tonight." Mom commented. Her, Edward and I were still sitting around the living room.

"I'm just really ready for her to come. She has been kicking me up under the ribs for the last hour." I groaned.

Edward pulled me to where I was leaning back against him. He rubbed my stomach as if trying to push her down a bit. "It's not working, she's still up there."

He pulled my shirt up and we watched my stomach as she kicked me. "Reminds me of being pregnant with Alice and Emmett." Mom laughed.

"It didn't hurt before, but the bigger she gets, I'm surprised she hasn't bruised me." I yawned.

"Edward, help her to bed. She is exhausted and needs to sleep."

"OK. You ready for bed?" He asked me.

"Yes. All I do is sleep." I whined.

"Just a few more weeks." He said helping me up.

A/N PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank you to all who have been reading. I might try to get one more chapter out in the next week, I just got back from a long week vacation with my kids, but am now preparing to go on another vacation to see some friends who I haven't seen in awhile.


	24. Chapter 24

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!

**CHAPTER 20 ANNIVERSARY**

(Esme)  
Today was December 16th. The day I was dreading. Last year at this time, Carlisle and I were on the beaches of Hawaii celebrating our 30th wedding anniversary. Today would have been 31 years. I wanted to curl up in a ball and not think about anything, but I knew I couldn't. Edward was working today and I needed to help Bella. She was still on bed rest.

I forced myself up out of bed and into Bella and Edward's bedroom. I peaked in at her, before going in. I knew she hated us waiting on her, but we kept assuring her that it was fine and it was for Lillian. She was hanging in there, hating every moment of it.

Edward had been working extra long shifts so he could take time off for when Lillian was born. He told me last night that he would be home around 2pm. He was beginning to look exhausted. I tried not to say much as I knew he was doing it for Bella and Lillian.

"Hey Bella, you doing OK?" I asked walking into the room.

"Yah. Are you OK, you look really sad mom."

I sat down on the bed and rubbed her stomach, Lillian kicked my hand. "To-to-today anniversary." I choked out.

"Mom, I am so sorry." She scooted up so she could hug me. I held her tightly allowing my tears to fall. I was glad that I didn't have to be alone that day. I realized she too was crying.

(Bella)  
I felt horrible for forgetting about their anniversary. I knew we needed to do something for her, I just wasn't sure what to do or how to do it from the bed. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Bella, having you here with me today is helping out a lot." She whispered wiping her eyes.

She went into the kitchen and came back with an armful of junk food and other snacks. "Do you mind?" She asked giving me a small silence.

"Not at all." I slid over to make room for mom. She climbed in and we sat under the covers snacking quietly. I wasn't sure what to say and she didn't seem to feel the need to talk.

Finally she looked over at me. "You have a week left, are you getting excited?"

"I'm nervous. I don't deal well with pain." I replied.

"You will be fine. If you feel like having visitors while you are in labor, everyone can come in. But when it's time to push, Edward and I will be with you the entire time."

"Thanks." I said. I was glad that mom agreed to go in with me. Until I met Esme, I never had a mom to talk to about growing up and girl things, so I was really glad to know she was excited to be in there with us.

"When do you go back to the doctor?"

"Tuesday. Although, he said I could go into labor at anytime."

"She will defiantly come when she is ready." Mom said.

"That's what I am afraid of." The doctor said at my last appointment she was pretty high.

"I can't wait to get to hold her for the first time." Mom said hugging me.

Edward came in that afternoon. He sat on the bed with us looking exhausted. The long shifts were hard on him, not that he would admit it.

"I have some errands to run. I will be back soon. Call my cell if you need me." Mom said kissing us both on the head.

"Are you OK mom?" Edward asked her.

"I'm fine I just have some things I need to do." She assured him. She turned and left.

"Is mom OK?" Edward asked.

"Today is her and dad's anniversary."

"Oh God and we forgot." He sighed.

"I know your tired and I am on bed rest, but we have to do something for her."

"I agree. You call everyone and we can all decide." He replied.

(Esme)

I drove to the small flower shop in town, fighting tears the whole way. "How can I help you?" A middle aged woman asked me when I walked in.

I took a deep breath. "I need 6 roses." It came out as more of a whisper.

"Is it for a special occasion?" She asked and she gathered my roses.

"Anniversary." I managed to say.

"If you don't mind me saying so, you look pretty sad." She said.

"Today would have been my 31st anniversary to my husband, but he died 9months ago." I was trying to hide my tears.

"Wow, I am so sorry to hear that." She whispered.

I quickly paid the roses and left.

I got to the cemetery. I hadn't been to the grave since his funeral. Alice and Rose were keeping it up nicely. They were putting flowers out there all the time.

I walked up to the grave. "Happy Anniversary Carlisle. I sure do miss you, we all do. Bella and Edward are impatiently awaiting the birth of our first grand daughter Lillian Carlie. Alice and Jasper and going to start trying again for a baby. And Thanksgiving day Rose announced that her and Emmett are expecting a baby.

Carlisle, I'm not doing so well. It's been 9months and there are times that I can still barely get out of bed. I lost a huge part of me when I lost you. I can hardly remember what it feels like to laugh and I can barely remember the sound of your voice.

I put on a brave face for every one, but deep down, there are times I just want to die, especially at night. It gets so lonely. I sleep with your pillow and scrubs. They are my lifeline to you. I don't know if I can do this with out you. They say in time it will get easier. I just don't know anymore." I sobbed.

I sat down and placed my hand on his grave. I knew he would be upset with me for being so depressed, but I couldn't help it. We had been through so much in our years together.

I couldn't stop thinking about our last honeymoon. We were in Hawaii on the sandy beaches.

**_(Flash back)_**

_"I'll race you to the water." Carlisle said taking my hand. We ran towards the water. It was a beautiful night. The moon was full and the stars were sparkling in the sky. The water felt wonderful._

_I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down into the sand. "What is that about?" He asked._

_I reached down and grabbed his erection. "I want you to take me in the sand. I want to feel you on top of me and feel you in me as the waves come up around us." I whispered seductively in his ear._

_"Your wish is my command." He began massaging my breasts. He pulled on of my breast out from my bikini top and began flicking my nipple with his tongue. I reached down rubbing him through his shorts._

_"Esme, I need to be in you." He pulled my bikini off and threw it up on the shore and spread my legs wide. "Oh God Esme, the sight of you makes me want to cum right now." He groaned. I reached up and pulled his shorts down. Pre-cum was already dripping from him._

_"Come here big boy." I said reaching up and putting my arms around his neck. We were kissing feverishly. Already sweating and panting._

_"Uh, feels, uh, God, amazing!" I cried out as he entered me. His thrusts were quick._

_"Hold me tighter Esme." He gasped. Our bodies were rocking back and forth. I tightened my grip around his neck tightened my legs around him. "I'm going to cum!" He cried out._

_"Just let it go." I ran my nails up and down his back._

_"Fuck!" He screamed biting my neck, which caused me to cum to._

_The water began crashing around us. "We need to get out of here." He whispered. I groaned as he pulled out of me._

_We got back to our beach house. "Lets take a shower." I said reaching up to kiss him. He led me into the bathroom and turned on the shower._

_"Carlisle, I love you so much." I said hugging him to me._

_"I love you too." I looked up into his eyes and saw pure love as he stared back at me. Even after 30 years, he made me go weak in the knees._

_We climbed into the shower and he began to wash my hair. "Esme, I hate to tell that I don't think I will ever get this sand out of your hair." He chuckled._

_"Well, at least we had fun getting it in there." I giggled. He leaned down to kiss me, but I pulled away and dropped to my knees._

_"Esme, what?" I took him into my mouth and began bobbing my head back and forth. I felt his hands in my hair, he was pulling it gently as he bucked his hips uncontrollably._

_"Stop, cum, God!" He moaned._

_"That's right cum, just let it go." I said swirling my tongue around his head. I felt his cock twitch and he came in my mouth screaming my name. He held onto the wall to keep from falling_

_He helped me up and kissed me passionately. He ran his fingers down to my clit and began rubbing. I held onto his neck as his fingers turned me into mush. He turned me so that my back was up against the wall. "Right there, don't stop!" I cried as my body began shaking uncontrollably. I was trying to fight my orgasm, I wasn't ready for him to stop._

_He moved his fingers in and out of me fast as his thumb circled my clit. "Esme, let it go. Cum for me sexy." He whispered as he bit down on my nipple._

_"Ah Carlisle!" I screamed._

_"That's right, just let it go." His grip tightened on my as my orgasm came hard. I was screaming and panting his name._

_"I love watching you orgasm." He moaned._

_We finished our shower and he carried me into the bedroom._

_We lay next to each other holding hands. I could tell by his breathing that he had fallen asleep. I turned on my side and gently rubbed his cock. It came to life, all the while he was still asleep. I climbed on top of him and kissed him on the lips. "Mmm." A soft moan came across his lips._

_"Carlisle." I whispered kissing his neck._

_"Yes dear." He mumbled in his sleep._

_"You can sleep, but I just want you to know that I am going to ride you." With that I positioned him at my opening and sat down._

_His eyes popped open. "Oh shit, I don't know if in 30 years I have seen you this horny." He grabbed my breast, rolling my nipples in his fingers. With out breaking our contact, he scooted us up so that he was in a sitting position. He gripped my hips helping me move up and down. He reached around and pinched my clit, causing me to milk his cock. At the same time I felt him spill into me._

_He pulled me to him and held me close, rubbing my back softly. "How did I get so lucky to deserve you?" He whispered._

_"You got me pregnant at 16." I sighed._

_"Esme, we would still be together now, even if we hadn't went through all of that." He said._

_We made love all night. "Honey, I don't think even Rose and Emmett have anything on us. I think what we did last night would put them to shame." Carlisle laughed._

_I would have to agree. "I don't know if I had ever had sex on a table before." I giggled._

**_(End Flashback) _**

I sat there next to Carlisle's grave. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to be with him. How could I live another 30years without my best friend? Yes I had all of my family, but I still felt alone. I no longer had Carlisle to come home from work and wrap his arms around me and ask me about my day. I no longer had him there, he was gone. He was supposed to be there watching me pace the waiting room floor, telling me that Bella was OK and our grand daughter would be here soon. He would tell me that I am worrying too much. We would wait together for Edward to come out and tell us about his daughter's birth.

"Well honey, I need to get going. I need to check on Edward and Bella. She is due any day now and I need to be there if anything happens. I love you so much Carlisle." I said.

(Bella)  
As soon as mom left, we got to work on plans. Everyone was more than willing to help. "I have 5 days until my due date. Could I please get up and help?"

"I guess, as long as you take it easy and don't push yourself." He replied.

"Great, now help me out of this damned bed, please."

He smiled and helped me up. "You look incredible." He said kissing me.

We walked into the living room and stopped in front of the Christmas tree. We had put it up a couple weeks ago and I got to watch as mom, Chris and Danny decorated it. "The tree is beautiful." I said.

"It's pretty. You are beautiful." He kissed my neck. "I do hope Lillian gets here before Christmas." He whispered. His breath tickled my ear.

Edward walked over and turned on some music. He walked back to me and put his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we slow danced. "I love holding you in my arms." He whispered.

"I just love being with you." I whispered.

The front door opened and everyone walked in. Rose was carrying the roses, while Alice carried the Chinese food, keeping it away from Rose, who looked to be holding her breath.

We got the kitchen set up while Chris and Danny watched for mom. Everyone worked quietly. It was hard to be happy when mom was so sad.

Rose went to open up the food, but shut it immediately, running over to the trash can and began vomiting. "Can I get you anything?" Emmett asked rushing to hold her hair.

"No, you have done enough!" She said glaring at him.

I quickly grabbed Rose some water and handed it to her. "Thanks Bella." She whispered.

"I'll be right back." Edward said motioning for the guys to join him.

"Have they let you off of bed rest?" Alice asked.

"No, but since I have 5 days until my due date, Edward is letting me up for a little while today." I replied.

We sat down around the kitchen table talking. Rose looked pale and tired. "How have you been Rose?" I asked.

"This pregnancy has been really rough. Especially today. I have been throwing up just about everything I take in." She said.

"Maybe this one is a girl." Alice said.

"That's what Emmett thinks, since this pregnancy has been so much different then it was with the boys." Rose said.

"Emmett would be hilarious with a girl." I giggled.

"How are the boys handling all of this?" Alice asked.

"Chris has been very distant since dad died and this has made things worse. He doesn't want to talk about. Danny seems excited though."

"Maybe it's the age thing." I offered.

"I hope that's it."

The guys came back and joined us. Edward had the box he had brought home from the dad's office at the hospital, while Emmett and Jasper were carrying family movies down.

"What's in the box?" Alice asked.

"I found this in dad's office. It's full of journals, pictures, and other stuff he has collected over the years. Dad was the most organized pack rat I have ever known." He replied.

"Grandma's home!" The boys called in unison. We all went into the living room waiting for mom to join us.

(Esme)  
I got home to find everyone there. I loved my family and all, but really wanted some time alone. I was exhausted and needed some time just to cry.

I walked into the living room and was embraced by my whole family. I was over whelmed big time. Everyone let go of me and Jasper handed me the roses. I couldn't begin to stop crying as I read the card.

_"Mom, we know this has been a hard day for you. We just wanted you to know that we love you so much. From all of us."_

"I love you all too. Thank you." I said hugging everyone again.

It was a nice evening. We ate dinner and they gave me the home movies and box full of Carlisle's stuff. I was surprised that my family had remembered and actually cared enough to do this.

After everyone left and Bella and Edward went to bed. I sat in the living room watching TV. I had stuck in one of the home movies, I just wasn't able to push play.

(Bella)  
I woke up in the middle of the night with some pain in my stomach, but it was the pain in my back that hurt that worse. I tried several different positions, but nothing was helping. I didn't want to wake Edward up right away as I knew he was exhausted.

I walked into the living room. Mom had fallen asleep with the TV on. "Mom wake up please." I said shaking her.

"Honey, why are you up? Are you OK?" She asked sitting straight up.

"My back and stomach are hurting." I replied.

She came over and began rubbing my back. "Is this helping?" She asked.

"A little."

"OK, is this as bad as it was when they admitted you into the hospital?"

"No, but it hurts though." I replied leaning further into the back of the couch.

"I'm going to wake Edward up, just hang tight for a minute." She said.

Minutes later, Edward and mom came into the living room. "Are you feeling pressure?" Edward asked.

"No, it's this pain in my lower back and some mild cramping in my stomach." I said as tears filled my eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mom asked.

"I am so uncomfortable and I am scared something is going to go wrong." I cried.

"Honey, its..." Edward started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I screamed grabbing my stomach.

(Edward)  
"Mom go get Bella some water." I said as I helped Bella sit down in the recliner.

"Edward!" She gasped.

"Just breathe." I said putting pillows all around her.

"Here is some water." Mom said handing Bella the water.

"Thanks mom." She whimpered as she drank it.

I helped Bella recline back, so I could feel her stomach. "Honey, you aren't in labor. It's false contractions. You just need to rest and if you feel any pressure, you must let me know." I told her.

"Edward, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Honey, for what?"

"For not waking you up, for yelling at you..."

I silenced her with a kiss. "Honey, you are pregnant and not feeling well. It's OK."

It was almost 3am when Bella finally fell asleep and I had to be to work at 5am.

"Do you have to work?" Mom asked.

"Yep, I have to be in at 5am." I yawned.

"Edward, what are you going to do? You can't work like this, you are going to collapse from exhaustion."

"I just have to make it to the 20th and I then I am off for a few weeks."

"You need to explain to them what's going on! Bella needs you. She is scared and you know she wants you to be here if at all possible when her water breaks." Mom said.

A/N-THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE REVIEWING and ADDING ME TO FAVORITES AND ALERTS!


	25. Chapter 25

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!

_"Edward, what are you going to do? You can't work like this, you are going to collapse from exhaustion."_

_"I just have to make it to the 20th and I then I am off for a few weeks."_

_"You need to explain to them what's going on! Bella needs you. She is scared and you know she wants you to be here if at all possible when her water breaks." Mom said._

**CHAPTER 21 DOUBLE TROUBLE**

(Bella)  
I woke at 10am and found Edward sitting up on the couch asleep. I got up and went over to cuddle with him. "Hey honey." He said groggily.

"What are you doing home?" I asked.

"I went in to talk to them today. I have the next 8 weeks off to spoil you and Lillian." He grinned. I leaned over and kissed him.

He shifted to where I was under him. "Where is mom?" I asked.

"Rose called saying that she was really sick and needed help with the boys." He replied.

I put my arms around him and pulled him a bit closer, he held his weight off of my stomach. "I love you so much Bella." His eyes were full of lust. I deepened the kiss. He kissed up and down my jaw line.

I moved my hand down to his zipper. "Honey, we can't." He groaned.

"I know, just trust me please."

With his help I pulled his pants down a bit and took his cock in my hand. "Honey, I can't give you anything back."

"Shut up and relax." I said sticking my tongue down his throat.

I pumped him with my hand. I knew he wouldn't last long since it had been weeks since we had been together. His hips were hitting my hand. He was sweating and moaning into my mouth. "Bella." His voice was trembling.

"Don't hold back. I want you to cum for me."

"Bella, don't stop. I'm almost there!" He cried out. I moved my mouth to his neck and bit down as he came on my hand.

"Oh God Bella." He rested his head on my forehead.

Once he was relaxed, he took his shirt off, so I could clean off my hand. He kissed me feverishly. "Thank you Bella."

He scooted us around to where we were in each others arms, I was a bit more comfortable now. "I am the luckiest man on earth."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I have the most incredible wife, who is amazing, beautiful, and sexy as hell."

"Your just saying that because I gave you a hand job." I said.

"Everything I said is so true." He said rubbing my stomach.

"Do you think Dr. Jackson would induce me on the 21st?" I asked.

"He might Bella, but really it's better if you allow your body to go into labor naturally." He explained.

"Oh." I said looking down.

"Hey, cheer up, she will be here soon."

I snuggled in closer to him as Lillian began kicking me extremely hard. Edward rubbed where she kicked me. "Let mommy rest." He said. Immediately she calmed down. "That's right princess. Daddy loves you."

(Esme)  
I walked into the house and found Edward and Bella on the couch. She was sound asleep. "Hey mom." He said.

"Hey. Are you comfortable?" I asked.

"No not at all, but since she is sleeping, I didn't have the heart to try to move her. How is Rose?"

"I don't know for sure. Emmett got home a few minutes ago. She's still pretty sick." I replied.

"Did you call her doctor?"

"I did, they told me to get her to drink some sprite and eat crackers, but she isn't keeping anything down at all. She did perk up a bit before I left, but I'm not sure."

Edward thought for a few minutes. "I'll call and check on her in a few minutes, but first I need to get up first."

(Edward)  
I called over there to check on Rose. Chris told me that his dad asked them to play quietly in the game room as his mom was still really sick. I told him that I was coming over and he seemed relieved.

"Hey come on in Edward." Chris said you called. Emmett said opening the door for me.

"How is Rose?"

"Not good, she can't keep anything down. She is very weak." Emmett looked worried.

"Was it this bad with the boys?"

"No not at all. She was a little sick, but never this bad. I'm really worried about her."

"I'm going to check on her." I told him.

Rose was in a fetal position on the bed holding her stomach. I sat down next to her. "Hey." She whispered weakly.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" I asked her.

"My back and my stomach." She said.

"I need you to roll over on your back."

"What are you going to do? She asked."

"Just a quick examination." I explained to her as she rolled over. Emmett sat next to her and held her hand as I pressed on her stomach, she cringed in pain.

"Go call mom and tell her that you are bringing the boys over there. We need to get her to the ER." I told them.

"What?" Rose cried.

"Rose, I need you to relax. First of all you are dehydrated and you need fluids, I just want to get you checked out." I assured her.

"I'll be right back." Emmett said running out of the room.

"Be honest with me, am I going to lose the baby?" She asked.

"I am going to call Dr. Scott and tell him I am bringing you in. He is an amazing doctor. He will figure all of this out." I assured her.

She nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Lets go." Emmett said coming into the room. Chris and Danny were standing behind him. Danny looked scared.

I walked over to them and put my hands on their shoulders. "Your mom is going to be ok." I said. I could still see the fear in Danny's eyes. Everytime someone got sick, he thought he was going to lose them like he did his grandpa.

"Emmett, drop the boys off at mom's I am taking her on to the hospital." I told him.

"Edward..."

"Emmett, listen to him please. The cramping is worse."

Emmett looked torn. "Fine." He whispered.

Chris and Danny got into their dad's car, while Emmett put Rose in mine. "Take care of her please." He begged.

"Emmett, I will make sure she is fine. You know I wouldn't take her in unless it was necessary."

He nodded. "I'll be there as fast as I can." He said.

"You better get there safe." I warned him.

(Emmett)  
Watching my brother rush my wife to the hospital was awful. I had never seen her so sick. My boys were quiet. I knew they were scared. I pulled into mom's driveway, she was already waiting for them on the front porch. "I will call you soon. I love you guys." I said.

"Love you too." They said getting out of the car. I watched as they ran toward the house, mom hugged them, then waved to me. I pulled out of the driveway and took off towards the hospital.

(Rose)  
Edward rushed me back into a room. He had two nurses and a doctor already in there. I was in so much pain, I couldn't concentrate on anything. Everyone was poking and prodding me. I wasn't exactly sure what they were all doing. Edward pulled up a stool and held my hand. "Try to relax." He whispered.

"I'm trying." I whimpered. He squeezed my hand and went back to watching the doctor and nurses.

"I am Dr. Scott. How far along are you?" He asked.

"I'm 10 weeks." I replied wincing in pain.

"Ok, I am ordering a urine test and blood work." He said.

I nodded and looked down. I didn't even realize that they had started an IV in my hand.

"Rose!" Emmett said rushing to my side. He leaned down and kissed me. Edward came up and updated him on what they were doing to me.

(Emmett)  
I held Rose's hand as they tried to find our baby's heart beat. I was struggling as I watch the doctor's face. I felt two hands on my shoulders. "Keep it together for Rose." Edward whispered.

"I need to get a ultrasound machine in here now." He said to a nurse.

"What's going on?" Rose asked beginning to cry.

"Rose honey, I'm right here. Calm down." I whispered wiping the tear away with my thumb.

"I am having a hard time getting a clear detection on the baby's heart beat." The doctor answered.

They brought in the ultrasound machine and turned the screen to where we couldn't see it. "Why are they doing that?" I whispered to Edward.

"They do it just in case." He replied.

My heart sank. I had only known about this baby for 3 weeks and yet I loved it as much as I did my boys.

Edward moved down closer to the doctor so he could see the screen. In my moment of fear, I did trust my brother and had to believe he would tell me what was going on, even if the doctor wouldn't. I knew he had done the right thing by bringing her here as quickly as he did.

"Emmett, I'm scared." Rose whispered.

"No matter what happens, I am right here with you." I said kissing her on the nose. I looked to Edward for some sort of hope, when his mouth dropped. My heart fell. I wasn't sure what to think.

Dr. Scott turned the screen around. "I found out why I couldn't hear it right. I am happy to tell you that you and your husband are having twins. If you look closely, you will see the two heartbeats. They are very strong heartbeats."

Rose and I stared at each other. "Two babies. Look what you did to me!" She grinned.

"You are so amazing." I said kissing her.

(Edward)  
Rose was diagnosed with a severe kidney infection. They wanted to keep her over night under observation and to keep fluids in her. They were also going to give her IV antibiotics.

"I'm going to head home. I will tell the boys that everything is ok and you will be able to come home tomorrow." I said to them.

"Thank you Edward. Oh and by the way, don't mention the twins." Emmett said.

"I wont, you two get some rest. They boys are welcome to stay as long as you need them to."

"Thanks Edward." Rose whispered.

"You better tell them soon about the twins. You are going to start showing a lot sooner."

"Oh hush." Rose said throwing a cup at me.

I walked over and hugged them both, then left. I was relieved that their babies would be ok.

By the time I got home it was 9pm. I was relieved to see everyone playing Uno including Bella. I stood there watching her. She looked beautiful as she laughed at the boys cutting up. I knew she was going to make an incredible mother.

"Uncle E!" Danny squealed running to me.

"Hey buddy." I said picking him up.

"How is Rose?" Mom asked.

"She is going to be fine. She has a severe kidney infection. They are keeping her over night, but she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"What about it, the...baby?" Chris asked quietly.

"The baby will be ok also." I replied.

He looked down and nodded.

"Chris, what's the matter?" Mom asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Come on Chris, lets go talk." I said.

He followed me into the kitchen. I grabbed some snack food and drinks and sat down with Chris. "What's up?" I asked.

"I don't know mom and dad are so excited about the baby. Danny is even excited. I don't want a baby in the house. Is that bad?"

"No Chris, you are 10 years old. What you are feeling is understandable. Have you mentioned any of this to your parents?"

"No." He said.

"You need to talk to them. I know the next few days probably wont be a good idea since your mom is so sick, but it will make you feel better. You have amazing parents. They will listen to you." I told him.

"I feel bad for not wanting the baby around, if something had happened to it, it would have been my fault."

"Chris, don't beat yourself up." I said reaching over and touching his shoulder.

"Is the baby really going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yes, that baby has a very strong heartbeat. I saw it on the ultrasound for myself." I said.

"I guess it wont be too bad to have a baby in the house." He whispered.

"No it wont, it will take some time to adjust, but it wont always be bad. When Lillian gets here, we will let you spend time with her, so you know what to expect with a baby."

"Thanks for listening Uncle E."

"Chris you are a good kid." I said.

I looked at him and realized he was crying. I'd never seen him cry, he was so much like his dad. I walked over and knelt down next to him. "Chris, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I miss grandpa. He always made time for me. Now mom and dad are busy talking and planning for the baby. Danny is excited. It's me. I have no one."

"Chris, losing dad was hard on everyone. He always had a way to make everyone feel special. But, you are not alone. I am here and so is Jasper."

"You are going to be busy with Lillian." He said.

"Chris, from what I take of this, your parents didn't plan this baby, which has made them a bit more preoccupied. And yes, after Lillian is born I will be busy, but you can come over and hang out with me here. It's not always going to seem so crazy." I said patting his back.

He hugged me tightly. "You know, grandpa would be so proud of you."

I helped mom get the boys in bed and then went to check on Bella. She was already in bed waiting for me. "Edward, is their baby really going to be ok?" She asked.

"Yah, they did an ultrasound. I saw the heartbeat. It's very strong."

Bella snuggled in closer to me. "I am so lucky to have you."

"I think I am the lucky one." I kissed her nose and held her tightly as she drifted off to sleep.

The next evening Emmett and Rose came to get the boys. Rose was glowing. She looked 100% better than she did the day before. I watched Chris run to her and hug her tightly. He seemed better after we talked last night.

Emmett couldn't keep his hands of Rose's stomach. The love and excitement in his eyes was evident.

They stayed for awhile, but didn't mention the twins. I was hoping they would soon. I didn't know if I could keep it from Bella.


	26. Chapter 26

_The next evening Emmett and Rose came to get the boys. Rose was glowing. She looked 100% better than she did the day before. I watched Chris run to her and hug her tightly. He seemed better after we talked last night._

_Emmett couldn't keep his hands of Rose's stomach. The love and excitement in his eyes was evident._

_They stayed for awhile, but didn't mention the twins. I was hoping they would soon. I didn't know if I could keep it from Bella._

**CHAPTER 22 MISERABLE**

(Bella)  
Edward and I got ready for my doctor appointment. I couldn't believe I had made it to my due date. "Your quiet." Edward commented.

"I am just praying that my water breaks on the way over there."

Edward laughed, then sighed. "We will talk to the doctor about inducing you."

"Thank you." I replied.

We got there a few minutes early. I was so nervous. "Relax honey." He whispered.

"Bella Cullen." The nurse called.

Edward helped me up. "Maybe your water will break on the way back."

"I wish." I replied.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Miserable." I replied.

"It will be over soon." She said cheerfully.

I growled and heard Edward laugh.

The nurse weighed me, checked my blood pressure and made me pee in a cup. By the time she led me back to the room I was exhausted. "Change into the gown and hop up on the table. Dr. Jackson will be here soon."

I changed into the gown and go onto the table. "You look beautiful." Edward said stepping between my legs.

I buried my face in his chest as he gently rubbed my back. "Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yah, still praying my water breaks." I sighed.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Dr. Jackson asked coming in.

"She's hanging in there. She had some false contractions the other night and some back pain, but it didn't last long." Edward said for me.

"I see, well lets check you out and see if there has been any change." He said.

"Please induce me." I begged. I was still in Edward's arms.

Edward kissed my head and stepped to the side of the bed. "Lets check you. Lie back and put your feet in the stir ups." Dr. Jackson said.

Edward leaned down. "I want to take you in the stir ups." He whispered. I couldn't help but blush.

Dr. Jackson threw his gloves away, measured my stomach, and listened to Lillian's heartbeat.

"OK. Sit up and lets talk." He said.

Edward helped me up and held me close to him.

"I know you are uncomfortable and wanting this to be over with. However, you are still dilated to 2 and Lillian hasn't dropped yet."

"So I guess that's a no." I whispered.

"I'm going to lift your bed rest restrictions, however, I still want you to take it easy and get plenty of rest. Walk as much as you can and that will help her drop." He said.

"OK." I sighed.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I will be right back."

I did as he said. Tears of frustration poured down my cheeks. "Bella honey." Edward whispered holding me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Baby, you have nothing to apologize for." He kissed me softly.

Dr. Jackson came back into the room. "If nothing happens. I want you to check into the hospital on December 27th at 6am and we will begin the induction process." He said. I could have hugged him.

"Now Bella, the more active you are the more it will help. You might also begin to feel more false contractions, so be prepared."

(Edward)  
I hated seeing Bella cry. I knew she was ready, but I agreed with the doctor. We talked with him for a few more minutes, then left.

Christmas was 4 days away. I couldn't wait. I also heard we could have a big snow storm. "Bella, I need to stop by my office at the hospital. Do you want to go in?" I asked her.

"Yah, maybe walking will help."

We got to the hospital and helped her out of the car. "What do you need to get?" She asked.

"I want to get a Doppler to monitor the baby's heartbeat, if you start having contractions." I told her.

We walked thru the hallways quietly, stopping to talk to a few nurses. I knew Bella was getting tired and I needed to get her home. I grabbed what I needed and we started to leave.

"Edward, can we go walk by the nursery and see if there are any babies in there?"

"Of course. Come on." I said taking her hand.

There was a baby, who had just been born. The nurse was cleaning him off. "Wow." She whispered touching her stomach.

I put my hand over hers. "In 6 days, we will have our baby."

She leaned into me and placed her head on my chest. "I can't wait."

Mom was waiting anxiously for us to get home. "What did they say?" She asked.

"If I haven't gone by December 27, then I will go up there and be induced. So in 6 days, she will be here." Bella said.

"It will go fast." Mom said placing her hand on Bella's stomach.

"I hope so." She sighed.

"Do you want to rest?" I asked Bella.

"No. I feel pretty good." She replied.

"Did the doctor take you off bed rest?" Mom asked.

"For the most part yes. He wants me to walk as much as possible, but I still need to rest quite a bit." Bella answered her.

"Being able to get up will help time go faster." Mom said.

"I sure hope so." Bella replied.

I took Bella upstairs. She hadn't seen the baby's room finished, complete with the furniture.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful." I wrapped my arms around resting my chin on her shoulder and my hands on her stomach. I felt her whole body relax.

"Are we ready to be parents?" She whispered.

"More than ready. We are going to be just fine." I kissed the back of her neck.

She turned to face me. Lillian was kicking both of us. "I need you." She whispered.

"Honey, we can't. Not until after the baby is born." I felt her sigh.

"Let's go take a shower." I suggested.

"I would rather take a bath."

"Then a bath it is."

We filled up the tub and I helped her in. She leaned back against me. Her whole body felt tense again. "Honey, please relax." I whispered taking the soapy sponge and washing her body. She closed her eyes moaning contentedly as I washed her stomach and slowly washing her swollen breasts.

Once I was done, I helped her sit up so I could wash her hair. "Edward." She whispered.

"Yes honey."

"It really hurts to sit like this." She winced.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." I finished quickly and she collapsed against me.

"Bella, have you thought about the delivery? I mean, do you want to try to do this with or without drugs?"

"I would like to try it with out, but I'm scared of the pain."

"Well, pain is a big part of this, but mom and Rose can help you with the breathing and I will be there allowing you to hurt me if you need too."

"OK then." She laughed.

"Seriously Bella, I wont leave your side."

"You better not, or this will be your last child." She laughed.

"Edward, I don't want to have a c-section." She said suddenly very serious.

"That is only if its last resort and only if its what's best for you and or Lillian." I assured her.

A/N THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ALERTS AND REVIEWS. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_"Bella, have you thought about the delivery? I mean, do you want to try to do this with or without drugs?"_

_"I would like to try it with out, but I'm scared of the pain."_

_"Well, pain is a big part of this, but mom and Rose can help you with the breathing and I will be there allowing you to hurt me if you need too."_

_"OK then." She laughed._

_"Seriously Bella, I wont leave your side."_

_"You better not, or this will be your last child." She laughed._

_"Edward, I don't want to have a c-section." She said suddenly very serious._

_"That is only if its last resort and only if its what's best for you and or Lillian." I assured her._

**CHAPTER 23 SNOW**

(Bella)

I woke up the morning before Christmas knowing there was a lot to be done. I had planned on helping mom bake cookies, so the boys could decorate them with her before bed. Alice and Jasper were coming over around 10am to get ready for the big surprise for the boys. Jasper had decided he would dress up as Santa this year, but they had to plan it carefully,  
so the boys didn't find out.

Mom was sipping her coffee when I got into the kitchen. "Morning." She said smiling.

I walked over and hugged her. "How are you and Princess Lillian doing this morning?"

"She is still in here." I sighed grabbing a bowl of cereal and joining mom at the table.

"Three more days."

"And counting." I laughed.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I did actually. Lillian was still most of the night, but I am getting it in the ribs this  
morning."

"Good morning." Edward said cheerfully as he came into the kitchen. He walked over and kissed me. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Pretty good." I said kissing him back.

I got up awhile later and went into the living room. It had begun snowing. They didn't think we would be getting much, but by the look of it, I wasn't so sure.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Two arms snaked around my waist and Edward's hands rested on my stomach.

"It sure is. When I was little I used love to run around outside when it would first start snowing and try to catch the snow flakes on my tongue."

"Go get your coat, come on." He said. smiling.

We walked outside in the snow. It was falling pretty hard and beginning to stick. "If I wasn't pregnant, I would throw a snowball at you." I giggled.

He rolled his eyes. "I suppose you want me to pick you up snow and make you a snow ball."

"Now that you mentioned it, yes."

He handed me a tiny little ball of snow. "Oh no, bigger than that."

Eventually, he had a snowball that I was happy with. "Here honey." He said. I took it from him and threw it at him. I got him in the stomach. He picked up a hand full of snow and tossed it on me.

I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to me. "What?" He asked.

"I just love you so much." I said. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you to Bella."

"I think our daughter is very jealous, she wont stop kicking."

He placed his hands on my stomach. "Mommy and daddy love you too."

Suddenly I felt very nauseous. I leaned against him, praying it would pass.

"Bella, honey. What's going on?" He asked nervously.

"I don't feel so good." I broke away from him and ran to the side of the yard. He held my hair and rubbed my back.

"You OK sweetheart?" He asked when I was done.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Lets get you inside, so you can sit down and rest." He wrapped one arm around my waist and supported most of my weight.

"Edward, I feel some pressure." I said as we walked towards the house.

"OK. Are you feeling any other pains?"

"No, just pressure."

Alice and Jasper pulled in and parked in the garage. "Oh God, it's Santa Jasper and hyper energizer elf." Bella groaned. I chuckled. She had them pinned perfectly.

(Edward)  
I got Bella in and helped her lie down on the couch. I pressed down on her stomach, it was just as I thought. Lillian had dropped. My gut instinct told me that we wouldn't be making it until the 27th.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart. Lillian's dropped." I told her. She looked so tired. "Bella honey, just rest." I said covering her up.

She nodded rolling over and closing her eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." I said kissing her.

I went into the kitchen. Mom, Jasper and Alice were all sitting around the table talking. "Daddy Edward!" Alice squealed jumping up and hugging me.

"Hey Mrs. Clause." I said hugging her.

"Where is Bella?" Jasper asked.

"She isn't feeling well. We were outside and she got sick. Then she started telling me she was feeling some pressure. She is resting on the couch. I can tell by feeling her stomach that Lillian has dropped." I explained to them.

"Do you think she's going into labor?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

"Jasper really, have you considered electric shock therapy?" I asked.

"I have. They said I am not a candidate." He laughed hugging his wife.

"Keep being mean!" Alice said glaring at him.

"Sorry." He said kissing her.

"No, she isn't in labor yet. She is just going to be uncomfortable until Lillian is born." I explained.

Alice's phone rang. "Hey Rose." She said. "I know, Um, Jasper isn't feeling well. Hopefully he will be better by tomorrow morning." She said winking at mom.

"What?" I whispered to mom. She shook her head signaling to me to wait a minute.

Alice hung up the phone and giggled. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Jasper and I are going to be hiding out in the basement when they get here. Jasper will sneak in somehow and I will stay in the basement." Alice was shaking with excitement.

"What time will they be here?" I asked.

"Around 1pm. They are getting everyone ready and Rose was sick this morning, so they are moving slow." Alice said.

"I'll let Bella rest for awhile then wake her up." I said.

"Edward, just let her rest as long as she needs to. She is going to need it." Mom said.

"I know." I replied.

I walked into the living room. Bella was curled up on the couch as asleep. I sat on the end of the couch and gently took her feet into my lap.

I missed dad. Christmas was always his favorite holiday. After all of us grew up and moved out on our own, we would come over on Christmas Eve and spend the night. When we were kids dad would dress up as Santa every year, but stopped when we were teenagers. Then he picked the Santa suit back up after Chris was born. He would come in sometime on Christmas Eve and talk to the boys and give them candy canes. To my knowledge they never knew who it was.

I was glad the tradition would be kept after dad passed away. I knew it was something that all of us would do for the future kids in the family.

Bella stirred holding her stomach tighter. I leaned over, touching her stomach. Lillian, was kicking her. I silently prayed that Bella would be able to sleep through it.

"Can I get you anything?" Alice asked quietly.

"No, I'm good."

She patted Bella's stomach lightly. "I can't wait to have a baby in the house." She whispered.

I hated talking about my sister and Jasper's sex life, but I decided to ask. "What about you and Jasper?" I asked quietly.

She shrugged. "At some point we are going to try again. There are days I want to throw my pills away and other days I don't know if I am strong enough to go through it all again."

"Well, just so you know that sometimes, it can take awhile to get pregnant if you have been on birth control for years at a time." I said.

"Gee thanks Edward." She grumbled.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that try not to get discouraged. Alice, you are young, it could still happen." I told her.

She gave me a hug. "Thanks Edward, I needed to hear that."

I stared at my sister. She was the best sister anyone could have. Sure we gave her hell all the time when we were kids, but we took care of her. It was hard to see her struggling, knowing how badly she wanted to have a baby.

"Well got to get Jasper downstairs and turn him into Santa. Maybe if I get him changed fast enough I will get to sit on his lap and tell him what I want for Christmas."

"Oh hell Alice!"

She danced out of the room squealing for Jasper. I couldn't help but be thankful that we couldn't hear the sounds that would go on downstairs.

I carefully slid out from under Bella and stood up. Mom came in and looked out the window. "Have you seen how much snow we have?" She asked.

I walked over to the window. "God Edward, its got to be a good 9 inches." She said.

"Guess we are going to get a white Christmas, just like dad always liked." I said putting my arms around mom and hugging her. We stood there quietly. I knew she was really missing dad. I wasn't crazy. There were nights when Bella couldn't sleep and I would get up to get her a drink, I would hear mom crying.

One night her crying was so hard, that I actually went in to check on her. She had his scrubs to her face and she sobbed. I walked into her room and held her. She gripped my shirt and sobbed herself back to sleep. I don't know if she even realized I was there with her.

"Bella, wake up." I said kissing her stomach.

"Go away." She grumbled.

"Come on honey. Emmett and Rose will be here with the boys soon." I said.

"Fine! I'm up!" She tried to sit up, but her stomach got in the way. "Dammit." She moaned.

I helped her up off the couch. "Oh my God!" She ran back to the bathroom. I quickly followed her and held her hair as she vomited. She collapsed against me. "I can't do this. Please take me to the hospital and make them induce me." She cried.

"Bella, just a few more days and Lillian will be here." I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"You be pregnant! You feel pressure in places you never knew could feel this bad. You go through the pain of contractions and THEN you can tell me 3 more days!" She hunched over holding her stomach.

"What's going on?" I asked gently.

"Cramping." She whispered.

I reached around and rubbed her stomach. It was defiantly hard. I held her waiting for it to pass. I knew she was miserable. "I'm going to take a shower. Can you find me some clothes?" She asked.

I started the water for her and went to get her an outfit. I knew she needed something comfortable. Alice was probably going to freak out, when I pulled the sweat pants and tank top out, but I didn't care. Bella wasn't feeling well and needed to be comfortable.

I heard Emmett's voice. They were in the kitchen talking about who knows what. I hadn't heard the boys, but I knew they were probably helping mom in the kitchen.

I went back in and sat down on the toilet. "Edward, I know your there. Please go do something." She said.

"I'm sorry honey. I am just making sure you are OK."

She turned off the water and opened the shower door. "Well since you are still here, will you dry me off?"She looked like she was feeling some what better. I helped her dry off and get dressed.

"What are you staring at?" She asked shyly.

"You are so beautiful, I am having a hard time keeping my hands off of you."

"Well then don't." She blushed.

I pulled her into my arms and held her. "Come here." I said taking her hands and leading her over to the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just sit down."

She did as I said. I grabbed her hair brush and sat behind her. "I'm going to brush your hair." I whispered as I began to gently run the brush thru her long wavy hair.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Bella, I get you don't feel well. I know I don't know exactly how you feel, but I can tell to look at you that you feel miserable."

"OK you got me. You do get it a little bit at least." She laughed.

"I try." I set the hairbrush down and rubbed her shoulders for a few minutes.

"We should go enjoy the family." She said.

"Yes, we should." I replied.

As we got to the door, Bella stopped. "Just a minute." She said taking a deep breath.

"Do you need to lie down?" I asked.

"No, I'm OK. It feels like all the other false labor." She replied.

"Alright." I got her to the recliner and helped her sit. "I'll be back. I'm going to get you some water."

(Esme)  
Edward and Bella had been in the bedroom for along time. I could tell Bella was struggling. I could tell by looking at her this morning that the baby was probably going to come sooner than they thought.

"Grandma!" Danny yelled running into the kitchen.

"Hey buddy." I said hugging him and Chris.

"Hey mom. Did they attack you?" Emmett asked as they came in.

"No worse than usual." I said pulling Emmett and Rose into a hug.

"How are you feeling Rose?" I asked.

"Mornings still suck, but otherwise I feel great. Oh and look." She pulled up her shirt and revealed a small baby bump.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"11 ½ weeks." She grinned.

"Are you sure they have the date right?"

"Oh yah. They said that with the 3rd pregnancy you start showing sooner and with twins its even earlier."

"I showed way earl... Oh my God, did you say twins?" I exclaimed.

Emmett placed his hand on her stomach. "I guess I did it right this time." He said.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed hugging them.

"We figured we needed to tell every soon. Edward can't keep his mouth shut." Emmett said.

"How did he find out?" I asked.

"The evening he took me to the doctor. He was there when they did the ultrasound. We swore him to secrecy." Rose said.

"Do the boys know?" I asked.

"Yes we told them after we picked them up. Danny was so excited. Chris took some time to come around. We talked to him for hours about it. He seems better now." Emmett said.

Edward walked into the kitchen. "Hey little brother. Where is my very pregnant sister in law?" Emmett asked.

"She is resting in the recliner. She's feeling a lot of pressure, and has been having some false contractions." He explained.

"Do we need to get her to the hospital?" Rose asked.

"No not yet, I am just going to keep my eye on things." He said grabbing a glass of water.

(Rose)  
"I'll go check on her. Besides Edward, mom is mad at you and you have some explaining to do." I joked.

"What?" He asked totally confused.

"You kept my secret." I took the glass of water out of his hands and walked out of the kitchen.

Bella was in the recliner, watching cartoons with Chris and Danny. She looked exhausted. "Hey Bella, how you feeling?"

"I have been better. Edward says I'm having false contractions. They don't hurt that bad, just take my breath away when my stomach tightens up."

"I had them really had with Danny. They tried to tell me that false contractions don't hurt. Whatever!" I laughed.

"What can I do?"

"Try walking around, changing positions, drink plenty of fluids, and use this time to work on your breathing." I told her.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach. "Just breathe Bella, slow deep breaths." I told her massaging her stomach.

"Mom, is Aunt B's baby gonna come now?" Danny asked me.

"Not yet, but soon." I told him.

"Aunt B, did you know that mom is having twins?"

"No, I didn't." She said relaxing.

"Yep and they will be my last two." I replied.

"Seriously?" Bella asked.

"Yah, it's kind of sad, but Emmett will be getting fixed. He didn't want to at first, but I told him it was only fair since I had to go through the pain of child birth, it was the least he could do. Besides we aren't young anymore. I'm not saying 30 is old, but we have two healthy boys, and two babies on the way. We are happy with that."

"Maybe you will have two girls, to equal out the family." She said.


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!**

_"Aunt B, did you know that mom is having twins?"_

_"No, I didn't." She said relaxing._

_"Yep and they will be my last two." I replied._

_"Seriously?" Bella asked._

_"Yah, it's kind of sad, but Emmett will be getting fixed. He didn't want to at first, but I told him it was only fair since I had to go through the pain of child birth, it was the least he could do. Besides we aren't young anymore. I'm not saying 30 is old, but we have two healthy boys, and two babies on the way. We are happy with that."_

Chapter SNOW

(Jasper)  
"Alright, are you ready Santa?" Alice asked me.

"As ready as I will ever be, this suit is hot." I said.

"Jasper you make this suit hot." She giggled.

"Careful now, I promised as soon as I was done with Chris and Danny, I will allow you to sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas."

"Go then." She said kissing me.

I snuck around to the front door and peaked in the window. Everyone was sitting there watching TV.

"Ho ho ho!" I called walking into the living room.

"Santa!" Danny cried.

I prayed I could get away with this. I didn't want to ruin it for them.

"Come sit down Santa." Mom said pointing to the recliner.

I went and sat down. "Who wants to tell Santa what they want for Christmas."

Chris walked over and sat down on my lap. "What would you like?" I asked him.

"I want a 4-wheeler and video games." He said. I handed him his candy cane and he got off my lap.

Danny climbed up next. "I want the twins to be boys and a 4-wheeler."

I was so shocked by the word twins, I wasn't sure what to say. "Here is your candy cane." I said.

"Thanks Santa." He said jumping off my lap.

I stared at my sister and had an idea. I motioned for her to come over to me.

"I'm a bit old for this aren't I?" She asked as she sat down.

"What would you like for Christmas?" I asked.

She looked at me funny for a few seconds. "Jasper." She whispered very quietly.

"Ho ho ho." I laughed.

"I want a niece or a nephew from my brother and sister."

"That's a little gross isn't it." I joked.

"No, they have been trying for years and they would make excellent parents." She replied.

"Well, not sure I can make that work, but we'll see. Here is your candy cane."

I wished everyone a Merry Christmas and walked out the front door.

I snuck around back and down into the basement. I was overcome by emotion over what Rose had said to me. I grabbed Alice and pulled her up in my arms.

"What would you like for Christmas?" I asked her.

"A baby." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I threw away my pills.."

"Oh Alice." Tears were falling down both of our cheeks.

"Are you OK with it?" She asked.

"More than OK. There are no words to express how happy I am. I love you so much."

"Since everyone knows that we are thinking about trying, lets not tell them that we are trying. It could take awhile." She said.

"That's fine. And Alice, like I have said before. I am here no matter what." I said kissing  
her.

She put her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. "Well." I growled getting hard, "Right here?" I asked.

She nodded smiling a wicked smile. I pulled her over to a chair and sat down. She straddled my lap and pulled off my beard and hat. "Well little girl, have you been naughty or nice?" I asked.

She kissed me again, grinding into me. I stifled a moan, "I'll take that as naughty." I said, going for the buttons on her shirt. She ran her hands through my hair and continued grinding ever so slowly. I took her shirt off and quickly removed her bra pulling her closer, burying my face in her breasts. I kissed between her breasts then moved my mouth to her nipple, she gasped and ground harder. "I need you now." I said moving her off me a bit pulling out my already erect cock.

Alice moved off me and quickly removed her pants and panties, she was so gorgeous. She straddled my legs again, just over my cock.

I lightly played with her clit. "Your so wet." I moaned, pulling her into a kiss, she moved my hand and gently slid onto my shaft. She moved up and down slowly at first, I wrapped my arms around her putting her to me.

"Faster." I breathed. She ground onto my cock as I trust up into her faster and faster holding onto each other tighter. I knew she was close to release, I moved my hand down to her clit and rubbed it as she road.

"Jazz, I'm gonna come." she moaned into my neck gasping.

"Me to baby. Keep going." I said moving her faster with one hand, still rubbing with the other. She bit down onto my shoulder, screaming with her release, that was all it took I came right along with her. We sat there for what seemed forever, holding each other breathing hard.

(Emmett)  
Santa showed up and I couldn't help but notice the way Rose looked at him. In the past it was dad who did Santa, however, this year I knew that wasn't possible. I didn't have a chance to ask Rose about it, because Chris and Danny were right there.

"I have to go take care of some Christmas stuff. I will be back, keep the boys occupied." I told Rose.

"Emmett, you OK?" She asked glancing up at me.

"Yah, um, we'll talk about it later." I said and walking into the kitchen, where the basement stairs were.

The boys had wanted 4-wheelers and after many hours of talking to Rose, we agreed to get them. I had stored them in the basement, which was also that back garage. I needed to make sure that I had also put their helmets with them.

I opened up the basement door and froze! "Emmett get out!" Alice screeched.

"Oh, um, sorry." I turned and ran back upstairs and fell through the kitchen door.

"Emmett, what the hell?" Rose asked coming into the kitchen.

I pulled her to me. "I, um, couldn't figure out why you were so friendly with Santa. I'm sorry it was stupid." I admitted.

"You thought I was...Oh Emmett! What is the matter with you? Did you really think I was flirting with Santa?" She asked.

"I honestly didn't realize who it was until I went down stairs and well, I saw Alice doing Santa Clause." I sang it to the tune of 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause.'

"Are you serious?" She giggled.

"Yep! She was telling him what she wanted for Christmas." I laughed.

A while later, Alice and Jasper walked into the living room. "Hey guys!" She squealed.

"Hey Alice, hey Jasper. What are you doing here? I thought Jasper was sick?" I asked.

"I'm feeling better." He replied.

(Bella)  
Despite have false contractions and feeling like shit all day, I was having fun with my family. When it got dark out, we all went outside to watch the boys play. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward chased them around the yard throwing snowballs at them.

"Do we have a game plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well knowing the boys they will be up by 7am begging to open presents. I just hope I can get through it without throwing up too much." Rose replied.

"We can put a trash can next to you." Alice offered.

"Rose, have you told Bella and Alice your news?" Mom asked.

"Bella knows, but I haven't had a chance to tell Alice." She replied.

"Tell me what?" Alice asked.

"We found out that we are having twins." Rose said.

"Two babies! Oh my God, I can't believe it! That is amazing!" Alice squealed hugging Rose.

"Thanks Alice." Rose replied.

"Show them." Mom said.

Rose rolled her eyes. She unzipped her coat and pulled up her shirt. "You are going to be so cute." I said.

"Can I touch?" Alice asked.

"Of course." She replied.

We both reached out to touch her stomach.

Emmett and Rose made Chris and Danny go to bed around 10pm that night. We were all still sitting around talking.

"I think I'm going to bed." I told Edward.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yah, I'm just really tired." I yawned.

(Edward)  
We hugged everyone goodnight and went to the bedroom. I helped Bella into her pajamas and into bed. "I hope I get some sleep tonight."

"If you can't wake me up." I said climbing into bed and putting my arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied rolling over to face me.

Bella had been having false contractions all morning and into late afternoon. They had stopped right before supper, so I was hoping she would get a good nights sleep.

I was awaken in the middle of the night, to Bella tossing and turning. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were closed, but there was something about the look on her face, that made me worry.

"Bella honey." I whispered propping myself up on my elbow.

"I'm hurting." She whispered softly.

"Where are you hurting?" I asked.

"My back." She gasped curling around her stomach.

"Has the cramping gotten any worse?" I asked placing my hand on the side of her stomach.

"Yes." She cried.

I glanced at the clock, it was 1:55am. "Bella, why don't you try to walk around a little bit and see if that helps." I said getting out of bed. She allowed me to help her up and we began walking around the bedroom.

"How long have you been feeling these?" I asked.

"Not long, I thought the back pain was just from lying down and being uncomfortable, but then when you woke up I felt the cramps again."

We walked for awhile longer, when she leaned over and held her stomach. I glanced down at my watch, it was 2:30. "Edward, I need to lie down."

"Bella, I am going to start timing your contractions. You could be going into labor." I told her helping her sit on the bed.

I propped myself up on the bed and leaned against the headboard. "Come here." I said helping her slide between my legs.

She leaned back against me. "This feels really good." She whispered.

"Try to get some sleep. I will stay like this all night if you need me too." I placed my hands on each side of her stomach rubbing it gently. I pulled the blankets up around us and continued rubbing soothing circles around her stomach causing her to relax.

"Edward, it hurts." She whimpered. She was defiantly having contractions that were consistently 30minutes apart. I just hoped that it would speed up soon for her. This could go on for awhile at this rate.

"Just take slow deep breaths." I reminded her.

"I'm feeling more pressure."

"Bella, I am going to get up. I want to check you and see if you are making any progress."

She nodded, sitting forward a bit so I could slide out from around her. "I need you to pull off your panties." I said.

I grabbed a pair of gloves and the Doppler so I could check Lillian's heart rate. I went back to Bella. "Alright, lets see what's going on." I said sitting down on the bed next to her.

She spread her legs. "You still have a ways to go, but, you are at 3 now." I said throwing my gloves away. Next I checked Lillian's heart rate. It was very strong. I turned it off and laid down next to Bella.

"Now what?" She asked.

"We wait it out, until it's time to go to the hospital." I said.

"When will we go?" She asked.

"Your contractions will get to about 5minutes apart or your water breaks." I explained to her.

(Bella)  
I had been having contractions that were 30minutes apart. They were getting painful. I wasn't looking forward to them coming minutes apart. Edward walked around the bedroom with me, trying to speed things up. This, however, didn't seem to be working.

"What time is it?" I breathed leaning over the bed, trying to ease my back pain.

"It's almost 6am." He said rubbing my back.

"Mm. It hurts." I moaned fisting the sheets. He added pressure to where he was rubbing my back. He never said anything, just rubbed my back where it was hurting.

Once it was over, I stood up and leaned against him. "Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"Can I get some crackers and water or something?" I asked.

"Sure. Do you feel like going to the kitchen?"

"Yah. I think I can make it." I replied.

We walked into the kitchen, he kept his arm wrapped tightly around me. Everyone, except Chris and Danny were in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Morning." I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Whoa, Bella, didn't you sleep at all?" Alice asked.

Rose jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. "I see praying her morning sickness away didn't work. And no Alice, I didn't sleep much at all. I have been having contractions since about 2am." I replied.

"How far apart are they?" Mom asked.

"About 20 to 30minutes." Edward replied.

"That's so exciting! A baby on Christmas!" Rose said coming back into the room.

"Can we open presents?" Chris asked excitedly coming into the kitchen with Danny.

"Um, calm down a minute. Your mom isn't feeling well and Aunt B isn't feeling well either." Emmett said to them.

"I'm OK with it if Rose is." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked looking at me.

"If this is it, it's only going to get worse, why not go ahead and do it now." I said.

"I'm OK with it." Rose agreed.

Everyone filed into the living room, while Edward grabbed some crackers and a bottle of water for me. "Lets go." He said.

"Hold on a minute." I gasped.

He set everything down and took me into his arms. "They're getting stronger."

"And closer." He added looking at the clock.

We joined everyone in the living room. I sat between Rose and Edward. She looked over and gave me a sympathetic look.

Mom passed out all of the presents. The boys got tons of video games, clothes, sports stuff, 4-wheelers, etc. During the time we opened presents, Rose ran out of the room three times to vomit.

I was having a hard time concentrating on what everyone else got. My back was starting to kill me. I leaned against Edward. "Can you help me up. I need to go to the bathroom." I whispered. He helped me up and into the bathroom.

I noticed a little bit of blood on the toilet paper and began to panic. "Edward." I cried.

"Honey what is it?" He asked.

"I'm spotting." I sobbed.

He looked at me and smiled. "Honey, its normal. It happens to some women in the beginning stages of labor." He said.

He helped me up and hugged me. "Everything is going to be just fine." He whispered washing my face.

"You ready to go back in there?" He asked.

"Hold me please." I whispered placing my face in his chest. He put his arms around me and held me tightly.

"Can I get you anything?" Mom asked coming into the room.

"Water." I whispered.

"OK, I'll be right back." She said leaving.

"I want to go back to the living room." I said.

I laid down on the couch with my head on Edward's lap. He ran his fingers through my hair. Chris and Danny were busy playing video games with their dad.

"Here Bella." Mom handed me the glass of water.

(Edward)  
It was close to 11am. Bella's contractions had gotten down to 15minutes apart. Emmett and Jasper had taken the boys upstairs to the playroom.

Bella was bent over the couch as another contraction came on. "Bella, you are doing great. I know it hurts. Just breathe in slow deep breaths and remember do not hold your breath." Rose said. She was on her knees facing the back of the couch rubbing Bella's shoulders while I  
rubbed the small of her back.

"I need to lie down." Bella cried.

I helped her stand up, so I could get her to the bedroom. "Ah, my water broke." She cried falling into me.

"Rose, go tell Emmett to get his jeep ready. We're going to the hospital." I said. She nodded and took off running.

Mom and Alice came into the living room hearing the commotion. "Mom, go get her bag. It's in our room." I ordered.

Alice sat down next to Bella. "I can't wait to see my niece." She said.

Everything was happening so fast. Bella's contractions suddenly started to pick up. Emmett ran out the front door with Rose coming behind him. Jasper is helping the boys get ready." She told us.

(Emmett)  
I ran out the front door to get my jeep warmed up. I couldn't believe that my niece was coming on Christmas.

I froze when I got to the jeep. Snow was up to the top of my tires. I wasn't sure I could get it out. I jumped in and started it. I put it into reverse and hit the gas pedal. It didn't move an inch, the tires spun. I tried it 3 times. "Dammit!" I yelled slamming my fist into the steering  
wheel.

I ran back to the house. Bella was leaning into Edward breathing hard. "Are we ready?" Mom asked.

"I can't get it out. We are completely snowed in." I said.

Bella looked at me, tears were streaming down her face. "What? I can't have this baby here." She began to sob.

"I am so sorry." I said looking down.

"OK, just calm down. Bella, it's OK. We are going to get through this. I have delivered quite a few babies, this one is no different." Edward said reassuring Bella.

"But this isn't the hospital." She whispered.

"There is no difference really, other than no drugs." He joked lightly.

(Bella)  
I went back to the comfort of Edward's arms. I couldn't imagine doing this without him. He was my rock. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck. He placed his hands on my hips. He swayed us gently back and forth. "You are doing amazing." He whispered  
in my ear.

I could hear everyone talking around me, but I couldn't concentrate on the words. I just listened to the sound of Edward's voice.

"Oh God, here it comes again." I tensed and began breathing hard.

"Bella, you need to relax your body and focus on your breathing. Nice and slow." Rose said rubbing my back.

"Do you want to try to lie down?" Edward asked.

I nodded as my contraction ended. I was able to go into the bedroom. Everyone stayed in the living room until we were settled. Edward listened to Lillian's heart rate and checked me. I was now at 5.

I rolled over on my side. "Can you have everyone come back in?" I asked him.

"Of course." He left the room and came back minutes later. He climbed into bed next to me facing me. "They will be in soon." He said kissing me.

"How much longer?" I cried.

"You are halfway there." He reassured me.

"It hurts to fucking bad." Tears were streaming down my face.

(Edward)  
Seeing Bella in so much pain was not my idea of fun. I would have gladly traded places with her. I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her. Deep down I knew, she wasn't allowing me to see how badly she was really hurting.

My mom and sisters came in and sat around the room. "Is there anything we can do?" Mom asked. I looked at her totally feeling helpless. Yes I was a doctor and knew all the things to say, but Bella was my wife. She didn't want to hear doctor talk, she wanted me to say all the right things to comfort her.

"Can you get her some ice and a cool wet washcloth?" I asked.

"I'll be right back." Alice said getting up and leaving the room.

"Bella, how are you doing?" Mom asked.

"I just want to make it stop." Bella said, her voice was quivering.

Rose, rubbed Bella's feet. "You are doing amazing. I was screaming." She told Bella.

"I feel like screaming." She whimpered.

"Bella, don't keep it in. If you need to scream, then scream." Mom told her.

"Edward, could she take a bath in the Jacuzzi tub?" Rose asked me.

I looked down at Bella. "Would you like to try it?"

"Yes please." She said softly.

Mom went to start the tub water. I got up and wrote down everything I needed in preparation for my daughter's birth.

"Here you go." Alice said sitting next to Bella.

A bit later, we got Bella into the tub. She put on a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. She didn't care who all saw her, but I knew she probably didn't want to be naked. "Mom can you go and get everything on this list and put it on the dresser?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." She said taking the list and leaving the room. Rose and Alice were lying on our bed watching TV. They would take turns coming into check on us, but wanted to give us time alone. I sat next to Bella holding her hand. She had her eyes closed.

Bella's contractions were 7 minutes apart. She was lying back allowing the water to relax her body. She seemed like a natural at labor. You would have thought she had done this before. I knew a lot of this had to do with Rose coming over every day to help Bella practice her  
breathing.

Rose had chosen natural childbirth with out pain medicine. I knew Bella had considered that, but wasn't sure she could handle the pain. I looked at Bella, she had turned to where she was lying on the side of the tub, resting her head on her arms. Sweat was dripping down her face. I wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Get in." She gasped panting hard.

"OK, I'll be right back." I said.

"No Edward, don't leave me." She begged reaching for me.

It broke my heart to see her like that. "Honey, I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a change of clothes for us." I said.

I hurried into the room. "How is she?" Mom asked.

"She is doing amazing. I'm just getting us a change of clothes. She is wanting me to get in with her." I told them.

"How much longer?" Alice asked grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know yet. It could speed up at any time." I told her.

"Edward!" Bella called.

I grabbed everything quickly and went back to the bathroom. Her face was flushed and she was grabbing her stomach. "I'm right here honey." I got in behind her and pulled her back to me. I wrapped my arms around her gently rubbing her stomach.

"Mm. I don't know if I can do this much longer." I could feel her tense up.

"Bella, I need you to take slow deep breaths. In through your nose and out through your mouth." I said gently.

"It hurts so bad." She whimpered.

"Bella, you are truly amazing. It shouldn't be much longer." I said trying to comfort her.

(Bella)  
The tub felt amazing at first, but all of a sudden the contractions started coming faster and the pressure was intense. "Oh my God! The pressure! I need to push." I cried gripping his hands as hard as I could.

"OK, I'm going to help you out of the tub and into the bed." He said getting out of the tub first. He dressed quickly. He helped me out of the tub. "Stand here and I will help you get changed." He said.

Between the contractions that were now probably 4 minutes apart and the intense pressure, I couldn't stand up straight. I was leaning over the sink breathing hard. He helped me into a t-shirt and practically carried me to the bed.

Mom got on the other side of me and helped me into bed. "I'm going to check her." Edward said.

"Do you want us to leave?" Mom asked.

"No, please stay." I begged gripping her hand.

"OK Bella, we wont go anywhere." Mom said sitting next to me on the bed. Alice and Rose sat near by quietly.

"OK Bella, you are at 8." He said patting my leg.

I rolled over to my side trying to get comfortable, however, as soon as I moved the contractions got much stronger and closer together. "Fuck!" I screamed into my pillow. I was squeezing Edward's hand tightly.

"It's almost over, you are doing amazing." He said rubbing my hip.

"I need to push." I screamed.

"Honey, it's not time. Try to concentrate on your breathing." He said calmly.

"Edward, this fucking hurts! I need to push! Dammit!" I screamed at him.

"Bella! You need to calm down and breathe!" Rose said sternly.

"I'm going to be sick." I groaned.

Mom grabbed the trash can and held it for me. When I was finished I collapsed back in the bed.

(Edward)  
The transition part of labor was awful. I had seen grown men cry over the things their wives would scream at the. I did my best to support Bella. I knew she didn't mean to scream at me.

Tears were streaming down Bella's face as she tried to breathe. I glanced around at my mom and sisters. They were all sitting there supporting her quietly each whispering words of encouragement as she cried and screamed out in pain.

"Honey, I need you to roll over on your back. I'm going to check you again." I said.

She did as I said. "Honey, you are at 10! Lets get our daughter here." I said. I was getting excited.

Fresh tears streamed down Bella's cheeks. "Alice, Rose, I need you to hold her legs. Mom, I need you down here holding the blanket." I ordered. I got the towels ready and everyone got into position.

"Bella, I need you to listen. I need you to push gently." I told her.

She nodded gripping the blankets until her knuckles were white.

"OK Bella, push." I said firmly.

Bella took a deep breath and pushed down, while Rose counted to 10. "Good girl. Now push again!"

"Aaghhh!" She cried out as she pushed.

"Gently." I reminded her.

"Fuck you." She yelled. I heard Alice giggle softly.

I could see the top of my daughter's head and my breath caught. Nothing can prepare you for your child's birth. No matter how many births you see, watching your own child come into the world is unreal.

"Get her out!" Bella screamed.

"I see her head Bella. Push!" I ordered.

She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. "Again!" I told her.

Lillian's head came out. "Now don't push." I told her.

"I have too!" She cried.

"Bella, just breathe." Rose said coaching her. Alice was wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

I gently turned Lillian and suctioned her nose and mouth quickly. "One last push and she will be here." I told her.

"I can't!" She cried. "It hurts too damned bad."

"Yes you can, she's almost here." Mom said crying.

Bella brought her chin down and pushed. Lillian came out into my arms and began screaming and crying. "It's a girl." I cried. I cut her cord and suctioned her out. I cleaned her off quickly. "Here you go sweety, here's your mommy." I said placing her on Bella's stomach.

(Bella)  
"She's beautiful." I cried pulling her up to my chest. I couldn't believe I had just given birth to our daughter.

"You should try to feed her." Mom said.

"Can you help me sit up a bit?" I asked weakly. My voice was hoarse from screaming and crying. Rose and Alice helped me up and placed pillows under me.

"Do you need some help?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I whispered. Mom helped her latch on. I laid my head against a pillow trying to catch my breath. I was exhausted.

"Alice, get her some ice." I heard Edward say. Alice gave me a spoon of crushed ice.

I looked down at my daughter. She was perfect. Even minutes old, she looked exactly like her daddy.

Edward finished up with me and went to clean up. He was back minutes later and climbed in next to me. "You are amazing! I am so proud of you." He said putting his arm around me.

"I couldn't have done it without you." I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Lillian Carlie Cullen." He said kissing her hand.

A/N THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_Merry Christmas Lillian Carlie Cullen." He said kissing her hand._

CHAPTER 25 Emotional Roller Coasters

(Alice)  
I didn't realized I was crying until I felt Rose put her arms around me. "We'll leave you guys alone and go tell everyone that she is here." Rose suggested.

"Thank you both for all you have done and after Bella gets some rest, you all can come in and see Lillian." Edward said.

We walked into the living room and shut the door behind us. "That was amazing." Rose said. I couldn't talk as tear fell fast and free. "Oh Alice." Rose said hugging me.

"I'm OK, lets just go tell everyone." I said pulling away and leading us up to the stairs.

We walked into the game room and Emmett paused the video game. "Well?" He asked.

Jasper, Chris and Danny all stood up and walked closer. Jasper's eyes locked onto mine. "She's here. Tiny, but absolutely beautiful!" Rose exclaimed.

"How is Bella?" Jasper asked eying me carefully.

"She is great, she just probably wont have a voice tomorrow from screaming and cussing so much." I giggled softly.

Rose sat down on the couch with Emmett and their boys, talking to them and answering their questions. Emmett placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her cheek. The love in his eyes was evident and he looked at her.

I had to look away. It was all too much. I was happy for my sisters and was thrilled to be an aunt to my nephews and my brand new baby niece. Yet, there was a part of me that hurt. They didn't know the feeling of loss, what it felt like to lose a child. I'm honestly glad they didn't know and prayed they never would know. It was a horrible feeling that no one should ever go through. However, I didn't know what it felt like to get to hold your child for the first time. I didn't know, the feeling of loving that child instantly seeing him or her for the first time.

I couldn't take it, I needed to get out of there. I turned and walked out of the room. "Alice." I heard Jasper call. I couldn't stop. "Alice come here. What's wrong?" I heard him again.

I ran into the room that we stayed in when we stayed at mom's and slammed the door. I couldn't move. Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was suffocating.

(Jasper)  
I opened the door and found Alice standing there gasping for breath. "Alice, what happened?" I asked.

"You have to ask?" She screamed. I was confused. I walked over towards her. "Go away!" She screamed.

"Alice, calm down and talk to me." I begged.

"Why am I broken?"

I tried to hug her, but she began hitting me in the chest. "Stop it Alice." I demanded.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She growled threw her teeth.

I grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her chest. "I see you are upset, but you are not allowed to hit me. That is unacceptable and I will not put up with you hitting me!" I said firmly.

She collapsed into me gasping for breath. "I can't breath." She cried frantically holding her chest.

I sat her down on the bed. "Put your head between your legs and take slow deep breaths." I said rubbing her back gently.

"Help me." She begged gripping my shirt.

"Deep breaths." I assured her.

I sat there for quite awhile silently rubbing her back while she calmed down. "I'm so hot." She cried softly. She was still shaking.

"Take your shirt off." I said.

She looked at me confused, but did as I said. "Jasper, why? Why can't I get pregnant? Why and I broken?" She whispered.

"Maybe it isn't you. Maybe I am the one who is broken." I said.

"I know it's not you. It can't be. You got me pregnant once before. I am the one who fucks it up."

"Oh Ali, you did nothing wrong. Those things happen, it's unfair and it sucks, but they do." I told her.

"It's not fair." She cried.

"No honey, its not fair."

"Jasper, watching Lillian be born was a truly awesome experience. She's so small and beautiful. I just couldn't help but wonder what our baby would have been like. Do you ever wonder?" She asked me.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Yes Alice, I do. Maybe not as much as you, but I think back every year and wish things could have been different. I know our baby would be around 9 years old now. Would it have been a boy or a little girl? Would he or she look more like me or  
you? I do think about it Alice." My tears were falling freely.

"Jasper, why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"It's too hard on both of us." I replied.

"When I saw Emmett touch Rose's stomach, the love in his eyes. It reminded me of those few short weeks when I was pregnant. The way you would rub my stomach and the look in your eyes."

"Alice, baby or no baby, my love for you will never change. There are no words to describe how much I love you, how much I cherish you. Alice, you are my world and that will never change."

I pulled her down to where she was lying on her back. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at her.

"Jasper, I don't mean to sound bitter. I am so happy for my sisters. I wouldn't wish any of this on them. I just wish, I could feel a baby growing and kicking inside of me. Hell I want to feel labor pains."

I put my hand on her stomach and felt her tense. "I want you to feel all of those things, I want to give you those things. I want to see you 9months pregnant, sexy as hell and miserable. I want to see you give birth to our child." I said with a shaky voice. I took a deep breath. "You talk  
about the look in my eyes. Alice, there was a sparkle in your eyes that was amazing. I remember the first time I caught you rubbing your stomach. I saw the love you had for our baby immediately and we had only known for a matter of minutes that you were pregnant. Alice, when  
you lost the baby, I saw a part of you die too and it hurt like hell. I couldn't stop it and had no clue what to do to help you."

She looked at me, her eyes were still sad. "Had it not been for you and my parents, I would have died."

"It was your dad." I told her.

"No Jazz, it was you too. Dad talked me through it, but you were the one coming home early or holding me all night long even when I pushed you away." She whispered reaching up and touching my face.

I pulled my shirt off and laid down next to her. I pulled her close to me. I needed to feel her, to feel our bodies touching.

(Rose)  
I knew by the look on Alice's face she was upset, so it didn't really surprise me to hear her and Jasper arguing. I quickly shut the door and went to talk to my husband and sons. "Is she OK?" Emmett asked.

"Yah, I'm not real sure what was going on." I replied.

"When will we get to see Lillian?" Chris asked.

"Probably after Bella gets some rest, she didn't get much sleep last night and then had a baby." Emmett told them.

After an hour of talking to my husband and boys, I went to check on Alice. I was worried about her.

I knocked quietly on their bedroom door, with no response. I opened the door and peaked in. Alice was lying in bed with Jasper. "Hey." She whispered looking up at me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll come back later." I said.

"No, give me a second." She whispered.

"OK, I'll be right back." I said.

I went to the bathroom and on my way back I bumped into Jasper. "Is Alice OK?" I asked

"I don't know. She is just really wanting a baby." He replied.

I hugged him. "I'll go talk to her." I said.

I walked into the bedroom. Alice was sitting up against the headboard. "Sit." She said patting the place next to her. I sat down and put my arm around her.

"I feel so selfish. I am happy for you and Bella and don't want you to ever know what this feels like, I'm sad for me." She whispered.

"Alice, I am so sorry. I don't know what this feels like for you, but what I can tell you is that my kids and Lillian are so lucky to have you as an aunt."

She put her hand on my stomach. "I'm lucky to have my family." She whispered.

(Edward)  
I sat there holding my brand new baby girl, while Bella slept. She was absolutely beautiful. I couldn't believe that Bella and I had created such a beautiful little girl. I traced her features with my finger lightly. She opened her eyes and seemed to look right at me. "Hey Princess Lillian, daddy loves you so much." I whispered.

I put her up to my chest and she snuggled in. The feeling of holding her was amazing. She started to squirm and whimper. "Sh baby girl. Daddy has you." I got up and started walking around.

There was a light knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. It was Emmett. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"We're OK. Bella's still asleep, but come on in." I said.

He followed me over to the chairs that Alice and Rose had sat in. "Can I see my niece?" He asked.

I shifted her and then placed her in his arms. "Oh wow Edward, she is beautiful. She looks just like Bella." He said.

I had to laugh. "I can't believe she is here." I said.

"Edward, dad would be so proud of you."

"Thank Emmett." I said.

"Oh and Jasper and I are getting the boys up first thing in the morning to shovel the driveway so you can get them to the hospital to be checked out."

I couldn't believe how different and mature Emmett could be at times. "Thanks man." I replied.

Moments later Lillian began wailing. "Can you hold her for a minute while I get Bella up?" I asked.

Emmett stood up pacing the floor. "Hey sweet Lillian, yes uncle Emmett knows your hungry. Mommy's waking up." He whispered. He bounced her gently and began humming to her. I was shocked seeing him like this.

"Bella honey, Lillian is hungry." I said gently shaking her.

"OK, I'm up." She said stretching.

Emmett came over and placed Lillian in her arms. "She really is beautiful." He said.

"Thanks Emmett." She said smiling down at our daughter. He excused himself quietly as she began to nurse.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm feeling pretty good, just tired." She said yawning.

"I will take you to the hospital to get you both checked out and make sure everything is ok." I told her.

"Aw do we have too?"

"Yes Bella, I would feel better if we got you checked out."

"Fine." She replied rolling her eyes.

After Lillian was fed, burped and changed, Bella felt like trying to get up and walk around. I place Lillian on the bed and helped her up gently as she winced in pain. "Are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yah, maybe I could walk to the living room and sit down out there. Then everyone can come there and see her." She said.

"That's fine, you can rest in the recliner." I told her.

It was a very slow walk. I could tell she was sore and tired. "I'm going to get you settled and get you something to eat." I told her.

"Food does sound good." She whispered.

I helped her into the recliner and went to the kitchen. "Hey, how is Bella?" Mom asked.

"She is good, she is sitting in the recliner resting. I am just going to get her a sandwich or something."

"Where is Lillian?" She asked.

"She is asleep on the bed." I replied.

"Can I?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, go have fun with your granddaughter." I laughed.

(Esme)  
I walked into the living room and hugged Bella, she looked tired. "Hey mom." She said.

"Hey Bella." I walked over and hugged her. We talked for a couple minutes, and then I went on into the bedroom.

Lillian was wrapped in her blanket asleep in the middle of the bed. Edward had put pillows around her. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew he was going to be an over protective dad. I gently scooped up Lillian and took her to the rocking chair.

"Hey sweet girl. I am grandma and I love you so much. It's been a hard few months, but we will all be OK. Your grandpa would have loved to have seen you. He loved his grandsons so much and looked forward to having more grand kids to spoil." My eyes filled with tears. It was still hard to think about or talk about Carlisle.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. I bent down to kiss her. "You are so beautiful." I told her. I sat there quietly holding and rocking her.

"Mom, everyone is downstairs ready to see Lillian." Edward said.

"OK, you take her." I said.

We walked into the living room. Everyone was sitting around Bella. "We would like to introduce Lillian Carlie Cullen." Bella said.

"Can I hold her Uncle E?" Danny asked.

"Sure, just sit back and support her head." Edward said placing Lillian in his arms.

He held her for a few minutes and then passed him to Chris. He seemed a little unsure with her, but did OK.

Rose held her for a few minutes, then looked at Alice. "It's your turn." She whispered. I immediately saw Alice tense up.

"OK." She finally whispered.

Jasper put his arm around her as Rose placed the baby in her arms. "Wow." She whispered. She had held Chris and Danny as babies, but then she was doing better about hiding the fact she wanted a baby. It seemed different now that she had verbalized it.

"Well, well, well, Miss Lillian. I am aunt Alice and we are going to have so much fun shopping and doing make overs. See I did that with your nephews for awhile, but your uncle Emmett put a stop to it when he came home and found Chris in a dress."

"Aunt Alice!" Chris exclaimed.

"Sorry." She giggled.

I watched Alice hold Lillian, she was a natural. I just hoped this time it would work for them. Every time she looked at Lillian, there was a longing in her eyes. She sat there quietly talking to her.

(Edward)  
The night was kind of rough. Lillian wanted to eat every hour it seemed. Bella did great, but I could tell she was getting tired. By 5am she was crying from pure exhaustion. "Honey, you could try to pump and let me feed her." I suggested.

"I don't want her on a bottle right now." She cried.

Lillian finished eating. "Can you change her?" Bella asked.

"Of course. Honey, you don't have to ask." I told her taking Lillian, so I could change her  
diaper.

Once I was finished, I went back to Bella. She had fallen asleep. I laid down on the bed and placed Lillian on my chest, as I drifted off to sleep.

(Bella)  
The next day Edward took us to the hospital to get checked out. They checked me out first and told me everything was fine. Next they checked Lillian. She was perfectly healthy, weighing in at 6lbs 10oz and was 19in long.

Edward showed her off to some of the people at the hospital. I loved watching him hold our daughter. He was a proud daddy. His eyes sparkled as he talked about her.

(Edward)  
I couldn't believe how fast time was flying by. It seemed like only yesterday Lillian was born and now she is 6 weeks old.

Bella had been cleared by the doctor the day before, right after Lillian's birth, Bella had chosen to go on birth control. It had been a long time since Bella and I had made love and I was looking forward to spending some alone time together.

Mom had agreed to let Lillian sleep in her room for the night. Lillian was now sleeping almost 4 hours straight, and mom said she didn't mind. We had been giving her a bottle some, so that I could help Bella with the night time feedings.

Bella and mom had taken Lillian over to see Alice and Jasper for awhile and I was able to set my plan into action. I left Bella a note telling her to meet me out at the hot tub when she got home. I had just finished lighting the last candle around the hot tub when Bella came through the  
door. I looked up and smiled, blowing out my match. "What's this?" She asked.

I walked over to her, pulling her to me. "Edward, no. I can't." She said, resisting a bit. She could be so stubborn sometimes, she had no idea how beautiful is was.

I held her tighter. "You are so beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

"No I'm not, I'm fat." she said pushing me a way a little.

I sighed smiling, "Come on Lets get in."

"I don't have my suit." She said looking around. I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. "We don't need one." I could see she wasn't comfortable with the idea of being naked in front of me.

"What about Lillian?" She asked.

"Mom is watching her tonight. It's just the two of us." I said slowly moving my hand up underneath her shirt.

"Really, mom is watching her?" She asked.

"Yes honey, it's just the two of us." I said leaning down to kiss her.

She suddenly deepened the kiss our hands exploring each others bodies. My hands moved to the buttons on her jeans, I popped the buttons and slid them down. She broke away for a brief moment and kicked off her jeans and panties, the pulled her shirt off. I reached around and  
unhooked her bra letting it fall down over her shoulders. "Bella you are amazingly beautiful." I moaned.

She reached down popping the button of my jeans and pushing them down. My erection was very well known. I kicked them off.

I helped her into the hut tub and we sat down. "It's a beautiful night." She whispered  
looking up through the ceiling windows.

"No, you are beautiful." I said putting my arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips. She turned to where she was facing me. Her hands were on my chest as she kissed my neck.

I slid my hands down her waist. I felt bad about ignoring her beautiful breasts, but I knew she would start leaking if I messed with them. She was grinding against me. "I need you." She moaned.

"Be patient love." I said rubbing her clit. She threw her head back gasping. I put two fingers in her. She began grinding against my hand. I could feel her walls contracting around my fingers.

"God Edward faster!" I moved my fingers faster as my thumb moved over her clit. "Fuck!" She screamed as she released. Her body was quivering uncontrollably. I slowly pulled my hand away and held her close kissing her neck and shoulders.

She climbed up on my lap. "I need you in." She whispered reaching down between her legs and grabbing my cock. I gasped at her warm touch. She slid my cock around her entrance.

"God Bella, you are killing me." I moaned.

She placed my cock at her center. I shifted my hips up entering her. We gasped at the contact. She leaned down and put her head on my shoulder. "Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yes I have never been better." She whispered.

Our bodies began rocking back and forth. She had her hands pulling my hair and we kissed feverishly. We were panting and moaning. "I'm close." I groaned.

"Cum with me Edward." I reached down and pinched her clit.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"Bella!" I yelled out her name cumming inside of her full force.

She collapsed against me. "I love you." She whispered kissing me.

"I love you too." I replied.

We sat there in each others arms just enjoying the feeling of being close.

**SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT! THINGS HAVE BEEN REALLY CRAZY LATELY!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 26 Sex of the Twins**

(Rosalie)  
I was now 20 weeks pregnant and looking pretty big. "You look amazingly gorgeous." Emmett said as I came out of the bathroom in my towel.

"You'd better say that, you did this too me." I joked.

He put his hands on my stomach. "Yes I did, and since this will be the last time, I figured I would do it right."

Our babies nudged his hand. "I guess they would agree." I laughed.

The babies had started really moving a couple weeks ago and now were beginning to move around all the time.

I dressed as quickly as I could. "Are you ready to go to the doctor find out the sex of our babies?" He asked.

"Yes, I am always ready for sex." I said.

"Yes honey, I know." He said kissing my neck.

I groaned. With Chris and Danny, sex made me sick to my stomach to think about. However it was quite the opposite this time around. I found myself dragging him off to bed with me as soon as the boys were asleep. It was getting out of hand.

We drove over towards the school to get the boys, we wanted them to be at this appointment with us. "Any guesses?" Emmett asked patting my thigh.

"Girls." I said hopefully.

"I think boys, although, I guess it might be nice to even out the house a bit."

He pulled into the school parking lot. "I'll go get them." He kissed me and got out of the car.

I was sitting there listening to music, when my phone rang. I glanced down at the caller-id and noticed it was Alice. "Hey Ali. What's up?" I asked.

I could hear her sniffling. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Rose, I haven't had a normal period since I stopped taking the pill. I gave in and took a test today and it came back negative." She cried.

"Oh Alice, I am so sorry." I said. I was fighting tears, I hated to hear her cry and be so upset.

"I just don't get it." She wailed.

"It could take some time Ali, you were on the pill for years." I said trying to calm her down.

"Do you think that's it?" She asked.

"Alice, I would think it could have something to do with it. You were on it for 7 years and then have only been off of it for a few weeks. Don't stress yet, that wont help anything."

"Thanks Rose, I needed that."

"Listen, I need to get off of here, I have a doctors appointment in a few minutes, but after wards I will come over and we can talk." I said.

"Oh, do you have an ultrasound?" She asked.

"Yah, we find out the sex of the babies." I said softly.

"OK, bring pictures with you." She whispered.

"I will. I love you Ali."

"I love you too." She said.

I closed my phone and put my hands on my stomach gently rubbing. Tears fell. I hated hearing Alice so distraught. I suddenly felt very blessed. I had two wonderful boys and an amazing husband, with two babies on the way.

"Rose, why are you crying?" Emmett asked as they got into the car.

"I just talked to Alice. She took a test today and it came back negative." I whispered.

He looked down and shook his head. "That sucks."

"When we get done, can you drop me off at Alice's I want to spend some time with her."

"Of course." He said.

I cleared my throat. "Well boys, how was school today?" I asked.

"I missed one on my spelling test." Danny said.

"Hey, that's OK you still did great." I said.

"I took my science test today. I hope I get it back tomorrow. I think I did a pretty good job on it." Chris said.

"I'm sure you did. You knew that stuff front and back when we went over it last night." Emmett said.

I checked in at the front desk and joined my family. This was the first appointment that the kids had been too. I was kind of excited to have everyone there. I sat between Chris and Emmett. Danny was on the other side of Emmett flipping through a magazine.

"Emmett, what is he reading?" I asked.

Emmett glanced over, but did a quick double take. "Danny, give me that magazine." He said turning a beautiful shade of red. Danny innocently handed it over to him.

"Hm, 5 ways to improve your intimacy level." Emmett read. My eyes bugged out of my head.

"Maybe we should read it." I joked.

"We don't need this garbage. Our love life is great, this is proof of it. I put not one, but two babies in your tummy." He said rubbing my stomach.

"But dad, you said a daddy sprinkles fairy dust on a mommy's tummy and that's how a baby grows." Danny said confused. I laughed softly at the innocence of my youngest son.

Chris leaned over his dad and whispered in Danny's ear. "EW! Daddy does that to mommy!" He exclaimed.

"Chris, what did you say to your brother?" I asked giving him a warning look.

"Rosalie Cullen." The nurse called.

"Saved by the nurse." Emmett whispered helping me up. The four of us followed the nurse back. She weighed me and checked my blood pressure. Then she lead us to the ultrasound room.

"Dr. Greene will be right in." The nurse said and stepped out of the room. I sat up on the table and leaned back.

"Chris, what did you say to your brother?"

"I told him that you got mom pregnant, by tongue kissing her." He said smiling.

"Great." I said rolling my eyes.

I put my hands on my stomach. "Don't listen to them, they are crazy." I said to my stomach.

Emmett leaned over and kissed me.

"How are we doing today?" Dr. Greene asked.

"We're doing good." I replied pulling up my shirt.

"I'm glad. Now this will be cold." She said putting the gooey stuff on my stomach. "I see you are at 20 weeks. Are you wanting to know the sex of the babies?"

"Yes." I said.

"First, I will take some measurements and then we will see what we can get." She pressed around on my stomach, pushing buttons. It was very uncomfortable.

"These two are looking great. Perfect size and look healthy." She said.

Emmett squeezed my hand. Dr. Greene explained what everything was to the boys. Chris actually for once looked interested.

"Now, do you have any guesses?" She asked.

"Boys!" Emmett, Chris and Danny said in unison.

"Girls." I said hopefully.

She moved the wand around smiling as she went. She stopped and looked for a moment, then went on and did the same thing. "Well, well, well. Rose, I know for sure that baby A, that is on your left side, is a boy, and baby B, is also a boy." She said.

"A house full of men." I sighed.

"Its not so bad is it?" Emmett asked.

"No, its great actually." I replied wiping away my tears.

The boys were excited knowing that they were getting brothers. "Well, think of it this way honey. You will remain the number one queen in the house." Emmett said.

"I do like that. I love having boys. I don't know if I would know what to do with a girls."

Emmett held me closely as we walked out to the car. "Are you disappointed?" He asked.

"No not at all." I said putting my head on his shoulder.

The boys were talking quietly about something. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. We got to the car and Emmett pushed me up against the car as the boys got in. "I love you so much Rosalie." He said putting his hands under my shirt, rubbing my swollen stomach.

"I love you too." I put my arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Come on you guys." We heard Chris yell.

"Kids." I sighed.

Emmett opened the door and helped me in. "Lets get you to Alice's." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Seriously, can you go even 5 minutes without kissing?" Chris exclaimed.

"No I can't." Emmett laughed.

(Emmett)  
We dropped Rose off at my sister's house. She said when she got home we could call everyone and tell them out news.

"Alright boys, we have some things to do. First we are going to the mall and then the grocery store." I said.

"Dad, no!" Chris whined.

"No whining please. I want to do something special for your mom." I told them.

After about 30minutes wandering around the mall and wishing Alice was here to help me, I decided what to do. I bought, bubble bath, body wash, sponges, massage oil, and relaxation candles.

Next we hit the grocery store and got whipped cream and strawberries along with an assortment of flowers. I had to be careful what I was getting, I knew the boys would be curious, and wasn't sure Rose would appreciate me telling them what you do with the stuff I was buying.  
Luckily, they were used to grocery shopping with Rose, they didn't ask many questions.

(Rose)  
I walked into Alice's house. She was resting on the couch looking pale and tired. "Hey Ali, how you doing?" I asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"I'm here. So what did you find out at the doctor?" She asked.

I reached into my purse and pulled out the ultrasound pictures and handed them to her. "I want you to meet your two nephews." I said.

"They are so cute!" She squealed sitting up to hug me.

I took her hand and placed it on my stomach. "Hey boys, its Auntie Alice." She said softly.

She dropped her hand. "Rose, what's wrong with me?"

"Well, you my sister are an extremely short energizer bunny, that has had way too much sugar, but other than that, nothing is wrong with you." I laughed. She sighed.

"Honey, does Jasper know you took a test today?"

"No, you are the only one who knows." Tears fell from her eyes. I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly. "I just don't get it. I'm tired all the time. I just don't feel right anymore."

"Ali, maybe you should go to the doctor." I suggested.

"There's no point. They are just going to tell me that it's all in my head and I am fine."

I squeezed her hands. "Just know that if you change your mind, I will go with you, if you want me too." I told her.

"Thanks Rose." She whispered.

(Emmett)  
Rose called saying she would be home close to 10pm, they were watching movies. I got the boys to bed around 9 and began getting everything set up in our bedroom and bathroom. By the time I was finished, it looked like I was a horny teenage boy trying to seduce my girlfriend. I was nervous. I wanted this to work.

I was sitting on the couch watching sports when she came in. "Hey." She said plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her.

"Yes, we watched movies and just sat around talking. I'm so tired." She yawned.

I stood up and helped her up. "Go take a shower." I whispered kissing her.

"That would help me sleep." She replied.

Once she was in the shower, I replaced her pajamas, with a bath robe and a note telling her not to ask any questions.

I knew she was tired and the shower wouldn't take to long. I quickly lit the candles and got the bed ready to give her a massage. I knew that she couldn't lie on her stomach, but I would do the best with what I had.

"What's all this for?" She asked coming into the bedroom.

"I knew you were tired and thought it would be a nice way to end the evening." I explained.

"I like the way you think." She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Go lie down on the bed." I told her. She climbed on the bed and laid back against the pillows I propped up for her. I untied her robe and pulled it back. She looked so sexy. I prayed I could make it through this without taking her right there. I wanted this to be romantic and for once, rough sex was not what I was thinking of. "So beautiful." I whispered kissing her swollen stomach.

I looked up at her, her eyes were closed, but a soft smile was on her lips. I reached over and grabbed the whipped cream and strawberries. I sprayed some whip cream on her stomach. She flinched. "You OK?" I asked.

"It's just cold." She replied.

I put a strawberry in my mouth, then dipped it in the cream on her stomach. I climbed back up to her and put the strawberry to her lips. She opened her mouth and took a bite. God she was beautiful. "Mmm." She moaned licking the rest of it off my lips. We continued this until the  
strawberries were gone.

I licked the whipped cream off of her stomach. The babies were kicking my lips. "I think I woke them up." I said.

"Yes, I think you did." She replied.

I helped her sit up on the edge of the bed and removed her robe all together. I grabbed the bottle of massaging oil and sat behind her. I poured some on my hand and began giving her a massage. I spent most of my time on her shoulders and neck. She relaxed into my touch.

I got up. "Are you done?" She asked pouting.

I couldn't help but laugh. "No baby, lie back down on your back and relax." I whispered pouring more oil on my hands. I began massaging the front of her shoulders and down to her breast.

"Emmett." She moaned rolling her eyes back in her head. Hearing her moan out my name, made my erection painfully hard by this point.

I massaged down to her stomach. "Do you know how truly beautiful you are?"

"Show me Emmett. I need you to show me how beautiful you think I am." She purred.

Since she was already getting big, I knew she would have to be on top to make it a bit more comfortable for her. I sat up against the headboard. She climbed on top of me, her breasts were in my face. "Uh baby, you sure know how to make me happy." I moaned kissing and licking them.

I lined my erection up at her entrance and helped her sit down. "Fuck." She moaned at the contact. I helped her set the pace. "Harder!" She gasped. Her hands in my hair as she kissed me. I could feel the babies kicking me. I met her thrust for thrust, we were already sweating and  
panting loudly. I loved it when she wanted it hard and fast. We held nothing back as we cried out in pleasure. "Emmett, I need to cum. I'm right there!" She gasped.

I reached down and pinched her clit. "Ug...God...uh...yes..." She screamed as her release came hard, sweat was pouring down her beautiful face. I continued thrusting my hips up towards her. One hard thrust more, I came screaming her name. I held her too me as we gasped for  
breath.

(Rose)  
I was shocked by how Emmett had planned a romantic evening. Through out all of our years of being together, he had only planned out a handful of evenings, but this was by far the best.

Everyone who knew Emmett, saw him as this big adult kid, however there was more to him than that. He was a good husband and a wonderful father. He would do anything for his family.

I snuggled into his chest. "So how was Alice?" He asked.

"Not good. I'm really worried about her. She didn't even tell Jasper that she had taken a pregnancy test.

"You're joking?"

"Nope and when I got there, she was still on the couch, she hadn't even gotten dressed."

"Shit, you know some of this could be that it's getting close to the anniversary of dad's death." Emmett whispered.

"Oh my God, that's right." I couldn't believe how fast time had gone, though it still seemed like it was yesterday that Emmett fell through the front door crying. My breath caught thinking about that. We were silent for a while. Emmett couldn't talk about his dad much, it was too painful for him.

"I love you Emmett." I whispered.

"I love you too." He replied kissing the top of my head.

Thank you to all of you who are still reading. Please review and let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!**

_(Rose)_  
_I was shocked by how Emmett had planned a romantic evening. Through out all of our years of being together, he had only planned out a handful of evenings, but this was by far the best._

_Everyone who knew Emmett, saw him as this big adult kid, however there was more to him than that. He was a good husband and a wonderful father. He would do anything for his family._

_I snuggled into his chest. "So how was Alice?" He asked._

_"Not good. I'm really worried about her. She didn't even tell Jasper that she had taken a pregnancy test._

_"You're joking?"_

_"Nope and when I got there, she was still on the couch, she hadn't even gotten dressed."_

_"Shit, you know some of this could be that it's getting close to the anniversary of dad's death." Emmett whispered._

_"Oh my God, that's right." I couldn't believe how fast time had gone, though it still seemed like it was yesterday that Emmett fell through the front door crying. My breath caught thinking about that. We were silent for a while. Emmett couldn't talk about his dad much, it was too painful for him._

_"I love you Emmett." I whispered._

_"I love you too." He replied kissing the top of my head._

**CHAPTER 27 It's Been a Year**_  
_

(Bella)

It was the one year anniversary of dad's death. We were all meeting at the cemetery to put flowers on his grave and then going for lunch. I got dressed and went downstairs. Edward was sitting at the table talking to mom, holding Lillian. He was a wonderful father. He never minded changing diapers or getting up with her.

"Morning mommy. I think Miss Lillian in hungry." Edward said. I kissed him and then took Lillian from him. I sat down and she began nursing immediately.

"I'm going to go get a shower." Edward said getting up.

I looked at mom, she was reading the paper. "You OK mom?" I asked.

"It's hard, I can't believe it's been a year already." She said shaking her head.

"I know." I said looking down at Lillian.

Mom smiled. "She sure is precious isn't she?"

We met at the cemetery around 1030 that morning. Jasper and Alice walked up carrying flowers. She looked like she had been crying. Emmett helped Rose out of the car and the boys followed them, but stopped a ways back. They weren't comfortable being there.

Alice walked over to mom and embraced her tightly. They sobbed into each others arms.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked towards the boys, while Rose and I joined Alice and mom in the hug.

We didn't stay long, it was too hard on all of us. We placed our flowers on his grave and got back into our cars.

We got to the little restaurant. "How are you feeling Rose?" Mom asked.

"Pretty good. I have hit the point where I'm not as tired and the morning sickness is gone. It's been the easiest pregnancy yet." She replied.

"You look great. I just can't believe you are going to have all of these boys running around." Mom commented.

"I know. I guess I just don't know now what I would do with girls." She laughed.

Lillian was getting a bit fussy, I had fed and burped her, but she was still fussing. "Here, I'll take her." Alice said. I passed her over to Auntie Alice.

"Hey pretty girl. What's wrong?" She asked. Lillian looked up and smiled at her.

"Do you realize she has barely smiled today until you took her?" Edward asked.

"That's cause I am her favorite." She giggled.

We managed to keep conversations light at the restaurant. We didn't want to sit around crying in our food, although I knew a lot of us would probably go home and cry. We all missed  
dad a lot. Any time life got stressful, we would always think of dad.

Thank you for all the adds for alerts and favorites. Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT OR THE SONG THAT I USE!**

**CHAPTER 28 SMILE**

(Jasper)  
It had been a week since we had all gotten together at dad's grave. Alice had slipped into a depression, she stayed in bed most of the days and wouldn't leave the house. She told me she was just tired, but I wasn't convinced. I was getting to the point I didn't want to leave her alone. I  
knew I couldn't let her go on like this. I was going to talk to Edward, to see if he knew of a therapist that I could get her in to talk to. I just wasn't sure how to bring it up.

I pulled up into the driveway fairly early that night, the house was dark, minus a light in the kitchen. My heart dropped. I had hoped it would be different, but knew it wasn't going to be. I had tried to call her a few times during the day, but only received a handful of texts back from her. Shaking, I pulled my phone out and dialed Edward's number. It went straight to voice mail, I closed my phone and proceeded into the house.

I could hear her in the kitchen, she was listening to her favorite CD by Uncle Kracker. I walked into the kitchen, her back was too me. I walked over and put my arms around her kissing her on the neck. "I'm home." I whispered.

She turned to me, tears in her eyes. I had seen her cry so many times, but it never made it any easier. "I've missed you." She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to kiss her. The song "Smile" came on and she started swayed to the music.

_Yoúre better then the best_  
_Ím lucky just to linger in your life_  
_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that́s right_  
_Completely unaware_  
_Nothing can compare to where you send me_  
_Lets me know that it́s ok yeah it́s ok_  
_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

"I love you Jasper." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"I love you too." I said kissing it away.

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of bed sing like a bird_  
_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Ohh you make me smile_

_Even when yoúre gone_  
_Somehow you come along_  
_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_  
_You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of bed sing like bird_  
_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Ohh you make me smile_

"This is our song Alice." I whispered.

_Dońt know how I lived without you_  
_Cuz everytime that I get around you_  
_I see the best of me inside your eyes_  
_You make me smile_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

She put her head into my chest. "I'm pregnant."

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of bed sing like bird_  
_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Ohh you make me smile_  
_Ohh you make me smile_  
_Ohh you make me smile_

I stopped dead. "What!"

She moved my hands onto her stomach. "They think about 9 weeks." She smiled.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

She turned off the stove. "Lets go talk in the living room." She said taking my hand leading me into the living room.

We sat facing each other on the couch. "My periods have been messed up since going off of the pill. I took a test, but it came out negative, so I went to the doctor to find out what was wrong with me. We even heard the heartbeat today."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked feeling somewhat hurt.

"Honestly, pregnancy was the last thing on my mind. However, tomorrow they have scheduled me for an ultrasound at 1pm so we can see how far along I am exactly. They wanted to do it today, but I told them that I wanted you to be here with me."

I gently pushed her back against the couch and pulled her shirt up. Her stomach was still flat, as I put my hands on it. "A baby." I whispered gently rubbing. "Hey baby, I am your daddy. We have tried for so long to have you."

Alice put her arms around my neck and pulled me close, our lips crashed together. "We're going to have a baby." She said with tears in her eyes. We held each other on the couch for a long time, my hands never left her stomach.

"Jasper wake up." Alice said shaking me.

"Hm, what?" I asked groggily.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

I sat straight up. "Is something wrong? Are you feeling pains?" I was beginning to panic.

"No, it's just, what if something happens, what if I lose this baby too?" She began to cry.

"Alice, you weren't far enough a long to hear a heart beat, and by the time we lost the baby...Alice, you lost that baby at 9 weeks, you've made it this far and didn't know you were pregnant. We go for an ultrasound tomorrow and I will be with you through all of it." I assured her.

"I kind of want my mom to go." She whispered.

"Tomorrow morning, we can call her and ask her. I don't mind."

She laid back against her pillow and put her hands on her stomach. "I can't believe it." She whispered.

We didn't get much sleep that night. Alice tossed and turned most of the night, I knew she was nervous.

(Alice)  
Jasper made waffles for breakfast. We both liked to cook, but waffles was his specialty. He set me up on the counter next to him, it was my place to sit when he cooked. When the first one was done, he cut a piece off the end and fed it too me. "Yummy, that is so good." I moaned chewing it slowly.

"I'm glad you like." He laughing.

We ate breakfast and Jasper cleaned up the kitchen. "I'm going to go call mom and tell her." I said.

"What are you going to tell her?" He asked.

"Um, I'm not sure." I laughed.

"Just wing it, but tell me what you tell her."

"You got it." I winked.

I went into the other room and called mom with the saddest voice I could, telling her that I needed her to come over immediately. She said she would be there and hung up the phone.

Jasper came into the living room. "She will be here. I didn't tell her much other than I needed to come over quickly." I said.

"God your sexy." He murmured putting his hand under my shirt.

"I just hate getting excited after what happened..."

His lips silenced me. "Hush Alice, it's going to be OK, I have a good feeling about it." He said wrapping his arms around me tightly.

(Esme)  
The call I got from Alice scared me. I got dressed and quickly left the house.

I ran into their house and found him holding Alice in the kitchen, she looked like she was crying. "What's going on?" I asked frantically.

Alice broke away from Jasper. "He wont have sex with me." She sobbed.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked at what she had said.

"He's scared of hurting..."

"I told her we needed to wait until we talked to the doctor." He said cutting her off.

"And I told him it was fine to have sex when you are pregnant. That it wont hurt the baby." She sobbed into his chest.

"Ok you called me over to talk about sex and preg..." I stopped. "Alice, Jasper, wait a minute, what's going on?"

Alice turned around smiling at me. "Congratulations grandma, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God!" I squealed pulling them both into a hug.

"They think I'm about 9 weeks, but I have an ultrasound appointment this afternoon and we want you to come with us." She said.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Yesterday." I replied.

"This is so exciting." I said looking at her. I loved being a grandma and was always excited about finding out about a new baby coming, but I knew this one was going to be very special, this one was the one we weren't ever sure would come.

"I'm going to take a shower." Jasper said kissing Alice on the head.

I looked at Alice. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm scared mom." She whispered. "I am so scared of losing this baby."

I led her into the living room and over to the couch. "Honey, you have every right to be scared. I know when I got pregnant with Emmett, I worried over everything. There were nights that I would keep your dad awake all night long, because I was freaking out over everything." I  
told her.

"I didn't sleep much last night at all."

"Ali, everything is going to be OK. Right now you need to relax, because all of this stress isn't good. You need to concentrate on taking care of this little tiny baby." I said putting my hand on her stomach.

(Alice)  
I sat between mom and Jasper in the waiting room, my hands were shaking so badly that I could barely fill out the forms. I was terrified, I felt like vomiting. We had been inside an ultrasound room once before, which only ended up with me having to go into surgery minutes later.

"Alice, give me the paper work." Mom said gently taking it from me.

Jasper put his arm around me. "I am right here, we are in this together." He whispered holding my hand.

"Alice Hale." The nurse called. We got up and walked towards her. Since I had been weighed yesterday, she took me right on back to the ultrasound room.

"Hop up on the table and your doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said happily.

"Thank you." Jasper said.

I sat up on the table wishing I could be happy and excited. Jasper cupped my face in his hands. "I'm just as scared at you are." He leaned in and kissed me.

I looked down. "But what if?"

"Alice, we are both here with you. You haven't ever been through anything alone before and you wont be this time." Mom said squeezing my hand.

The door opened and Dr. Cooper came in putting his phone away. "Hi Alice, I see you have had a chance to talk to your husband." He said shaking my hand.

"Yes, this is my husband Jasper and my mom Esme." I whispered.

"I'm Dr. Cooper." He said shaking my family's hands.

"Now Alice, you expressed some concerns yesterday about having an ectopic pregnancy a few years ago and being un able to conceive." He said pulling up a stool and sitting down.

"We tried for two years and nothing happened." I whispered.

"Did you ever express concerns to your doctor?" He asked.

"Several times, they just told us that there was nothing keeping us from conceiving." Jasper replied.

"I see. Well sometimes, after an ectopic pregnancy it can take some time to conceive. Now, I know your scared, and I don't want to scare you any more, but there is a small chance that it could happen again." He said gently.

Jasper squeezed my hand tightly. I felt my whole world crumble yet again.

"Lets start the ultrasound and take it from there. I need you to lie back and pull your shirt up under your breasts." Dr. Cooper said.

Mom stood put her hand on my shoulder, while Jasper held my hand as Dr. Cooper began the ultrasound. Tears streamed down my face as a tiny baby appeared on the screen and a fluttering sound filled the room. "Oh my God." I gasped.

"So beautiful." Mom whispered.

I glanced up at Jasper, tears were in his eyes as he stared at the screen.

Dr. Cooper kept pushing buttons quietly. "Is everything OK?" I asked.

"Alice, everything looks great. The baby has a very strong heartbeat. I just took the measurements and it seems I was off yesterday, you aren't 9 weeks, you are closer to 11 week." He said smiling.

"How is that? I haven't been sick or anything." I asked.

"Consider yourself lucky if you haven't spent every morning vomiting. More than likely what you mentioned yesterday about not feeling the greatest and being overly tired was your main symptoms." He replied.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Congratulations you two. I will print you off some pictures and you are free to leave, just remember to schedule your next prenatal visit with me." He said.

Jasper wiped off my stomach and helped me sit up. "When do you plan on telling everyone?" Mom asked.

"I don't know, um, is it safe to tell everyone?"

"A lot of women wait until they are about 12 weeks, after seeing this baby, I would say you would be perfectly safe to tell everyone as soon as you feel ready." Dr. Cooper said handing me the pictures.

We thanked him and left. I looked up at Jasper, he had a huge smile plastered across his face.

"I am so happy for you guys!" Mom squealed.

"I just can't believe I am almost 12 weeks. I have never made it this far."

Jasper put his arm around me. "We're having a baby!" He laughed out loud.

"I guess we could tell everyone tonight." I said.

"I could have everyone over for supper and you could do it there." Mom suggested.

I looked to Jasper and shrugged. "It's as good of time as any." He replied.

As soon as we got home mom left. I was feeling tired and wanted to rest, however, I instantly knew that Jasper had other plans the minute he pushed me up against the wall. Attacking my mouth with his. His hands were all over me, he unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off. We were both panting as he unhooked my bra and let it fall over my shoulders. He stepped back and looked at me. "You are so beautiful." He pushed my pants down, leaving me just in my panties.

Jasper fell to his knees, running his hands up and down my thighs and as he kissed my stomach. I could feel myself trembling at his touch. I needed him so badly. He started to pull my panties down, but I stopped him. "Not right here." I gasped.

He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom, lying me down gently on the bed. He pulled my panties down and climbed between my legs. "I love you so much." He said giving me open mouthed kisses all over my jaw line and chest, causing my breathing to hitch. He stood up and removed his clothes quickly.

Jasper held most of his weight on his arms as we lie there kissing. I could feel his erection between my legs. I knew he was wanting me to let him in. "Just wait." I breathed rolling us to where I was on top of him.

"Are you OK Ali?" He asked.

"Never better." I smiled kissing down his chest, down past his stomach. Drops of precum were already appearing at the tip of his cock. I kicked my lips, then licking it off.

"Oh God." He moaned. I took the tip of him in my mouth swirling my tongue around. "Alice, fuck baby." I continued licking him from top to bottom. Gently grazing him with my teeth. "Mmm fuck." He was moaning. His hands found my hair, I loved it when he pulled my hair, it let me know I was making him feel good.

I relaxed my throat and took him all the way. His hips were jerking with the movements of my mouth. I gently squeezed his balls. I knew he was close, but I could tell he was fighting it. I pulled my mouth off of him, leaving only my tongue on his head, then took him all the way back in my mouth roughly. That was all it took. "Alice!" His scream of pleasure went all through the bedroom as his release came. His body was shaking uncontrollably as I swallowed all of him.

(Jasper)  
I lie there gasping as my wife had just given me the best blow job ever. I pulled her up to me and kissed her. I could taste myself on her.

I took her breast in my mouth flicking her nipple with my tongue. "I need you so badly." She moaned pulling me on top of her.

"I don't want to hurt you." I whispered. I knew it was safe, but I was afraid of putting too much pressure on her stomach.

"It's OK." She whispered pulling me closer and kissing me.

"I love you Ali." I whispered thrusting into her. Her hips met my thrusts. "Wrap your legs around me." I instructed. Her heels were pushing me deeper inside of her. Our eyes locked. She was the most incredible woman ever.

"Harder, faster." She yelled.

"Ah Alice, baby, damn." I grunted going in deeper with every thrust.

"Mmm, right there. Don't stop." I could feel her walls contracting around my cock tightly. "Jasper!" She screamed milking my cock.

Three more thrust and I came. I rolled us so we were on our sides. She put her head into my chest, still trembling from the intense orgasm I had just given her. We were still, just holding each other.

Eventually, she rolled over onto her back pulling the blankets up over us. I put my hand on her stomach. There were no words to describe how happy I was. Her hand covered mine. "I can't wait to see you showing."

"I can't either, I will be proud to get fat." She giggled.

(Alice)  
Jasper kept his hand on my stomach rubbing it gently. It was still flat. I couldn't believe that I had been pregnant for 11weeks and hadn't known. I just knew I had been on a downer and had been really tired, but it wasn't horrible.

Jasper put his head down on my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Are you a little boy or a little girl?" He whispered.

"Did you get an answer?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Hmm, nope." He laughed.

"If we have a boy, we should name him Carlisle Jasper, then we can call him C.J." I suggested.

Jasper was quiet for a minute. "I have always liked the name Krysta."

"Krysta Hale or C.J. Hale. I like it." I said. I couldn't believe that we had our baby named with in 5 minutes, maybe it was because we had all these years of trying and wanting a baby, that it just came easily.


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_"Krysta Hale or C.J. Hale. I like it." I said. I couldn't believe that we had our baby named with in 5 minutes, maybe it was because we had all these years of trying and wanting a baby, that it just came easily._

**Chapter 29. Telling Our Family**

Mom called wanting us to be there at 6. Edward was bringing home pizzas. Jasper and I took a shower and got ready to go. Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "I don't know how I will keep my hands off of you." He rested his hands on my stomach.

"You aren't to touch my stomach until we tell everyone." I told him.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled.

We got to there a bit late. Emmett and Edward were throwing the football with Chris and Danny. "You go play. I am going to go find the girls." I told him.

"Do you want to tell everyone when we come in to eat?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm OK, just terrified and happy all in one. We had tried for so long and it never happened, until now. I guess I am just scared it wont work out." I said tearing up.

He put his hands on my stomach. "Alice, I know its scary. I know its been hard, but this is a turning point. You haven't been happy in years and now, it's your turn. Tonight, you get to tell everyone that we are having a baby. They get to support us now, like we have supported Bella and Rose, but now they get to support you and do all the fun pregnancy shopping with you." He said, he had tears in his eyes.

"We are lucky aren't we?" I asked.

He kissed me. "Lets go get ready to tell everyone." He said.

We got out of the car, he went to play football and I went into the kitchen. "It's about time you got here." Rose said. She was sitting down at the table.

"Sorry I took a nap." I replied. Mom looked at me and gave me a quick smile before turning back to what she was doing.

Bella came in carrying a fussy Lillian. "What's the matter with Lillian?" I asked.

"She has been fussy since this morning. All she wants to do is eat." Bella said. She looked tired.

"Here give her to me. I'll walk her around if I need to." I told Bella.

Lillian smiled at me as I took her. "Are you giving your mommy a hard time?" I asked. She giggled a little bit, causing us all to laugh. She loved being the center of attention.

I sat and the table bouncing Lillian on my knee, talking to my mom and sisters. "Are we ready to eat? I am starving." I said

"Yes, we just need to get the guys in."

"I'll go get them in." Bella said walking out of the kitchen. The minute she left Lillian began to cry.

"Sh baby girl, mommy's coming right back. Aunt Ali has you." I cooed getting up and walking around the kitchen.

"Alice, you are a natural. When the twins get here I will need you to come help." Rose said.

"I would love to. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Pretty good, they just kick all the time."

"Can I feel?" I asked.

She smiled. "You don't have to ask."

I shifted Lillian and put my hand on Rose's stomach. Sure enough the babies were moving around. "Does it hurt?"

"Only when they get bigger and start kicking in the ribs." She said.

I cringed at the thought.

"Lets eat!" Emmett said loudly causing Lillian to jump and start screaming.

"You are so mean." I said to my brother.

He started laughing. He took her out of my arms and kissed her. "Uncle Emmett is sorry, yes he is." He cooed in a high pitched voice. Bella and I burst into fits of laughter.

"Emmett, give me my daughter." Edward said taking Lillian out of his arms. She smiled at her daddy.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Over protective fool."

I walked over to Jasper and nodded. He took me protectively in his arms. "We have an announcement to make." He said.

Everyone turned to look at us, mom had tears in her eyes. I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

My sisters and mom went nuts, they were screaming and jumping up and down. They guys were patting Jasper on the back. Telling him congratulations.

Bella and Rose gave me a tight hug. "How far along are you?" Bella asked.

"Almost 11 weeks according to the ultrasound today." I said.

"Can I feel?" Rose asked.

"I don't care." I replied.

Her and Bella put their hands on my stomach. "You are going to look so cute!" Bella said.

"Oh that is so awesome." She said tearing up.

Mom came up and hugged us. "Thanks for keeping our secret." I said.

"What?" Bella and Rose exclaimed in unison.

"They called me this morning to come over. When I got there Alice was crying saying Jasper wouldn't have sex with her and in the end came out saying it was just a way to tell me she was pregnant."

"Rose, that's how we should tell mom the next time." Emmett said.

"Oh no, maybe you and your next wife, but not me. I am done. Baby machine Rose will be officially closed in July."

After everyone was calmed down, we were able to sit down and eat. The pizza tasted good. Everyone was talking quietly, except for Edward, he was walking the floor with Lillian, who was still fussing. He had Lillian in one hand and pizza in the other. "Edward, you have worked all day let me have her." Bella said.

"No honey, I'm fine really. You sit down and eat. You have had to deal with her fussing all day." He said kissing Lillian's head.

"She has you totally whipped." Emmett laughed.

"I'm whipped. Who's the one who went out on a 11pm ice cream run the other night?" Edward laughed.

"See!" Rose said sticking her tongue out at Emmett.

"You got ice cream in the middle of the night." Danny complained.

"Sorry buddy, your mom gets kind of grumpy when she is pregnant and needing food, you can't tell her no." Emmett explained.

"But dad, you would spank us if we did that." Danny said.

Emmett for once was speechless. He opened his mouth and shut it numerous times not quite sure what to say.

"Your dad would suffer severe consequences if he didn't do what I asked him." Rose said.

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"Well I would stop..."

"She would make him sleep on the couch." Mom added, obviously afraid of what Rose was going to say.

After supper we all went into the living room to relax. I laid down on the couch and put my head in Jasper's lap. "You ok baby?" He asked.

"Yah, just tired." I couldn't hold back my yawn.

"Mom can we go back outside?" Chris asked.

"Sure." She replied sitting down in the recliner.

Edward and Bella were sitting on the love seat. Bella was nursing Lillian in hopes she would go to sleep. "I just don't get why she is so cranky." Bella sighed.

"Sometimes they have cranky days." Mom told her.

"So how are you feeling?" Rose asked me.

"Pretty good, just tired." I replied.

"I still don't get it. You said you took a test that day that came back negative."

"I know, they don't really have any explanation for it, but I am pregnant. I saw the pictures."

"Alice, when did you buy the pregnancy test?" Edward asked.

"Um, back when we were trying a few years ago. There was one that we didn't throw away." I told him.

"Alice, did you forget to take the wrapper off?" Emmett asked.

"Seriously Emmett I might have trouble getting pregnant, but I don't have trouble reading directions." I said glaring at him.

"Alice, don't listen to him. The test had probably expired." Edward said.

"Well then there is your answer." I told Rose.

I dropped my hand down to my stomach. It was still weird to think that after all these years, Jasper and I were going to have a baby. "I can't wait to start showing." I said.

"Well if you are 11 weeks, it wont take long." Mom said.

(Bella)  
I was so excited for my sister. A baby is something they had wanted for so long. I looked over to my daughter who was snuggled into her daddy's arms looking around. I couldn't imagine my life without her.

That night Edward and I took Lillian upstairs for her bath. It was normally her favorite thing, but she screamed and cried through the whole thing. "What's the matter sweetheart?" I asked picking her up. Edward wrapped the towel around her and took her in to get her dressed while I emptied out the baby tub of water.

I went into her room and Edward handed her to me so we could begin her nightly routine. I would sit in the rocking chair and nurse her, while Edward would sit at our feet and read "Hungry Little Caterpillar" and "Goodnight Moon."

When the story was done, he would take her from me and put her in her crib. "Good night angel, mommy and daddy love you." He said kissing her head. She had him wrapped around his little finger.

Edward and I shut off the light and went into our room. We quickly undressed and climbed into bed. "I'm tired." I yawned curling up to him.

"Me too." He pulled me on top of him and kissed me fiercely. I put my legs down on either side of him. I could feel his erection as I ground my hips into his. He reached up massaging my chest gently, I leaned into him kissing him.

Suddenly the baby monitor went off. "Shit." I groaned. I climbed off of him and threw on Edward's shirt, so I could go check on Lillian.

I knew by the sound of her cry, something wasn't right. I reached down to pick her up and she felt extremely hot, her crying was persistent. "Come on sweety, lets go find daddy." I whispered walking out of her room.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked getting up.

"She is really hot." I said placing her in his arms. I was beginning to panic.

"Bella, go get me the thermometer and please calm down." He said gently rocking Lillian.

I ran to the bathroom, grabbed the thermometer and took it back to him. "Here honey." I said nervously handing it too him. He already had her pajamas off trying to cool her down. She was still crying pretty hard.

"Sh Lillian, daddy's got you. I'm right here." He whispered holding her to where her face was against his neck.

"Bella, she has a fever, it isn't real high, but I think we need to take her into the ER and get checked out." He said putting her down on the bed so he could redress her. I dressed quickly and took her from Edward so he could get dressed.

"Daddy is going to make you feel all better." I whispered to her.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, I know this is scary, but I promise. She will be OK." He said kissing my head.

"I know Edward and I trust you." I replied.

"Thank you. Now I will get the car ready, if you want to get her in the carrier and meet me at the car." He said.

I took her down stairs and as soon as I put her in the carrier, her crying intensified. "Bella, is she OK?" Mom asked coming out of her room.

"She's sick. She has a fever, so we are taking her to the ER." I replied.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

"No that's OK. Go back to bed. We'll call you if we need you." I told her. She kissed Lillian and hugged me, then I took her to the car.

I sat in the backseat trying to comfort her as Edward sped to the hospital. It was close to midnight.

We got to the hospital, Edward took her out of her carrier and we walked in. "Dr. Cullen, what are you doing in here at this time of night?" The receptionist asked.

"I need a room and a nurse." He told her.

Within minutes we were in a room. Edward and the nurse worked quicky undressing her. The nurse held her down firmly as he checked her out. I stood there watching them nervously. He was an amazing doctor, who had an awesome ability to work with a screaming baby. He was so calm though out the whole thing. He listened to her heart, checked her lungs and ears. "She has a double ear infection." He said.

"Why didn't she seem sick earlier?" I asked.

"For some reasons fevers spike and babies and even young children always get worse at night. I'll put her on some antibiotics and give her some Tylenol now. By tomorrow, she will seem fine." He said smiling at me.

It was 2am when we got home. Mom was asleep on the couch. "I'll take Lillian upstairs, if you want to get your mom back to bed." I said.

He laughed. "Mom, wake up. We're home." He said shaking her knee.

"Is she OK?" Mom asked groggily.

"Yes, it's just a double ear infection. She is on antibiotics and pain reliever, she will be fine." He whispered.

"OK, love you guys. Goodnight." She got up and walked back to her room.

(Edward)  
I was exhausted. Bella had taken Lillian upstairs and I went to get a drink.

When I got upstairs I found Bella in the bed nursing Lillian, she had already fallen asleep. We had agreed early on, that we wouldn't have kids in our bed. However, there are exceptions to every rule and I knew there was no way she would bend on this tonight.

I climbed into bed with my girls. Lillian released her attachment to Bella's nipple so I picked her up and put her on my chest, then slid closer to Bella. I loved my girls so much.

Bella was such a good mom. Even in the beginning when she told me she was pregnant, I knew she would make a wonderful mom. I knew she was scared tonight, but she handled it great. She knew immediately when Lillian needed something and even knew tonight something wasn't right. I was proud to have such a wonderful mom for my daughter.

I woke up early the next morning and Bella was sitting up nursing Lillian. "Morning." She whispered.

"How long have you been up?" I asked her.

"Most of the night." She yawned.

"When she's done. I'll take her downstairs and you can go to bed."

"Thank you." She said sounding very relieved.

She handed Lillian to me, so I could burp her and climbed into bed next to me. "Who would have thought that I would have freaked out over an ear infection."

"Bella, it is scary when a baby is sick. I see parents everyday that panic way worse than you did." I assured her.

"It didn't seem to phase you at all." She said.

"Deep down it did. I don't want to see my daughter sick, but after being a doctor for so long, you learn how to keep it buried deep down."

I took Lillian down stairs and put her in the swing. She had fallen asleep. I poured me a cup of coffee and went back into the living room to rest on the couch.

"Edward, wake up. You can't sleep like that." I heard mom say. I opened my eyes. "Go to bed. I'll watch her."

"Thanks mom." I said.

"It's no big deal. I love having alone time with my grand daughter." Mom smiled.

Bella was asleep on her back. She looked like an angel. I pulled the blankets back, she had her legs spread apart just a bit. I got into bed with her, she didn't move. I slowly and carefully removed her panties. She looked incredible. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud. She stirred a bit, but didn't seem to wake up. I carefully laid down next to her and palmed her gently. "Mmm." She moaned, eyes still closed. It was as if she was dreaming. I rubbed her clit gently. "Edward." The way she said my name so softly and passionately.

"What angel?" I asked.

"I need to feel you, I need you to hold me close, just go slow." She whispered. I eased down onto her, wrapping my arms tightly around her. "Edward, I love you."

"God Bella, you have no idea how much I love you. You are so beautiful."

We kissed softly, taking our time, we weren't in any hurry. We just wanted to feel every inch of each other. "Edward, so good." She whispered.

Our breathing picked up. We had been together so long now, that we knew when the other one was close. She tightened her grip on me, her soft moans were sending me over the edge quickly. I moved my hand down to her ass and pulled her up against me. Bella's face was contorting in total pleasure. "Uh Bella, I can't hold back any longer."

"Come with me." She gasped.

"Ah, oh god, Bella!" I cried out as my one of the most intense orgasms of my life took  
over.

Bella's eyes rolled back as she screamed out in pleasure. I collapsed on top of her, kissing her softly.

We rolled onto our sides. Bella curled up against me holding me tightly and fell back asleep. I covered us up, just in case mom came in with Lillian. I wrapped my arm around her and buried my face in her hair breathing in her intoxicating smell.

I never knew I could love her more now than I did even a year ago. I thought back to how horrible I had been to her right after we lost dad. To this day, it made me physically sick to think about. She couldn't look at me in the eyes for months. The look of trust that she had for me, had  
vanished in one fight, the trust had been replaced by fear and distrust. She had seriously thought I would hurt her. I never thought that one fight, could change us the way it did. It was horrible and scary. I had to fight like hell for my marriage and family. It took along time, but finally the love in her eyes came back. It made us stronger than ever.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ALERTS AND FAVORITES THAT THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADDED TO!


	34. Chapter 34

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 30 Tell Him I'm going to Kill Him**

(Alice)  
As I did every morning I would rub my tiny baby bump and tell our baby good morning. However, this morning was different, my stomach was harder. I threw the blankets off of me and looked down at my stomach. I noticed my once small baby bump, was bigger and more pronounced. I knew that today, people would notice that I was pregnant.

I jumped out of bed, tears were streaming as I continued to rub my stomach. "Jasper come here quick!" I cried.

He came running out of the bathroom and stopped, his face was panic-stricken when he saw me. "Ali, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you bleeding? Are you in pain? Honey, what's wrong?" He asked frantically.

I immediately felt horrible for scaring him. "No honey, calm down. Just look." I said pulling my night shirt tight against my stomach.

His eyes widened as he looked down and saw what I was showing him. "Oh my God Ali, it's so real. Look at your stomach." He put his hands on my stomach. I leaned into him, putting my head on his chest. We were having a baby. I was now at 17 weeks and things were going great. I hadn't had morning sickness, however the last couple of weeks, I was getting sick around supper time.

We got dressed and got ready to go to mom's for a girls day shopping. I was now needing clothes. They guys were all home watching Chris, Danny and Lillian. Edward and Emmett had decided today was the day that Jasper would learn how to change diapers.

"I guess today, will be the day everyone will now know your pregnant." He chuckled looking down at my stomach.

I smiled. I hadn't shown everyone the small baby bump I had a couple weeks ago. I was still expecting the worse to happen and I was still afraid of becoming attached. However, this morning was more proof that everything was ok and we were going to have a healthy baby.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" I asked him.

"Yes. That way we can plan out the room and have everything set up for him or her before they get here."

"I think it's a girl. I don't know why, its just a feeling I have."

"You know Ali, I think you might be right." He said rubbing my stomach.

We got to mom's house. I could hear mom and Bella in the kitchen, Chris was sitting on the floor playing with Lillian. While Rose was sitting back against the couch looking very uncomfortable.

"Hey you two." Rose said trying to get up.

"Rose, just sit." I said walking over and giving her a hug.

"I need to use the bathroom. Every time they kick my bladder, I about pee myself."

Jasper walked over and helped her up. "Where is Emmett?" He asked.

"Who knows. Probably in the garage with Edward and Danny doing something." She complained.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"I got no sleep at all last night. Every time I would fall asleep, I would have to pee. I was up and down all night long, but was Emmett? Oh no, he got to sleep. He did this to me and he gets to sleep." She said pointing to her stomach. "He thinks I am so beautiful and sexy. Well I sure as hell don't see it. I am fat and swollen and exhausted. I have two babies in me this time and I look like I am 8months pregnant. Sure, Emmett gets all the fun and all I get are horrible cramps throughout my whole body, weird cravings, and sore boobs and it hurts like hell when he wants to touch them." She yelled.

"Mom please!" Chris yelled turning red.

"Sorry. Go find your dad and tell him to come here. I want to kill him." She cried running to the bathroom.

"Come on Chris, I'll go with you." Jasper said picking up Lillian.

"What was Rose yelling for?" Mom asked coming into the living room.

"Um, no sleep, fat, tired, pregnant, I could go on and on." I said smiling.

Mom shook her head and came over to hug me. "How are you feeling?"

"I am still getting sick at 6pm every night."

"That should pass soon." She said smiling.

"What is Bella doing?"

"She is in the kitchen pumping. She wants to make sure Lillian has enough food." Mom laughed.

Suddenly I remembered. "Mom, you have to see this." I said nervously pulling up my shirt.

Mom reached out and touched my stomach. "Alice, you look so cute. Are you feeling any movement yet?"

"No should I be?" I asked nervously.

"You should feel it at anytime."

"I am just now really showing." I told her.

"Alice, your dad would be so proud of you."

I looked down. "Mom will this pain ever go away? There isn't a day that goes by, that I don't think about him." Tears filled my eyes.

"Alice, the pain will always be there, but, it will get easier everyday. He is looking down on you and smiling."

"It just hurts." I cried.

"I know it does honey. The next few months are probably going to be hard too, as your hormones will be all over the place, but we are all here for each other. Plus, you still have me. I don't plan on going any where for a very long time." I stood there for a long while crying in my mom's arms.

"Are you OK Ali?" Jasper asked wrapping his arms around us. I just nodded softly.

(Emmett)  
I walked towards the bathroom a bit fearful. My son had come to me telling me that my wife wanted to kill me. I found Rose sitting on the side of the tub. I held my hands up. "I'm here you can kill me now." I joked.

"Go to hell!" She growled.

"Rose, what is the matter?" I asked crouching down in front of her.

"I am exhausted and I don't feel well." She took a deep breath and began rubbing her stomach. I rested my hands over hers. I hated seeing her miserable.

She had been having false contractions off and on. They started a few weeks ago. I got a call from her one day while I was at work saying she was in a lot of pain and that I needed to come home. I got home to find her lying on the couch crying. I took her to the doctor immediately. He gave her a list of different things to try and sent her home. So far everything he told her to do was working, but it was hard to see her go through it.

"Rose, do you want to go home?" I asked.

"No, I want to go shopping. I am just tired and these all nighters are starting to get to me."

"Honey, why don't you just wake me up?"

"Why should I, you can't pee for me."

"I know, but Rose, I might be able to help you get back to sleep." I told her.

"I just don't know why this pregnancy is so hard. My false labors were always days before the actual time, and my sleepless nights were too."

"I'm sorry Rose." I whispered kissing her cheek.

"I am too. I don't mean to be a bitch." She replied.

"You aren't a bitch. You are pregnant with twins. We also need to face the facts that,even though we still have wild, hot, passionate sex in various rooms of the house as well as outside, we aren't in our teens or even 20s anymore."

"I know you're right." She sighed, then laughed. "I don't even want to get too old to have wild sex outside in the back yard."

"Come on lets get out of the bathroom." I said standing up.

"Help me up." She said.

I helped her up. "Emmett, hold on." She gasped doubling over. "I think I need to lie down."

"Come on honey." I said helping her walk.

I got her over to the couch and helped her sit down. "Rose are you OK?" Mom asked.

"I'm having false contractions again. So why don't you guys go on and go shopping. I don't think I feel up to it."

"Rose, go lie down on my bed and see if you feel better later on. We can wait for awhile." Mom told her.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"Of course go rest." Bella said.

(Rose)  
I laid down on mom's bed holding my stomach. The doctor said everything was normal and not to worry, but these hurt. I had pretty bad false contractions with Danny, but not like this. These had me doubled over in tears. "Come on little guys, please hang in there for just a few more weeks." I begged quietly.

"Rose, can I come in?" I looked up to see Edward standing there.

"Sure come on in."

"Emmett said you have been having false contractions. Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"Oh yes, they just give me a list of things to do, which helps, but they still hurt." I told him.

"Did they check you?" He asked putting his hands on my stomach.

"No, since I wasn't feeling any pressure."

"They are active aren't they?"

"All day and all night." I laughed. "Just like their daddy."

"Oh please. I didn't need to hear that. Well, I'm going to let you rest." He said heading towards the door.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Yah."

"Is this normal? Are my babies going to be ok?" I asked.

"Rose, if you start feeling pressure or if these pains get really close together, go straight to that doctor and demand that they check you. Otherwise, just rest and take care of yourself. Everything will be fine." He said.

"Is it still OK for me to go shopping?"

"Sure, just take it easy. Put Alice on a leash if you must. If you feel tired sit down." He said.

(Alice)  
Jasper was walking around the house with Lillian, while Bella sat on the couch talking to my stomach. She was hoping she would get to feel the baby kick for the first time.

"Dad is mom OK?" Danny asked.

"She is just tired and the babies are giving her a hard time." Emmett replied.

"Did I give mom a hard time?" He asked.

"Only at the end." Emmett replied messing up his hair.

I got up and went over to the window with Jasper and Lillian. He was talking to Lillian about the birds and she was smile when he would get overly animated. He shifted Lillian to where she was on his side and then pulled me to his other side. "This will be us soon." He whispered.

"I can't wait." I replied.

Suddenly I felt tiny flutters go across my stomach. My hands flew to it immediately. "Alice are you ok?" Jasper asked.

I nodded putting his hand to where I could feel it. A huge smile spread across his face and tears filled his eyes. "Hey Jellybean. Mommy and daddy love you so much." He whispered.

"We love you too." I said putting my arms around him.

"Pretty soon Lillian, you are going to have quite a few baby cousins to play with." I said. She smiled at me, drooling all over the place. I reached for her and took her from Jasper. "You are such a cutey." I giggled.

(Esme)  
After a couple of hours we were ready to go. Bella, hadn't left Lillian alone much, seemed pretty nervous. I knew what she was feeling, it always made me nervous to leave my kids when they were babies, even if it was with Carlisle. However Bella knew that Lillian was safe with her daddy.

"So Rose, do you have any names picked out for your babies?" Alice asked.

"Well, we have decided that the first baby that comes out will be named Jacob Carlisle, but we haven't decided on any other names just yet."

"That's funny, when I was a kid I always wanted a brother named Jacob, well since my dad was never married or never dated, he brought me home a puppy and we named him Jacob." Bella said laughing.

"Well now, you will get a nephew named Jacob." Rose told her.

"What about you Alice, any baby names?" I asked.

"Carlisle Jasper, C.J. for short, we were going to do J.C., but changed our minds we like C.J. better. However, if it's a girl, we will name her Krysta."

"I like both of those." Rose said reaching over and rubbing her sister's stomach. I loved the bond that the girls had. Alice and Bella had always been close, but after they were all married Rose joined the bond. They were all inseparable.

We walked through the maternity shop and began browsing the racks of clothes. Rose and Bella were chatting, just a few feet in front of us. Alice stopped and dropped her hands to her stomach. "Honey, are you OK?" I asked. She took my hand and pressed it down on her stomach. I could feel the tiny little butterfly movements. "Is this the first time?" I asked.

She smiled. "No, right before we left I was standing with Jasper and it happened."

"Good. I'm glad he got to be the first one to feel it." I told her.

"Bella, Rose. Come here." Alice called.

They came over right away and got to feel their niece or nephew kick. "Isn't that an awesome feeling?" Bella asked.

"It is. I never thought I would get to feel it." Alice said.

Rose put her arm around Alice and hugged her. "I am so happy for you."

I stood back and looked at Alice, she was glowing. I had never seen her look more beautiful or as happy as she was. I could feel tears in my eyes as I thought about the look on Carlisle's face the first time he felt the babies kick through each of my pregnancies.

"Alright. We need a fashion show." Bella said breaking my train of thought. We took seats outside of the dressing room while they modeled their clothes. Since this was Alice's first pregnancy and really wanted to show off her stomach, Rose helped her pick out clothes that would do that, along with clothes that she could wear for a while.

Bella and I were having fun watching, but I could tell after a few outfit changes for Rose, she was feeling bad again. She changed back into her clothes and came to sit down with us. "They are trying to kill me. I'm sure of it." She said taking deep breaths.

"Do we need to leave?" Alice asked when she saw Rose sitting down.

"No, I just need to sit for a minute." She told her.

I rubbed Rose's stomach as Bella went to get her a bottle of water. "I just don't like this." She said closing her eyes.

"Did Edward think anything of it?" I asked

"No not really, just wants me to keep an eye on it, but these really hurt." She shifted to where she was leaning against the wall and closed her eyes. "Just give me a minute, they will pass." She whispered.

After a few sips of water, she was feeling better and felt like walking around. They paid for their clothes and we headed to find baby clothes.

Alice picked out a few things that were neutral, while Rose bought tons of boy clothes. Alice kept gravitating towards the pink clothes. I think deep down she was hoping for a little girl, but I knew she would be happy with either.

Rose was asleep almost before the car left the parking lot. "Is she going to be ok?" Alice asked.

"Oh ya, she's just getting to the point where sleeping is hard and feeling false contractions isn't much fun." I told her.

(Rose)  
I was glad to be home. I had a really good time with my mom and sisters, but was glad to be able to relax with my husband and sons. I took a quick shower and dressed for bed. My feet were swollen and my back was killing me.

"The boys want to watch movies, do you feel like joining them?" Emmett asked.

"Yah. I just need to get my feet up." I told him.

"I will make you a spot on the couch."

"Make it comfortable and next to you." I said kissing him.

I made my way downstairs, Chris and Danny were on the couch eating popcorn. "Want some mom?" Chris asked.

"No I'm OK thanks." I told him.

"Come here baby." Emmett said patting a spot next to him. I sat down and leaned against him. He rested his hand on my stomach. "Have you been hurting a lot today?" He whispered.

"At the mall it got pretty painful, but they stopped after a bit."

"Let me know if you start feeling them again."

"I will." I said leaning deeper into him and closing my eyes.

I woke up halfway through the movie with cramps. "Shit." I groaned sitting up.

"Mom are you OK?" Chris asked.

"Can you get my some water?"

"I'll be right back." He said.

I got out of Emmett's hold and tried walking around the living room. The babies were kicking really hard and my stomach was hurting. I leaned over the recliner trying to get relief from the pain.

"Here mom. Are you OK? Do I need to wake up dad?" He asked.

"Give me just a second." I sighed.

"Mom, can I feel them kick?" He asked quietly.

I was surprised. This was the first time he had asked about feeling them move. "Sure." I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. He tensed a bit. "Chris relax, they aren't going to bite. They don't have teeth yet. Well at least I hope they don't." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "It will be cool to have babies around to get to teach them how to do things." He said.

"You're a good kid Chris." I said hugging him.

"Thanks mom." He said backing away. He never was one for hugging, but he had grown more distant from me after we told them that I was pregnant.

"I'm feeling a bit better. I think I will wake you dad up and go on to bed." I said walking towards the couch.

"Mom." I turned to look at my son. He walked over and hugged me tightly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Chris."

"Emmett, wake up." I said shaking him.

"What's wrong?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"You and Danny are both snoring, lets go to bed." I said kissing him.

"Ok, I'll get him to bed and meet you up there." He whispered.

I got up to our room and took my pants and panties off, throwing them under the bed. I climbed in and covered up, closing my eyes.

Emmett slipped into bed and put his arm around me. Very slowly, I moved his hand down between my legs. "Um baby, I thought you were asleep."

"Guess you thought wrong."

Emmett jumped out of bed and quickly ripped his clothes off, then climbed back into bed. "Emmett, I don't know if I honestly feel like having sex." I whispered.

"Sh, it's ok. You don't have to explain." I rolled over to face him, and put my leg around his waist. "Um, so wet already. Did I do that you?" He asked gently rubbing me. My hips thrust against his hand. "Damn baby." He inserted two fingers and began working them slowly.

I reached down and began stroking him softly. I could feel the pre-cum already coming out. "Um Rose." He whispered into my neck. He was working his fingers in and out at the pace I was stroking him. My body was writhing against his hand.

"I can't, uh, oh, right...there." I was moaning loudly. He added a third finger and pressed it down firmly. "Emmett!" I cried out. I was shaking and trembling as I rode out my orgasm.

My eyes locked on Emmett as I stroked him faster and faster, sweat was forming on his forehead. With one fast jerking movement, he hit his release. "Fuck! Yes!" He cried out. Our lips met, sloppy and wet as we calmed down. "You are so incredible." He sighed into my neck.

He was on his stomach with his head on my chest and hand on my stomach. I pulled the covers up around us and drifted off to sleep.

(Emmett)  
The next morning Rose was still asleep when I got up. It was a Sunday, so I didn't have to work. I dressed quickly and went to make breakfast.

Chris and Danny were already up eating pop tarts and watching 'Sponge Bob' "Boys, I need to talk to you." I said sitting in the chair.

"What's up dad?" Chris asked.

"Well the babies will be here in about 12 weeks. Your mom has already been experiencing some false contractions, so I think we need to make her as comfortable as possible."

"What does that mean?" Danny asked.

"Well false contractions are what usually happens a few weeks before the actual delivery. She has also been having some swelling in her feet and I want her to feel like she can rest as much as possible and not feel bad about not doing all of the cleaning and cooking." I told them.

"What can we do?" Chris asked.

"Start by cleaning up after yourselves, doing dishes, keeping your rooms clean." I said giving them examples.

"We can do that." Danny said.

"Thanks boys." I said.

I made eggs, sausage, and biscuits for breakfast and took a plate up to Rose. She was propped up against pillows looking through the baby name book. "Morning gorgeous. Are you ready for breakfast?" I asked.

Thank you." She said setting the book a side. We sat together as she ate quietly. I could tell she was thinking about something.

She looked up. "I love the name Jacob, but can't come up with anything really that I like for this one." She said rubbing the left side of her stomach.

"Well, lets look together." I said picking up the book. She had made it to the 'S' page. "How about Seth?" I asked.

"You know I was looking at that. Do you like it?" She asked.

"Jacob and Seth Cullen." I said.

"Perfect." She sighed.

I put my hands on her stomach. "Did you hear that boys, you both have names." I said. They kicked my hands.

"I think they like it." She said smiling.

"Some days I can't believe I will be surrounded by boys." She laughed.

"Well we could try again. What is it, 6weeks after?"

"You know, I don't know. I know this pregnancy has been rough, but it is sad to think this is my last time of ever going through all of this."

I was shocked I thought I was headed to be neutered as Rose lovingly put it and now she wasn't sure. "I think we need to wait until after the babies are born to decide." I told her.

"Thank you Emmett." She said hugging me.

I looked at my wife and realized what a lucky man I was. I loved having Chris and Danny around. Then a few short months ago I noticed how she would get nauseous at random times during the day and I a few times while she was cooking supper, she complained of being dizzy. I don't know how she missed the warning signs. One day I stopped on the way home from work and picked up a pregnancy test.

She thought I was crazy that night when I told her to take it, but did as I asked. I put my hands on her pregnant belly praying this time we would have a baby girl. I wanted a little girl that I could spoil the same way I did her mom.

However, finding out I was having two more boys was just as good. I would raise them to respect their mom and to treat her as a queen the way my dad did to my mom.

**A/N THERE ARE ONLY ABOUT 7 CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS STORY!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

**CHAPTER 31 ALICE and JASPER'S BABY**

(Jasper)  
The weeks were flying by. Emmett and I were in the process of opening a fitness club called C and H Fitness Center. We had talked about it for years, but were now putting our plans into place. The way things were looking we would be up and running before Rose's due date. We were in the process of hiring people to work there and have enough staff, for Emmett to take some time off to help when the babies came.

I walked into the house to find Alice ready to go. She was 25weeks pregnant and looking beautifully pregnant. I was going to take her for an ultrasound to see if we could find out the sex of our baby. We went at her 20week appointment, but the baby closed it's legs, so we rescheduled for a week later, however Alice got the flu. we were hoping today was the day we were waiting for.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked her.

"Pretty good. This little one just might end up being a kick boxer. I have been kicked all morning long." She said.

I put my hands on her stomach. I had felt my niece and nephews kick a lot, but this was incredible. It was an awesome feeling to know that I helped but this baby there. I leaned over and kissed her, moving my hands under her shirt. "Mmm." She moaned into my mouth.

"We can continue this when we get home. We need to find out the sex of our baby." I said.

"I just hope the baby cooperates." She sighed.

We got to the doctors office. "Did you call mom and tell her about our appointment?" I asked.

"I did. She is expecting to hear immediately."

"Alice Cullen." The nurse called.

"I'm nervous." She said as we followed the nurse.

"Everything is going to be just fine." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"I'm doing good. The baby has been overly active today." Alice replied.

"An active baby is a good thing." She replied smiling.

"Hopefully this time he or she will open their legs." I said.

"Do you know have names picked out?"

"Yes. We have had names picked out since the beginning." I told her.

"Well sit on the table and Dr. Cooper will be in shortly."

Alice hoped up on the table and leaned back. "Jasper, you have to see this. I noticed it this morning in the tub." She said pulling her shirt up. I watched speechless and amazed as I watched her stomach move each time the baby kicked.

"Bella called this morning asking if we wanted to come over for a pool party tonight. They have just opened up the pool." Alice said.

"Nice. Do you know if Rose and Emmett are bringing the boys over?" I asked.

"She didn't say."

"I'll call them later on, we could pick the boys up if they wanted to go." I told her.

"Sounds good to me."

Chris and Danny had been spending a lot of time with us lately. Emmett had taken Rose to the hospital twice already. The second time her contractions got down to 5 minutes apart and they were lasting about a minute apart. They sent her home telling her to rest as much as possible, however they didn't put her on bed rest. So for a few days each time we kept the boys. It had been fun having them there.

"Well Alice and Jasper, how are you doing today?" Dr. Cooper asked walking into his room. He was putting his phone away. Every time we saw him he had his phone in hand, it was like an addiction he had.

"We are hoping the baby will cooperate." Alice said.

"Well, lets have a look and see what we can see." He said putting the gel on her stomach and began doing to ultrasound. I squeezed Ali's hand. "Do you have any feeling one way or another?" Dr. Cooper asked.

"In the beginning I was thinking a girl, but lately, I am not so sure." Alice said.

"What about you daddy?" He asked.

"As long as the baby is healthy, I don't really care." I said looking to the baby on the screen.

"I can tell you that I have a completely clear view. Your baby is perfectly healthy. Now, I really hope you like the color pink, because this is defiantly a baby girl."

I looked down at Alice, tears filled her eyes. "A girl." She whispered.

"Yes baby, a beautiful healthy baby girl."

I looked down at my wife as we were walking to the car. She was glowing, her hands rested softly down on her stomach. She had the sparkle back in her eyes. I scooped her up and hugged her tightly. Tears were streaming down both of our faces.

(Alice)  
Little Krysta, after all of the years of trying, the anger, and the tears, it was finally happening. We were not only having a baby, but we were having a little girl. In the back of my mind, was still fear, mainly of the unknown, like the pain of child birth and if something was to happen, but for the first time in years I felt truly happy.

I looked at my husband, he was smiling. "Are you excited?" I asked.

"More than you will ever know." He replied as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Lets go tell mom." I said.

He pulled into mom's house, came around and helped me out of the car. "How is Miss. Krysta?" He asked rubbing my stomach.

"She is just fine, nice and relaxed for the first time." I replied.

We walked into the house. "What are you two doing here?" Bella asked.

"We have some news we wanted to tell you." I said.

"Where is mom?" Jasper asked scooping Lillian up and tickling her.

"She is in the kitchen." She replied taking my hand and dragging me towards the kitchen. Jasper followed laughing all the way.

"Alice, Jasper, I have been waiting to hear from you." Mom said coming over to hug us.

I took mom's hand and placed it on my stomach. "Say hello to Krysta." I said.

"Oh I am so happy for you guys. A little girl." Mom squealed.

"Congratulations." Bella said hugging me.

"Are you joining us for the pool party?" Mom asked.

"Sure. I can go home and get our stuff." Jasper said. I nodded and made him a list. "I'll be right back." He said kissing me.

That night, Emmett and Rose brought the boys over to go swimming. Rose came in and sat in the recliner and put her feet up. She still had 4 weeks left, but you could tell by looking at her that she didn't feel well.

"So, do I get a niece of nephew?" She asked.

"You get a niece." I told her.

"Aw, that's awesome." She said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like shit, to be honest. The doctors are concerned about all of the swelling and said that if it's not better by next week, they will put me on bed rest."

"Are you scared?" I asked.

She nodded. "My other pregnancies were so easy compared to this one.

I put my hands on her stomach. "Wow, I can't believe how hard it is."

"Those are the false contractions that I keep having. They tell me to sit and rest to keep the swelling down, yet if I sit for too long I start feeling contractions, but if I walk around to stop them, my feet swell. I'm ready for them to get here." She said.

"Do they hurt?" I asked.

"Here lately yes. Last night, it happened again. For an hour, I couldn't do anything, the pains were intense, Emmett got into the shower with me and that got them to stop. I am about ready to go to the hospital and tell them just to induce me now."

I sat there rubbing her stomach. I felt bad for her, she really did look miserable. "Can you get Emmett, I need to get up and can't do it on my own in this chair." She groaned.

I went into the kitchen. "Emmett, your wife is stuck and wants to get up." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll be back." He laughed quietly.

"Emmett Cullen, you better not be laughing at me!" Rose yelled from the other room.

"I wouldn't laugh at you dear." He called walking out of the kitchen.

"That is one brave man." Edward laughed.

(Rose)  
We all headed out to the pool. "Aren't you going to swim?" Mom asked me.

"No, I'm just going to sit and watch." I replied.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm OK." I told her.

I enjoyed watching my family in the pool. Edward had Lillian in his arms and she was kicking her feet and smiling. Chris and Danny were trying to push Jasper under the water while Bella and Alice were attacking them. Mom sat on the side laughing. It had been too long since I had heard her laugh like that.

Chris and Danny had gotten really close to Jasper, they were close to Edward too, but he worked so much, Jasper had more time with them.

"Rose, I need to get her a diaper. She is getting sleepy. Do you mind holding her for a few minutes?" Bella asked.

"Of course, give me my niece." I said.

Bella put her in my arms. "You are so sweet." I whispered tucking her towel in around her so she wouldn't get cold. A few minutes later I felt her whole body relax, when I looked down she had fallen asleep. I loved the feeling of a baby asleep in my arms. However, the position I was in was causing my back to start hurting. I was afraid to move to much as I didn't want to wake Lillian up.

I sat there rubbing the side of her face, she looked so much like Edward. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Did she fall asleep?" Bella asked.

"She is out like a light." I replied trying to carefully move.

"Rose, are you hurting?" She asked.

"Just a little bit, I just didn't have the heart to move her."

"Well Rose, let me take her. If you feel like it, you can help me get her into bed." Bella offered.

"Sounds like a plan." I got up and stretched, my back was hurting really low, and I was starting to have some minor cramping.

I barely made it up the stairs. "Rose, I'll be right back, why don't you go lie down on the couch." Bella said.

"I think that might be a good idea." I told her.

Bella came back a few minutes later and we sat and talked. Thankfully lying down on the couch helped ease my body. "Does your doctor know how bad this is?" Bella asked.

"I have tried to talk to him. He says it's nothing to really worry about and with twins sometimes things are different. I just leave there feeling like he isn't hearing me."

"Have you thought about changing doctors?"

"Dr. Cooper, wasn't taking any new patients, so it was between this doctor and my brother...this town is too small for too many doctors." I told her.

"Yah, I don't know if I would want Emmett or Jasper as my doctors either." She laughed.

Emmett and I got home around midnight. I was exhausted and was hoping that I could get some sleep tonight. We climbed into our bed and Emmett helped me get comfortable. "Have you had any pains tonight?" He asked.

"Yah a few, but I went inside and laid down on the couch while Bella putting Lillian to bed." I told him.

"Alright, well try to get some sleep. Wake me up if you need anything."

"I will. Goodnight Emmett, I love you."

"I love you too." Rose.

Thank you for everyone who had added me to their favorites or alerts!


	36. Chapter 36

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NURSE JACKIE, OR DR. COOPER. I AM SIMPLY BORROWING THEM.**

**CHAPTER 32 DAMN DOCTOR**

I woke up the next morning alone and with extreme lower back pain. I had back pain a lot with this pregnancy, however this was way worse. I carefully got out of bed and made my routine trip to the bathroom. The pressure in my lower stomach was much worse.

It was an awkwardly painful trip down the stairs. I had gotten to the bottom, when I felt a very painful contraction hit. I grasped the railing, closing my eyes, and breathing deeply. Deep down, I knew this was it. I was just praying my babies would be OK.

The pain subsided and I was able to make it into the kitchen. I knew Emmett was making the boys breakfast before he left for work. They had been helping out a lot more and I was thankful.

"Morning beautiful. How did you..." He stopped. "Rose, are you OK?" He asked walking over to me.

I looked at him hoping he could see the pain in my face. "My back is killing me, I have a lot of pressure in the lower part of my stomach, and I am having contractions." I took a deep breath, putting my head into his chest, tears were filling my eyes.

"It's OK baby. Slow deep breaths. I'm taking you to the hospital, just try and relax. Chris, I need you to call grandma and tell her that she needs to come over, tell her that I am taking your mom to the hospital." Emmett said. I could tell by his voice that he was not in a joking mood.

"Is mom ok?" Danny asked.

"She is just fine. Your brothers are just wanting to come out and meet you." I leaned over against the counter, allowing Emmett to rub the lower part of my back.

"Grandma is on her way." Chris said coming back into the kitchen.

"Thanks buddy. Rose do you want to get dressed?" He asked.

"No, I'm going like this." I whimpered. Sweat was pouring down my face. These contractions were about 10minutes apart, but were very painful.

"Rose, I am going to get your bag. I want to be ready as soon as mom gets here." He whispered kissing my cheek.

"Just hurry please."

"Why can't we go with you?" Danny asked.

"Uh, oh, because, I, uh." I held up my finger signaling them to wait a minute. "I don't want you unsupervised in the waiting room and this could take awhile." I finally explained to them.

"Well, looks like this time is the real deal." Mom said coming into the kitchen.

"I guess so." I breathed.

She hugged me. "Don't worry about a thing. The boys will be taken care of. We will head to the hospital in a bit. They can finish breakfast and get some things to take with them. You and Emmett concentrate on these babies." Mom said touching my stomach.

(Emmett)  
I went back into the kitchen to find mom rubbing Rose's back helping her breathe. The boys looked really scared. "Are you ready?" I asked her.

As Rose was saying good-bye to the boys, she hunched over holding her stomach. "Oh, uh, God, my water broke." I grabbed her, as I was afraid she would fall.

"Lets go Rose." I said holding her around the waist.

I helped her into the SUV and kissed her. "Lets get our boys here."

"I'm scared. They are so early." She cried.

"Rose, everything is going to be just fine."

She gripped the dashboard the whole way, breathing deeply. I could see sweat pouring off her forehead. "My back is fucking killing me!" I reached over rubbing it as best as I could, while I drove.

"Rose, you are doing amazing. I know it hurts. I love you so much." I just kept saying over and over.

Once at the hospital, a nurse named Jackie and I helped her into a gown and into bed. "Rosalie, I am going to hook you up to a fetal heart monitor and check to see how far dilated you are. Now, on a scale from one to ten, how bad is the pain?"

"Nine!" Rose was barely able to say. I watched in amazement as Rose closed her eyes and began slowly breathing through the contraction. From the way she squeezed my hand, I couldn't believe she wasn't screaming. She looked almost calm.

Jackie checked Bella. "You are at 4 and your water has defiantly broken. Do you want an epidural?" She asked.

"No, I want to do this naturally." She replied.

"OK, do you have any questions?"

"Is everything going to be OK? She is only 36 weeks." I asked.

"There shouldn't be any problems, however when it's time to deliver, there will be a couple nurses on standby from the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, just in case one or both have trouble breathing." Jackie explained.

"Oh God." Rose cried.

"Rosalie, right now, you need to just calm down. Don't get yourself worked up, it will stress you and the babies out." Jackie told her.

"Is my doctor here?" Rose asked.

"I have called him, but he is out of town, so we have paged the on-call doctor. Try to get some rest." Jackie said patting her leg, then she left.

"This just figures. I can't stand that fucking doctor." Rose groaned gripping my hand once again.

"Breathe baby. You are doing amazing. Just try to relax." I whispered.

"It hurts so bad." She mumbled.

My phone vibrated. "Put the damn thing away." She begged.

"It's mom asking if we feel like visitors, everyone is here."

Before she could answer, Edward came in. "What are you doing here?" Rose asked softly.

"Well, I have to talk to you. I am the on-call doctor." He said smiling.

"Fuck me. This can't get any worse, you might as well just kill me." Rose muttered.

Edward sat down on the bed and patted Rose's arm. "We are trying to find another doctor, but if anything happens between now and then, I will be delivering these babies." He said.

"Can you do that?" I asked.

"It's not ideal, it's not something I want to do, but if it comes down to it, it will be very professional."

"Wh..." Rose was cut off by a contraction.

Edward watched the contraction on the monitors. "You are doing great and the babies are handling the labor very well. I am going to unhook the monitors and let you get a little more comfortable." He said.

Tears streamed down Rose's face. "I hurt so bad and the last thing I want is Edward down there."

I looked up at Edward apologetically. "It's OK, I understand." He whispered.

Rose rolled over to her side and gripped the side of the bed rails, her knuckles were white. "Fuck!" She screamed.

I rubbed her hip. "Just breathe honey." I said.

Jackie came into the room and talked to Edward for a moment. "Rose, I am going to check you and then if you feel like having visitors they can come in." Rose nodded, rolling slightly so Jackie could check her easier. "You are doing great. You are at 5." She told Rose.

"Thank God, 5 to go." Rose groaned.

A bit later, everyone came in. Chris and Danny came over and hugged their mom, but seemed really uncomfortable being in there. "Chris, Danny, lets go for a walk." Jasper said to them. They looked at me for permission.

"Go on." I said.

"Bella, I'll take Lillian." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yah, I need to practice." He told her.

"That's fine, she just ate and was just changed. She should be good to go." She told him.

I was standing next to Rose, rubbing her arm and feeding her ice chips. Mom had grabbed a damp cloth and was wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Mmm, uh." Rose whimpered.

"Just breathe honey. You are half way there." I said trying to encourage her.

"I need to sit up." She gasped.

I quickly helped her into a sitting position. She hung her legs over the edge and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into the crook of my neck. I stood there rubbing her back. "Does this feel better?" I asked.

"You have no idea." She whispered.

Alice and Bella sat there talking to us quietly. Alice looked scared seeing Rose in so much pain. I guess it was knowing she would be in this position soon enough. Mom was also there helping out some, but Rose preferred it be me that supported her.

"Emmett, the pressure, oh God!" She cried squeezing my neck. Mom hit the call button and moments later Jackie came in.

"How are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"I'm feeling a lot of pressure." She gasped.

"OK , lets lay you down and check you." Jackie told her.

"We're going to step out for awhile." Bella said. They hugged Rose and left.

Jackie put on a pair of gloves and checked Rose. "You are now at 7, I have paged Dr. Cooper and he is on his way." She said.

"Thank you Jesus." Rose whispered weakly.

Jackie hooked Rose back up to the monitor and left. I sat back on bed with Rose in my arms. "Mom can you get me some ice?" She asked. Mom gave her a spoonful of ice. "Thanks mom." She whispered.

Rose's contractions had gotten to 3 minutes apart. She was handling it fairly well. She at least wasn't threatening to castrate me.

Jackie came in a half hour later and checked her. "You are at 8, you will be pushing soon."

(Rose)  
The nurse hadn't been out of the room a full minute when my contractions picked up full force. "Fuck it hurts!" I screamed. I was shaking and feeling like I was about to vomit. The contractions were on top of each other and weren't easing up at all.

"Honey, try to relax." He whispered.

"Fuck you, just make it stop!" I screamed. The heart monitor started beeping loudly.

Jackie ran in immediately, she looked at the strip. "Rose the babies are in distress, I need you on your left side. I am going to check and see where Dr. Cooper is."

Emmett helped me onto my side. "I'm scared." I cried.

"It's going to be just fine." Mom said softly.

Edward and Jackie came running in. "What? Where is Dr. Cooper?" I asked.

"Stuck in traffic." Jackie replied.

"Rose, I told you I would deliver these babies if I had too. Now I am looking at these strip readings. The babies heart rates are dropping with the contractions and not coming up like we would like them too."

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"We need to do a C-section immediately." He replied.

"Edward?"

"Emmett, it's what's best for your wife and sons."

(Emmett)  
I felt sick, this was serious. Mom was holding Rose's hand trying to calm her down "Emmett, I need you to come with me. We need to get you scrubbed up so you can go in with Rose." Jackie said.

"I can't leave Rose."

"We are getting ready to take Rose down right now." She explained.

I walked over to her. "I am so scared." She whispered.

"Everything is going to be just fine. We are going to meet our boys." I said kissing her.

"I love you Emmett." She whispered breathing deep again. My heart was breaking knowing that I had to leave her side.

"Go Emmett, I will be right here until I have to leave her." Mom said.

"I ca..."

"Now Emmett. Go." Edward ordered.

I reluctantly left Rose and followed Jackie. "I am going to help you dress and then I will leave you to go check on Rose. I will be back to get you as soon as they are ready for you."

I nodded nervously as I was trying to get everything on. All too soon I was alone. I was terrified. I remember being scared when Chris and Danny were born, but this was worse. I wished dad was here. He would be telling me to calm down and there was nothing to worry about.

After an eternity the door opened. "Emmett, they are ready for you." Jackie said.

"How is Rose?" I asked.

"She is doing great, pretty nervous, but other wise, she is very strong." She replied.

I walked into the O.R. and sat down next to Rose. "Hey beautiful." I said kissing her.

"Hey. Are you ready?" She asked weakly.

"More than ready." I smiled.

"Rose, we are about to start, can you feel this?" Edward asked.

"Feel what? What did you do to me?" She asked.

"I pinched you." He laughed.

"Why did you do that?" She asked shocked.

"To make sure you were numb. Now do these boys have names?"

"The first one out is Jacob and the second one is Seth." I told them.

Rose was calm. "Hey Emmett, what are we going to do if these boys are identical?"

"Oh shit, I don't know honey." I replied.

"You might feel some pressure and pulling." Edward said warning Rose. Suddenly a tiny cry filled the room. "Well aren't you cuter than your dad." Edward said holding up our son.

"He's so tiny." Rose said, tears streaming down her cheeks. The nurses took him to clean him up and check him over.

"OK, one more." Edward said. I squeezed Rose's hand. My heart was about to beat out of my chest. There was a small cry, Edward didn't say anything for a moment.

"What's going on? Is he OK?" I asked.


	37. Chapter 37

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

_"You might feel some pressure and pulling." Edward said warning Rose. Suddenly a tiny cry filled the room. "Well aren't you cuter than your dad." Edward said holding up our son._

_"He's so tiny." Rose said, tears streaming down her cheeks. The nurses took him to clean him up and check him over._

_"OK, one more." Edward said. I squeezed Rose's hand. My heart was about to beat out of my chest. There was a small cry, Edward didn't say anything for a moment._

_"What's going on? Is he OK?" I asked._

**CHAPTER 33 HE WAS WRONG**

"Um, you might want to think of another name." Edward said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"The ultrasound was wrong. It's a girl." Edward said holding her up.

I was shocked. I looked down at Rose, tears were streaming down her face. "A girl. Emmett, we have a daughter." She cried softly.

I leaned over and kissed her. "She's beautiful." I told here.

"Go check on them." She urged.

I walked over to my babies. Jacob looked like Chris and Danny did when they were born. While my daughter looked exactly like Rose. She was going to be totally spoiled being the only sister with all the big brothers around her.

Jackie placed both babies in my arms. "Take them to your wife." She said smiling.

I sat back down, showing them off to Rose. She kissed them each. "She needs a name." Rose whispered.

"Are there any names you like?" I asked her.

She was thoughtful for a moment. "Leah Nicole." She said.

"Jacob Carlisle and Leah Nicole. I like it."

(Esme)  
Rose wouldn't let go of my hand as they wheeled her to the OR. "I'm scared." She cried.

"I know you are, but Edward is in there, he's going to see you through this." I whispered leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Tell Emmett to let us know immediately."

"I will mom and if anything happens, take care of my boys." She said softly.

"Rosalie, do not talk like that. The three of you are going to be just fine."

The doors to the OR closed and I stood there alone crying. I trusted Edward, but it was scary to have someone go into surgery. I wiped my tears away and went to the waiting room.

I stood there in the door way watching my family as they talked and joked around. I knew if Carlisle was here, he would be grinning from ear to ear. So proud of his son for being able to deliver his nephews. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and walked into the waiting room.

"Mom, what's going on? Have you been crying?" Bella asked. I walked over and sat down, everyone scooted in closer.

"Her contractions picked up, they got very close together and there was no break in between them. The babies started showing signs of distress and their heart rates were dropping. Dr. Cooper, is stuck in traffic and Edward knew he had to do something fast. So they decided an emergency c-section would be the best for Rose and the babies." I explained.

There was a chorus of "Oh my Gods" that went around the room.

"Is mom going to be ok grandma?" Chris asked.

"Uncle Edward, is going to take very good care of them." I assured him.

"Grandma, is mom going to die like grandpa did?" Danny asked, his eyes were full of fear.

"Danny, shut up!" Chris screamed at him.

"Christopher, with me now!" Jasper said sternly. Chris dropped his head and followed his uncle out of the room.

"Danny, grandpa had a sick heart, he didn't have surgery. His heart gave out." I told him trying to keep from crying. Tears fell from his eyes. I reached over and hugged him. "Your mom is strong, she will be just fine." I whispered as he cried.

Chris came in. "I am sorry for yelling at you. I'm scared to." He said.

It was hard not to watch the clock. Time was dragging slowly. I paced the waiting room. Bella came over carrying Lillian. "Did they say how long it would take?"

"No, and I didn't think to ask. Rose was a mess so it was hard to think of anything but trying to calm her down." I said.

"Of all of us, Rose is the strongest. She had to be to put up with Emmett for so long." Bella laughed.

Lillian reached out for me. "Come here beautiful little girl." I said taking her. She patted my face grinning. "I love you too." I said kissing her.

Jasper was sitting in a chair with Alice on his lap, his hands were on her stomach, while Chris and Danny sat near them talking. "Lets join them." I said to Bella.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good, Krysta wont stop kicking." Alice replied.

"She is going to be my kick boxer." Jasper said.

"Aunt Alice, can I feel?" Danny asked.

"Of course." She took his hand and pressed it down to where Krysta was kicking the hardest.

"It feels like an alien." He replied. We all laughed.

Suddenly Emmett appeared in the door way. "Dad!" Chris exclaimed. Everyone stood up and walked over to him.

"Well?" I asked.

"Rose is doing great, she is in recovery right now."

"What about my nephews?" Jasper asked.

"Jacob Carlisle is great. He weighs 6lbs 4oz and is 19inches long. He looks just like the boys did as babies." He replied.

"What about Seth?" I asked. There was something in his eyes that he was hiding.

"Well, about Seth..." He stopped and looked around.

"What Emmett, what happened?" Alice asked, she had tears in her voice.

"Leah Nicole is 5lbs 10oz and 18 ½ inches long." He said.

"A girl!" Bella exclaimed.

A huge smile broke out on his face. "We have three boys and a little girl! The doctor was wrong!" He exclaimed.

"Emmett congratulations!" I said hugging him. He picked me up and squeezed me.

"When can we see them?" Chris asked.

"Soon. I actually need to get back to them, but I will come and get you soon." We all hugged him. Chris and Danny were the last ones to hug him, but he squeezed them both tightly and told them he loved them. I stood back and smiled. I loved this Emmett, he was a big guy, who looked scary at times, but deep down he was just a big soft teddy bear.

(Rose)  
I was lying alone in the recovery room. Emmett had gone to tell the family and the nurses had taken the babies to get check out.

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?" Edward asked coming in.

"I just can't believe it. It seems like a dream, everything happened so fast. And to think that I have a daughter. Wow!" I said smiling.

"I will say that was a great surprise." He said smiling.

"I am also still feeling numb. I don't like not being able to feel my legs."

"You should begin to get feeling back in your legs in a couple of hours."

"Thank you Edward." I said reaching up to hug him.

"You are more than welcome. I feel honored that I got to be the one who delivered them" He replied hugging me back.

"Do I need to give you a moment?" Emmett asked from the door.

"Yes, go away." Edward laughed. He came in and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Rosalie, it's time to try to feed the babies. Would you like a bottle or are you going to nurse?"

"Nurse." I replied nervously.

"OK. Lets try your little girl first." She said placing Leah in my arms. It didn't take her long to latch on at all.

Jacob started crying. Emmett picked him up. "Give mommy, just a minute to feed your sister. You will be next." He whispered. He was holding him up to where he could look at him in the eyes. Jacob instantly stopped crying. "That's right little buddy. Let daddy hold you." He said sweetly kissing him.

"Once you get them used to latching on, you can feed them both at the same time." The nurse said sweetly.

I cringed at the thought. "How will I ever get a routine down with them?"

"It will get easier. Remember right now, you just went through labor and c-section, it will be OK." She said.

Once Leah was done, Emmett took her and I took Jacob. He was a little more stubborn, but finally latched on. "Good boy." I said stroking his little face.

"You have two little pros here." The nurse said.

"They get it from me." Emmett said.

"Seriously, would you shut up!" I exclaimed glaring at him.

"Sorry baby." He laughed.

Once our babies had finished eating, the nurse gave Emmett permission to bring Chris and Danny in.

(Emmett)  
I didn't want to leave my wife alone, but the babies were sleeping and their were nurses around if she needed anything. I walked back to the waiting room and was greeted by my very excited family members. If I didn't know any better, Alice, gave everyone sugar and taught them all to act like fools. I couldn't help but laugh though. Those over excited fools, were my family members. "I know you are all anxious to see them, but I am here for Chris and Danny first." I said looking at my 2 now overly nervous sons. "Lets go." I said smiling.

They were quiet as we walked down the hall. "You need to wash your hands." I instructed. They did as I said and followed me into the recovery room.

"Hey guys." Rose said smiling at them.

They walked closer. "They are so small." Chris said.

"Would you like to hold your brother and sister?" Rose asked.

"Um, I'm afraid I'll hurt them." Chris said.

"I want to." Danny piped up.

I took Danny over to a chair and place Jacob in to his arms. "Now just support his head and neck." I told him.

"Chris, support her head. Yes she's small, but she wont break unless you drop her."

Um, mom." He said nervously.

"Chris you are doing great. See I told you she doesn't bite."

"What can I teach her?" He asked suddenly.

"Everything you did Danny and will Jacob. She just wont be allowed to pee outside." I laughed.

I took tons of pictures of my sons holding the new additions to our family. Chris seemed to relax and be a natural at holding babies.

Once Rose was feeling her legs a little bit, they got her into a room. Rose held the babies, while I took the boys and went to get the rest of the family. "What do you think of your brother and sister?" I asked.

"They sleep a lot." Danny said.

"They are cute. I can't wait to get them home to play with them." Chris said quietly.

We walked into the waiting room. "Rose is in a room and I was wondering if you would like to come and meet the newest members in my family?" I asked them.

"Yes!" Mom said jumping up. She was smiling like a little kid at Christmas. Jasper woke Alice up and we all headed into Rose's room. "Oh they are so cute you guys." Bella exclaimed quietly.

"Thanks." Rose yawned.

"Can I hold them?" Mom asked.

"Which one would you like to hold?" I asked.

"I don't care, one, both, really it doesn't bother me, just give me one." Mom giggled in excitement. We all laughed. I handed Jacob to mom and Leah to Alice.

Alice stood there holding her for quite awhile. "Wow." She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked rushing to her side.

"I think Krysta knows I am holding another baby and is jealous. She is kicking me and it hurts." He slipped his hands around Alice's waist resting them on her stomach.

"Alright, so now that we have all this boy stuff, we need someone to go shopping for some girl clothes. She is just too cute to wear blue." Rose said.

"I'll go!" Alice said.

"I will too, but I will not leave until I get to hold my niece or nephew." Bella said eying the babies.

"OK fine. Here you go." Alice sighed handing over Leah.

"Hey sweetheart. This makes me want another baby." Bella said.

"Well, I think you should forget shopping and go find my brother." I suggested.

"He says not right now. Not until Lillian gets a little bit older."

After awhile, I handed Alice my credit card. "Don't kill it!" I warned them.

"Yes sir!" They said giggling.

"Bella, it's Lillian's nap time isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"She'll be OK." Bella said.

"Let me take her. I am taking the boys to get them something to eat, but Lillian can come to. I can take them all home and give her a nap." Jasper told her.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yes, you girls go have fun." He told her.

"Thank you." She said handing Lillian to him.

(Bella)  
Alice and I headed to the mall. "I can't believe after all this time of thinking they were boys and she has a little girl." I said.

"Oh I know and they are so cute!" Alice sighed rubbing her stomach and smiling.

"Your next."

"How bad is it? Labor I mean?" Alice asked.

"Hurts like hell, but worth it. You some how forget about all of the pain the first time you hold your baby."

We took our time walking through the mall shopping for baby girl things. We got her tons of clothes, diapers, shoes, and blankets. Alice even picked out three little girl purses, for her daughter and nieces.

Jasper called saying that Lillian had fallen asleep as soon as he put her in the car. He had gotten the boys food and went back to the house. He thanked me for letting him practice. I couldn't wait to see him as a dad.

When Rose was pregnant with Chris, Alice caught baby fever big time. Mom and dad were afraid she was going to come home pregnant before she married Jasper, but Jasper wasn't ready at all. He went as far as telling her that he was afraid of kids and being a dad. They got into a huge fight over it and he told her he didn't know if he even wanted kids at all. It broke Alice's heart. She told him she didn't know if she could be with someone who didn't want kids. They broke up and were miserable for about 3months. The day Chris was born, Jasper showed up at the hospital to find Alice holding their nephew. The look in his eyes changed as he walked over to get a closer look. They managed to talk things out and he admitted that he was scared of what kind of dad he would be. Dad spent a lot of time talking him through that, and the family breathed a sigh of relief when they announced that they had gotten back together.

"How many people can I have in the delivery room?" She asked.

"According to Edward every doctor is different. While most only allow two extras some allow more than that. You just need to ask your doctor."

I defiantly want mom in there, but I am going to ask about having you and Rose in there also."

"That would be awesome." I told her

We got back to the hospital and Rose was asleep. Emmett and mom were holding the babies. "Took you long enough." Emmett said holding his hand out for his credit card. "Was there anything left in the store when you left?"

"Give us a little credit..."

"I did give you a little credit...my credit card." Emmett interrupted.

"As I was saying, if you would give us a little credit, we didn't even kill your credit card. Abused it and tortured it yes, but didn't kill it." Alice said.

"We got her some really cute stuff." I said.

Alice sat down next to Emmett on the couch as he held Leah. "She's amazing Emmett." She said touching her small hand.

"Soon it will be you." He told her She nodded. "You are going to make a great mom." He said putting his hand on her stomach. "Wow, does she do this a lot?" He asked.

"All the time." She replied.

"Alice, I want to tell you how sorry I am that I wasn't there for you when you had the miscarriage. As your big brother, I should have been there."

"It's OK Emmett, no one but Jasper, mom and dad knew."

"Why?" He asked.

"I was too ashamed that I couldn't have a baby like you guys." She whispered.

I watched as he took her in his arms and hugged her. "That must have been really hard. I'm sorry." He whispered.

(Esme)  
That night I stayed at the hospital to help while everyone else went home. Rose had tired to get up and walk, but she was sore. Not long after the epidural wore off, she did take a pain pill, but she said it made her feel really weird and when she tried to nurse, she felt like she was dropping the babies. "Rose honey, just rest. We will wake you up if the babies need to eat." Emmett said sitting next to her.

"Will you hold me?" She asked.

He smiled, placing Jacob into her arms. He climbed into the bed and put his arms around his wife and son. "You make beautiful babies." He whispered kissing her.

The night was long. The babies were up and down at opposite times. We would get Leah to sleep and Jacob would wake up hungry. It went like that most of the night. I was beginning to understand why people had kids at young ages. This was hard.

By 4am Rose was sitting in the bed crying. "Rose honey, what's the matter?" I asked.

Emmett had gone down to get some coffee and use the restroom. Jacob was asleep in his little bed and I was holding Leah, who was starting to get fussy. She held her close trying to get her to latch on. As soon as she did, Rose cringed. "This hurts. I don't remember it being so painful with the boys." Rose said crying.

I quickly sent a text to Emmett saying that he needed to get back quickly. "Rose, relax." I said putting my arm around her.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked coming back into the room with cans of pop and coffee.

"I am exhausted, I hurt so bad, and my nipples are sore." Rose sobbed. Leah let go of Rose and started crying. I knew Rose in this state would not be able to nurse Leah, so I took her and walked with her.

Emmett, gently took Rose in his arms. "Honey, what can I do to make this better?" He asked.

"I don't know I just hurt so bad." She sobbed into him.

"Honey, if you are hurting this badly, you need to take a pain pill." He whispered.

"I can't they make me so sleepy, that I feel like I am going to drop them when I hold them." She cried. "I just don't know if I can do it."

"Do what honey?" He asked looking at her dead in the face.

"Nurse both of them, it just hurts too bad." She took an unsteady breath. "I feel like a failure."

"Oh Rose." He sighed. "You are in no way a failure. This is a lot to take on. Do not feel guilty." He said leaning over pushing the call button.

"What are you doing?" She whimpered.

"I am going to get you some pain pills and get our daughter a bottle." He said gently.

"How can I help you?" A nurse asked politely.

"She hasn't had any pain pills since a lot earlier and she's exhausted." Emmett explained.

She looked at Rose's charts. "Well Rose, why haven't you take anything?" She asked.

"They make me feel funny and I can't feed my kids as sleepy as it makes me." She said trying her hardest to stop crying.

"OK listen, for right now I am going to get you some pain meds. That way you can rest and in the morning things will seem easier." She said patting Rose's leg gently. Emmett had taken Leah and she was sucking happily on his pinky finger.

"Can you get me some formula?" Rose asked as a tear slipped down her face.

"Sure honey." She said and left.

I put my arm around my daughter and hugged her. "Rose, I am so proud of you. You are an amazing mom."

"Then why am I so miserable?" She cried.

"You just had two beautiful babies. The labor was intense and you had a c-section. You add that on not much sleep the last few nights, honey you are human." I whispered.

The nurse returned minutes later with pain meds and formula. Rose took Leah and gave her a bottle after she had taken her pills. "Much easier." She sighed. Around 5:30, Rose was asleep and Emmett was finishing up giving Jacob him bottle and put him in his little bed.

"Look at them." He said admiring his children.

I put my arm around his waist. "They certainly are beautiful."

(Emmett)  
The next day, Rose seemed a little happier. She was still sore, but she realized how much better she felt after taking pain pills. She also decided that she would pump, which allowed me to help a lot more and her to get more rest. With Rose as tired as she was, I called everyone and said  
no to visitors. They boys were disappointed, but they had to understand that their mom was just too tired. Mom went home that morning to rest and throughout the day, Alice and Bella came up to help out.

They released Rose 4days later. She was still pretty sore and walking was very painful, but she was doing OK. Mom said she would bring the boys home once I got Rose and the twins settled. She would be staying with us for a few days, since I had to be back to work the next day.  
I took the twins in first and then came back for Rose. I opened her door. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"You have no idea how ready I am. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." She said. I carried her into the house carefully and put her on the couch. She reached up and wrapped her arms around me, pulling her close to her. "I love you so much Emmett." I started to respond, but she silenced me with a kiss. Our tongues began battling for dominance. I felt her sigh and she stopped the kiss. Our foreheads resting against each other. "This is all we get for the next 6 weeks." She sighed.

We hadn't had sex much anyway since the last few weeks of her pregnancy were kind of rough. The last time we tried to be together, we got half way and she started having contractions and we had to stop.

Mom brought the boys home right as Jacob and Leah wanted to eat. "Hi mom." Chris said coming over and sitting next to her and Jacob.

"Want to feed her?" She asked.

"How?"

"Just hold her and the bottle in her mouth." Rose smiled.

"I guess. They don't have teeth yet right?" He joked.

"Seriously, what is up with the teeth talk?" I asked.

"Inside joke." Chris replied. I stood back and watched impressed. He had distanced himself from his mom when she told them she was pregnant. I was glad he was coming around.

I got tons of pictures of both of my sons feeding their brother and sister.

"You feel complete don't you Rose?" Mom asked.

"You know I really do." She told her.

A/N Just a very few more chapters to go.


	38. Chapter 38

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT

**Chapter34 A SWEET SURPRISE**

(Jasper)  
I had taken the day off from the fitness center. We had it up and running and we were fully staffed now, which meant Emmett and I got time off. I had taken Alice to the doctor that morning for a check up. She was doing great and right on schedule. Dr. Cooper told her she was dilated to 2 and suggested we do a lot of walking, to see if we could get labor started.

"You still haven't told me where we are going." She said.

"It's a surprise." I told her.

The drive was silent the rest of the way. I could tell she was really thinking about it and trying to figure out where she was being taken too. I looked over at her. "Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course I do." She replied rubbing her stomach.

I reached over placing my hand on her stomach. I knew she would freak out over how she was dressed when she saw where we were going, but to me, she looked beautiful. I was thankful to my sisters for giving me this idea.

"Adam's Photography." She said. When I pulled up outside the studio.

"Yes, I called and made an appointment for us." I said smiling.

"Jasper, I look hideous. I'm fat and I look sloppy." She complained.

"Alice, you are carrying my child, you look far from hideous." I said leaning over to kiss her. "Come on lets go. You wont regret this. I promise." I told her.

I helped her out of the car and we walked into the studio. "How can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked us.

"An appointment for Jasper Hale."

"Come on back." She said leading us to a huge room with tons of props and back drops. "Alan, the Hale's are here."

"Thanks Debbie." He said joining us. We introduced ourselves. "OK, first I want Alice." He said.

I sat in the corner and watched as he took tons of pictures of her. There were poses of her standing by a window staring out, with her hands on her stomach, couple of her laying down rubbing her stomach, but my favorites ones was the ones where pulled her shirt up and sat cross legged on the floor with her hands in the shape of a heart around her belly button.

It was all I could do not to take her right there, she looked so sexy.

"Alright, Mr. Hale why don't you join your wife and we will go outside." He said. We walked outside and found that it was a huge field full of flowers and a waterfall.

"Oh wow, its beautiful." Alice said shocked.

I pulled Alice over to the waterfall. He took pictures of us kissing and holding each other. He had us lie down in the flowers, her on her back and me on my elbow rubbing her stomach. The very last ones was of me behind her with my hands on her bare stomach. Krysta nudged my hand the whole time.

Once we were done, Alice went to use the restroom. She came out with a smile on her face. "Thank you Jasper, I had a lot of fun today." She said trying to wrap her arms around my waist.

"I'm glad, Rose and Bella suggested that I do this soon, since you are due next week."

(Alice)  
I spent the week with my mom and sisters preparing our house as well as myself for the arrival of Krysta. We would all go for long walks hoping it would send me into labor. All I would end up with was a little bit of pressure and a lot of kicking. I hadn't had any false labor pains and was actually feeling great.

Rose called the morning of my doctors appointment to invite us to Chris' football game. He decided he wanted to try out for football and made it. We told her we would do our best.

Jasper and I were waiting in the exam room. I was uncomfortable having to sit on the table, with my stomach in the way. "Just lie back." Jasper said. I did as he said, which gave him access to my stomach.

Dr. Cooper came in pushing buttons on his phone. I felt Jasper chuckle next to me. "Well Alice, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I've had a little more pressure and some back pain, but nothing to bad." I told him.

"Any cramping, spotting, pains?" He asked.

"Nothing like that at all." I replied.

"Alright, well let's check you and see where you are at and we can discuss what to do from here." Dr. Cooper told us. I put my feet up in the stir ups and held Jasper's hand. "Well Alice, you are at 3 and the baby has dropped. I am going to suggest that we strip your membranes to speed up the labor process."

"Can I go to my nephews football game?" I asked.

"Sure, if you feel like it, go for it." He told me.

"Alright, go for it." I said nervously. I held Jasper's hand the whole time fighting tears. It hurt so bad.

"You are doing great Alice. I am just about done."

He gave us some instructions on what to do, then sent us home. The ride home was very painful. I was cramping some at the lower part of my stomach. He helped me into the house, it hurt to stand up straight. "Can you run me a warm bath?" I asked Jasper.

"Of course honey, are you hurting?" He asked.

"Yah, it's not real bad, but it kinda hurts." I replied.

"Is it pressure or just cramping?"

"A little of both." I said rubbing the bottom of my stomach.

He started the water and once it was ready he helped me in and sat next to me on the floor. The water was actually helping a lot. Krysta was moving around happily. "Is the water helping?" He asked.

"Yes a lot." I replied as the phone started ringing. He got up to go answer it.

He came back a few minutes later. "How are my girls doing?"

"Pretty good, I'm resting comfortably and she is resting also. Who called?"

"That was Rose, she said not to worry if you didn't feel like coming to the game. She completely understood." He told me.

"I still want to try to go." I said.

A/N There is only one chapter and then the epilogue. I will try to get this finished in the next week, however, I'm in the process of moving. I'm not sure if I will have a chance to. Thanks for all the adds and reviews. They really do mean the world to me.


	39. Chapter 39

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, DR. COOPER, or NURSE JACKIE**

**Chapter 36 IT'S TIME**

That night, we met mom, Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, and my nieces and nephews for the game. "You have really dropped since the last time I saw you." Edward said.

"I feel it too." I said smiling. Mom reached out and rubbed my stomach.

Lillian reached out to me. I took her from Bella and hugged her to me. She was so sweet. "How are you doing Miss Lillian?" I asked kissing her cheek. She kissed me back. I carried her for a little ways, but the cramping came back.

"Bella, you're going to have to take her." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked.

"Yah, I was dilated to 3 today." I told him.

"Really. Well keep an eye on it and if it gets too bad let me know." He told me.

We took our places in the stands. The bleachers we uncomfortable, Jasper sat behind me so I could lean against his knees.

I looked down at at Emmett and couldn't help but be amazed by him. He was never what I would have called a family man growing up, but now he doted on his kids, his world revolved around his wife and kids.

We made it through half time and had only 20 minutes left in the game, when my stomach started to get really tight. I sat up straighter and rubbed my stomach hoping it would go away. Jasper was rubbing my shoulders. "Why are you so tense sweetheart?"

"My stomach. I think I need to go to the bathroom." I said.

"I'll go with you." Mom said helping me up. My back was starting to hurt really badly.

"Alice sweety, your sweating, how bad is it?" Mom asked looking at me.

"My back and stomach." I whispered.

The trip to the bathroom was really slow. Mom had a hold of me as I prayed this was a dream. I didn't want to be going into labor at a football game. We were half way to the bathroom, when a sharp pain in my stomach caused me to stop, a gush of fluid went down my legs. "Mom!" I cried nervously.

"It's OK honey, your water just broke. I'm calling Jasper right now. We need to get you to the hospital." She said calmly rubbing my back.

Within minutes Jasper, Bella, and Rose joined us. "Where are the kids?" Mom asked.

"Danny, Edward, and Emmett are with them, they will be to the hospital as soon as the game is over. I'm going to pull the car up as close as I can." Bella said and took off running.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked putting his arm around me.

"I'm really scared." I whispered.

"I'm not leaving your side." He said kissing me.

We got to the hospital, Bella dropped Jasper and I off at the front entrance and went to park the car. As we were getting on the elevator I had another contraction. "Wait please." I gasped leaning against the wall.

"Honey, what can I do?" He asked.

"Rub my back." I groaned.

We got up to Labor and Delivery, to find Dr. Cooper waiting for us along with Jackie, the nurse who assisted Rose. "Edward called and said you were on your way." He said leading us down the hall and into a room. "Go ahead and change into a gown and Jackie will be in to hook you up to the fetal heart monitor and check you. I will be in shortly." He said.

Everything was happening so fast. Jackie hooked me up quickly and checked me. "Honey you are at 4. I am going to monitor the baby's heart rate for awhile and then I will unhook you and you will be allowed to walk around."

Everyone came in a bit later. We sat around talking. My contractions were 20 minutes apart, but they weren't to strong, so I was able to breathe through them a little bit easier. Jackie came in and unhooked me allowing me to walk around. It felt good. Jasper and I made trips up and down the hallway, pausing only long enough for me to breathe through contractions.

My mom and sisters excused themselves after a bit to give us some alone time. We said we would text them when things picked up.

"Jasper, I think I need to lie down." I said leaning into him.

"OK honey." He got me back to my room and into bed.

Jackie came in. "I'm going to check you and see where you are at." She said. I nodded, spreading my legs for her. I started feeling a contraction as she began checking me.

"Breathe honey, you are doing so good." Jasper said kissing me.

"You are at 5." Jackie said

(Jasper)  
As soon as Jackie left, Alice rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes taking deep slow breaths. "You can tell them to come in." She whispered. I watched quietly as my wife dealt with the pain with great ease.

"Is she asleep?" Mom asked when they all came in.

"No, just resting. They just checked her and she is at 5."

"Already! She is going really fast." Mom replied.

"Mmm, it hurts." Alice whispered gripping the bed rail. Her eyes were still closed, but sweat was lining her forehead. I didn't say much, I just reached over and rubbed her stomach. She found early on that, that relieved some of the pain.

We had gotten to the hospital around 10pm and it was just now 12:30am. Mom's phone buzzed. "Everyone is in the waiting room they went home to get stuff ready to come here." She told us. She got another message. "The babies are all asleep. Chris and Danny have their hands  
full." She laughed. There was a picture attached of them holding Leah and Jacob who were sleeping.

Jackie came in to do another check. "You are doing great. I am going to get Dr. Cooper up here, you are at 7." She said.

"I can't believe how awesome you are doing. I screamed." Rose said.

"I feel like." She moaned breathing deeply.

"And I cussed Edward out!" Bella laughed.

"I know, it was funny." Alice breathed.

She reached over and took a handful of ice and popped it into her mouth. I sat next to Alice holding her hand. "I love you." I said kissing her.

"I love you too." She replied.

Bella and Rose had fallen asleep and mom sat there flipping through magazines. "Are you excited?" Mom asked me.

"I can't tell you how excited I am to hold my daughter for the first time." I said smiling.

"Um, Jasper, mmm." I looked down and she was curled around her stomach.

"Breath baby." I whispered.

"The pressure. I need to push!" She cried out. She was grabbing my hand squeezing for all she was worth.

"Alice, do not push! Just slow deep breaths." Mom said as I hit the button.

I stood there rubbing Alice's stomach, it was really hard. She had rolled onto her back, sweat was pouring down her face. "Alice don't hold your breath, breathe." Mom said wiping the sweat off her forehead. Her contractions were now very close to each other.

"I need to push, she's coming. NOW!" Alice screamed arching her back. Bella and Rose had woken up and come a little bit closer.

Nurse Jackie came in. "She feels like she needs to push." Bella said.

Jackie checked Alice quickly. "I'm paging Dr. Cooper, your baby is right here." She told her. Tears were streaming down Alice's face. She was in so much pain and there was nothing I could do to help her. "You are doing great Alice, just breathe." Jackie said nicely.

Dr. Cooper came in minutes later typing away on his phone. "What the hell are you doing?" Rose asked shocked.

"Tweeting, I update every few hours." He replied.

"My sister's in labor and you are tweeting!" Rose yelled.

"No not now, I'm done." He smiled slipping his phone into his pocket. Rose rolled her eyes at him.

Mom and I stood on each side of Alice holding her legs back. "Alice, I need you to push down as hard as you can, while we count to 10. You will take deep breath and push again to 10." He explained.

"It hurts so bad." She said looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Soon, she will be here soon." I said.

"Alright Alice, I need you to push." Dr. Cooper ordered. She took a deep breath and pushed while Rose counted. "Push again." He said. I watched in amazement as my beautiful wife pushed through the pain, she never screamed, but tears from the pain were streaming down her  
face. "I need a big push Alice, her head is right there." She took a deep breath and pushed, squeezing my hand. "Uh, it hurts." She cried softly.

"That's right Alice, you are doing great." Dr. Cooper said.

"Get her out! Please!" She begged.

"Now Alice, her head is out. Stop pushing and just breathe." Jackie said.

I watched as Dr. Cooper turned my daughter. "Oh! She is beautiful!" Bella gasped.

"Push Alice, one last big push." He said.

"I can't. I'm too tired." She whimpered.

"You can Alice, you can do this." I said putting my arm behind her. She took a deep breath and pushed.

A loud cry filled the room. "It's a girl." Dr. Cooper said.

"Is she OK?" Alice asked.

"She's perfect." Mom said crying.

They placed her on Alice's chest and she immediately began trying to nurse. Jackie helped her latch on. "Does she have a name" Jackie asked.

"Krysta Grace." She whispered. I looked around the room as Alice nursed our daughter. There wasn't a dry eye anywhere.

(Esme)  
I couldn't stop the tears as I had just watched Alice give birth to her first child. I stood by her side as she lost her first baby. I was there when she went through her dark depression. The nights I stood by watching as she cried and screamed into Jasper's and her dad's arms, questioning why life was so unfair. It seemed to disappear in the last 10minutes. I put my arms around my daughter and brand new grand daughter. "I am so proud of you. I know that your dad is smiling down on you, jumping up and down with excitement." She cried into my shoulder.

"I love you mom." She whispered.

She let go of me and I went over to hug Jasper. "She is beautiful. Congratulations." I said.

"Thanks mom."

Rose, Bella and I went into the waiting room to tell the guys about the Krysta. We were all hugging and crying. This baby was very special to everyone in the family and we were all so happy for her and Jasper. "Does she have a name?" Emmett asked.

"Krysta Grace Hale." I said.

"I love it. It sounds like something she would name her baby." Edward said kissing Bella.

(Jasper)  
I rolled over and realized the bed was empty. I got up and went to find my wife and daughter. They had released her earlier that day. I found them downstairs. Alice was holding her in the living room.

"Hey." I whispered.

"I have rocked her, nursed her, burped her, changed her and nothing is working. She just wants to be held.

(Alice)  
Jasper walked over and pushed play on the CD player. He walked over and took Krysta from me and put her up against his chest. We wrapped our arms around each other, swaying to the music. Jasper looked at me and smiled as he started singing.

_"You're better then the best_  
_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_  
_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right_  
_Completely unaware_  
_Nothing can compare to where you send me,_  
_Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok_  
_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_  
_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Ohh, you make me smile."_

I looked down at our daughter, she had fallen asleep right over his heart. "Hey little one, that's my spot on your daddy." I whispered through tears.

"Don't worry baby, you still have my heart."

When the song was over, we placed Krysta in her bassinet next to our bed and got into ours. He put his arms around me as I laid my head on his chest. Losing our first baby was hard and we would never forget, but it was hard to stay sad right now.

"Good night Jasper. I love you."

"I love you to my little Fire Cracker."

A/N Now all that is left is the epilogue. Thanks you for all the reviews and alerts!


	40. Chapter 40

**Epilogue**

(Esme)  
It's been 6 years since my husband's death. The hole in my heart is still there, however I am finally able to smile and laugh without feeling my heart break.

The first two years were awful. Had it not been for my family, I would have died the night Carlisle did. Actually I did contemplate suicide quite a few times, but didn't want my kids to find me. I would go to my husband's grave and in vision my gravestone next to his. There was just the  
undeniable longing to be back in his arms.

It was the births of Lillian, Jacob, Leah, and the Krysta, that changed me. I realized that even though I had lost my best friend and husband, I still had my family and loved them more than anything.

I was sitting on the porch watching Edward, Emmett, and Rose, chase the younger kids around. Danny was sitting on the porch swing reading one of his books. He wanted to be a doctor when he grew up, so Edward had bought him some reading material and he tore through it.

Bella was inside putting Anthony down for his nap, he was 9 months old and looked exactly like Edward.

Rose and Emmett were doing great. Chris was 16, Danny was 13, Jacob and Leah were 5. They considered trying for another baby, but decided four kids was enough.

Edward and Bella had added to their family. First with Lillian who was 6, Sophia Rose, who was 3, and Anthony Edward who was 9months.

However, as happy as they seemed on the outside, Bella was starting to seem distant. She was a wonderful mom and loved her husband very much, but there was something in her eyes.

"Mom can you listen for Anthony? I need to talk to Edward." She said breaking my thoughts.

"Sure. Bella, is everything OK?" I asked looking into her eyes.

She hesitated for a brief moment, tears filled her eyes, but she nodded and walked away.

I watched as she walked to Edward. They talked for a bit, he was running his hands in his hair, they looked like they might be arguing, but I wasn't sure. He caught her, when she fell into his arms sobbing.

"What's wrong with Aunt B?" Chris asked walking around to me. He had just gotten there with his girl friend Emilee.

"I'm not real sure." I replied.

Chris and Emilee had been together for a year. Emmett had taken him a side and threatened him. Telling him that he and Rose were not ready to be grandparents.

Emilee was beautiful, very sweet, and loved hanging out with the whole family. Even the kids loved her, so when they needed a baby sitter, she was first to volunteer.

I could see a special love that they had for each other, when they looked into the other ones eye.

Carlisle, never really looked at the present, instead he looked at the future for all of us. While I didn't always believe in love at first sight and knew first hand the struggles that teenage couples go through, he seemed to see it differently.

When our kids brought home their first loves, he took them all aside and talked to them about safe sex. Even Alice, he believed he needed to be the one to make sure she knew about protection as well. He didn't want some boy, even Jasper getting his daughter pregnant at a young age. Alice was horrified at first, but he wanted her to know that she could talk to him about things and whether he liked what she was saying or not, he still loved her.

He told me back when Emmett was born that he was going to do things differently from our parents. He was determined to be there for his kids. Had Emmett or Edward brought a girl home pregnant, we would have dealt with it, had Alice come home pregnant, he would have never kicked her out, like my parents pretty much did to me after my miscarriage.

He said he wanted us all to be close, so when something happened to one of us years down the road, we would still be there as a support system. I believe his thoughts are what kept us going, even in the darkness of hell, we still had each other.

"Grandma, their here! I just heard daddy's car!" Krysta squealed running up to me.

"OK, lets go." I said taking her hand.

She pulled me to the front of the house, Jasper was helping Alice out of the car.

"Mommy Daddy!" She broke out of my grip and ran to her parents.

Jasper scooped her up before she could bounce on Alice. "Hey baby girl. Have you had fun with grandma?" He asked holding her out to let her hug her mom. "Be gentle with mommy, she is still pretty sore." He whispered.

"I know. Yes I had fun with grandma and everyone is here." She said.

I walked over and hugged Alice gently. "Welcome home." I told her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"I'll help her in." I told Jasper.

"Thanks." He replied kissing my cheek. He took Krysta to the back of the car with him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Kind of sore, but mainly really tired." She yawned.

"When you get in side, go ahead and rest." I told her.

Alice had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Samantha Marie. This time around Alice had, had a pretty rough time. She had been in labor for over 28 hours. She was a trooper though and didn't use any drugs.

Her doctor got called down to do an emergency c-section and hadn't made it back when she was fully dilated. With a hospital as small as ours, they usually only had one doctor on call on the weekends. The nurse ran and grabbed Edward out of the waiting room. He scrubbed up and was able to deliver his niece.

Once Krysta was settled next to Alice, Jasper took Samantha out of her carrier and placed Samantha into Krysta's waiting arms. "She's so cute!" Krysta whispered loudly.

I helped Krysta hold her, while Jasper went and sat next to Alice, she leaned against him and yawned. "Just rest honey. We can take care of her until she gets hungry." He whispered.

(Edward)  
I was shocked by Bella. I thought we were a perfectly happy family. Sure we had our ups and downs, but doesn't everyone?

We had been together for 16years, married for 12. We had 3 amazing kids. Things haven't always been easy, but we were together and life was going in awesome directions. Work was great They had offered me my dad's job as Chief Surgeon. At first, I was gone all the time, but once I got in there and proved myself as Dr. Carlisle's Cullen's son, I was able to work my schedule so I would be home more. Bella had encouraged me all along the way.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I really am, I just can't do this anymore." She sobbed, collapsing into me.

"OK, just calm down, lets try to work this out." I said leading her over to some chairs on the side of the yard.

We talked and cried for awhile. I was scared for us. I knew we both loved each other, and we loved our kids, but this was defiantly going to be a rough time for our family.

"Hey guys..." Rose stopped dead. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Um." I wasn't sure how to answer.

"OK, well, I was just coming to tell you that lunch is ready." She said.

"Thanks." Bella whispered. Rose looked at us one more time, sighed, then left.

Bella wiped her eyes and got up. We walked toward the house quietly. I wanted to reach out and hug her, but wasn't sure how to. "We need to go ahead and tell everyone." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, lets just get it over with."

We got into the kitchen, everyone was already sitting around eating and talking quietly. We fixed our plates and sat down. "Are you OK?" Mom asked.

Bella and I glanced at each other. She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. The way we were sitting, no one would have seen it. Bella took a deep breath. "Yes we are OK. I, um, took a test today and found out I am pregnant."

"Oh my God really?" Mom exclaimed. She always got so excited when she found out about a new baby joining the family.

(Bella)  
We hadn't planned on having anymore children, but I had been sick for the last 3 days, not just in the morning, but throughout the whole day. I panicked when the test came back positive. I felt the walls close in around me.

I sat around the kitchen table looking at my children and my husband, whom I loved more than anything, I was overwhelmed. I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him into the other room.

Tears were falling fast as I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He chuckled at how crazy I could be at times, especially when I was pregnant. He dropped to his knees and hugged me around the waist, resting his head on my stomach.

"Bella, we are going to be OK." He whispered.

"I love you Edward."

"I love your more Isabella."

(Rose)  
I couldn't believe how much things had changed in 6 years. Losing dad was awful and at the time we didn't think we would make it. I looked around the table, Edward and Bella's baby would make the 10th grandchild for mom. It was so exciting.

I knew dad was smiling down on us, happy that we had finished picking up the pieces of our hardest time. Our family was just as strong if not stronger now. I knew we would be OK.

(Alice)  
There were times that life seemed totally unfair. From having a miscarriage, not getting pregnant, losing dad, and then years later, we were blessed with our daughter Krysta. She was an exact copy of me. Her first word was "dada" but her second word was "mall" I could hear Bella groan, but I jumped up and down like a crazy woman.

Samantha was only days old now, she seemed very calm and sweet. A total daddy's girl.

Once a month Krysta and I go to my dad's grave and put flowers down. She loved to hear the stories about him. It's a way to keep dad close to me. I still miss him a lot. I miss calling him and telling him about all the new things going on. The births of my daughters were pretty hard, I really wanted my dad to be there, but was thankful that I still had my mom.

I looked over to my husband, who was sitting on the couch with our daughters. I went over and joined him. He kissed me on the head. "I love my girls so much." He whispered.

"We love you too daddy." Krysta giggled.

(Esme)  
I headed to my room shortly after everyone had gone their separate ways. I stood at my dresser staring at this stones that Alice and Krysta had painted. The first two were red, they represented Carlisle and me, then there was a green one to represent the baby I lost, two dark  
blue, and one pink to represent each of our kids, then there were four light blue stones, five purple stones for our grand kids. I would be getting to add another one as soon as we knew what Bella was having.

I walked over and got into bed, I had eventually folded up Carlisle's scrubs and stuck them inside his pillow case. I still used his pillow at night. I couldn't give it up. I took my necklace off, which had his wedding band on it, I still wore mine. I tried one day to take it off, just to put it on the necklace, but it hurt too badly, so I gave in and left them on.

Eventually I found a way to stay close to him. I would go sit at his grave and journal, even talk to him at times. I probably seemed crazy, but it made me feel better. I knew he was watching over our family and was pleased with what he saw.

I laid down on the bed and kissed our wedding picture. "I love you Carlisle." I put the picture down. Some days it still feels like yesterday that I lost him, I still miss him dearly, but we are all OK.

THE END

**A/N PICKING UP THE PIECES in officially done. There will be no plans to have a sequel as I don't know what I would put into it. This has been a difficult journey to write this story. I have cried through most of it. I want to personally thank each and every one of you who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts. You have all meant so much to me. I also want to thank BLUEROBIN1954. She has been with me through the beginning and has been a huge encouragement to me. **

** I will be starting another story in the coming weeks called BROKEN ANGEL, summary below.**

_ Bella Swan was placed in foster care at 13, the only person who she trusted and loved was_  
_her best friend Jake. After falling in with the wrong crowd, she is moved to Forks and was placed_  
_in the home of The Cullen's. What happens when her true love breaks her heart? Will she ever_  
_learn to trust the one who wants to be there for her?_


End file.
